Forget
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku,but the Shikon no Tama takes her back home,not able to return to the feudal era.But when her family moves to Karakura Town and meets Ichigo and Rukia as they fight Grimmjow,how will her life be even after being a Shinigami!
1. Broken

**A new story! I know i changed the story line a bit! But it's my story! **

**Please no harsh reviews after you read this! Please! **

**Enjoy! And please review after! **

* * *

Kagome sighed, "Finally," she looked at Inuyasha and her friends, "It's over"

She was dirty from the dirt and blood and so were her companions. The war between Naraku was finally over. She closed her eyes finally able to smell the fresh air around her. She remembered when Naraku was still around how thick the air smelled and felt.

Sango looked over at Kagome, and her eyes widened with fear, "K-Kagome?"

Kagome looked over at Sango, "Sango-chan? What's wrong?"

Soon enough, the whole gang saw what Sango was watching. It was the Shikon no Tama coming down from the sky and floating behind Kagome. Kagome slowly turned around to see the jewel right in front of her chest. Before she could say anything, the jewel immediately went inside her.

Inuyasha then saw her body slowly fading away, able to see through her. Inuyasha ran towards her, "K-KAGOME!"

He reached towards her, while Kagome only starred at her hands slowly disappearing. Kagome turned around to her friends and saw Inuyasha running towards her. She extended her hand to reach for his, "INUYASHA!"

Kagome heard the jewel's voice, _'Your journey has ended'_

Kagome's fingertips reached towards Inuyasha's much larger hand, but in that second her body vanished, making Inuyasha fall to the ground on his knees. His eyes were full of shock not knowing how to react. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha go check the well!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and without any other hesitations, he ran to the bone eater's well. He looked down at it and jumped down. Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Kirara were behind him. Inuyasha jumped back up, "NO!"

Miroku looked down at the ground along with Sango, knowing exactly what was going on. The well had completely closed, forbidding Inuyasha or Kagome to cross worlds. Kagome was now gone from their lives. Shippo looked at Inuyasha, "Is K-Kagome never coming back?"

* * *

Kagome appeared in front of the well. She touched her body, realizing it wasn't see through and back to it's normal way. She looked down at the well, just to see the plain dirty below.

"W-What did the jewel say?" asked Kagome to herself. Kagome's head rose and she looked behind her to see the shrine doors closed. She ran upstairs and slid the door open only to see that her mother was coming back from grocery shopping, "Oh? Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at the well. She finally understood what was happening.

The well had closed…forever. Kagome looked up at her mother and ran towards her, embracing her, "M-Mother!"

Her mother hugged her back with her free arm, "what happened Kagome?"

"The well…Inuyasha, everything is gone!" she yelled through her tears. Her mother knew now what was going on. Her journey and fate in the feudal era had ended, since her fate and destiny was actually to defeat Naraku.

* * *

A week had passed since Kagome was separated from her friends…and her love. She put a cardboard box down in the living room, "Done with this one!"

Sota came in, "Are you doing packing your room, nee-chan?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes"

Her mother and grandfather had agreed to move to another town in Japan and away from the shrine, knowing that Kagome was much hurting inside just by looking at the shrine itself and even the sacred tree. Kagome's mother came in, "Is that the last box, honey?"

Kagome looked back, "Yes, I'll go put it at the moving truck"

Her mother nodded and grabbed her purse. Today was the moving day. Kagome knew the reasons of the family moving and she didn't complain, she was actually very much happy on moving, it made her feel like her own feelings were moving on. She had asked her mother were they were moving to.

"So are you guys excited on moving?" asked her mother. Kagome's grandfather smiled, "I hear Karakura Town is a peaceful place"

Kagome smiled, "That's good to hear"

The family got in the moving truck as the driver drove them to the destination. Kagome's mother looked at her, "Are you sure your okay?"

Kagome looked at the shrine one last time, "It's for the best right? I'm I doing the right thing to leave my memories behind forever?"

Kagome's mother wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "That's up to you to find out"

Kagome nodded, "I know…"

* * *

Kagome saw that after an hour an a half, they got to their new house. Kagome got off the truck after everyone did. She saw the house was a normal one from the shrine. She sighed knowing that she was going to have a difficult time getting use to this.

Sota grabbed on Kagome's arm, "Do you not like the house, sis?"

Kagome looked down at her little brother, "I love it"

Her grandfather gave her brochure. She easily grabbed it, "Was it this, grandfather?"

"A brochure about your new school," he said, "It even has a map"

Kagome looked at the cover. It said 'Karakura High School'

She smiled, so this school had all four grades together, huh? She opened the brochure surprised to see the school was about a little bigger than the last one. She sighed, she was going to miss her friends. They were the only people Kagome had actually said goodbye too.

She hated this feeling. Nothing right went in her life. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice from the house next to their's. The Higurashi family looked towards the man who looked to be around his mid 30's almost. He had black spiky hair and looked to be around 6'0" tall. His eyes were a dark brown almost looked completely dark.

"Hello there new neighbors" he waved. Kagome's mother waved back, "Why hello there!"

The neighbor came closer, seeing her carrying a heavy box, "Let me help you with that ma'am"

"Oh there is no need" said Kagome's mother. The man smiled, "It's no problem at all! I want to help my new neighbors! We usually get news ones like every month in this house and I never get the chance to meet them"

"Oh wow," said Kagome's grandfather, "So a lot of people move from here?"

"Yeah" he answered. Kagome ignored their conversation and went back into reading the brochure, but she was still able to hear the grown ups conversation, "Oh by the way, my name is Isshin Kurosaki"

Kagome's mother bowed down, "Nice to meet you," he pointed at her father, "this is my father and next to him is my youngest son, Sota."

Isshin smiled, "Nice to meet you"

Kagome's mother then introduced him to Kagome, "And this is my oldest daughter Kagome"

Kagome was still in the brochure, very interested in what the school was about. Kagome's mother cleared her throat, "Uh…honey?"

Kagome looked up, "huh? What?"

"This is Isshin Kurosaki, our neighbor" she said. Kagome bowed down, "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san"

Isshin smiled, "I actually have three kids myself"

"Really?" questioned Kagome's mother, catching Kagome's attention at that point. Isshin nodded, "My two youngest are twins and are actually 11 years old"

Kagome's mother smiled, "Same age as Sota," she looked at her son, "You might have new friends"

Isshin smiled at the boy then at Kagome, "and my oldest is 16 right now"

Kagome's mother turned to looked at Kagome, "Oh just one year difference, my daughter is 15"

Kagome smiled and bowed down, "If you excuse me"

Kagome went around the moving truck, making her mother ask, "Where are you going sweetie?"

Kagome stopped and smiled back at her mother, "To explore this place and possibly see the school"

Isshin stopped her, "Oh well, if you do, school is going on right now and you might see my son, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, trust me just look for orange hair!"

"O-Orange hair?" whispered Kagome. She smiled, "Will do"

She walked away, having Sota come closer to his mother, "Is it okay to leave go by herself?"

Kagome's mother smiled, "She just needs time alone"

Isshin was surely confused on what they were talking about. He saw Kagome as a child hurt in the inside and practically on the outside. He shook his head, "So do you need help with the furniture?"

* * *

Kagome walked around the park near the neighborhood. She smiled at the peace and quiet around the place. She sighed as she saw not far from where she was at, the school she would be going to soon. She smiled and walked towards it and stopped in front of the open gates. She looked at the whole building, "Seems like a good school"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ichigo and the others, Rukia had just given him a kick in the face after seeing him down. Ichigo growled, "What the hell Rukia!"

Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yukimura were surprised to see Ichigo flying hard on the ground with Rukia's kick. Rukia jumped down from the window to the floor and grabbed onto Ichigo's soul and ran with it outside the window. They both landed on ground, leaving the other Shinigamis there.

Renji sighed, "Rukia, knows what she is doing"

"Well, we are here to stop the Arrancars" said Hitsugaya.

* * *

Kagome was about to pass the school, but a teenage girl with short black hair and purple eyes ran in front of her with her grabbing onto a guy's collar shirt, or more like robes to what Kagome could see. Kagome gave them a confused look, not knowing what was going on. Ichigo yelled at Rukia, "Rukia! Where are you taking me?"

Ichigo looked back at the girl and saw her looking strictly at him, _'C-Can she see me!'_

Rukia looked behind her shoulder to see the girl, "That girl…"

"Is she looking at us?" asked Ichigo. Rukia stopped, making Ichigo standing up, "I think she is"

Kagome shook her head, knowing exactly why they had stopped. She must of made them feel uneasy. She walked forward ignoring everything. Ichigo and Rukia moved their heads to follow her movements. Ichigo raised an eye brow, "That's weird"

Rukia sighed, "Whatever! Back to business!"

"What?" asked Ichigo looking at the petite girl. Rukia took out her cell phone, "We have a hollow around here"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" asked Ichigo sarcastically. Rukia slapped him, "Get a hold of yourself! Your are saying your weak, but the weak are the ones who tell themselves that! Now go get that hollow! Because the Ichigo I know never give up!"

Soon enough, the hollow appeared behind Rukia. Ichigo glared at the hollow as he took a hold of his Zanpaktou and smirked, "Thanks Rukia"

* * *

Kagome sighed at seeing the sky. It was weird to see a guy with black robes coming out, and especially with a large sword like that behind his back, and the small petite girl grabbing onto him. Kagome shook her head again, "I guess I should go back"

* * *

School was over and Ichigo had taken Rukia back to his house. Ichigo saw it weird that he didn't see his father any where. His sisters were in the kitchen and living room. Soon enough he heard whispering voices outside his room's door. He opened it to see Yuzu and his father, Isshin eavesdropping.

"What are you two doing?" asked Ichigo, with his eye brow twitching.

Isshin smiled nervously, "nothing, son!"

"Then get the hell out of my door and stop eavesdropping!" Ichigo slammed the door. As Ichigo turned around he was surprised to see Renji sitting on the floor along with Rangiku while Yukimura and Ikkaku were on his bed. Rukia was sitting on his desk's chair and Hitsugaya on the window.

Ichigo growled under his breath, "WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE!"

Ikkaku sighed, "Don't need to scream. We have our reasons"

After a few minutes, Hitsugaya had explained his reasons of being here and the mission. Ichigo nodded, "Okay so when are you guys leaving exactly?"

Renji grabbed Kon, "We told you, not until we finish these Arrancars"

"There that much of a threat?" asked Ichigo crossing his arms across his chest, "Okay, but where are you guys going to live? And before any one says anything, none of you are staying here! This place doesn't have room for all of you!"

They soon started to argue on who would stay with Ichigo. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya sighed and looked outside to see a girl with long black hair walking along the sidewalk. Hitsugaya's attention was caught when he saw a particular blonde hair guy walking towards her, which she easily looked surprised.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed down knowing exactly on who this guy was. Hitsugaya called on Ichigo, "Ichigo!"

"Yes?" he asked. Hitsugaya gave a hand gesture to come over. Ichigo walked on his bed and looked outside the window, "Hey that's my other neighbor Shinji Hirako!"

Rukia's eye brow raised as she felt a familiar presences. She jumped over Ikkaku and Yukimura. Rukia looked out the window, "Ichigo! That's the girl we saw outside the last time!"

Ichigo looked at the girl and he knew Rukia was right. What was she doing talking to Shinji? They all saw the girl and Shinji bowing down, before Shinji kissed Kagome's hand. Shinji walked away looking up at the window and smirking.

While the girl still stood there and sighed. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

* * *

Kagome was actually going back to her house after a few hours walking around by herself. On her way home, she was stopped by a stranger who had the blondest hair she'd ever see on a guy. He smiled, "Oh you must be the new neighbor I hear about?"

Kagome nodded, "And you are?"

"Oh, how silly of me! My name Shinji Hirako" he bowed down. Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi"

"Oh well Higurashi-san, it was a pleasure to meet you" Shinji bowed down and kissed her hand. Kagome blushed at the action. After he left to his house, which was on the other side of Isshin's, she sighed. Something inside her body was really hurting. For the past week it had been hurting especially in her chest. She ignored it, not wanting to be much of a burden to her family.

Kagome took a deep breath and made a fist near her chest and looked up at the sky and smiled. The pain was easing.

Was it the jewel? No it couldn't be? It should even have it's powers right now. Kagome sighed once again and saw her little brother running outside, "Kagome-nee-chan!"

Kagome looked at her brother and kneeled down at eye level, "What's wrong?"

Sota smiled, "Mother wanted me to tell you that she invited the Kurosaki's to our home for dinner tonight"

"Tonight?" asked Kagome, "The house isn't even un packed and ready yet"

"Oh Kurosaki-san helped mother" he said. Kagome raised an eye brow, "He did?"

* * *

"Your dad?" asked Rukia still looking at the girl. Ichigo sighed, "okay! All of you out! And talk to my other friends to see were you can stay"

Renji sighed, "Fine! Wait what about Rukia"

Rukia smirked, "I'm staying here!"

"W-WHAT?" he exclaimed.

Ichigo sighed and smacked his face, "I'm already getting a headache"

After everyone was gone and Kagome and Sota had gone inside their house. Rukia had talked to Ichigo's father and family about why she wanted to stay there, giving a few fake tears at them. Isshin immediately let her to stay as part of the family, making Rukia smirk at Ichigo, "told you they would let me" she whispered.

Isshin stood up from his chair, "Oh? But Rukia-chan today we were going to the neighbors to have dinner"

"Neighbors?" repeated Ichigo. Yuzu nodded, "Yeah I already meet Sota, the youngest and so did Karin. He was an interesting kid"

Ichigo looked at Karin, "Really?"

Karin shrugged, "I thought the conversation that his mother and his grandfather were talking about was interesting"

"What were they talking about?" asked Ichigo. Rukia listened to the whole conversation. Isshin nodded, "Yes, if I recall it was about their daughter"

"Oh is it a girl with long black hair?" asked Rukia. Isshin snapped his fingers, "Yes her! Did you already meet her?"

"No, but me and Ichigo saw her" answered Rukia. Yuzu smiled, "I saw a picture of her! Isn't she pretty!"

Isshin cleared his throat, "Okay son and Rukia-chan go get ready. We are leaving soon"

* * *

Kagome looked outside her window that night and saw that the moon was full. She smiled, remembering how big the moon looked at the feudal era.

She sighed, "I should really just forget about the feudal era and start a new life"

Kagome was about to close her window, until she saw something really weird on the sky. It looked to be people…but it was far to far to see it clearly.

* * *

"So this is Earth?" said a man with turquoise hair, floating on the sky, along with six other strange Arrancars behind him. One of the Arrancars looked at the much taller man, "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked behind him, "Look for anyone with spiritual pressure and kill them! I'm finishing Ulquiorra's mission!"

Grimmjow saw all the six Arrancars disappear, leaving Grimmjow in front of a school. He was looking down at it. He smirked, "Ichigo Kurosaki, huh?"

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened, "Is that really a person?"

She saw the Kurosaki family come out, but expect Ichigo and Rukia weren't with them. She heard Sota come in her room, "Hey, sis! Kurosaki-san said that his oldest son was coming late because of another girl getting ready"

Kagome nodded and saw her brother walk out. She then saw the man who was floating on the sky coming down and to her surprise saw the two people she had seen earlier. She gasped as she saw that the guy was wearing the same robes and his sword fully exposed.

Soon enough she realized that the man that was floating looked awfully weird. It looked like he had a shell over his head and he had a hole in his chest.

She saw another guy running towards the man with orange hair. His skin was darker and his hair pure brown. He had a weird kind of armor over his arm. She then saw the petite girl transform into the same robes as the other guy with the orange hair.

Kagome could hear them arguing and talking. She wondered if no one in the house could hear them? She then saw the petite girl ran towards the shell guy and with her sword tried to cut him, but he had blocked it with his hand.

Kagome was surprised, where these the people she had seen outside the school earlier that day. But to Kagome, she could see the guy with the armor on her hand being hurt. She finally saw him shaking. Ichigo stepped in front of the dark skinned man with his own sword.

Before Kagome could blink she saw the petite girl jump up as she saw the shell mysterious guy jump up as well. She heard the girl yell, "SODE NO SHIRAYUKI'S SOME NO MAI!"

Kagome's eyes widened to see a full cylinder shape of ice surrounding the shell guy and practically freezing him and then the ice cracked as Rukia landed on her knee. The mysterious guy had disappeared.

Kagome saw that the two men who were still there were in pain, especially the one with the armored arm. She saw him collapse making her gasp. She ran out her door and down stairs, leading to the exit of the house, making everyone wonder where she was going after she had closed the door behind her.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she swung her Zanpaktou, "Finished, not much of a challenge"

Ichigo was surprised of Rukia's abilities, "Didn't know you had those kinda of abilities"

Soon enough, Ichigo heard Chad collapse behind him. Ichigo turned around, "C-Chad!"

Before Ichigo could kneel down to check on Chad, he saw another girl kneel down and check on Chad. Ichigo was a bit taken back on the girl that was there, even Rukia. It was the same girl they had seen at school and with Shinji.

Kagome checked his wrist, "He's still breathing, but hurt"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, wondering if she was talking to them. Kagome looked up at Ichigo, "We need to get him some treatment, and fast!"

* * *

Grimmjow felt the loss of one of his Arrancars. He growled under his breath as he glared at mid air, "That reiatsu, is one of the Shinigamis…, time to pay a visit"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Sorry if it sucked and made no sense! IDK i might even delete haha **

**Well please review and tell me what you think if not to delete it lol **

**REVIEW! **

**And yes i am changing the Bleach storyline a bit!  
**


	2. Strongest

**CHAPTER 2 Is here!**

**OMG ALMOST 20 REVIEWS ON THE 1****st**** CHAPTER! **

**ENJOYED READING ALL OF THEM AN THANK YOU**

**ALSO THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO SUBSCRIBED TO THE STORY! **

**Oh btw, my pm has been enabled! **

**If you want to send messages go ahead now lol **

**So now, thank you too for the reviews: (iheartanime43) (Miyamori) (Omaomae) (lovelyanimeangel) (-Yuna's Reincarnation-1) (AKARY YAMI) (escapedslave99) (Minogaki TenTen) (lovingoOKawaiiOoGirl) (Stebba stud28) (Chocolateaddictx3) (Shiori Yume) (XxKuragari no KagexX) (chibi-kaze-sofia) (Kenjo) (Yin7) (Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) (jesswolf22) and (.Pride818)**

* * *

Kagome turned her attention back to the injured man below her on the ground. She sighed and before her or Ichigo could say anything else, their eyes widened at the sudden feel of spiritual pressure. Almost like if it was pushing them down forcefully on the ground.

Kagome felt the pain in her chest return, but with greater pain than the last times. She clenched at the chest with her hand, fisting her shirt. She winced in pain as she tried not to fall completely at the ground. Her eyes closed as she tried to breath.

Rukia saw her expression, and more like the pain across her face, "Is she okay?"

Ichigo tried to turn towards Kagome, but the amount of spiritual energy was also getting his attention, "I-I don't think she can see us though…"

"S-She was talking to you right now, Ichigo!" yelled Rukia. Kagome's eyes opened slowly as her breathing was becoming normal but at a slower pace. She turned to face Ichigo and before she knew it she heard an unfamiliar voice, and more like a deep voice coming north from them.

"So Di Roy is dead?" said the unfamiliar voice.

Ichigo and Rukia turned their head again, and their eyes were full of shock to see yet another Arrancar. But the spiritual energy they felt coming from the Arrancar was far different form the other one.

Kagome felt the pain come back a bit, "W-What the hell is he….?"

Ichigo looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, _'She really can see us?' _

The man had turquoise hair along with his eyes being bright aqua. Hi bare chest was showing as he wore only a thin white jacket. Kagome was surprised to see a hole close to his abdomen. He raised an eye brow at her, "Oh? Sensing from her spiritual energy and so, she is human? She can see us?"

Rukia looked at Kagome and Ichigo as well. They were both as confused as anything right now. One thing after another was happening and they didn't like it one bit.

Before Rukia could ask who the hell the guy was, he answered her question right away, "My name is Grimmjow, known as Arrancar number 6"

"Number 6? What the hell they got numbers now?" said Ichigo turning back to the Arrancar named Grimmjow. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to look at Chad's condition. She knew she still had some of her miko powers within her, so might as well give it a try to heal up the man.

Before she could bring her hands up and above Chad's chest, she heard Rukia speak, "So?" Rukia felt his spiritual pressure once again, "Are you any different from that other Arrancar I just battled?"

"Oh? You mean Di Roy?" said Grimmjow raising an eye brow again, "Far stronger"

Grimmjow smirked, "Now how about answering my question?"

Ichigo and Rukia went and tightened their grips on their Zanpaktous. Grimmjow's smirk grew wider, "Out the two of you, or should I say three…who is the strongest?"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hitsugaya, was outside, floating on the sky in his Shinigami robes already in front of an enemy. Apparently, he introduced him self as Shawlong. Hitsugaya immediately had turned into a Shinigami not even going to one of Ichigo's friends to stay at their home, since he decided to stay outside of Orihime's building, while Rangiku was going to stay with her. Hitsugaya had felt the strong sense of spiritual pressure around the area, and knew that it wasn't from any other Shinigamis.

Hitsugaya had already been battling Shawlong for a couple of minutes, and just by looking at the physical appearance, you could easily tell who was losing, which was Hitsugaya himself.

Shawlong smirked, "How disappointing, if I do say so myself"

Hitsugaya spit out some blood as he was already in his Bankai form, his ice wings behind him, "Don't get so cocky"

Shawlong chuckled, "Look at you! Your in your Bankai form and losing, I expected more from Shinigami and especially the captain ones"

"Oh shut up!" yelled Hitsugaya.

As the fight grew more intense, Rangiku was inside the building with Orihime, stopping her from going outside, "Stay in here, Orihime!"

"But what's going on?" she yelled back. Rangiku looked out the window, to see Hitsugaya going directly at Shawlong with his Zanpaktou, "Seems like they are back"

"Who?" asked Orihime confused.

"The Arrancars" answered Rangiku without emotion in her words. Orihime gasped, "Again? Why are they here! What do they want?"

Rangiku sighed, "During out dinner, you said that they had said there were here just to check on Ichigo, right?"

Orihime nodded, "Yes, but that man on the sky right now wasn't with the two other Arrancars"

Rangiku nodded right after, "I see"

* * *

Renji sighed as he felt the lack of energy slowing fading away from his own body. During Hitsugaya's battle and Rukia's, he was battling yet another Arrancar by the name Yylfordt Granz. He looked like an original human except for the piece of hollow mask above his head. His blonde hair looked similar to Urahara's almost.

Renji glared at his opponent, "Damn! Didn't think you Arrancars would be this strong!"

"So I see you underestimated us" said Yylfordt. Renji had in his arms Ururu, who was already hurt from the massive and painful stab that Yylfordt had given her after she went berserk. Yylfordt smirked, "Seems like this is the last of you"

Renji closed his eyes as he felt something inside his own abilities and powers. They were feeling much more powerful than the last time. He then realized that Soul Society had let them go to their limit. Renji smirked, "On the contrary"

* * *

"So?" repeated Grimmjow, having his hands in his pockets, "Who is the strongest out of all three of you?"

"Three?" whispered Ichigo, letting Grimmjow easily know what he just said. Grimmjow sighed, "That girl behind you, she is looking this way"

Rukia and Ichigo slowly turned to Kagome, who they saw she had her own hands over Chad's chest. Kagome gulped. What the hell where they looking at her for? Kagome shook her head and remembered the man laying down. She looked at his face.

"Okay…" she whispered. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to locate her powers, since it had been awhile since she used them…a very long time. Soon enough, Ichigo's eyes and Rukia's widened as they saw Kagome's hands glow bright pink. Kagome still had her own eyes closed, concentrating on healing.

Kagome had learned her tricks from Kaede, saying that her own powers were strong enough to heal anyone at any given time no matter what the wounds are. Grimmjow nodded, "Interesting…" he whispered, "So who is the strongest?"

Rukia looked back at Grimmjow and yelled at Ichigo, "ICHIGO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia in concern, "W-What?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes at the scream of Rukia's voice. She looked at Ichigo, who seemed in shock of what Rukia had said.

In just a matter of two seconds, Grimmjow extended his arm and with his hand, he had impaled Rukia right in her abdomen, making her eyes widened and her body feeling numb all of a sudden. Kagome gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She was already half done in healing Chad, just enough for him to breath and survive.

Ichigo was also in shock to see Grimmjow being able to move that fast. Grimmjow chuckled, "Obviously I knew who was weak and who was strong"

Grimmjow looked at Kagome, making her spine shiver. Grimmjow moved his hand away and out of Rukia's abdomen and she fell unconsciously. Kagome rushes over to her body, giving Grimmjow and Ichigo hints that Kagome WAS able to see them now.

Grimmjow smirked, and whispered, "Your next"

Kagome looked up from Rukia's body and looked up to see Grimmjow's hand about to grab her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, ready to feel the sudden stop of her breath, but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the hand that was about to grab her blocking a sword with his bare hand. She trailed the sword to see it was orange haired guy trying to attack him.

Grimmjow smirked, "Hmm…not bad"

* * *

Rangiku opened the window, "Captain! Soul Society has-!"

Hitsugaya cut her off that instant, "I know…they allowed us to got to our big limits"

Hitsugaya rushed forward to attack Shawlong, and successfully was able to wound him. Shawlong growled under his breath and was about to retreat that second, but Hitsugaya was able to freeze him and crush him in a blow.

Rangiku exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Is it over?" asked Orihime. Rangiku eyes widened, "Oh no…"

"What?" asked Orihime confused again. Rangiku soon saw Hitsugaya falling from the sky. He was unconscious from the battle. Rangiku gasped, "Outside right now!"

* * *

Renji stepped down in front of the Urahara shop, since that was the place he had decided to stay at. Urahara sighed, "Amazing how Soul Society let you guys go to your limits in unleashing your powers in the living world"

"Well, they kinda realized we needed to" answered Renji, handing Ururu into Tessai's arms. Urahara sighed, "About you staying here, though?"

"Can I?" asked Renji raising an eye brow.

Urahara smirked, "I won't mind, but keep your questions to yourself since I won't answer them"

Urahara left inside his shop, along with Tessai. Renji sighed, "That reiatsu…is it Ichigo's? I can't even feel Rukia's no more"

* * *

Ichigo tried to attack Grimmjow once again with his Zanpaktou, but for another time, Grimmjow blocks it with his bare hands and pushes him off with his reiatsu.

Ichigo looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, "I know you can see us, and what you did to Chad, I don't know what that was, but I'm pretty sure you didn't harm him," he whispered, "But helped him"

Kagome nodded slowly, "W-who are you?"

Ichigo looked back at his opponent, "I'll be asking you the same question after this battle, so please stay put and keep Chad, and Rukia safe"

Kagome looked at Rukia lying unconsciously. She heard Ichigo's voice once again, "And please stay safe yourself, I hate seeing people hurt and especially when I know I can protect them"

Kagome looked back at Ichigo. But their talk was interrupted by Grimmjow's threat, "Release your Bankai"

"What?" questioned Ichigo. Kagome looked at Grimmjow, and eyed him curiously. Grimmjow smirked, "RELEASE IT NOW! OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE HER!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia as Grimmjow pointed at her. Ichigo looked back with a glare, "I don't care what happens to me"

Grimmjow raised his eye brow, "Oh? So would you care if I did it," Grimmjow appeared behind Kagome and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. He adjusted his other hand to her stomach, making Kagome shake knowing what he was trying to do. Grimmjow added a bit of pressure into her stomach, "AH!" she yelled already feeling her stomach piercing and stretching at the same time.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Let her go!"

"Do you know her?" asked Grimmjow saying it next to Kagome's ear. Kagome shut her eyes down, _'If only I had my arrows and bow!'_

Grimmjow was about to put more pressure into her stomach but Ichigo stopped him, "FINE! JUST STOP IT!"

Grimmjow halted his actions, and smirked. He saw Ichigo releasing his Bankai. Ichigo yelled as he got into position, "BANKAI!"

Grimmjow saw that Ichigo's robes had completely changed from the last. His sword had changed shape and color as well. Grimmjow smirked, "That's more like it" he threw Kagome to the side, making her fall on the ground and scrapping her elbows and knees.

Ichigo growled under his breath, "I told you to not hurt her!"

"Oh sorry!" said Grimmjow, "My bad, now let's get on with our battle"

Ichigo tried to attack Grimmjow a couple of times, but Grimmjow was able to block and dodge them all every second. Kagome sat up, seeing a few drops of blood from her elbows and knees. Minutes had passed and she saw Ichigo getting beating up in pulp with just Grimmjow's fists.

One after another. Kagome tried to speak but her own heart and mind were stopping her, not sure what to say.

Ichigo fell to the ground when Grimmjow punched him in his face, making Kagome gasp seeing the amount of blood on Ichigo's face.

Grimmjow sighed, "I would think your Bankai would be more powerful, it disappoints me to see how weak it is"

Ichigo tried to stand up, little by little as he coughed up blood, "Shut up!"

Grimmjow raised an eye brow, "But I'll tell you what, I see that every time you release that Tensa Zangetsu of yours, it increases your speed…,is that true?"

Ichigo smirked, "And what of it?"

Ichigo jumped up, surprising both Grimmjow and even Kagome. Ichigo swung his sword, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A black ray of light mixed with red was going directly towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow was surprised to see the new attack. He barely managed to block it, injuring him a bit. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, "Tch!"

Grimmjow landed straight on his legs, "What do you call that? That was new"

Ichigo stayed silent. Grimmjow sighed, "Ulquiorra never said anything about that on your profile"

"Still disappointing to you?" asked Ichigo with a smirk. Grimmjow raised an eye brow also giving him a smirk back.

Soon enough, before Ichigo could talk or move, his body pulsed for a second, making his eyes widened, feeling something inside him. Suddenly the air around the place was getting heavier as the spiritual pressure began to push down Kagome, and making Grimmjow wonder who's power it was.

Ichigo closed his eyes and yelled, "NO! GO AWAY!"

Kagome's chest started to hurt as the spiritual pressure began to go through her chest, making it hurt even more. She finally realized it was the Shikon no Tama that was making her feel this pain. She tried to look at Ichigo which she saw he looked to be fighting with himself.

Kagome couldn't stand the pain anymore. She slowly stood up, and tried to go to Ichigo. Ichigo yelled, "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Grimmjow raised an eye brow, "huh? What's going on!"

"No! Not again! Your not taking over my body! NO!" yelled Ichigo putting his hands to his head after letting go of his Zanpaktou.

Kagome's pain increased the more Ichigo scream, _'Why is it hurting? And this strange pressure putting into the Shikon no Tama!'_

Ichigo yelled his lungs out as Kagome ran towards him and almost tripped but was able to wrap her arms and hands around his waist. Kagome yelled, "Please stop it! Stop it! Your hurting me as well!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open back to it's original color. He slowly turned his head to look at Kagome, who seemed to be calming down. Grimmjow glared at the two of them, "What's going on?"

Ichigo whispered, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, trying to stand up straight, breathing heavily. In just one second, she was about to fall down to the ground, almost to the point where she fainted that second as well. Ichigo caught her in time by her waist, "What the-!"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, "I might say, you might be a worthy opponent after all, and maybe even to kill"

Ichigo looked at the wound that he made at Grimmjow, "So I was able to wound you"

Ichigo still had Kagome in his arm, while he grabbed his Zanpaktou, "It takes two to three strikes of my Getsuga Tensho, for my inner hollow to finally take over my body"

"Inner hollow?" repeated Grimmjow, curious at this moment.

Ichigo smirked, "That spiritual pressure you felt before, yes, that was my inner hollow's and that Getsuga Tensho was also his"

Grimmjow raised his eye brow slowly, _'Inner hollow, huh?'_

Soon enough, Grimmjow was about to unsheathe his own Zanpaktou but a much darker hand stopped him, "That's enough, Grimmjow"

Grimmjow looked to his left to see Kaname there, "What are you doing here?"

"You broke the rules by bringing Arrancars here without Aizen-sama's permission. We are going back and we are giving you a punishment" said Kaname in a serious tone. Kaname started to open the portal to Hueco Mundo, and Grimmjow gave up, knowing he was no match against Kaname. Ichigo yells, still holding Kagome, "HOLD ON! WE NEED TO FINISH OUR FIGHT!"

Grimmjow stopped, "Next time we meet Ichigo Kurosaki, I will kill you, so remember my name Grimmjow Jaegerjaqueez."

Both Kaname and Grimmjow went into the portal, and soon enough it closed instantly. Ichigo sighed, feeling the pain of his wounds actually hitting him this time. Ichigo looked at the woman in his arm, he looked at Kagome, "Just who the hell are you?"

Renji came in running along with Urahara, "Did you win?"

Ichigo turned around and frowned, "No…"

"B-but your alive!" exclaimed Renji. He looked at Kagome who was unconscious, "Who is she?"

"I don't even know" answered Ichigo. Renji saw Chad and Rukia also on the floor, "We need to heal them up and fast!"

Urahara nodded, "Yes, let's take them to my shop and that girl too, Ichigo"

Ichigo looked at Kagome once again, "I can't, she is my neighbor, I can't just take her without them knowing, they will get worried sick!"

Suddenly, they heard a little boy's voice, "NEE-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

It was Sota, looking for his sister. Ichigo realized that maybe it was her little brother. Sota found his sister, in a guys' arms. He ran towards him, "Is she alright?"

"WHOA!" exclaimed Renji, "You can see us?"

Sota looked at Renji, "Well my sister can see spirits and I have the same blood as her and I've been trained by her and my grandfather so yeah"

Ichigo looked at Urahara, "Is that even possible for humans?"

"Your human, Ichigo" answered Urahara. Ichigo shrugged, "True…"

Urahara spoke to Sota, "Your sister needs recovering and needs to talk to us, so could you please let us borrow her just for today and tomorrow? Can you tell your mother that?"

Sota knew instantly that if Kagome was really conscious, she would tell that he should do as they say. He nodded, "I'll tell my mother don't worry! I'll just tell her she meet an old friend around here and she wanted to sleep over!"

Urahara gave him a nice smile, "Thank you!"

Sota ran back home, with Buyo following him. Urahara sighed, "Okay let's go to my shop now"

* * *

In the portal, Kaname and Grimmjow were silent, walking towards the exit to Hueco Mundo. Inside the portal, Ulquiorra was already in. The whole time that Grimmjow and Ichigo were fighting, he was spying on them.

Kaname looked at Ulquiorra as he appeared in front, "Did you get that?"

"Get what?" asked Grimmjow. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "I got it perfectly"

"GOT WHAT?" exclaimed Grimmjow. Kaname, "Something that Aizen might want to see and compare to Orihime's abilities"

"To who's?" asked Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra finished the sentence, "To that girl that stopped Kurosaki from screaming"

* * *

**There is chapter 2**

**Sucks? Makes no sense? Sorry! I really am!**

**But please review and tell me what you think!**

**Should I continue? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU IF YOU DO REVIEW! **


	3. Healing and Wounding

**WOW! So many reviews! I already have 36 reviews on just 2 chapters! **

**And let me tell you! I enjoyed reading every single one of them =]**

**Thank you! I really appreciate it! If I had cookies to share each of you would get one lol :P **

**So, haha *sigh* I know my grammar sucks, I'm working on it (but that isn't an excuse) **

**I am trying to find a beta willing to help me, but I will also try my best to correct my mistakes!**

**I will try! **

**So…thank you to these people:**

**(Bishonen'sFozyMiko) (Stebba stud28) (AKARY YAMI) (wt183) (kakashixangela) (Escapedslave99) (Lunamonki) (Chocolateaddictx3) (kenshingirlxoxo652) (Yin7) (Shiori Yume) (iheartanime43) (chibi-kaze-sofia) (Omaomae) (lovelyanimeangel) (-Yuna's Reincarnation-1)**

**And thank you to those people who subscribed to my story just now =]**

**Please keep on supporting me! **

* * *

After Sota went in his house, Ichigo got a better hold on Kagome, now holding her bridal style. He ignored the pain in his body and careful not to show it in front of Urahara nor Renji. Renji walked towards the unconscious Rukia and gently picked her up.

Urahara sighed, "Wow, this must have been a big battle, considering that Rukia's wounds are that big"

"And in just one attack" added Ichigo. Urahara snapped his fingers, only to have Tessai appear behind him. Tessai nodded, "I put Ururu to rest now and is being taken care of, with the help of Jinta"

Urahara nodded as a response, "Okay. Could you do me a favor Tessai? Carry Chad's body to the shop"

Tessai walked forward and kneeled down to pick up Chad from the floor. In just an easy swing and just with one arm he had Chad already over his shoulder. Urahara smiled, putting up his fan over his face, "Easy now Tessai, he is hurt"

"Not as much as last time" said Ichigo. Urahara turned his gaze towards him, "Oh? How so? I thought he was still hurt from the last battle with the two Arrancars as I recall"

Ichigo looked down at the girl in his arms, "She did something"

"Her?" pointed Urahara, "What exactly did she do?"

Renji closed his eyes in annoyance, "Can we discuss this at your shop Urahara? These people need treatment, remember?"

Urahara closed up his fan with one hand, "Oh yes! Let's get them to heal as fast as possible!" he looked at the girl in Ichigo's arms, "Especially that girl there...She seems interesting"

* * *

The only building standing in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Kaname were walking by each other in the hallway. Kaname seemed really irritated with Grimmjow. It was really easy to detect due to how he walked faster than the other two behind him.

Ulquiorra stayed silent saying anything, making Grimmjow nervous of how Aizen might react to what Grimmjow did in the real world. Fact is, Ulquiorra was actually concentrating on Orihime's abilities but at the same time to Kagome's.

They were both able to heal, but Orihime's was more like a reversal of time sort of thing, while Kagome's were still a mystery to be discovered.

Kaname and the other two behind him got to their destination, where Aizen and the rest of the Arrancars hanged out to discuss their plans and so on. Kaname opened the two huge white doors, so they would both slam to the wall. He saw Aizen sitting on his "throne" having his cheek resting on his knuckles.

Aizen raised an eye brow, "Grimmjow…where have you been"

Kaname walked inside, along with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking past him. Grimmjow stayed silent, thinking it would be best. Aizen closed his eyes as he smirked, "I don't remember giving you any orders on going to the living world, now did I?"

Grimmjow looked away, "I was just finishing something Ulquiorra abandoned, that is all!"

"But you follow my orders," added Aizen, "Not your own"

Kaname looked at his 'master', "Aizen-sama! His punishment should be execution!"

Grimmjow turned to look at Kaname, "W-WHAT?"

Kaname looked directly at Grimmjow's surprised expression, "That's what your punishment should be! For disobeying orders!"

Aizen shook his head, "Just let it go Kaname"

Kaname looked back at his 'master', "BUT HE DESERVES A PUNISHMENT FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Grimmjow was about to yell at Aizen once again, but Kaname stopped him, "I won't tolerate this!"

Suddenly, in just a matter of seconds, Kaname had unsheathed his Zanpaktou had sliced off Grimmjow's left arm. Grimmjow yelled in pain and saw his own arm disappear into dust. He growled under his breath as he glared at the man he hated most right now, "What the hell was that for?"

Grimmjow was about to attack him, but the sound of Aizen's voice stopped him, "Grimmjow that is enough! If you are to fight Kaname, I won't stop him"

Grimmjow looked at glared at Aizen and changed his vision to Kaname. He scoffed and went out the room, with only one arm now.

* * *

The cold night air hit Ichigo, making him sneeze, "Ugh! I might be getting a cold already"

Renji rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up! As a Shinigami, something like that shouldn't defeat you"

Ichigo starred at Renji like he was some kinda of dork, "Renji?"

Renji turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Shut up," Ichigo walked towards the Urahara Shop once they were at their destination. Renji followed along with Tessai. Urahara sighed, "Tessai?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking behind his shoulder.

Urahara smiled as he slowly shook his head, "I feel very bossy, asking you for all these favors, but please take care of the patients as best as you can"

"Sure, but may I ask why?" asked Tessai. Urahara sighed as he looked up at the sky. Ichigo and Renji had already gone inside the shop, and probably laying down the girls. Urahara closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze hit his face and tracing it as well, "I'm bringing in more patients"

"More?" exclaimed Tessai, "I think we got more than enough!"

"Well these Arrancars just know how to wound us on the inside and outside," Urahara soon vanished in his lighting speed, making Tessai sigh himself and after two minutes he decided to go in the shop.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji walked together in the hall of the small shop. Renji went to his right, telling Ichigo he would take Rukia to Yoruichi's room. Ichigo had nodded at the information and decided to have Kagome in the guest room, where Urahara had once place him in.

Ichigo slowly and quietly slid the door open, trying to make any noise as possible. Ichigo closed it after being inside. He sighed as he gently laid Kagome down on the futon that was already ready, almost like if Urahara knew that someone was going to lay there.

Ichigo tried to close his eyes and relax his muscles, but all he felt was the pain of his wounds coming back. He winced in pain, and growled under his breath as he touched the cuts and bruises on his face. He closed his eyes, "Grimmjow…"

Ichigo opened them again and looked below him as he stood up, "And you…just who are you? You were able to stop him…you?"

Ichigo heard the door slide open behind him. He slowly turned to see Tessai with an aid kit. Tessai spoke, not liking the silence around the room, "If your questioning on why I'm using an original aid kit for humans, it's because obviously she is"

"Did you use that on Rukia?" asked Ichigo sliding down the wall and on the floor. Tessai chuckled, "She is a Shinigami, she needs special treatment"

Ichigo laughed at himself for asking such a stupid question. Ichigo eyed Kagome, "Have you checked on Chad yet?"

"He was the first I checked after Ururu," he answered, trying to touch Kagome's wrist.

Ichigo nodded, "And? How is he?"

Tessai sighed, "Well to be honest, when I first checked on him after the battle he had with the first two Arrancars, his wounds were pretty horrible for a mere human. I'm sure you saw that yourself? You saw Orihime"

Ichigo looked away, remembering the first battle he had against Yammy and Ulquiorra. He felt like such a weakling not being able to protect his friends and getting them hurt. He, himself got hurt by the two Arrancars. But thanks to Urahara's and Yoruichi's help, they were able to survive, barely.

Ichigo heard Tessai's voice, "But when I saw Chad the last time, he was pretty hurt. Possibly a two month recovery if I'm correct"

"Two months?" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised he didn't hear this before. Tessai nodded, "But after looking and checking him today, I'm glad to say he won't need two months to recover"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ichigo raising an eye brow.

Tessai glanced at Ichigo, "He only needs about a week or so"

"But you just said he needed two months at least," repeated Ichigo. Tessai nodded, "That's what I thought, but his body is showing great improvement in just a short amount of days, which is one"

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. After some moment of thought to himself, his eyes snapped open, "That girl!"

Tessai was already putting away his kit, but the words that were coming from Ichigo's mouth caught his attention, "What?"

"Wait! So you're saying that Chad's health is pretty good right now, right?" asked Ichigo looking directly at Tessai. Tessai nodded, "Well yeah…all he needs is rest"

Ichigo knew that this was weird. Just two days ago, Chad was in the worst condition, not even Orihime could heal him because she, herself was in a bad state to use her abilities. But in one day, Chad's recovery reduced two full months and only needed a week.

Ichigo looked at the Kagome sleeping soundly now. "W-What the hell did she do?"

"Who?" asked Urahara, who was leaning against the door entrance of the room. Ichigo and Tessai looked up, to see him moving his fan back and forth to give him air. Urahara looked at Tessai, "Tessai, Hitsugaya needs your assistance now"

Tessai nodded and slowly grabbed his aid kit. He got up and exited the room, leaving Ichigo and Urahara alone.

Silence covered the room for more than three minutes the most. Urahara only kept starring at Kagome. Ichigo saw the stares that Urahara was giving the girl, "I think you've done enough starring"

Urahara closed his eyes at the sound of Ichigo's voice, "So, tell me what happened"

* * *

Aizen sighed after seeing Grimmjow furiously leave the room. Ulquiorra had his hands in his pockets, only having his eyes follow Grimmjow's movements. Aizen shifted his gaze to Ulquiorra, giving him a smirk, "So bring anything good from what Grimmjow's 'little mission' sought to bring new?" asked Aizen.

Kaname turned his full figure to look at Aizen, "I believe that Ichigo has a new technique"

"New technique?" repeated Aizen, raising an eye brow. Kaname sheeted his sword slowly, "Yes, and he also explained something to Grimmjow, that easily caught my attention"

"And what was that?" asked Aizen. He was now interested of what new things Ichigo brought in a battle. He never disappointed him, though there where some times.

Kaname looked at Ulquiorra from behind his shoulder, "Supposedly his technique is called Getsuga Tensho"

"Getsuga Tensho?" whispered Gin, who was sitting on another chair. He had been watching the whole argument between Kaname and Grimmjow, and he wouldn't lie…he enjoyed it. But every time he heard something about the substitute Shinigami, that surely caught his attention.

Ichigo Kurosaki was something. The surprises he brought in every battle was remarkable. He was able to fight even to the level of a captain.

Kaname continued his explanation of what he had seen and heard, "But apparently, that ability didn't originally belong to him"

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked one of the Arrancars on the pillars. His bright pink hair made him stand out from all the other Arrancars there, besides Grimmjow's hair of course.

Aizen tilted his head to the side, "To who then?"

"He said something about…his inner hollow," answered Kaname. Aizen raised an eye brow, _'inner hollow?'_

* * *

"So that's how it is, huh?" asked Urahara closing his eye lids. Ichigo had explained to him in detail the whole story even to the part where Rukia and the rest of the gang had come back. Urahara sighed, almost out of stress, "It seems like that girl might be more than just a mere human"

"I take that as an insult" said Ichigo glaring at the man still leaning against the door. Urahara smirked, "But your not fully human anymore. As a matter a fact, far from it now"

Ichigo shook his head slowly, "So what are we going to do?"

"About what?" asked Urahara.

Ichigo turned his eyes to look Kagome, "Well, about everything. Soul Society, the Arrancars, Aizen, which I know he is behind this"

Urahara nodded, "Oh yes. He is behind this alright"

"And what about the girl?" asked Ichigo turning his attention back up at Urahara. Urahara sighed once again as he massaged his temple, "I guess we need to wait until she wakes up"

"And do what? Ask her all these random questions just out of the blue to her! We don't want to scare her!" said Ichigo. He was already thinking and imagining on how these people would act in front of her the moment she would wake up. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

"I know," answered Urahara looking at the ceiling, "That's why we are going to let her ask the questions"

* * *

Kaname saw Aizen's reaction to the statement he had made. Though Aizen's expression on the outside didn't seem to change much, Kaname, Gin and even Ulquiorra could notice the change in the inside. About Ichigo's inner hollow was surely bothering him and was probably now interested into knowing more about it.

"wouldn't that be considered a Vizard?" asked Gin.

Aizen nodded, "True. But I'm guessing Ichigo's is a little different, or maybe way different from a Vizard"

"How do you know?" asked Gin having his head turned to face Aizen with a smirk. Aizen returned the smirk, "That boy is full of surprises"

Ulquiorra could see that Kaname was not bringing up the subject what the girl. He was still thinking about Kagome and the things she did to who knows what to the Ichigo's friend. Ulquiorra knew that Aizen was watching over and over Orihime's abilities and studying them.

Ulquiorra sighed, "Aizen-sama?"

Aizen slowly turned his head to face Espada number 4. He raised an eye brow as a response, "I think I got more information you might want to know"

"Oh?" whispered Aizen, "Is this about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"No," he answered, "More like Orihime Inoue"

Aizen sat up straight, "Anything new about her abilities?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "It's about Orihime Inoue's abilities"

"Well what about them?" asked Gin. Ulquiorra opened his eyes, "I think you might need to compare her powers to someone else"

"And who might that be?" asked Aizen. Kaname sighed, "Get to the point Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra looked straight at Aizen, "Another girl…a human girl"

* * *

Kagome looked around her surroundings. It was pitch black, almost like she had her own eyes closed. She couldn't see a thing.

'_Where I'm I?' _

Soon enough, a voice caught Kagome's attention. It was coming from behind her back. Kagome fully turned the opposite direction only to see the Shikon no Tama floating down from the darkness above. Kagome's eyes widened, _"Did you just speak?" _

The Shikon no Tama gave a glow as an answer, "_Just by looking at your expression I can tell you have many questions" _

Kagome raised an eye brow, _'Wait I've heard this voice before…' _

Kagome pointed at the jewel, _"Are you Midoriko?" _

The jewel gave its glow again, _"I am" _

Kagome gulped, _"I got a question…why are you in my chest?" _

The jewel gave itself a slow spin, _"Why? Because some is going to get their hands on it" _

"_What does that have to do with you being in my chest? You been giving me a pain like no other! And especially when these guys were fighting!" _yelled Kagome. The jewel floated in silence and then went around Kagome. It spoke next, _"I can't give you all the reasons now…but I can tell you one thing" _

Kagome didn't like it that her question wasn't going to be answered but at least Midoriko was going to tell her something. She heard her voice once again, _"I will come out of your chest…but in one condition" _

"_Which is?" _asked Kagome. Midoriko's chuckle was heard, _"You must protect the jewel with everything you have even with your soul! If the jewel gets into the wrong hands this time…trust me chaos will surround you where ever you go" _

Kagome still gave the jewel a confused look, _"But I still don't get why jewel reacted to the fight or whatever I was feeling over there in my neighborhood" _

Midoriko sighed, _"Fine, it's because the are two people, or should I say souls, that merge with the jewel. Meaning that if the jewel especially gets into the hands of one of those two people, they will gets stronger than ever" _

Kagome let her continue, _"Those two people don't know about this yet, so it's best if you don't tell them"_

Kagome sighed, _"But what does that have to do with me?" _

"_If you do this…the well will open again, but if you defeat the man that will come and haunt you" _

* * *

**I know it sucked! **

**UGH! Please review though! PLEASE! PLEASE! **

**I really will appreciate it! **

**REVIEW! **

**And thank you for reading! **


	4. Explanations

**OMG! Lots of reviews on the last chapter! **

**Please keep on supporting me**

**Thanks to: **

**(Escapedslave99) (Yin7) (chibi-kaze-sofia) (Minogaki TenTen) (Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) (Shiori Yume) (foxgodess07) (.Pride818) (iheartanime43) (Omaomae) (AKARY YAMI) (lovelyanimeangel) (-Yuna's Reincarnation-1) (UniQueMimI- O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N) (jesswolf22) (43InuAsha) (Stebba stud28)AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO SUBSCRIBED AND HAVE REVIEWED ON THE PAST CHAPTERS!  
**

* * *

"A friend?" asked Kagome's mother who was picking up the dishes from the dining table. Sota nodded, "Uh yeah! She said she had stuff to catch up with her so she stayed at her house"

"Without telling me?" questioned her mother. Isshin coughed, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late and the girls are going to school tomorrow"

Kagome's mother nodded, "Oh yes! I wouldn't want the girls to be sleeping during their classes!"

Yuzu smiled, "Thank you for such a delicious dinner"

"Yes, thank you," added Karin. Isshin let them go in front of him as he bowed down and followed them behind. Karin sighed, "Brother didn't even come"

Isshin was closing the door behind him, "Probably wanted to keep Rukia company"

"But I thought she was coming too, father!" commented Yuzu looking back at him. Isshin nodded as they walked to their house, "True, but they came home late today so I suppose they were tired"

Karin sighed as she opened the door and went in. Yuzu followed right after her, leaving Isshin to closed the door behind him. Before he did he looked up at the sky and then to the street where Grimmjow and Ichigo had battled. He shook his head. In fact he knew exactly what his son was doing but didn't want to make it a big deal by barging in during the battle and during the dinner.

He closed the door also knowing that Ichigo wouldn't be going home that night.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes from her position. She meet the ceiling, "Ugh…where I'm I?"

She slowly sat up, looking around in the room. It was empty with only her futon in place and herself. No one was around and no sounds were heard. She felt her chest lighter than what it felt before. She slowly brought her hand up to her heart. It was beating normally and fine.

She then felt her other hand grabbing something. She looked at her hand that was working as her supporter to sit up. She slowly brought that had up and unwrapped her fingers only to gasp quietly. It was the Shikon no Tama.

"So Midoriko-sama wasn't lying when she said she would come out," she whispered. She closed her eyes, "But I still don't get what she meant by the wrong hands and having to protect the jewel once again"

Suddenly she heard the sliding doors to the room open. Before she could look back, she heard a woman's voice, "I see your already awake"

Kagome turned to see a darker woman standing with her arms crossed across her chest. She had very straight purple hair held up into a high ponytail, giving her better access to see her eyes glow like a cat. She wore black legging along with a orange long sleeve sweater.

Kagome gulped, "Um? Who are you?"

The woman raised an eye brow, "I should be asking you that"

Soon enough, Urahara appeared behind the door, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome was surprised that she didn't feel his presence there. She shook off the thought, "Um…okay I guess, but could someone answer my questions?"

Urahara and the purple haired woman looked at each other. The woman turned to look at Kagome once again, "Come with us"

The woman left, having Urahara follow right behind. Kagome had no choice if she wanted her answers. She slowly stood up, wrapping her fingers around the jewel to secure it from falling. She saw herself wearing the same thing she had been wearing the afternoon.

As she exited the room and closed the door behind her, she was surprised to see the living room right in front with guys and girls actually sleeping against the wall and on the floor. She scanned every person until she came to see the man with orange hair.

Her eyes widened, _'W-Wait…isn't that?'_

She heard someone clear their throat to get her attention, which she easily gave. Kagome saw the woman waiting outside the porch along with Urahara, how was moving his fan back and forth to give himself some wind.

Kagome looked at Ichigo one last time and headed outside. Urahara looked up at the moon, "Such a beautiful night is it not?"

No answer came. The woman sighed, "So? I hear from Ichigo that you witnessed the battle against him and the Arrancar?"

Kagome looked up, "Who's Ichigo?"

The woman raised an eye brow, "The guy you saw leaning against the wall and sleeping. You know the one with the orange hair"

"Ichigo? Wait you don't mean Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" asked Kagome. Urahara smirked, "Yes that's him, but how do you know his full name?"

Kagome answered, "Well I meet his father, and he told me"

"I see," whispered the woman, "Well, I guess if we want to answer each other's questions, we should introduce ourselves. You can call me Yoruichi"

Kagome bowed down and heard Urahara speak, "And I'm the owner of this shop, Urahara"

She bowed down to him, "N-Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi"

"Kagome Higurashi?" repeated Yoruichi. Kagome nodded, "So now you can tell me where I'm at?"

Urahara cleared his throat, "Like I said, I'm the owner of this shop"

"What kind of shop?" asked Kagome. Yoruichi leaned against one of the polls, "Before we answer that, I want to ask you something. Did you really witness the battle against Ichigo then?"

"The one with that pale guy and the weird turquoise hair?" asked Kagome making sure. But then again, why would see be asking. That was the only battle she had seen and in her world in fact. Yoruichi nodded, "Yes, I believe that's what Renji said about his appearance"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Well, yes I was there"

"You were able to see them?" asked Yoruichi. Kagome sighed, "Why does everyone keep asking that! I said I saw them and I looked right at them!"

Yoruichi sighed, "Because humans like yourself aren't suppose to see Shinigamis"

"Well I di-" her eyes widened, "Wait did you say Shinigamis!"

"Well at least not normal humans aren't suppose to se them," added Yoruichi looking at Urahara. Kagome murmured something under her breath, "I never said I was normal"

"Sorry? What did you say?" asked Urahara.

Kagome looked up, "I said I was never normal"

"Oh? Really?" said Urahara closing his fan. Yoruichi looked back at her, "In what way?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She still held the Shikon no Tama in her hand. She wanted her answer so the best thing to do was to give them answers as well. She slowly started to show them the Shikon no Tama. She took a deep breath as Urahara and Yoruichi eyed it curiously, "This is the Shikon no Tama"

"Shikon no Tama?" repeated Urahara.

Kagome sighed, "Well, it's kind of a long story but it's going to make sense on the reason to maybe why I'm seeing those Shinigami people. It started on my fifteen birthday…"

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up to the sound of Urahara whistling. Ichigo yawned out of tiredness. Before he went to sleep last night, he had left Tessai wrap his wounds. He looked up at Urahara, who looked back down, "Your awake"

"Yeah," he answered back seeing everyone else practically wounded and tired, "So they battled yesterday too?"

"Pretty much," answered Urahara. Ichigo stood up carefully making Urahara ask, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To check on the girl if she had awaken yet," Ichigo took a few steps forward until Yoruichi appeared, walking with her arms crossed again, "She left this morning, or should I say at dawn"

"S-She left?" exclaimed Ichigo, making everyone awake. Yoruichi sighed, "Lower your voice and don't worry we already spoke with her"

Ichigo looked back at Urahara, "You guys did?"

Urahara nodded, "Yes and let me tell you, we shouldn't underestimate that girl for she isn't just a normal girl"

"What is she?" asked Rukia, who was walking towards them. Rangiku rubbed her eyes, "Rukia, are you suppose to be up in your condition?"

Rukia sighed, "Where did she go?"

"Home," answered Urahara, "She said today was her first day of school since she barely moved here yesterday, so we let her go"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Rukia, "We needed to get answers from her!"

"We did," interrupted Yoruichi, "That's why we let her go"

Ichigo turned to see the clock on the wall, "Shit! I have to go to school!"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finished putting on her bow of her uniform. Why the heck would it even have a bow? She put her hands down. All she had in her room were her bed and desk for now. She looked towards her desk to see the Shikon no Tama there.

*FLASHBACK*

_Yoruichi nodded as Kagome finished her story. It wasn't quite of a shock to hear a story like this, and neither for Urahara. They had fought Shinigamis, hollows, and anything else possible. But it was still a mystery if a well really was able to take someone back 500 years into the past. _

_Kagome looked down, "I understand if you don't believe me, that's fine" _

"_We believe you," answered Yoruichi looking at the moon, "It's just some sort of confusion that's all" _

"_You mean the well part?" asked Kagome. Urahara took a deep breath, "So you're a miko, correct?" _

_Kagome only nodded. Urahara smiled, "That would explain the reason why you see Shinigami and Arrancars" _

"_Mind if I ask what exactly are Shinigami?" asked Kagome, "I mean I've heard they are death gods, but what's with the fighting and things?" _

_Yoruichi looked back at Kagome, "We have to save this world from hollows, they are born from human souls who stayed to long in this world and didn't pass to the next. They devour the living and the dead, but lately there has been chaos with them" _

"_There has?" asked Kagome. Urahara leaned against on the other pole opposite side from Yoruichi, "Many have been crossing their home to ours here and killing innocent people. So lately Shingiamis have been sent here to deal with them, but we found out the reason why" _

_Kagome waited for the answer. Urahara let his breath out, "A man by the name Aizen has been ruling Hueco Mundo, that's where the hollow live. He use to be a captain from Soul Society." _

"_He betrayed that Soul Society place?" asked Kagome. Yoruichi nodded, "Yeah basically, but we think he may be after something, we just don't know what yet" _

_Kagome nodded, "Hmm, he kind of sounds like Naraku" _

_Urahara cleared his throat, "Ichigo had said something about you and your hands glowing" _

"_Huh?" Kagome looked at the blonde man as he continue, "He was guessing you healed him, which I totally think so too because that guy, Chad, he was in the worst condition possible but now he seems perfectly fine, just a week of rest" _

_Kagome shrugged, "Well when I was the feudal era, Kaede taught me so many things about being a miko, especially the healing techniques. She taught me the herbs, and we both found out that my miko powers were different from other ones" _

"_They seem like it. You kind of healed Chad to perfect health," added Yoruichi. Kagome scratched the back of her head, "I wasn't even half way done," Kagome looked at the man, "Oh? What time is it?" _

_Urahara looked at his watch, "Around 2 in the morning" _

"_2!" exclaimed Kagome, "Is it okay if I go home, tonight? I have a lot of questions but tomorrow I have my first day of school!" _

_Yoruichi's and Urahara's eyes meet. Yoruichi sighed and smiled at Kagome, "You can go, but if you promise to come back here tomorrow after your classes" _

"_You got more questions don't you?" she asked back. _

_Urahara laughed, "And you still have some too, don't you?" _

_Kagome smiled and bowed down, "I promise then" _

_*END OF FLASHBACK* _

Kagome grabbed the Shikon no Tama off from the table. She decided to take it to school since she had no idea what it would happen to it here alone. She grabbed her backpack and hid the Shikon no Tama deep at the bottom.

Kagome grabbed her bag and went out the door. As she went downstairs she saw her mother sleeping on the couch. She smiled, "She must be tired," Kagome gave her a kiss on her forehead and headed out the door. Kagome closed the door behind her and saw her neighbor with the blonde hair coming out.

"Oh? Kagome-chan! Want to walk together?" asked Shinji.

Kagome smiled, "Uh…sure!"

Shinji came closer to her, "So what class are you in?"

Kagome got a piece of paper out and handed it to Shinji. He smiled, "Same class as me!"

"Really?" asked Kagome, "That's great! You can show me around!"

"Sounds like a deal!" exclaimed Shinji.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as his head rested on his desk, "Made it"

Rukia yawned, "You didn't think you would huh?"

"No shit!" he yelled, "I had to wait for all of you to get ready! At the end Toshiro woke up, making me wait even longer!"

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes. She saw Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji coming in the room. Ichigo looked from his desk to the door, "What sucks is that they are in my class"

Renji smacked Ichigo's head, "Oh shut up!"

Soon enough, a girl with orange hair, and her eyes grey like her coat from her uniform came close to Ichigo's desk. He looked up to see bandages around her head and with a broken hand.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san!" she said cheerfully. Ichigo weakly smiled, seeing in her in that state, "Hello, Inoue-san. How are you feeling?"

"Better!" she smiled. The bell rang in the school, putting everyone in their seats, even the Shinigamis. The door opened, having the teacher talking to Shinji. The teacher chuckled, "Oh, well thank you for showing her around"

"It was my pleasure," he said as he looked behind his shoulder and smiled, "My great pleasure"

Shinji went in the class room, only to see Ichigo glaring at him. Shinji stopped right beside him where his desk was located, "What's with the glare?"

"I need to talk to you," answered Ichigo looking at Shinji from the corner of his eye. Shinji raised his eye brow, "About what?"

"About you training my inner hollow," said Ichigo closing his eyes. Shinji smirked, "Oh?"

The teacher cleared his throat, "Shinji? Please sit down"

Shinji nodded and sat on the desk next to Ichigo. Once everyone was silent, the teacher , who was in front of the class put his folders down, "Class, we've recently had lots of new students coming into this class, but that's because this class is very small," he cleared his throat again, "But we have a new student today"

The class started to whisper to each other only to have Shinji come closer to Ichigo, "I know who it is"

Ichigo looked at Shinji from the corner of his eye, "You think I care?"

Shinji smirked, "You should, because when I first saw the person…there was something about her that told me she wasn't normal"

"A her?" whispered Ichigo. Suddenly they heard the door slide, only see a girl coming in. She came to the front of the room and bowed down, "Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you!"

Everyone starred at her with confusion, which made Kagome feel a little uneasy. Kagome's eye brow twitched, _'I knew this school wasn't good for me' _

She saw Shinji raise his hand and then waving it, "HEY! CAN SHE SIT NEXT TO ME?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Ever since the morning she noticed on Shinji being so straight forward. She chuckled. She never noticed the look on Ichigo and Rukia's faces. Ichigo's eyes were full of shock, "Wait a minute isn't that-?"

Shinji looked at Ichigo, "You know her?"

Rukia's eye brow rose as she saw the teacher telling her to sit behind her. Kagome walked forward, ignoring the fact that Ichigo and Rukia were there. Yoruichi and Urahara had told her not to act so shocked when seeing them.

As she sat in her seat, the teacher started on his lesson. The feudal era. Kagome chuckled and whispered, "I miss that time"

Rukia turned around and whispered, "I need to talk to you during lunch up on the roof, and don't be late"

* * *

**There's chapter 4!**

**I know it sucked! Nothing big in this chapter!**

**But the next chapter will be better! The first talk between Ichigo and Kagome! **

**Please review! I promise if I get a lot of reviews…the next update will be on Monday! **

**Please review**

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Deadly Eyes

**Wow! I still get so many reviews! And to think that in just four chapters we already have 68 reviews! Thank you! I really appreciate it! This chapter may be a little confusing or to others it might make them angry with a little ooc with the characters *bows down* I am sorry it offends you if I put the characters a little out of their character I really am sorry! **

**But please don't be harsh in telling me**

**Oh and the action of this story will soon be up! I promise!**

**Now thank you to all these people who reviewed: **

**(wt183) (Escapedslave99) (ShioriYume) (XxKuragari no KagexX) (AKARY YAMI) (Stebba stud28) (chibi-kaze-sofia) (Minogaki TenTen) (iheartanime43) (kenshingirlxoxo652) (-Yuna's Reincarnation-1) (Black-Alice-Stars) (Mistra Rose) (kakashixangela) (foxgodess07)**

* * *

Orihime stretched her left hand up, "Finally! Lunch!"

Tatsuki sat in front of her desk, "This is the only part of lunch you like huh?"

Orihime nodded, "Because I get to sit with all of you girls!"

Tatsuki only looked at Orihime as she ate, "Are you okay Orihime?"

Orihime stopped her actions, "Okay about what?"

"You know…being hurt? I think you should of skipped school today so you would of rested more," commented Tatsuki opening her bento. Orihime shook her head, "No, I couldn't. I've missed to many days already."

Meanwhile, as Orihime and her girl friends ate and talked, Ichigo drank his juice from the small juice box he had in his hand. Renji came up to him, "Hey!"

Ichigo's eyes moved to look at Renji from the corner of his eye. Renji saw that as him listening, "Where's Rukia?"

Behind Renji, Rangiku and Hitsugaya were arguing, while Ikkaku and Yumichika were talking to one of Ichigo's friends, Keigo Asano. Ichigo finished his juice and set it down on the table, "How I'm I suppose to know?"

"Well did you see her go anywhere?" asked Renji. Ichigo shrugged, "Like I said, where ever she goes is none of my business"

Renji growled under his breath, "After everything she's done for you"

"I said it out of sarcasm Renji," Ichigo saw Shinji coming towards, and actually smiling at him. Ichigo closed his eyes, "What do you want Shinji?"

Shinji's eye brow rose, "Didn't you want something from me?"

Hitsugaya turned from his argument with Rangiku, "Well if it isn't Shinji"

Shinji turned to see the captain of the tenth division. He waved, "Why hello! My everyone seems to be in a horrendous mood today!"

Renji crossed his arms across his chest, "That's because you just ruined the day"

Shinji scoffed, "Sure," he turned his attention back to Ichigo, "Now about that thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ichigo stood up as he put his hands on his pants' pockets, "Let's talk on the roof"

Ichigo lead Shinji out the room, leaving the other Shinigamis confused on what they needed to talk about. Rangiku titled her head to the side, "What do you think it' about?"

"Don't know," answered Hitsugaya, "But I'm sure it's something that Ichigo is really concerned about"

* * *

While everyone had their lunches inside the classrooms and outside, the roof was by itself, only being occupied by two people. Rukia had her eyes closed as she felt Kagome looking straight at her. Kagome felt the breeze hit her hair moving it gracefully, "So first you drag me out once the bell for lunch rang and now you say nothing?"

Rukia opened her eyes and was about to speak but Kagome's own voice stopped her from doing so, "Is this about last night?"

Rukia's lips closed and opened again, "Yes"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes I was able to see the fight between you and those Arrancars along with Ichigo Kurosaki! Yes I know what Soul Society is!"

Rukia blinked, "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Kagome smiled, "Because I already talked to Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san"

Rukia shook her head, "It sounds weird when you call that idiot Urahara-san"

Kagome kept her eyes on Rukia, "So is that all you wanted to talk about? Don't worry I'll keep you secret! I won't tell a soul!"

"I could be less worried about that," added Rukia, "I was going to ask you those questions, which I can clearly I can see that Urahara and Yoruichi already did. But I was also going to ask you something else"

"Which is?" asked Kagome. Rukia took a deep a breath and let it out gently, "Urahara said something about you not being normal"

"Oh that. Well I am normal, just not normal-normal, you know what I mean?" asked Kagome, knowing Rukia wouldn't understand where she was getting at. Rukia raised an eye brow, "Amaze me? How are you not normal from normal humans here?"

Kagome sighed, knowing she might have to tell the whole story all over again. The one of her being able to go through time with a well. She wanted to tell her, but something told her that Rukia would be harder to convince. Kagome closed her eyes, "Well, I don't know if you will believe me, but the reason I can you Shinigamis, Arrancars and so called hollows, as Urahara explained, it's because I'm a miko"

"A miko?" repeated Rukia, "I thought those people didn't exist anymore?"

"Well, I guess you can say I'm the last one," added Kagome. Kagome looked at the sky, "I didn't even know I was a miko until I turned fifteen"

"How did you find out?" questioned Rukia. She had to admit, mikos were actually rare nowadays and were considered the top healers ever known and strongest people because of their purity. Rukia was actually interested in Kagome, but she didn't know if she was telling the truth.

Kagome looked back at Rukia's eyes, "If I tell you, will you believe my story?"

Rukia nodded, "Depends…how strange is the story?"

Kagome smiled nervously, "well to other people, very"

"I'm pretty sure it's not that strange," Rukia sighed right after. Kagome nodded, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you"

* * *

Ichigo was already on top of the stairs and waiting for Shinji to pick up his pace. When he was able to see his blonde hair he spoke out, "Could you be any slower?"

"Actually I can!" he exclaimed back. Ichigo rolled his eyes out of annoyance, "I can't believe I'm actually asking you for help"

"Well who else is going to teach you about how to control your inner hollow?" said Shinji sarcastically. Ichigo sighed as he turned the knob to the roof entrance. When he fully opened it and Shinji was behind Ichigo, he was surprised to see Rukia there with the new girl.

Rukia turned to the open door, "Oh Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

Ichigo raised an eye brow, "I could ask the same thing," he moved his gaze to Kagome, who was looking at him too. She smiled and waved. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder, having the feeling she wasn't saying hi to him. But Shinji was doing nothing but standing there.

Ichigo looked back only to see her stop. He heard her voice, "I was saying hi to you!"

Ichigo cleared his throat, "Oh sorry. I thought you were saying hi to Shinji since you guys have been on friendly terms"

Shinji pushed Ichigo to the side, "Oh! Kagome-chan! You here?"

Rukia looked back at the girl she was speaking with earlier, "So that's how you came to move here? Is that what your saying?"

Kagome turned back, "Yup! So seeing that battle was totally an accident! I promise I won't get into the way of the Shinigamis again! I'm sorry!" Kagome bowed down, making Rukia, Ichigo and even Shinji confused. Rukia came closer to Kagome and made her stand up straight, "Why are you apologizing?"

Kagome looked and blinked, "Well because everyone was asking me questions since yesterday I just thought you Shinigamis might be mad"

Shinji blinked like ten times, "Woah! You know about the Shinigamis?"

Kagome turned to look at him and scratched the back of her head, "Since yesterday"

"Why didn't you tell me!" exclaimed Shinji. Kagome stayed silent before speaking, "You're a Shinigami too"

Shinji chuckled, "Not really. More like a Vizard now"

"V-Vizard?" repeated Kagome, "What's with all the different names?"

Shinji pointed at Ichigo with his thumb, "This guy is also a v-"

Ichigo covered his mouth, "She doesn't need to know and neither does Rukia"

Rukia raised an eye brow, "About your inner hollow?"

"YOU KNOW?" exclaimed Ichigo. Rukia and Ichigo continued to argue as Shinji only watched in amazement. Kagome knew that the talk between Rukia and Ichigo ended. She smiled and tried to walk off towards the door. As she touched the knob, Ichigo noticed her spiritual energy slowly moving away. He ended the argument with Rukia, "Hey"

Kagome stopped and looked behind her shoulder. She saw him not even bothering to look back. His voice was heard and sounded very serious, "I still need to talk to you"

Kagome titled her head to the side, "About what? If it's the same questions that Rukia-san was going to tell me, tell her to give you the answers"

"It's not that," added Ichigo, still not looking back, "I wanted to say thank you"

Kagome was taken back a little about this statement, "For what?"

"Healing my friend Chad. He's resting right now, but he's recovered a lot thanks to you…I owe you" he added once again. Kagome smiled and shook her head, "No need, I was glad I could help"

Kagome opened the door, "Well if you excuse me," she bowed down, "I'll be going back"

Once she left, Shinji smiled, "Interesting girl is she not Rukia?"

Rukia smiled, "Very"

Ichigo looked at the two of them, "Wait? What are you two talking about?"

Rukia sighed again, "That girl is a miko"

"A miko?" repeated Ichigo, "Isn't that priestess from like long ago?"

"Exactly," said Rukia, "She is the last one of her kind. That's why she was able to heal Chad like that. Her powers of healing might be more powerful than Orihime's"

Ichigo raised an eye brow, "Exactly how strong are miko's powers? And wait how do you know she is telling the truth?"

Rukia smiled, "We'll find out when we go to Urahara's shop"

"Your going today?" asked Ichigo. Rukia nodded, "Yeah, there are some things we need to discuss with the other Shinigami"

Shinji looked at Ichigo, "So you want to meet there?"

"Sure, it seems everyone is going," answered Ichigo, "Just make sure they don't get to involved into the training"

"Wait what training?" asked Rukia. Shinji smirked, "Us Vizards are going to train this guy to be able to control his inner hollow, or so he says"

"Your inner hollow?" repeated Rukia. Ichigo sighed, "During the battle with that Arrancar Grimmjow, my inner hollow tried to take control"

"Did he?" asked Rukia raising an eye brow. Ichigo shook his head, "No…that girl, Kagome, actually stopped him"

Shinji and Rukia were taken back by the words. Even Shinji's eyes were widened, "Wait your saying that Kagome-chan saved you from being controlled? How?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm not sure, but she had her eyes wrapped around my waist saying that I was hurting her"

"Hurting her? How could you be hurting her?" asked Rukia. Ichigo continued, "She was touching her chest, so I'm guessing that was hurting her"

"Could it be your inner hollow's reiatsu?" asked Shinji, "Hollow's reiatsu is ten times worse than a Shinigamis, but especially when it's an inner hollow like ourselves"

"Well she fainted at the spot when I was able to take over my body again," added Ichigo, "But I also need to give her the thanks for that"

Ichigo turned to look at Shinji, "I think we should meet somewhere else, before I go to Urahara's"

"Oh?" whispered Shinji, "Where?"

"Somewhere we can train," he answered back. Rukia looked at both guys and then at Ichigo again, "So you're coming late to Urahara's?"

"Yes," he answered again, "Very late"

"But you told her you owed her," Rukia raised an eye brow. Ichigo nodded, "I do"

* * *

Far off from the living world, in Hueco Mundo Aizen had called Ulquiorra to come over and show him Orihime's powers once again. Ulquiorra got his eye out and extended his arm out and crushed it with his hand.

Aizen watched in amazement of how Orihime's powers were so unique, "Interesting"

Ulquiorra knew he had to bring the other subject about Kagome. He cleared his throat, "Aizen-sama?"

Aizen raised his eye brow as a response. Ulquiorra continued to speak, "Though Orihime's powers seem interesting, I think you may want to see this"

"What is it?" asked Aizen. Gin and Kaname were next to Aizen's throne watching closely at Ulquiorra's past images. Ulquiorra made sure to shift the images he saw to the battle with Grimmjow and Ichigo. Aizen sighed, "Is the battle with Grimmjow and Ichigo is what you wanted me to see?"

"Wow!" exclaimed Gin, "Ichigo is taking lots of critical hits from Grimmjow"

Soon enough, Aizen's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo's Zanpaktou fall to the ground and him yelling, "What's wrong with him?"

Ulquiorra stayed silent, giving Aizen the clue to keep watching. Aizen saw a girl running towards Ichigo, as they both yelled. She had tripped and tried to grab her self by wrapping her arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo was starting to calm down as the girl had fainted and he had caught her.

"Who is she?" asked Gin. Ulquiorra but the images to rewind to the part where Chad had fainted. Aizen saw the girl again and this time her hands were glowing pink. Aizen raised an eye brow again, "What is she doing?"

"I'm not sure," answered Ulquiorra, "But by the looks of it, it seems to be healing"

"Healing?" questioned Aizen, "Like Orihime's?"

"I think it might be stronger," added Ulquiorra, "Because the spiritual energy coming off from her body felt strong, very strong"

Aizen sighed, "Hmmm, it seems like we might have to do a little investigating on this. Both on Orihime and that mysterious girl"

* * *

Once the bell rang, signaling school was already over, Kagome was the last one to come out of the class room. She had been thinking the whole time on how her friends were doing without her and how she just got herself into another dangerous mess.

Kagome sighed, "Why me?"

Kagome was already outside and saw the gates were closing behind her. She remembered she needed to go to Urahara's shop since she had promised them. As she walked towards the shop she other kids from other schools that were part of the kyudo club walking together. She smiled. She missed using her bow and arrows.

She thought about joining the club, just so she wouldn't forget the use of how to use a bow and arrow.

* * *

Ichigo was told by Shinji after class to go to an abandon building close to the shop. Once he was there he saw Shinji standing on some of the floors that were already crashed in the building. Behind him were 7 other people starring at him like they were disgusted by his presences.

Shinji smirked, "I see you have come to join us"

Ichigo chuckled and smirked back, "Not really"

Everyone waited patiently as Ichigo continued on his little speech, "I've come to use you. I want to be able to control this damn hollow and you eight will teach me"

Shinji raised an eye brow, "I see, but let me warn you Ichigo…it isn't as easy as it seems"

Ichigo narrowed down his eyes as he saw Shinji snap his fingers. Before he knew it, a girl about the same height of Rukia was standing next to Shinji. She had blonde hair held into two high ponytails and had light hazel eyes. Her freckles made her look like a little kid about age 12 to 13.

Before Ichigo could blink, he saw her already with her hollow mask. Ichigo's eyes widened, "W-What! When did she-?"

The girl smirked behind her mask as she talked, "Surprised? Good. My name is Hiyori Sarugaki, and don't underestimate me because of my height"

Ichigo was able to hear her hollow voice, which easily frightened him. She saw him already attacking him, making Ichigo turn into his Shinigami state.

The battle when on, more like the harsh training he was getting. Hiyori took off her mask, "You want a hint? Use your Bankai"

Ichigo growled under his breath as he felt half of his face turning different. His eye was gold and surrounded by black where the white use to be. He saw how easily Hiyori could take off her mask. He narrowed down his eyes, _'How is she able to do that? Concentrate! Body and mind! Focus it! I can't let my inner hollow win! Not now!' _

Hiyori scoffed as she put back on her mask. She kept on attacking him with amazing speed. Slash after slash with her own Zanpaktou. Ichigo finally lost control as half of his face was already getting his hollow mask. Both his eyes though were the same. Gold and deadly with black. He smirked at Hiyori as he pinned against the wall and immediately was choking her to death.

Her mask faded as fear covered her eyes turning back to their normal color. She was losing it and felt her breath slowly fading away.

* * *

Kagome was almost there at Urahara's shop until she heard a huge crash inside an abandon building. She raised her eye brow, "W-What the-?"

She looked at the door slightly being open. She decided to check on it. Suddenly as she got closer to the door she felt the Shikon no Tama pulsing. She slowly took it out her bag and saw it was glowing like never before.

"Why is it glowing at a time like this?" she asked herself.

She opened the door, slowly and quietly only have her eyes widened at the thing she would never see.

* * *

Ichigo smirked as he felt his grip on Hiyori's throat tightening. Before he knew it. He was pinned down on the ground without him knowing by the other 7 vizards. They had their swords against his neck, while Shinji's Zanpaktou was close to Ichigo's hollow mask.

Kagome saw as Shinji's tip of the sword cracked Ichigo's hollow mask. She gasped seeing Ichigo's change of eyes. They looked like he could kill anything in his way right now. Shinji stood up and sighed, "That's enough. Are you happy now Hiyori?"

Hiyori fell on her bottom as she slid down the wall. She was still shaking from the fear of just seeing Ichigo's eyes. Kagome turned to look at the girl. She knew she was fear due to how she was shaking. Shinji hid his eyes behind his blonde straight bangs, "Do you get it now, Ichigo?"

All six of the other vizards got off of Ichigo, seeing he was back. Shinji continued, "Trying to control your hollow isn't easy as it seems. It isn't just about focusing your mind and body"

Ichigo's eyes returned to normal as he heard Shinij's words. Shinji looked at Ichigo from behind his shoulder. He fully turned to look down at him, "You passed! Now the real training starts"

Soon enough a girl with black hair that was in a long braid spoke, "We got company"

Shinji looked from Lisa to the door, where she was looking. Ichigo followed his movements. Ichigo's eyes widened, "W-What…?"

Shinji smiled, "Oh! If it isn't Kagome-chan!"

Kagome's body was shaking. She still couldn't get over Ichigo's eyes. Something about them told her not to get close to him. Before she knew it, Shinji was already in front of her, with his hand in front of her face.

Shinji smiled, "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan"

His hand started to glow, making Kagome's eyes widened. Her body fell in to Shinji's arms as he carried her bridal style. Shinji looked at Hachigen, "Could you please go to Urahara's shop and tell him that Kagome had an emergency?"

Hachigen nodded, "Will do," he soon disappeared. Ichigo tried to stand up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," he answered back. Ichigo was finally able to stand, thanks to his Zanpaktou as support, "Don't you dare hurt her? She has nothing to do with this!"

"True," added Shinji, "But I think we should try an experiment"

"What?" questioned Ichigo. Shinji only smirked, "I want to see what she is able to do"

* * *

**There's chapter 5!**

**Did it suck? No? Yes? **

**Sorry if my grammar sucked and if the characters were a bit out of character lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PLEASE I really appreciate it when you girls and guys do! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	6. Complains

**Wow! Lots of reviews! Almost to 100 already! **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Guess what! The action is almost coming and Kagome getting herself into the action as well is coming up! **

**Oh and just to warn you…the order of how the anime went in Bleach is different here in my story. I did that to make Kagome get connected to the story. Please don't be harsh if it bothers you! **

**Thank you to: (Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) (Minogaki TenTen) (Omaomae) (lovelyanimeangel) (foxgodess07) (Shiori Yume) (kakashixangela) (bluepen113) (Unique Mimi -O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N) (wt183) (AKARY YAMI) (iheartanime43) (Escapedslave99) (Stebba stud28) (chibi-kaze-sofia) (XxKuragari no KagexX) (Mistra Rose) **

* * *

"They are late," said Yoruichi who was waiting outside with all the Shinigami. Rukia had already told them that Ichigo had business but she had no idea that Yoruichi would be waiting for Kagome. Rukia looked at Urahara, "Why did you guys want her to come back here?"

Yoruichi sighed, "There are still some things to clarify"

"Like?" Renji cut in the conversation as he sat next to Rukia. Rukia sighed after Yoruichi, "You still have questions about her don't you? About her being a miko and her time traveling?"

Rukia's words had caught Hitsugaya's attention, "Miko?"

Urahara took out his fan and smiled, "Why yes! That girl is a miko!"

"Wait, who is a miko?" asked Rangiku coming up from behind Hitsugaya. Ikkaku and Yumichika were drinking their teas that Tessai had brought for them all. Rukia looked at Rangiku and Hitsugaya, "That girl that came in our class"

"The one with the long black hair?" questioned Rangiku raising an eye brow. Rukia only nodded as her answer. Hitsugaya glared, "She's a miko?"

"Yes," added Yoruichi looking at the sky, "And I just wanted her to come to prove it"

"And how was she suppose to prove it?" asked Renji looking behind his shoulder. Urahara closed his fan, "She had to try to heal you guys from the battles you had the night before"

"But wouldn't that mean she just has healing abilities? Orihime has them," interrupted Rangiku. Yoruichi nodded, "True, but a miko's powers are far different. Ten times stronger especially at this time of era"

"I thought they didn't exist anymore," Ikkaku continued to drink his tea as he heard his friend Yumichika talk, "That's true! So I doubt she is a miko! Like Matsumoto said, she probably just has healing abilities"

Yoruichi nodded, "We'll see"

"So how do you think we should have her prove it?" asked Urahara looking at the slender woman next to him. Yoruichi smirked, "Only one way to do it"

* * *

Shinji carried Kagome bridal style and gently handed her to a well built man with silver hair and brown eyes. His name was Kensei Muguruma. Kensei nodded and carried Kagome as Shinji went back to stand in front of Ichigo. He raised his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"W-What are you doing?" exclaimed Ichigo, "And what do you think your doing with her?"

"Like I said Ichigo," explained Shinji, "That girl was the one that stopped your inner hollow taking over your body, right?"

Ichigo only kept looking without saying a word. Shinji smirked, "Well get into the details later. For now I think that it would be a good idea to get use to our training ways so your soul blends with ours," Shinji's smirk grew wider, "Come to think of it, you can now turn into a Shinigami, easily use your Shikai and not to mention, you Bankai gives you such incredible speed."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "How the hell did you know that?"

Shinji sighed, "How about we just get straight into the teaching, since you wanted to already learn how to control your hollow, I'm I right?"

Soon enough, Ichigo saw Shinji's hand that was in front of his face glowing blue. Ichigo's eyes widened, "What the-?"

* * *

Urahara looked up from the floor, "Oh? We have company"

Yoruichi and the rest of the gang there looked towards the entrance of the gates to the shop to see Hachigen standing there. Urahara smiled, "Well, if it isn't Ushoda-san"

Hachigen smiled and bowed down, "I've come in the orders of Shinji"

"Oh?" whispered Urahara lifting his hat a bit. Hitsugaya raised an eye brow, "Shinji? As in Shinji Hirako?"

Hachigen nodded, "He has requested me to tell you that Ichigo will not be coming today"

Yoruichi narrowed down her eyes as she crossed her arms, "And why not?"

"He is in the moment of training with us," Hachigen answered. Ikkaku stood up and scoffed, "Training? What kinda of training does he have to do with you guys!"

"That I cannot say nor mention," Hachigen closed his eyes, "Also, he has told me to tell you about the person that you people were waiting for isn't coming"

Yoruichi's eyes brow rose, "Kagome? She's not coming?"

Hachigen slowly shook his head as he heard Rukia's voice, "Why? I thought she was"

Hachigen answered, surprising everyone with the statement, "She is with us"

Yoruichi stopped leaning against the wall and walked forward, "With you?

"Why on earth would she be with you guys?" exclaimed Rukia as she stood up. Hachigen started to explain, "Well it would seem she was on her way here, but the explosion that Ichigo made had caught her attention, making her go into our training grounds"

"Explosion?" repeated Yoruichi as she stopped moving. Hachigen chuckled as he smiled, "It was part of the training"

"What kind of training are you doing with Ichigo?" asked Yumichika. Hachigen bowed down, "Again, I can not say"

Before anyone could say a word, Hachigen vanished, making everyone speechless. Yoruichi sighed as she rubbed her temple with her middle finger and thumb, "So she isn't coming, huh?"

Urahara came walking to stand next to Yoruichi, "I still can't believe the Shikon no Tama is here"

Hitsugaya looked at Urahara, "Did you say the Shikon no Tama?"

Urahara smirked, "So I'm guessing all of Soul Society knows about the jewel?"

Rangiku smiled, "That jewel…isn't it more powerful than the-"

She was cut off by Urahara's words, "The Hogyuko? Very"

Yoruichi still had her arms crossed as she starred at the sky, "And to think that that miko has her hands on it"

"K-Kagome has it?" exclaimed Rukia, "Wait how? They say that that jewel disappeared years ago!"

Urahara looked back at Rukia, "I thought she told you the whole story about her travels?"

"She did," she answered back, "But she never said she had the Shikon no Tama in her possession"

"She didn't?" questioned Urahara with a confusing look. Yoruichi chuckled as her smirk on her face appeared, "There is a reason why"

"Huh?" they all said around Yoruichi. Yoruichi only sighed after them, "That girl has realized that she already has a connection with us Shinigami, Arrancars and so on, so she knows that bringing up the Shikon no Tama will bring even more chaos"

"Are you saying that because of Aizen?" asked Rukia. Yoruichi nodded, "The only way we can confirm that she is a miko is by Ichigo's inner hollow"

"I-INNER HOLLOW?" every yelled. Hitsugaya looked straight at Yoruichi, "Ichigo has an inner hollow?"

Urahara smirked, "Why do you think he is training with Shinji?"

"So that bastard has turn into a vizard, huh?" whispered Renji as he dusted off his pants. Urahara slowly shook his head, "No, he didn't turn into a vizard"

"Huh?" whispered Renji looking at Urahara's back. Urahara lowered his hat in order to hide his eyes, "His inner hollow is something else"

"Okay, but I still got a question!" blurted out Rangiku, "What does Ichigo's inner hollow have to do with Kagome proving she is a miko?"

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each other's eyes and smiled. Yoruichi decided to answer her question, though everyone had the same question as well, "Because an inner hollow will desperately try to get his hands on a miko to get more power"

Hitsugaya raised his eye brow, "But isn't she with those vizards?"

Yoruichi nodded, "Well unless you can control it, there's no problem but that's why we don't know if she is a miko or not. That's why we need to test her with Ichigo"

"Isn't that much of a risk?" asked Yumichika, "What do hollows do to get the miko's powers? Do you know?"

"No…" answered Yoruichi, "That's still a mystery"

* * *

As Shinji's hand kept glowing and brighter each time. Hachigen appeared to see Kensei carrying the girl and waiting for Shinji to finish his work. Shinji smirked, "Let's go Ichigo"

Ichigo's eyes slowly closed as he felt his body get heavy and slowly falling down. He heard Shinji's last words, "Don't regret this, okay?"

Ichigo could only see black now as he felt his eyes staying open once again but this time he saw nothing. Outside of Ichigo's mind, Shinji saw Ichigo's eyes nothing but blankness in them. He brought his hands up to his eyes to close them once again.

He had Love Aikawa carry him around his shoulder that instant as Ichigo's body was falling. All the vizards were now next to Aikawa and Shinji. Behind Shinji a huge basement door opened from the floor by itself. They waited until it opened fully, revealing stairs going down.

Shinji walked in first, followed up by Aikawa. The rest of the group went in. They walked and walked only in a dark blue hallway with a few white lights illuminating the way. Ahead of them was just pitch black, waiting for the exit.

As they walked in full silence, Shinji was thinking to himself, _'Ichigo, after this long path, you're going to fully transform into a Hollow this time. Just one warning, don't get devoured. You have to devour him' _

Shinji looked over his shoulder to see Kagome in Kensei's arms. He smirked as he looked ahead again, _'Kagome-chan, I also hope you don't get devoured by his hollow. If he gets you, it's all over' _

_

* * *

_Back in Hueco Mundo, the wind hit hard that day as sand was all over the place. Grimmjow growled under his breath as he still felt the loss of his arm. It bothered him just having one arm. He walked in the hall way until he heard a conversation between Aizen and Gin.

Gin smirked, "So, have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" questioned Aizen. Gin chuckled, "About that girl's abilities. Are they the same to that Orihime girl?"

"Not likely," answered Aizen, "Almost but not quite there"

"In other words?" Gin ran his fingers through his hair as he heard Aizen answered, "There almost like Orihime's but something is different, and something very interesting"

* * *

Shinji sighed as he sat on the couch with Kagome's head on his lap. He sighed, "Ugh! I so hungry! Hiyori make us some lunch!"

Hiyori was sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall, "Speak for yourself! If I do cook, you'd die by the time it's ready! And even I were too cook, I wouldn't give you any!"

After minutes of them going down the hallway, the gang was already resting. They were waiting for Hachigen and Mashiro to come with their lunches. Ichigo had already got his conscious back and his eye brow twitched as he heard the two argue.

Even in his mind he wondered why he had placed Kagome's head on Shinji's lap. At first Ichigo thought he was being a pervert, but then again, Kagome needed her rest. She looked so content sleeping almost like if she hadn't had it in years!

Inside Ichigo he smiled but the arguments with the vizards was getting in his nerves.

He saw a guy with long mustard color hair talking to Aikawa, "Hey, Love? Have you heard the new song from Code Geass?" (a/n: Haha read Battle the Inheritance!)

Aikawa smiled as he looked into his manga, "No! But this manga is so hilarious! You should read it Rojuro!"

Rojuro's smile faded, "If you would let us grab your manga maybe we could but you always flip out when we touch them"

Kensei started to wrap his hand with white bandages all over. He spoke out, "Hey Lisa, you better keep a sharp eye on that Shinigami!"

Lisa was actually looking into her exotic magazines, showing girls in bikinis and such, "Don't worry, I am"

Kensei's eye brow twitched, "I know! But you aren't even looking at him! You're looking into your dirty magazines!"

Lisa rolled her eyes, still not taking her eyes away from the magazine, "Oh stop it! I can see the Shinigami just fine!"

In reality, Ichigo was on a elliptical cross moving his legs back and forth. Ichigo's eye brow kept twitching with everyone's chatter. He was actually grateful that Kagome was the only one silent. Ichigo thought in his head, _'aren't they suppose to be training me? What kind of training is this?' _

Ichigo then heard Lisa's voice, "1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2..."

Ichigo growled under his breath. Shinji saw Kagome open her eyes, "Uh…"

Shinji smiled, "Oh Kagome-chan! Your awake!"

Kagome sat up, "Where I'm I? What happened to me?"

Shinji only kept looking at her, "You fainted"

"I-I did?" exclaimed Kagome. Ichigo sighed, "liar"

Kagome looked towards at Ichigo and saw him on the elliptical cross. She raised an eye brow, "W-What are you doing?"

"I don't even know…" answered Ichigo. Kagome looked behind her and around her to see other people, "Who are you people?"

Kensei scoffed, "Great another human girl!"

"She's not just human, Kensei," corrected Shinji. Lisa finally had her eyes off the magazine, "Oh? A Shinigami?"

"Nope," answered Shinji, "A miko"

Kagome gulped knowing that there was going to be a lot of questions after that statement, but what surprised her was that Ichigo had saved the day. Ichigo had kicked Shinji in the face making him fall on the ground in front of Hiyori. Shinji's head was already spilling blood. Hiyori got up from her sitting place, "WHAT THE HELL! DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOUR DEAD BASTARD!"

Kagome's widened eyes never stopped blinking. She couldn't believe the strength these people had. Ichigo's kick and Shinji being able to survive. Shinji stood up, "T-That's my line…"

Ichigo growled under his breath, "I SHOULD BE SAYING IT TO YOU! You had said that you were going to teach me how to be able to control my hollow forever!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "D-Did he just say hollow? I thought Shinigamis weren't hollows?"

"We are called Vizards," answered Rojuro, "Ichigo is just learning how to control his"

Kagome nodded, "Oh I did hear something about vizards last time"

She heard Ichigo continue to scream, "So why the hell are you guys making me run in that crappy thing! You bunch of idiots!"

Everyone starred at Ichigo, as they listened to him, "Scratch that! You guys aren't the idiots I am for listening to you!"

Aikawa and Rojuro sighed at listening him scream at Shinji and Hiyori. Kagome stood up trying to stop the yelling. Hiyori was the only one to make it worse, "No! You are the idiot!"

Soon enough, Kagome saw Hachigen and Mashiro coming in from the stairs. They had white bags with them. The girl with the neon lime colored hair smiled, "Lunch is here!"

Aikawa smiled, "Oh finally! Sounds good!"

Shinji, Hiyori and Ichigo weren't even listening to their surroundings since their yells wouldn't stop. Machiro handed them their lunches. Mashiro looked back at Aikawa, "Should I tell them their lunch is here? It might get cold"

Kensei sighed, "Just give it to the human girl"

Mashiro looked at Kagome who was looking at the fight. Mashiro handed her, her own lunch, catching Kagome's attention. Kagome looked down to see the food, "Huh?"

"I just thought you might be hungry," smiled Machiro. Kagome nodded with her head, "T-Thank you"

Mashiro looked at Rojuro, "What about Shinji? Hiyori? And Ichigo?"

"I'll eat there's," said Aikawa. Mashiro kept looking at their fight, "They seem awfully angry. Why are they even fighting?"

Aikawa sighed, "Well, Ichigo doesn't seem to like Hiyori's training so far"

Mashiro exclaimed, "What? He was still on it?"

Kensei grabbed his lunch as Hachigen spoke, "Well he is a Shinigami so it's normal for them not being able to take this kind of training"

Kensei sighed, "I have to agree. When Hiyori trains someone, she always leaves one or two details about it"

Ichigo saw Hiyori taking off her shoe and starting to slap Ichigo in the face with it. Kagome's lip twitched, amazed on how much their arguments could get. Ichigo was soon kicked in the face, making him fall backwards and then feeling the hit of a metal table on his face.

Hiyori yelled out, "QUIT COMPLAINING!"

Mashiro looked into her white bag, "Ah!"

"What?" whispered Rojuro. Mashiro's frown was seen, "There's no more lunches. I forgot one"

Hiyori smirked, "Then the stupid Shinigami doesn't get one till he trains harder and knows when to shut up!"

Ichigo regained conscious, "Why you!"

Shinji was finally able to fully stand up and face Ichigo, "Calm down. The stupid training that Hiyori is giving you is the foundation of your future training actually."

"Foundation?" repeated Ichigo, "What do you mean?"

"Look, just quite complaining and get back into her training got it?" Shinji turned to go get his lunch, "And I think I'll listen to Hiyori about you not eating lunch. You complain to much"

Shinji went back to the other vizards along with Hiyori. Kagome saw that Ichigo wasn't going to eat only by hearing him and his stomach growl. She chuckled and saw that she might as well share since he looked tired.

Kagome slowly walked towards Ichigo, catching Shinji's attention by surprise. Hiyori grabbed her lunch, "Where is she going?"

Shinji narrowed down his eyes and stayed silent as he saw Kagome getting closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes, "Why me?"

"I always ask myself that too," added Kagome smiling at him. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw her handing him her lunch, "Huh?"

"You can eat mine," said Kagome, answering Ichigo's question in his head. Ichigo shook his head, "No you eat it. It's fine," he sighed again, "I have to keep training"

"I know," said Kagome, "That's why you got to eat! If you don't eat you won't have the energy to train at all"

Ichigo kept looking at her only to be surprised of what she said next, "We can share if you want?"

Ichigo smirked, "Fine"

Kagome saw Ichigo sitting down and leaning against the well, only to have Kagome sit next to him. Kensei kept eating, "I think they know each other pretty well now, huh?"

Mashiro smiled, "They look so cute together!"

Shinji looked away, "Just keep eating"

Kagome sighed, seeing that Ichigo was really hungry, "So you're a Shinigami, I'm I correct?"

"Yes," he answered, "And you're a miko?"

Kagome looked down at her lap, "Pretty much. Hate being called that though"

"huh? Why?" asked Ichigo. Kagome shrugged, "Brings back mad memories of a certain someone when being called a miko"

"Who?" asked Ichigo once again. Kagome closed her eyes, "My incarnation"

Ichigo's eye brow rose, "incarnation?"

Before Ichigo could say anything else he heard Shinji's voice, "Okay! Time to get back to work!"

Ichigo stood up, surprising Kagome, "LOOK! I'm not getting on that thing again! I'm not wasting my time on this! I need to train my hollow now and fast!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" yelled Shinji, "You don't think I know about the Arrancars, the hogyku and Aizen?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

Kagome soon saw Shinji appear once again in front of Ichigo with his hand up. Ichigo narrowed down his eyes, "No! Not this crap again!"

Before Ichigo could move, it was already late. Aikawa caught him and threw him over his shoulder. Shinji sighed, "This guy is really stubborn. Let's take him to the real training grounds"

Kagome slowly stood up and saw Shinji smiled, "And your coming with us"

"Huh! Why me?" questioned Kagome. Shinji smiled never faded, "Trust me"

Hachigen saw Shinji looking at him. Shinji nodded, "Hachigen, put a stronger barrier around this place. There will be more explosions soon"

"Explosions?" whispered Kagome. Suddenly she saw her surrounding turn into a total desert. Nothing but sand and hills and mountains made out of sand. She looked up above her to see the clear blue sky, "W-What?"

Shinji saw Aikawa put Ichigo down on the floor on the dirt, facing down. Aikawa sighed, "So we are starting already, huh?"

Kagome was surely confused on what was going around her. Mashiro smiled at her, "Don't worry! We will protect you if anything happens"

Kagome nodded slowly, "Uh…sure?"

Shinji looked back at Hachigen, "Hachi, place a barrier here as well"

"What?" Hachigen extended the word. Shinji looked annoyed already, "Don't 'what' me! It isn't cute when some like you whines!" Shinji cleared his throat, "Also, I know I'm asking a lot but trust me, it's going to be worth it. Place a five-degree barrier around Ichigo"

Hachigen sighed and nodded. He put his hands together as he put a square barrier around Ichigo. Kagome only kept looking as everyone looked up to see 5 huge heavy pillars all chained as to be connected coming down. Two of them were on Ichigo's legs, the other two on Ichigo's arms, and the last one on his neck.

Kagome's eyes widened, 'What's going on here?'

* * *

**OMG! What's going to happen next! I know the order of the anime is different to my story! I did that on purpose so that Kagome would be connected into the story! **

**Please review! Please! **

**I really am thankful that all of you take time to read and review! Next chapter will be big! I promise!**

**Shirosaki comes in! **

**AH! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Power

**WOW! LOTS OF REVIEWS! **

**I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO YOU ALL WHO REVIEW AND WHO WILL FUTURE REVIEW AS WELL! **

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**Oh btw on the next chapter Kagome will have a weapon and it's not a bow and arrow! **

* * *

Kagome was surely confused at the sight. Why had they placed five heavy pillars on Ichigo? Weren't they going to kill him? Shinji looked at Kagome's face and smirked, "There's a good reason for why we laid those on Ichigo"

Kagome turned to look at him, "Wouldn't they kill him?"

"They are completely harmless," explained Shinji, "They benefit us more though"

"And why is that?" asked Kagome. Mashiro jumped on a boulder and sat, "Just wait and see. Just don't get scared, okay?"

Kagome blinked three times, "Okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ichigo laid unconscious, he was in his own little world, more like his inner world to meet his inner hollow. Ichigo was already in his Shinigami state and standing, holding his Zanpaktou over his shoulder.

Ichigo looked around his surroundings, seeing that buildings were going all over the place while there was a blue sky surrounding them as well. He soon saw, not far away from a completely white covered person on one of his knees and having his own sword over his shoulder.

Ichigo raised an eye brow. He saw that it was the same shape and size to his Zanpaktou. His hair and clothing were also identical. He soon saw the white man's head slowly rising up and a smirk was across his face.

"Yo!" was the only thing he said. His voice was different. It seemed deep but also something like if it was a robot, "Long time no see, King"

Ichigo soon saw his fully standing up straight, "What's wrong? What's with the expression on your face for?"

Ichigo's eyes turned into a glare. Ichigo's eyes looked from corner to corner seeing their were walls blocking his path. The hollow Ichigo smirked, "Hmm, since I don't have a name for now, well let's call me Shirosaki for now"

Ichigo turned his attention back to Shirosaki, his glare never fading. Ichigo's voice finally came back to him, "Where is Zangetsu? And you better answer me!"

Shirosaki's smirk grew wider as he chuckled. Ichigo grabbed on the handle of his Zanpaktou, "I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

"Okay now I am confused," Shirosaki grabbed on his own handle from his Zanpaktou, "When you say Zangetsu…do you mean the one you have in your possession, or the one I have on my back?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw. The Zanpaktou that Shirosaki was holding was the same replica as his but it was black with silver and the ribbon that was attached to it at the handle was pure black.

Ichigo couldn't find his voice anymore, _'N-No way! Zangetsu?' _

Shirosaki's voice was continued to be heard, "You asked me a question, 'where's Zangetsu?'," Shirosaki chuckled under his breath, "Well here is your answer"

Soon enough, Shirosaki disappeared from his spot and appeared right above Ichigo, ready to slash him. Ichigo gasped, never realizing that his speed was this high. Shirosaki smirked, "Now that you asked me a question…it's my turn to ask"

Ichigo got out his Zangetsu to fully be exposed able to block Shirosaki's blade. Shirosaki laughed, "Now, about the girl"

* * *

Outside of Ichigo's inner world and back at Shinji's training grounds, everyone stood, waiting for someone to say something or do something. Suddenly they heard a big 'boom' sound, almost like an earthquake. Everyone's eyes widened finally seeing that Ichigo was battling.

The ground shook making the dirt move from side to side. Kagome blocked her eyes in order not to get sand in them. Kagome suddenly felt something in her skirt pocket starting to pulse. Kagome looked down to see her pocket glowing pink.

Her eyes went wide, "T-The Shikon no Tama?"

Shinji looked behind his shoulder to see her looking down. He saw her pocket glowing, "Kagome-chan? What's going on?"

Kagome totally ignored him, confused on why it was glowing like crazy. Shinji heard Hiyori's voice, "Shinji! He's moving!"

Shinji turned his attention back to Ichigo. He saw his growling and his hand starting to move. Shinji was more surprised at his growling noise, "Hollow…"

Mashiro gulped, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to hide his Zanpaktou?"

Aikawa answered her question as Kagome's attention was caught, "Still wouldn't make a difference. If we hid it, he'd be more impatient than ever"

Kagome saw how the boulders started to move, making even more wind around them. Even her hair was going all over the place. But that wasn't the thing bothering Kagome, it was actually Ichigo's reiatsu. She knew it was his, no doubt about it.

She had felt it before, but this time it was ten times worse. It was almost like it was suffocating her. She didn't want to show the pain in front of the vizards, no it would create more attention and probably problems.

In just one second, everyone was surprised to see Ichigo's fingers moving, wanting to get out of the pillars. Kagome's heart nearly stopped beating as she saw Ichigo's face lift up with half his face covered in his hollow mask.

The pillars were starting to crash and ready to fall. Lisa slowly stood up, making Kagome look at her without saying anything. Everyone soon saw Ichigo easily standing up and growling as the pillars cracked and crumbled down.

Lisa got closer to the barrier surrounding Ichigo in it, "Hachigen, open it up! I'm the one of duty today, remember? So I'll be going in…first"

Hachigen nodded, "Alright," he lifted his finger opening a door shaped figure into the barrier.

Shinji sighed as he saw Lisa going in, "Just don't kill him yet"

Lisa scoffed, "Yeah if he doesn't kill me first"

Lisa finally went in, with only the barrier entrance to completely close. She was amazed that the reiatsu was heavier in there.

Kagome made an effort to walk up to Shinji, "Isn't it dangerous to go in there?"

Kagome felt the pain in her shake once again and practically felt like a punch. She tried not to complain so Shinji wouldn't be bugging her about it. She soon saw the jewel glow even harder and brighter.

Her attention was shifter to look at Ichigo. He was grabbing his sword as Lisa unsheathed her own sword as well. Kagome felt shivers go up and down her spine just by seeing Ichigo's eyes.

Shinji's soothing voice was heard, "Didn't expect that side of him, huh?"

Kagome looked at Shinji and chuckled, "I think I've seen worse"

Shinji turned his eyes to look at her from the corner of his own eyes. Did she just say worse?

Shinji heard Lisa's introduction, "My name is Lisa Yadomaru," Lisa pointed her tip of her Zanpaktou at Ichigo, "Nice to meet you"

Ichigo unwrapped his Zanpaktou in one swing as he rushed at Lisa with incredible speed. Ichigo raised his Zanpaktou, making Kagome cover her eyes, _'I can't watch!'_

* * *

Urahara went inside his shop, after everyone had gone home. It was already night time and he needed his rest. He saw Yoruichi drinking her tea in the living room, "Still won't go to sleep?"

Yoruichi sighed as she set her cup down, "Just worried"

"About?" asked Urahara sitting on the opposite side from the table. Yoruichi shrugged, "About the girl"

"You mean the miko Kagome?" asked Urahara again, "Why are you worried?"

"Of what Ichigo's hollow might do," added Yoruichi, "I'm guessing he is already having his sights on her"

"And how is that possible?" Urahara asked Tessai to bring him a cup of tea, "I'm sure that she hasn't seen his hollow side just yet"

"Exactly," said Yoruichi, "Yet. But Ichigo's hollow sure sensed her powers as Kagome sensed his reiatsu"

Urahara raised an eye brow, knowing it was the truth. He continued to drink his tea after Tessai had brought it. He soon saw Renji walking towards them, "I have a question"

"What is it?" asked Urahara looking at him.

Renji cleared his throat, "It's about that Kagome girl. If she really has her hands on that jewel, does that mean that hollows would be after it?"

Urahara looked at Yoruichi, not knowing the answer. Yoruichi sighed, "Maybe, but they would mostly be after her powers"

"Why though?" asked Renji leaning against the wall.

Yoruichi grabbed her cup of tea, "They will devour her"

"Devour her?" repeated Urahara, "How so?"

"Who knows," answered Yoruichi, "A miko has never really crossed paths with us before, you know? But one thing is for sure," Yoruichi took a sip, "The moment that Ichigo's reiatsu gets at its' highest, if will react with the Shikon no Tama"

"And?" whispered Renji as he shrugged.

Yoruichi glared at Urahara and Renji, "And who ever is in possession with it, it will take that person to Ichigo's inner world"

* * *

"UGH!" yelled Ichigo, trying to block Shirosaki's attacks from his Zanpaktou. That's all he was able to do since his speed was incredibly fast. He heard Shirosaki laugh after each attack and slash he would give.

Ichigo growled under his breath, "SAY IT!" Now Shirosaki was pushing him back as their Zanpaktou's collided, "Where is Zangetsu!"

Shirosaki smirked, "You didn't answer my question though! Now about the girl"

"What the hell are you talking about!" exclaimed Ichigo. Shirosaki tried to keep pushing Ichigo back, "Don't play stupid! That girl that stopped me from controlling you!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "K-Kagome?"

Shirosaki smirked, "So that's her name? Interesting"

Ichigo pushed him back a little at a time, "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Oh but she does," added Shirosaki, "More than you think"

Finally Shirosaki pushed Ichigo back, making him fall straight down and crash into one of the buildings. Shirosaki put his Zanpaktou over his shoulder, "Ichigo, maybe you haven't realized this or actually two things. One Zangetsu and me have always been one, and second that girl Kagome as you named her. She is going to be my source of power"

"W-What?" stuttered Ichigo as he tried to sit up, "Your source of power? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Just what you heard," answered Shirosaki as he smirked, "She is a miko and a powerful at that. You have not idea what I feel when you get close to her. I want to be able to come out and completely devour her"

"Devour her?" whispered Ichigo as he stood up.

Shirosaki chuckled, "She is the one that will make me powerful! More powerful than ever!"

Ichigo's glare came back at hearing what Shirosaki said. Devour her? Was he crazy? They both made no movements.

Ichigo finally spoke, "Is that so? Then that means I'll just have to defeat you here"

Ichigo prepared himself to use his Bankai, "I wouldn't be so sure about that! I will get Zangetsu back and I won't let her get involved in this!"

Shirosaki's smirk faded as he saw Ichigo get into a stance. He heard Ichigo scream again, "I wonder how confident you'll get after you see this!"

Shirosaki slowly shook his head, "You still don't understand, do you?

Ichigo saw Shirosaki getting into the same stance, actually surprising him. Shirosaki found his smirk again

* * *

Kagome winced in pain, almost like if someone was calling her at the same time. Shinji of course saw her reaction, "Are you okay?"

Kagome weakly smiled, "Y-Yes"

Soon enough Kagome saw Lisa do a flip and soon balance herself with one arm and turning in circles. She was kicking Ichigo right in the face with each turn and backing him away. Kagome noticed the mask on his face was getting bigger.

Ichigo was finally able to push her back as he tried to slash her but Lisa only continued to jump back and forth and keep on doing her flips.

Kensei stood up, "It's been 10 minutes"

"Now it's my turn!" he said.

Shinji stopped him, "HOLD ON!"

Kensei and every Vizard, except for Lisa looked straight at him. Shinji stood up, "Something isn't right"

Kagome looked at Shinji as he looked back at her. He was actually glaring at her, "Take it out"

"W-What?" stuttered Kagome. Shinji wasn't going to waste time on this, "TAKE IT OUT!"

Kagome gulped knowing now what he was talking about. She reached into her pocket, slowly, and took out the Shikon no Tama that was still glowing but this time pulsing second after second. Shinji narrowed down his eyes, "Is that that the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome slowly nodded. Suddenly they all saw Ichigo pushing Lisa to the barrier making he crash. Ichigo's face turned towards Kagome, making her shiver. Shinji looked back at the jewel then at the hollow. He glared at his form, "So that's what he is after"

Kagome backed away as she saw Ichigo's arm extended, signaling that he was about to grab her and maybe even kill her.

* * *

Yoruichi sighed at hearing Renji, "So when do you think it's when the person who has the Shikon no Tama takes them to Ichigo's inner world?"

Yoruichi looked at Urahara and nodded, "When he releases his Bankai."

"At that moment?" questioned Urahara.

Yoruichi nodded, "Yes"

* * *

Ichigo growled, "What?"

Shirosaki only chuckled as both him and Ichigo yelled the same thing at the same time, "BANKAI!"

* * *

As Kagome backed away, and at the moment she did she completely disappeared surprising Shinji and the others. Kensei yelled, "WHERE DID SHE GO!"

Shinji growled as he looked back at Ichigo, "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

**I know it sucks and makes no sense! **

**Please don't be harsh on the reviews! **

**Please review! **

**PLEASE! It will help update faster! **

**REVIEW**


	8. Our Glow

**OH WOW! LOTS OF REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! REALLY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**PLEASE keep on supporting me till the end! PLEAASE *bows down* **

**Thank you!**

**This chapter maybe a little confusing! Sorry if it does confuse you! **

**Next chapter will make more sense! **

**Kagome gets her weapon here! I still don't know what kind of Bankai she should get…any ideas? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER THE STORY! PLEASE! **

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. She saw the clear blue sky around her seeing that she was actually standing on a building. More like on a window of the building. She gulped, just where the heck was she now? Kagome came back to her senses as she saw the jewel's glow slowly reduce until it was back to normal. She sighed in relief thinking it was all over, but there was still one problem to take care of.

How to get back! And by back she meant home!

_BOOM! _

Kagome was startled by the noise that came from a distance in front of her. She saw smoke all over the place in the area.

"What was that?" she asked herself. She knew her own question wasn't going to be answered unless she checked it for herself.

Slowly, Kagome moved little by little ahead of her to see the ruckus that was going on. She hid behind one of the buildings as she got closer to her destination. In her hand, she still held the Shikon no Tama tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall.

Her eyes widened at seeing Ichigo there as well, _'Wait? How can he be in two places at once? And didn't he have a mask before?' _

Ichigo's robes had changed form completely to what Kagome could remember. Also his sword was different. In color and size. She eyed his own eyes as she saw he was looking at something else. He looked angry in some way.

Kagome's eyes followed Ichigo's gaze. She quietly gasped seeing the white form of Ichigo, _'A twin?' _

Kagome saw him swinging his sword to remove the rest of the smoke surrounding him. Both men's eyes never came of each other. It almost looked like they weren't even breathing.

Shirosaki smirked as he scoffed at the same time. Kagome had never realized that they were actually floating on air. In just one link of Kagome's eyes, both Ichigo and Shirosaki attacked each other, clashing their swords.

Ichigo growled under his breath, feeling his Zanpaktou shaking, "Bastard!"

Kagome quietly and carefully moved from behind the building she was hiding from, trying to see the fight at a better distance. She heard Ichigo's voice once again, "Now tell me when did you learn to use Bankai!"

Shirosaki's smirk was still on his face, "All these questions! Not once did you answer mine!"

Shirosaki was able to manage to push Ichigo back once again with just one swing, "And to answer your question! I learned it the same time you did!"

Once Ichigo regained control of his foot steps, he moved forward with the same speed as Shirosaki. They clashed again, making their reiatsu follow out of their bodies and nearly hit Kagome, "AH!"

Ichigo and Shirosaki looked at Kagome, who was blocking her head from getting smashed. Ichigo blinked before finally realizing who it was, "K-Kagome?"

Shirosaki turned his attention back to Ichigo and smirked as he turned his eyes back to the petite woman who slowly dropped her hands to look at them, "So this is Kagome, huh?"

Ichigo growled under his breath. The only way to get Shirosaki to put attention back to him was to fight him. Ichigo charged towards him, easily being noticed by Shirosaki and blocking him with his sword that he had in one hand.

Shirosaki chuckled, "Now why are you getting mad? We should be having fun right now!"

Kagome's body started to shake just hearing his voice.

Ichigo tried to catch his breath once again, "Shut up!" he was already pushed back again. He didn't know his hollow would be this strong. Ichigo gave a small glance at Kagome, who seemed a little confused on what was going on.

Shirosaki easily saw his glance, "Now, you should be concentrating on our fight! Don't lose your focus!"

Shirosaki charged at Ichigo once again. Ichigo glared at Kagome from the corner of his eye, "Don't you dare move!"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. She always got irritated when people talked to her like that. She glared at Ichigo, "HEY!"

Shirosaki stopped running as Ichigo only stood there, stunned at her words. Shirosaki smirked, "Wow! A girl actually spoke back to you!"

Kagome got closer to Ichigo, "Don't you DARE talk to me like that! I just got to know you and I thought you were nice!"

Ichigo saw she was getting closer with each step she got. He knew she would be in danger if she got closer to the battle, "STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T GET NEAR!"

"And why not?" she yelled back, "I can get near if I wanted to!"

Shirosaki appeared in front of Kagome, "Are you the person that stopped me from controlling Ichigo that other night?"

Kagome was surprised to see him in front of her that fast, "W-What?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Ichigo released his Getsuga Tensho, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Shirosaki looked from behind his shoulder to slash through it and make it disappear. Ichigo was surprised to see him block it that easily, _'With just one hand?'_

Shirosaki chuckled, "I don't think it was a smart idea for you to use your Getsuga Tensho when you know she is right behind me?"

Kagome gulped, _'Did he just save me? I thought he looked like the bad guy here?' _

Ichigo cursed to himself, forgetting that so easily. Shirosaki charged once again at Ichigo, clashing swords again, "Getsuga…Tensho"

Kagome's eyes widened. She remembered that Ichigo had said the same words and she saw the power coming from the sword. Kagome realized that Shirosaki was way to close to him, knowing that if he released the same attack, there was no way of Ichigo escaping.

Kagome felt something inside her, telling her that she should do something. Question was…what? Kagome saw the Shikon no Tama still in her hand. She ran towards them, "Stop!"

Shirosaki and Ichigo looked from the corner of their eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened, "NO! GET AWAY!"

Shirosaki smirked, wondering on why the girl was getting closer. Kagome threw the Shikon no Tama towards the sword. Shirosaki's eye brow rose, "What is that?"

Soon enough, as Shirosaki released his Getsuga Tensho, the Shikon no Tama glowed once again, making it collide with the white and red light.

* * *

Shinji cursed to himself, "Shit! Where the hell did she go!"

Soon enough, they saw Lisa still fighting the hollowed mask Ichigo. Lisa kept on kicking Ichigo. Lisa kneeled down, after Ichigo had slashed her arm. She was already dirty and bloody from the small fight she was having against Ichigo.

As she looked up she saw Ichigo coming to get her already. Lisa was ready for the impact only to see Kensei elbowing Ichigo right on his chest. Ichigo was thrown back on to the floor. Lisa sighed in relief and soon gasped at seeing Ichigo's feet, "What's going now?"

Kensei stood up straight, "All we know is that he is turning into full hollow, but there is another problem in out hands now"

"Another problem?" whispered Lisa.

Kensei nodded, "That human girl disappeared"

Lisa's eyes widened, "WHAT?" she looked behind to see Kagome nowhere, "Where did she go!"

"We don't know," he answered, "Your time's up Lisa. It's my turn"

Lisa saw the barrier door opening behind her. Lisa sighed as she got out only to see Kensei ready to attack when Ichigo got up. Kensei got out a kunai knife and twirled around his fingers, "My name is Kensei Muguruma. I'm going to be the one to kill you"

Shinji sighed, even though he was still worried over Kagome. Hiyori looked at Shinji as she sat on the ground, "Where do you think she went?"

Shinji ignored her question, _'Where did you go Kagome-chan? I'm pretty sure that was the Shikon no Tama, I'm sure of it! But why did she disappear? And where to?' _Shinji's eyes widened, _'Wait? If Kagome-chan is a miko, then that means that hollows will be after her for her power! That only means one thing!' _

Hiyori saw Shinji's face change expression every time, "What's wrong?"

Shinji growled under his breath, "We need to stop him, now!"

* * *

"What?" whispered Ichigo as he saw a katana sword blocking the Getsuga Tensho. No, actually freezing it! Shirosaki landed on the building, "What's going on?"

Kagome's eyes blinked. What happened to the Shikon no Tama? Where did it go?

All Kagome could see was a black blade freezing the Getsuga Tensho. She saw the handle of the katana actually being black with a pink ribbon. Was that the Shikon no Tama? Kagome soon saw the katana's blade actually glowing.

Kagome knew exactly what it was doing…purifying it!

The Getsuga Tensho that was suppose to attack and possibly kill Ichigo was disappearing. Kagome didn't even notice when the handle had a pink ribbon floating at the edge of the handle.

Shirosaki's eye brow rose once again, "Whose sword is that?"

Kagome saw the sword disappear and reappear in front of her. Suddenly she heard Midoriko's voice, _"Take it. Now that hollows are going to sense your powers of a miko, they will be after you" _

Kagome glared at the sword, "AFTER ME? Why would they be after me?"

Shirosaki smirked, "Your powers!"

Kagome turned to look at the hollowed Ichigo, along with Ichigo himself. Shirosaki continued, "You have no idea the itch you create on us hollows when we sense your powers"

"Why my powers?" exclaimed Kagome.

Shirosaki chuckled, "A miko's powers are the most powerful ones in the world! But when they came to a stop of them not being able to exist, oh how we missed them!"

Kagome gulped, "Am I some kind of food?"

"More like a source," answered Shirosaki, getting closer to her, "Now, you ruined my chance of destroying Ichigo. So for doing that," Shirosaki positioned himself to attack Kagome, "I'm just going to have to devour you"

Kagome's eyes widened, along with Ichigo's. Kagome looked back at the katana. Dammit! It only she had bows and arrows! That's the only thing she knew how to use! There was no way she could use a sword! She tried using Inuyasha's once, but she thought it was to hard to even wield it.

Kagome saw from the corner of her eye, Shirosaki running in fast speed towards her, his arm extending to grab her. Kagome took one last glance at the katana before grabbing it from it's handle and blocking Shirosaki's hand from grabbing her neck.

Shirosaki's fingers wrapped around the blade, feeling a bit of blood dripping down, "You think that's going to hurt me?"

Kagome narrowed down her eyes as she transferred her own abilities into the sword, making it glow pink once again. Shirosaki's eyes narrowed down in confusion. He soon felt his hand starting to burn. He jumped back and looked at his palm only to see a burn mark.

Kagome realized that the blade had tried to purify him.

Kagome only kept on starring at the blade in confusion. She was surprised it didn't feel heavy to carry the sword. Shirosaki smirked, seeing she was distracted and tried to attack once again, only to have Ichigo go in front of her and being slashed on the side of his abs.

Shirosaki jumped back once again and swung his sword to remove the blood off the blade of his Zanpaktou. Ichigo growled in pain, trying to find his breath.

Shirosaki sighed, "Ichigo, Ichigo"

Kagome blinked, surprised to see Ichigo right in front of her, "Please leave"

Kagome's breathing was becoming harder, "I would if I knew the way back! I was taken here by force!"

Ichigo looked at her from the corner of his eye, "How? This is my inner world"

"Inner world?" repeated Kagome, "What's that?"

"The place where I usually have to train to be able to control something," he answered looking back at Shirosaki, "Like him"

Their conversation soon ended as Shirosaki appeared in front of Ichigo, grabbing the blade of his Zanpaktou with his non-burned hand. It was turning white.

Shirosaki's voice was serious compared to his other conversations, "You might as well give up"

Shirosaki tighten his grip on Ichigo's Zanpaktou making it crumble. Kagome gasped, "What?"

* * *

Lisa took a deep breath, "He's strong"

Hiyori looked at Shinji, "Hey! She only got 10 minutes to fight! And I think everyone should have the turns to fight the idiot Ichigo!"

Shinji sighed and looked Hachigen, "Fine! Everyone gets to fight! Everyone gets to fight him for at least 70 minutes!"

Hachigen felt his sweat coming down from his head, _"What? That doesn't seem right! I'm only suppose to hold the barriers! I wasn't suppose to fight him!'_

Lisa saw how Kensei tried to dodge every attack Ichigo gave. They were fast and everyone could see that as time went on, Ichigo was getting stronger, faster and possibly having the advantage against them now!

Kensei finally found an opening to slash Ichigo on his shoulder only to see the consequences that came with it. Kensei saw that the wound closed up like almost if he hadn't done the cut.

"Instant regeneration?" he said out loud. Kensei put his hands together along with his weapon. It started to glow bright blue as he aimed at Ichigo.

Hiyori smirked, "I guess he really is trying to kill him"

Shinji only kept looking at the fight. He was actually worried over Kagome and Ichigo who was in the inner world. He just didn't know where Kagome was at the moment. Shinji thought to himself, _'She had the Shikon no Tama…so where could she of gone? I know now that Ichigo's hollow is after Kagome-chan's powers. Could there be a connection as to why she disappeared?' _Shinji's eyes widened after realizing Ichigo's robes. They had changed!

'_Wait a minute! That's his Bankai form!' _Shinji snapped his fingers, _'His Bankai! That's it! The Shikon no Tama and his Bankai reacted to each other meaning….Kagome-chan is in-' _

Shinji was cut off his thoughts as he saw Kensei blast Ichigo and throwing him off. Everyone's eyes expanded as they saw Ichigo's left arm completely turn in a hollow shell!

Kensei smirked, "You're transforming faster than I thought!"

Lisa saw the transformation starting, _'Ichigo needs to finish his battle in the inner world in one hour!' _

Lisa sighed, "He has one hour in his inner world"

Shinji glared at the sight of Ichigo in the barrier, "There's one problem though!"

All the vizards, expect Kensei, who was battling Ichigo, were now looking at Shinji. Rojuro raised an eye brow, "What's the problem now?"

"Kagome is in Ichigo's inner world," added Shinji, still looking at the fight. Mashiro exclaimed, "WHAT? How is that possible?"

"She had her hands on the Shikon no Tama," he answered back. Aikawa raised his eye brows, "You mean the Shikon no Tama that supposedly disappeared years ago?"

"That's the one," said Shinji, "It seems that the Shikon no Tama took Kagome into Ichigo's inner world"

"Why though?" asked Hiyori. Shinji's glare came back, "To help him"

* * *

Ichigo saw his Zanpaktou completely disappear into white petals, "Z-Zangetsu!"

Kagome was the expression on Shirosaki's face. Ichigo saw what Shirosaki was about to do next. Ichigo pushed Kagome out of the way as Shirosaki put his hand on his face and push him further back with such power even to the point of making Ichigo crash into a standing building.

Kagome gasped, "KUROSAKI-SAN!"

Shirosaki hated that word coming out her mouth, "I'll admit! I always wonder how that head of your works!"

Shirosaki smirked, "You have lost your weapon! So why are you just standing there now?"

Kagome looked at Shirosaki from the corner of her eye. This guy might of saved her once, but she knew that he wasn't the good guy at all! Kagome wanted to do something about him! She tighten her grip on her sword as she swung it, able to slash Shirosaki on his arm.

Shirosaki growled in pain as he felt the blade. It wasn't because of the cut but more like the purification it had on the blade.

Kagome backed away, "So my blade is able to purify whatever it cuts…?"

Shirosaki smirked, "So you want to play too, huh?"

Shirosaki took one step towards Kagome, making herself back away, "G-Get away or I'll purify you!"

"Just try," whispered Shirosaki. Shirosaki reached towards Kagome, only to have her sword try to protect her. She closed her eyes only to hear a gush noise right in front of her.

She slowly opened her eyes as saw Ichigo, but in his stomach he had a blade sticking out of him, "….." she stayed silent.

Ichigo had got in front of Kagome, seeing that Shirosaki was about to throw his Zanpaktou at her. Unfortunately the blade had stabbed him right in his stomach, making the blood gush out. Ichigo's eyes widened with fear.

He didn't know if it was pain, or because his hollow would win this battle. Shirosaki got closer and grabbed the handle of his Zanpaktou, "What you need Ichigo also is instinct in a battle! Not your brains!"

Kagome ran in between Ichigo and Shirosaki and raised her hand to push Shirosaki away. Her hand started to glow bright pink only to be pushed by a pink light. Shirosaki jumped back, "What the hell-?"

Kagome's breath was becoming harder as her eyes narrowed down, "I don't know why I'm getting into this fight…but I will tell you one thing! You tried to kill me and him! It gives you no right to do that! Trust me I've been through a lot!" Kagome brought her katana to point the edge at Shirosaki, "I've never used a sword before, but I'm sure I can use it for something!"

Shirosaki scoffed as he heard Kagome's words, "YOU MONSTER! That's what you are!"

Kagome's whole katana started to glow, "Though Kurosaki-san says that I'm not suppose to get into his problem I don't care! This is my problem after you said that hollows were after me now! I want answers! NOW!"

* * *

**SUCKED! I KNOW! AND IT"S A CONFUSING CHAPTER! I'm SORRY! I REALLY AM! **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE MORE SENSE I PROMISE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! PLEASE! **


	9. Chain

**This chapter is kind of short and confusing (VERY CONFUSING!) **

**Sorry if it makes no sense! Next chapter will make sense I promise! It will have connection! **

**Please don't be harsh and tell me it was a bad chapter or you didn't get it because it sucked! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**You girls and guys probably already hate me because of this chapter! I;m sorry! **

**REALLY SORRY! **

**Please don't give up on me! **

* * *

Kagome was about to yell at Shirosaki some more but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked behind her shoulder to see Ichigo hiding his eyes behind his orange bangs. His other hand was grabbing the blade that Shirosaki had left in his gut.

Ichigo's breathing was coming back. Kagome saw that Shirosaki's blade was now turning pure black, just like Kagome's. She remembered that Ichigo's original was actually black as well.

Ichigo looked up, still being able to see his eyes coming back to life, _'Instinct, huh?'_

* * *

Time had passed and Aikawa was already starting to battle Ichigo. Kensei got out of the barrier, "I'll admit, he's stronger than we all thought"

"Isn't he?" added Lisa who was sitting on a boulder. Kensei nodded, "But his hollow is getting the best of him already"

Shinji crossed his arms across his chest, "This might get serious soon"

Kensei looked at Shinji, "Have you figured out where that girl might of gone?"

Mashiro smiled, "He thinks that she might have been transported to Ichigo's inner world"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, "But if Ichigo really loses against his inner hollow don't we have to kill him?"

Shinji growled under his breath, "That's what I'm worried about right now! The only way to get Kagome back here is if Ichigo beats his inner hollow"

It wasn't long enough until everyone turned to see Aikawa already getting slashed on his shoulder. They didn't even see with what he got slashed. They looked back at Ichigo only to see him fully transform. Tail, long hair, claws, feet, everything was completely hollowed now.

Ichigo's eyes slowly narrowed down making Aikawa sigh from stress, "What a pain this is"

Lisa thought to herself, _'He's already been there for 60 minutes! It will be my turn again soon!' _

Lisa looked over at Kensei who was his hand with a black bandage, "Kensei," Kensei lifted his eye brow signaling he was listening, "Whose inner battle took the longest out of all of us?"

Kensei smirked, "Hiyori so far from the last battle"

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he took out the sword easily from his gut making Kagome gasp. Blood flew out only to stain her school shirt and skirt. Ichigo looked at Kagome the corner of his eye, "Please stay out of this battle…I don't want innocent people to get hurt"

Kagome looked away and soon saw him moving her back behind him. Ichigo glared at Shirosaki as he twirled his Zanpaktou in his hand, "Do it for me…," he whispered at Kagome. Kagome looked at her katana.

She smiled. First Inuyasha tells her she's weak and that everyone should protect her. Second her family thinks she wasn't strong enough to stay in the shrine which she wanted to go back actually to get out of this whole chaos. Third of all now this guy wanted to actually tell her she wasn't strong enough to protect herself.

Which was probably true if she was going up against this Shirosaki guy. She gripped tighter on her sword, "Don't worry I can protect myself"

Ichigo smirked, "Hope your right," Ichigo charged towards Shirosaki, seeing that he had his guard down already.

Kagome looked at her katana once more and closed her eyes. Thought she didn't know how to use it, somehow she felt like this was the right weapon for her. Suddenly she felt the katana glow once more.

"_I see you were able to purify with this sword as well," said a voice. _

Kagome looked around her, "Midoriko?"

"_Yes, child," _she said back, _"So, I am amazed you were able to use this katana" _

Kagome chuckled, "I didn't think I could neither"

Midoriko's own laugh was heard, _"I'll tell you a little secret on what this katana can also do" _

Kagome's eyes opened, "And what's that?"

"_You might be able to help that guy right there if you use this technique," _answered Midoriko. Kagome blinked, "A technique?"

"_But this technique can only be used at the right time," _added Midoriko, _"You can chose to either purify them or knock them out completely. It's a very useful technique. I think if you use it Kagome, and maybe even practice it you might be able to discover new things about this katana" _

Kagome smiled, "Well it is the Shikon no Tama. So what's this technique you're talking about?"

_Midoriko nodded inside, "The way to activate is to…." _

Ichigo's hand came up and extended and only one finger pointing towards Aikawa. Suddenly they saw Ichigo's finger starting to create a cero in red.

Lisa got up, "AIKAWA! IT"S A CERO!"

Aikawa glared at Ichigo's form, "I know!" he brought his hand to his face.

Mashiro's eye brows rose up, "Oh no! Is Love going to turn into a hollow already?"

Rojuro sighed, "Of course! He has to when you are going up against that much spiritual power!"

The cero only continued to gather more spiritual energy along with the size getting even bigger! Aikawa was about to bring his hollow mask only to see that the cero had disappeared due to Ichigo's arm bleeding and getting cut.

Aikawa stopped his actions as he tried to see what was going on. He heard Ichigo yell in pain from the bleeding in his arm.

Lisa's eyes widened, "What the-?"

Hiyori soon saw his other shoulder starting to get a cut and blood shoot right out. She turned to look at Hachigen, "HEY! GET LOVE OUT OF THERE!"

Hachigen performed a a hand sign and opened the door, having Aikawa get out of there as fast as he could.

They saw Ichigo screaming his lungs out as Hachigen closed the door once again.

* * *

Kagome looked at Ichigo, "STOP!"

Ichigo stopped where he was, having Shirosaki look at Kagome. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder only to see her pointing her own katana at Shirosaki.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She remembered what Midoriko had told her and repeated to herself, "Concentrate….what is that you want your weapon to do?"

Midoriko had told her that her blade was capable of many things. The only thing she need to do was to think of the thing she wanted to do. Like purify, stab, shot, whatever but if she wanted a higher level weapon she had to train to get it.

Kagome gulped and closed her eyes also remembering that Midoriko had told her that she couldn't let Ichigo kill his hollow side as she described. Something that they would be needed for the future. After that talk, Midoriko had disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes only to see Ichigo yelling, "Don't do anything please!"

Shirosaki smirked, "Let her, I want to see what she is going to do, or at least try"

Kagome started to concentrate as she saw images of a long line made from steel in her mind. She smirked knowing that was the perfect weapon. All she needed to do was make sure that her miko powers weren't mistaken to purify.

Midoriko had her all confused, way to confused. But all she could do right now was listen and obey. Well at least to the higher priestess.

Kagome saw her weapon glow brighter as it turned into a pink glowing black chain. Shirosaki and Ichigo were amazed that her katana had turned into something else without her doing something. Kagome twirled the chain, having it twirl around her body and then extend the chain to go towards Shirosaki.

Shirosaki thought that the chain wouldn't reach him, only to see it was actually stretching more, "what the-?"

The chain easily wrapped around Shirosaki, surprising both himself and Ichigo. The chain stilled glowed. Shirosaki was afraid that it would purify him because he easily recognized the glow from her.

Ichigo soon heard her yell.

"STAB HIM NOW!" she yelled. Midoriko had told her before she left also that in order not to kill him it's to stab him. That easily got her confused, but Midoriko explained that if her powers were combined with Ichigo's nothing could be killed or actually be killed at the same time.

Ichigo had no choice. He wanted to stab Shirosaki in order to stop his inner hollow and being able to control him.

Ichigo went forward, only to have his own Zanpaktou pierce through him. Slowly they saw Shirosaki disappear, making Kagome worry that he might have been killed.

She heard Midoriko's last words, _"You are on your own now…don't worry, that man is not dead, just gone for the time being. I already explained to you what the chain did, okay? The chain will not purify but put the person to sleep. Meaning that he will be chained until you decide when to take them off, okay? You will understand more about this as you train…" _

With that said, Kagome could feel Midoriko's soul slowly rising from her katana. She knew it was time for her to rest in peace. Kagome saw Shirosaki's half of his body slowly disappearing, "Don't think you have won! I will come back, thanks to that girl"

Ichigo looked at Kagome from behind his shoulder. What had she done? Ichigo knew that if he had stabbed him earlier without the chains wrapping him, he could of easily killed him, which he didn't want to do. Ichigo felt like he would need him later on, way into the future.

But if he had stabbed Shirosaki's soul would of really disappeared. Thanks to her, something inside him knew that he wasn't gone.

Ichigo saw the last of Shirosaki…for now. Kagome brought her chain back and went back into a katana. She felt her head a little heavy as her vision was turning blurry. Ichigo appeared in front of her catching her before he fell, "What did you do?"

Kagome looked down, "Huh?"

"What did you do back there?" he asked again, looking ahead.

Kagome sighed, "Those chains that wrapped him made sure that they wouldn't kill him"

"But I need to kill him," said Ichigo. Kagome shook her head, "No. An old priestess told me that you need him and that she saw that in the future you would need him along side of you. I don't know for what though"

Ichigo looked at Kagome, "Shirosaki had said that your blade was able to purify," he sighed, "Shouldn't the chains have purified him right there after they wrapped around him?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head again, "No…"

"And why is that?" asked Ichigo. Kagome closed her eyes, "Because I chose not to purify him. The priestess told me that with my katana I can chose what do to and what no to do. So, I chose not to purify him,"

"But?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome opened her eyes to see the crushed buildings below her, "I didn't purify but I just put him in deep slumber"

"Slumber?" he asked. Kagome nodded, "Those chains will still be wrapped around him until I take them out, or so said the priestess as she explained"

"But you just got your katana back," answered Ichigo, "Wouldn't that mean you took them off of him?"

Kagome shrugged, "No," she sighed, "The priestess told me that the chains leave a mark, like a birthmark, leaving the power and chains there. That's why I told you to stab him since it was safe."

"Meaning that, the chains are still wrapped around him? I see." asked Ichigo.

Kagome nodded again, "Yeah just not visible to other people expect for me"

Ichigo sighed, "You really need to give me a better explanation on this"

"I know," she answered, "You do too"

* * *

The vizards saw the barrier slightly shake. Soon enough inside, they saw Ichigo's full hollow form stand there like a statue. A pink and red light surrounded it, only to have the hollow shell fall to the ground and have Ichigo carrying Kagome in his arms with his hollow mask on.

Kagome was still carrying her katana on her hand as she smiled. She had fallen asleep out of exhaustion since that was the first time she ever used a lot of her miko powers.

The hollow shell that had come off shattered, making everyone silent and surprised to see him carrying Kagome. Especially to the fact she had a katana in her hand. They knew that wasn't Ichigo's.

Shinji's eyes narrowed as he saw Kagome, "Hachi,"

Hachigen nodded, "Yes," he snapped his fingers, making the barrier go away.

Shinji walked forward, "How you feeling?"

Shinji tried to grab on Kagome only to have Ichigo's voice raise, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Shinji and all the vizards were surprised to hear his voice like that. Shinji smirked, "Calm down. I'm only trying to see if she's okay"

Ichigo's mask disappeared and sighed, "Sorry, it's just that…"

"Did your inner hollow do something to the girl?" asked Shinji.

Ichigo shook his head, "Not really, just a few scratches, but she actually fought my inner hollow and helped me"

"Helped you?" repeated Shinji. Shinji saw Ichigo's expression on his face, he was looking down at Kagome, _'So she said I will need him, huh? Maybe I will but how was she able to wield such spiritual energy? If Soul Society finds out and even Aizen…she will get caught!' _

_

* * *

__**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! It's because the next one is going to be longer and with more explanations! **_

_**SORRY! IT is a confusing chapter with all of Kagome's powers and all! SORRY! It's going to make sense in the next chapter! **_

_**I'm not going to demand reviews! **_

_**If you review thank you! I just want to see how many reviews I get without asking you know? **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**I promise next chapter will make better sense to this one! **_


	10. Intentions

**Wow feels like a long time since I have updated HAHA XD **

**Well, here's chapter 10! WOW ALREADY AT CHAPTER 10? **

**Well it's all thanks to all you reviewers of course! Please keep supporting me till the end!**

**Oh and question! Please answer !**

**Should I make a InuyashaxNaruto Crossover? **

**With Kagome being in a pairing with an Akatsuki member?**

**Tell me your thoughts on that **

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**Kagome looked to her right and then left.

Nothing but black. Her eyes were soon fixed on a white figure that seemed so familiar. At first because of the silver hair, she thought it would have been Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, but it was extremely short to be. His back was turned towards her.

Soon enough, Kagome figured out who it was. By the chains that were wrapped around him, unable to move. Kagome gulped and took one step back.

"So you are afraid of me, huh?" asked the hollowed voice.

Kagome stopped and looked down, "What are you doing here? Is this a dream?"

Shirosaki slowly turned around, "I guess you could say that"

Kagome looked back at him, only to see him with a serious expression, "Then what are you doing here?"

Shirosaki shrugged, "It seems like all that energy you used back there in Ichigo's inner world tired you out, huh?"

"Don't change the subject," added Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes, "Why are you here?"

Shirosaki stood silent for a few minutes. Only seeing Kagome's eyes closed and making no movements. He was able to hear her breathing. Such a calm breathing he has ever heard and the sound of her heart…

It wasn't like any normal pathetic human. It was different. Almost pure.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "So? Are you going to answer me?"

Shirosaki smirked, "I came to tell you something"

Kagome's eye brow rose up. She was willing to listen to him. It wasn't like he would attack her! He had been chained up and she was the only one to undo that. She waited for him to answer. She knew he knew she was waiting for it.

Shirosaki smirked as he looked down at the dark floor, unable to see the reflection, "Actually I came to tell you something and a warning"

"A warning?" repeated Kagome.

Shirosaki looked up, "I will say this once. I do owe you"

Kagome's eyes widened. What? This guy that basically wanted to 'devour' her said that he owed her. Kagome shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Shirosaki spoke, "If you hadn't put this chains around me when Ichigo was going to stab me," he chuckled. "I would have been dead"

Kagome looked away, "Well, that's why I did it"

"Why?" asked Shirosaki. Kagome's eyes snapped open. Well from what Midoriko had told her she could use that as an explanation but, this guy was asking her why SHE had done it. Kagome gave no answer back, making Shirosaki smirk, "I will wait for your answer later then…when you are ready"

Kagome closed her eyes, "You also said you wanted to warn me about something, I'm right?"

Shirosaki nodded, "Yes"

"And?" questioned Kagome, opening her eyes once again. Shirosaki smiled, not showing his teeth this time, "It had to do with you and Ichigo"

"What about him?" asked Kagome, not liking his smile at all.

"You better not leave his side," he answered. Kagome raised an eye brow in confusion, "Leave? Why? I could leave if I want to!"

Shirosaki smirked, "If you do, don't be surprised if I try to control Ichigo again only ten times worse than last time. Thanks to you, it seems like my hunger for you lowers down knowing you are next to him, and next to me"

"So you are saying that if I don't want you to come out and control Ichigo's body," explained Kagome herself, "I might as well stay with him?"

Shirosaki smirked even wider at the sound of that, "But do keep in mind, I will come after you"

Kagome laughed sarcastically, "Then how do you expect me to stay by your side knowing you might come after me soon?"

"Trust me," answered Shirosaki. "It won't be painful"

Kagome kept looking into Shirosaki's eyes. He slowly started to blend into the darkness, not even able to see his hair little by little. Kagome was soon left alone again, not knowing what was going outside her dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile, through Ichigo's whole training, Orihime was on her way to her apartment from a long day of school. She was starting to plan her day, saying she would love to hang out with Tatsuki and the others. She sighed on her way to her home until her neighbor had stopped her.

"Why Orihime-chan!" said a lady around her late 30s. She was sweeping her porch and the front yard as she looked at Orihime walking in front of the house. Orihime stopped in her tracks and waved, "Hello Umeda-san!"

Aiko Umeda was her neighbors name. She was a married woman and had two children, as far as Orihime knew. Aiko smiled, "Hey Orihime, are you sure it's okay to let those two friends of yours to live in your home?"

"Oh? You mean Hitsugaya-san and Matsumoto-san?" asked Orihime. Aiko nodded, "It seems like this morning they were carrying a huge type of furniture in your apartment! It looked awfully big to fit through the entrance doors"

Orihime tilted her head to the side in confusion. Furniture? Orihime bowed down and said goodbye to Aiko. Orihime was now very curious on what Rangiku and Hitsugaya had brought to her house. As Orihime finally got to her house, she slowly opened the door after taking off her shoes.

She was surprised to see a huge screen in the living room with Hitsugaya and Rangiku standing in front of it. Soon enough she saw Yamamoto Genryuusai appear on the screen.

Hitsugaya bowed down, "Captain!"

Yamamoto nodded, "I am amazed of how you handle this mission so fast. Though I am afraid it isn't over just yet"

"We know," answered Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto sighed through the screen, "It seems like we have discovered Aizen's true objective"

Hitsugaya's, Rangiku's and Orihime's eyes widened with surprise with the sudden statement. It had been nearly four months since Aizen left Soul Society and they already knew what his objective was? Hitsugaya narrowed down his eyes hearing Aizen's name, "What is it?"

Orihime interrupted the talk with her small nervous laugh, "Well, it seems like these matters are none of my business. I will just go out and make dinner then!". Orihime turned around, on her way to the kitchen just when she heard Yamamoto's yell, "Stop right there girl!"

Orihime slowly turned her head to face him from behind her shoulder. She gulped at seeing Yamamoto's serious expression across his face. Yamamoto looked at Orihime, "Unfortunately this matter concerns you humans as well"

Orihime turned fully and walked up behind Rangiku, "How? Even like my friends in high school?"

"Every human there," answered Yamamoto. Hitsugaya once again got into the conversation, "Explain"

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "I sent Ukitake to go and investigate in Aizen's secret lair he had underground here in Soul Society"

"A lair? Underground?" repeated Rangiku. Yamamoto nodded, "There were still traces of his spiritual energy and records of what he was looking at"

"Did he find anything?" asked Rangiku. Yamamoto opened his eyes, "It seems like they got a trace of his true object due to his research he was making"

"Research?" asked Hitsugaya, "What exactly is he looking for?"

"He is trying to get his hands on the Royal Key," answered Yamamoto. Hitsugaya shook his head as Rangiku sighed. Orihime looked at everyone after them being silent for a few seconds. Orihime tried to ask a question directly at Rangiku but saw she looked stressed due to the news that Yamamoto had given them.

Orihime gulped, "E-Exactly what is this…Royal Key?"

Rangiku sighed once again, "The Royal Key is the only key to open the dimensional door that leads to the Spirit King."

Yamamoto decided to finish the explanation, "The only one who knows the location to that key is me and is passed to the next Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13."

"Though," paused Rangiku. "No one had actually seen the key themselves in person"

Orihime thought for a minute to herself. After a few minutes of thinking, Orihime gasped, "Wait! If he wants the Royal Key then doesn't that mean…he wants to m-murder the king personally?"

Hitsugaya, who was looking at Orihime from behind his shoulder turned to face the Captain again, "Is there any written record on where that key is at?"

Yamamoto slowly shook his head, "Rules are that there should be no written record on the location of the Royal Key. Never."

Hitsugaya nodded understanding perfectly now why there should be no record on it. He heard Yamamoto's voice once again, "Though, here come the bad news out of the whole thing"

Rangiku turned to look at Yamamoto as Orihime only tried to find her breath again. Hitsugaya raised an eye brow, signaling that he was listening. Yamamoto sighed, "Ukitake has discovered that Aizen has been doing research on no where the key is but, how to make one"

"M-Make one?" exclaimed Rangiku. Hitsugaya growled under his breath, "That's impossible!"

Yamamoto nodded, "We all thought so too but, after looking at his research it seems like it is. He has the knowledge of how to make it exactly with the ingredients he needs"

"So he knows what he needs now?" asked Hitsugaya, trying to control the anger in him. Yamamoto looked down, almost like if he was really disappointed, "Aizen needs a lot of power in order to create it. He has discovered that he needs 100,000 souls and…"

Yamamoto stayed silent. Orihime tried to ask since she saw Hitsugaya and Rangiku wouldn't, "What else?"

"He needs a spirit-enriched land," answered Yamamoto. The expression he had given when he said those words were almost like he knew some other things too. Hiding them actually. Hitsugaya raised his eye brow once again, "Doesn't that change throughout time? Meaning the location of the enriched-land?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Ukitake and Shunsui actually found the current place of today"

"Where is it?" asked Rangiku crossing her arms across her chest.

Yamamoto took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, "Karakura Town"

Again, all their eyes were full of shock, especially Orihime. Orihime slowly shook her head as she felt her own body shaking from the fear she had heard, "N-no…"

Yamamoto chuckled, "But it seems that Aizen has made a new discovery that I didn't even know"

"Which is?" asked Hitsugaya, "Is it about the Royal Key still?"

Yamamoto nodded, "There is another ingredient no one knew about until now"

"Another ingredient?" repeated Rangiku. "Is it hard to find?"

"Apparently yes," said Yamamoto, closing his eyes again. "Something about pure spiritual energy"

"Spiritual energy?" Rangiku shook her head. "But pure? Doesn't that mean that it's almost like Ichigo's spiritual energy but just the opposite?"

"Pure…" whispered Hitsugaya. "It's impossible to find that"

"Why?" asked Orihime. Hitsugaya decided to answer her question this one time, "A pure spiritual energy is rare. Very rare. It's more powerful than any captains"

"Does the King know about this mysterious ingredient?" asked Rangiku. Yamamoto nodded once again, "He might be the only one to know that besides Aizen and us now"

"So what are we to do?" asked Hitsugaya. Yamamoto growled under his breath, "This winter we go to war against Aizen!"

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded, "Yes Captain"

Yamamoto nodded and soon left the screen as it went back into it's normal black vision. Rangiku scratched the back of her neck, "Well I better notify Ikkaku and Yumichika about this and go to Urahara's"

Hitsugaya nodded, not even bothering to look bad. Rangiku left, leaving Orihime and Hitsugaya in silence.

* * *

Renji jumped up as he attacked Chad with his Zabimaru. Chad had fully recovered and he had asked Renji to train him in order to become stronger. They were currently in Urahara's training grounds where he had trained Ichigo at first when he first went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

Renji attacked again, pushing Chad back into a boulder and practically making it crash over him.

Renji landed on his two feet, his Zabimaru behind him in his full Bankai form, "Hn, you should really thank that girl that healed you"

Chad removed the pieces of boulder in front of him, "I would if I knew how she looked like"

Renji nodded, "True. Who knows Ichigo might introduce you to her sometime"

Chad tried catching his breath as he ran towards Renji and pulling his armored hand, ready to attack. Renji smirked as he jumped up, "ROAR! ZABIMARU!"

Chad was once again dropped on the floor. Renji chuckled, "The sun is still out and you are already getting tired? Get up!"

Chad slowly got up, knee by knee, foot by foot. He looked up into Renji's eyes and tried to attack him once again.

As the training went on, Urahara was leaning against a boulder, watching the intensity against them two. Urahara opened his fan as he sighed. He looked up at the sky as he moved his fan back and forth. He smirked, "So Aizen is after that huh? Should of know"

* * *

Back in Orihime's apartment, Hitsugaya turned around only to see Orihime sitting on the floor and putting her school shoes on again. Hitsugaya cleared his throat, trying to get Orihime's attention, "What are you doing?"

Orihime stood up, making sure her shoes felt comfortable, "Going to tell Ichigo and the others about what Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama said. Just like he informed us, this does concern us. Now I see why"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, "We don't even know where Ichigo is at the moment, Orihime"

"I know," answered Orihime opening the door. "But I can track down with his spiritual energy"

Orihime went out the door, closing it afterwards. As Orihime got to the outside of the building she ran in the street, trying to get a signal of some sort of Ichigo's location. Orihime looked from left to right, _'Ichigo…'_

_

* * *

_Urahara looked to his right, only to see Tessai coming down from the shop. Tessai got closer to Urahara, "Ichigo is here"

"Ichigo?" whispered Urahara, closing his fan. "After a day?"

Tessai nodded, "And he wants to talk to you now"

Urahara sighed and smiled, "Fine"

Urahara looked towards Renji and Chad, who were apart on opposite ends of the battle ground, "Hey!"

Renji and Chad looked at Urahara who was waving at them. Renji gave him an irritated look, "What is it now?"

Urahara's smile was still across his face, "Ichigo had come back! Let's go back! That's enough training so far!"

Chad stood up straight, dusting off his clothes. Renji put his Zanpaktou back into it's original form. Chad and Renji followed Urahara back into the shop. As they went back into the shop, Rukia was drinking her tea. She had told Ichigo's father she was going to run an errand. She just wanted to get out of the house knowing Ichigo wasn't there.

Rukia heard the door open, seeing Ichigo carrying Kagome in his arms and actually holding on a katana. She saw wounds open on Ichigo's arms, legs, his Shinigami robes practically ripped.

Rukia put her tea cup down, "What happened? Why are you all wounded…again?"

She was soon surprised to see the vizards appear behind Ichigo. Shinji looked around, "So this is Urahara's shop here in the living world, huh?"

"Pretty boring," added Hiyori.

"Now, now!" said Urahara coming in, "This shop is very useful to the Shinigamis"

"That's why they are weak when they come into the living world," scoffed Kensei with his hands in his pockets.

Urahara looked at Ichigo, seeing the same thing that Rukia had seen. He saw Kagome this time, putting more attention to her. His face suddenly went back in a serious one, "What happened to her?"

Ichigo only gave sigh as a reply. Urahara nodded and looked at Tessai from behind his shoulder, "Tessai, get her into the empty room and try to see what's wrong with her. Make sure she gets a lot of rest"

Tessai nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Tessai walked up to Ichigo, trying to get Kagome into his arms slowly and carefully as possible. As Tessai went back into taking Kagome into the empty room, Shinji ordered Mashiro and Lisa to go and help. They nodded and followed after Tessai.

Urahara saw them leave and then turned his attention back to Ichigo as he crossed his arms, "So? Care to explain?"

Ichigo sighed, "Sure…"

* * *

Orihime tried to get her breath back to normal as she was now in front of Urahara's shop. She was surprised to see Rangiku with Ikkaku and Yumichika behind. Rangiku smiled, "Oh? Orihime-chan! What are you doing here?"

Orihime sighed, "Well I tracked down Ichigo's spiritual energy all the way here"

Rangiku nodded, "Well I sense everyone's spiritual energy, besides my captain of course"

They decided to go inside after much of talking. Orihime slid the door open only to see Ichigo punching the wall. Orihime gulped, "What's going on?"

Rukia tried to grab Ichigo's arm, stopping him from punching any longer. Rangiku looked at Urahara, "What happened?"

Urahara sighed, " I just explained to Ichigo Aizen's intentions"

"You did?" asked Ikkaku. Yumichika spoke out, "You already knew"

Urahara chuckled, "I find information faster than Soul Society actually"

Orihime looked at Ichigo, who saw him almost like he was about to cry she tried to get close, only to be stopped by Rangiku's hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Tessai laid Kagome on the futon that Lisa had prepared as he had instructed. Tessai looked at Kagome, without touching her. He saw her that she had a strong grip on the handle of her sword. Mashiro looked over at Lisa, "Lisa-chan?"

"Yes?" whispered Lisa. Mashiro pointed at the katana in Kagome's hand, "Should we take her katana away?"

Lisa nodded, "Yeah. Her grip might be getting tired"

"I am amazed she hasn't let go it," added Mashiro as she Lisa trying to reach for the katana. Lisa's hand got closer to Kagome's hand, only to be shocked, "OUCH!"

Mashiro blinked a few times, "What's wrong?"

Lisa shook her head slowly, "I-I don't know…something shocked me as I reached to take her katana away"

Tessai narrowed down his eyes behind his glasses, "Let me see something"

Tessai's hand reached to touch Kagome's face only to be shocked back as well. Tessai nodded, "There is a barrier around her. Lisa looked at Tessai, "What? How did that happen? Weren't you just carrying her?"

"Yes," he answered. "But it seems like the moment that someone stopped touching her, the barrier was created"

Lisa turned her attention to Mashiro, "GET SHINJI IN HERE NOW!"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she saw she was still in the darkness. She closed her eyes. Some how she wanted to wake up and go back home, but something was stopping her from doing so. She had had felt people carrying her back and forth until she felt like she was laying on something smooth and comfortable. At that moment she felt like no one was touching her, she immediately heard a voice coming from behind her back.

"_Finally," said the mysterious voice. "I never thought those people would stop actually making contact with you" _

Kagome turned around only to see the one person she thought she had made sure she had killed. His long ebony hair and his blood eyes starring at her figure like she was some snack or food. His purple garments commenting with the black ones. Kagome knew exactly who it was at the instant she looked into the eyes, "N-Naraku…?"

Naraku smirked, "Hello miko"

Kagome shook her head slowly, "No! You were suppose to be dead! We killed you back in the feudal era along with Inuyasha!"

Naraku chuckled in the darkness, making Kagome's spine shiver, "True, so very true. But you disposed of my body…not my soul"

"W-What?" stuttered Kagome. Naraku closed his eyes, "My soul never passed into the next world. Neither heaven or…hell," Naraku opened his eyes, with a smirk appearing on his face again. Naraku sighed, "I've been waiting this whole time to finally been able to get through your mind and dreams!"

"Wait! If your soul hadn't passed shouldn't that mean you still would have been back in the feudal era?" exclaimed Kagome, taking a step back. Naraku nodded, "Yes, but when you went back to your time along with the Shikon no Tama, I went with you two. But since you always had the Shikon no Tama with you, it made impossible for me to get to you"

"So you stood and waited…" answered Kagome, her voice almost cracking with fear. Naraku's miasma slowly rose up, making Kagome gasp. In just the speed of lighting, Naraku had laid his miasma around Kagome and practically suffocating her to death!

Naraku chuckled, "I will get my revenge by eliminating the only priestess in the world!"

* * *

Lisa gasped as she saw blood coming out of Kagome's lips. She soon saw also cuts appearing on her body, making the blood spill even more. Tessai growled under his breath, "This is a problem"

"What's going on?" exclaimed Lisa.

Tessai nodded, "Go tell the others now! Bring them here and tell them it's an emergency!"

Lisa nodded, understanding. She ran out the room only to see Mashiro about to talk to Shinji. Lisa yelled in the room, making everyone halt, "STOP! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY!"

Mashiro looked over at her friend, "What's wrong now Lisa-chan?"

Lisa tried to catch her breath, "I-Its' the human girl! She is coughing out blood and getting cuts!"

Ichigo looked over at Lisa and without a second thought he ran towards the room that they had placed Kagome in. Everyone looked at each other confused on why Ichigo had ran in such a hurry and in furry as well. Shinji growled under his breath, "shit!"

Shinji ran after Ichigo, only to have the others follow behind, even Orihime.

Ichigo saw Kagome's immobilized body on the futon, being stained y her blood. Ichigo's eyes shook in fear, not believing what he was seeing! Ichigo shook his head, "W-What's going on?"

Ichigo tried to go inside and tried to get closer to her, only to be stopped by Urahara himself, "Don't. There is a strong barrier around her"

They saw Kagome coughing out more blood and practically the blood going down the wooden floor. Tessai looked at his boss, "If we leave her like this and nothing is done, she will die from blood loss!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Yoruichi walked in, seeing everyone gathered outside a door. Yoruichi walked in, step by step and practically pushed people to be next to Urahara. Her eyes widened at the horror she saw. Yoruichi slowly scanned over Kagome's body with her eyes, seeing the barrier and even it's color.

"A magenta colored barrier?" she whispered. Urahara looked at the woman next to him, "Do you know what's going on?"

Yoruichi took a step closer and kneeled down, "Dammit!"

* * *

Kagome saw Naraku's figure getting closer to her person as she tried to find her breath. The miasma was killing her! Suffocating her, making her vision blurry and feeling her insides burn like hell! Naraku smirked, seeing the pain in her eyes, "I will get my revenge"

He loved the sound of Kagome's crying pains, "I was furious when Kikyo's soul passed! I wanted to taint her soul and take her to hell with me! But she was able to move on to the next world! H-Heaven.."

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling his tentacles practically squeezing her even tighter, making the pain even worse than what it was!

* * *

Yoruichi tried touching the barrier with her hand, also being received with a shock like Lisa and Tessai. Urahara got closer to Yoruichi, "That's one strong barrier"

Yoruichi stood up, "Tell me about it!"

Yoruichi shook her head. There was no way to get into the barrier and break it! Yoruichi closed her eyes, trying to find her breath. She didn't know why she felt like saving the girl…but somehow she knew she need to. Ichigo looked over at the tanned woman, "Is there any way to break it?"

Urahara raised his eye brow at him, "Calm down, don't even know why you are getting so worked up over this girl"

Ichigo blinked at the statement he had given him. Ichigo looked down, thinking. Why was he like this? He didn't even know the girl! So why? Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Yoruichi's voice, "There is a way"

"What is it?" asked Shinji, coming into the room.

Yoruichi looked at everyone from the back of her shoulder, "Can I borrow someone's Zanpaktou?"

"What for?" asked Renji. Yoruichi turned to look at the barrier again, "There is only one way to save her and break this barrier…"

Urahara looked over at Yoruichi, "Who is doing this?"

Yoruichi sighed, "From what I can see and feel, it's someone trying to harm and destroy Kagome's soul and heart. Taint it actually"

"T-Taint it?" repeated Orihime.

Urahara nodded and took out his Zanpaktou form his cane, "So it had come to this huh? Poor Kagome-chan, she didn't even have choice"

"It's the only way…" whispered Yoruichi.

Urahara raised his Zanpaktou and soon enough it came down by the tip and breaking the barrier, but he didn't stop there as his Zanpaktou pierced through something else.

* * *

**WOW! That was a lot of typing! LIKE NO KIDDING! **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! And throughout the whole story! **

**Please continue to support me! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Rainy Tears

**Wow! Almost to 200 reviews! **

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! **

**Thought this chapter maybe be confusing to you all people…I apologize for that! **

**The next chapter will have some explanations! I PROMISE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARDS! **

**THANK YOU! **

* * *

"Do it," whispered Yoruichi to Urahara. Urahara raised his Zanpaktou as he gathered his spiritual energy into the tip of his sword. As soon as his Zanpaktou started to glow red, he brought it down to slash through the barrier.

The barrier shattered into million pieces, making everyone behind Urahara and Yoruichi cover their faces. There was soon a glow around Kagome. It was purple mixed with a slight magenta color. Urahara looked at Yoruichi from the corner of his eye, "Is it really the only way?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, or we can just let her die slowly and painfully"

Urahara sighed, "Fine"

Urahara slashed his sword through Kagome chest, leaving an opening. Soon enough purple smoke came out only to have Ichigo coming closer and take out his Zanpaktou, "W-What is happening?"

Yoruichi saw the smoke coming out even thicker each minute that passed. Kagome was coming back to her senses as she started to cough a bit more blood. Yoruichi looked at Rukia, "Rukia, give me your Skull Symbol glove"

Rukia nodded and took it out her pocket from her skirt. She gently threw it across to Yoruichi who caught it with one hand. Yoruichi put on the glove and looked at Urahara, "Be ready"

Urahara nodded. "Shinji, Ichigo, get your Zanpaktous ready for this"

"For what?" asked Ichigo. Shinji narrowed down his eyes as he did was he was instructed. "Just do it"

Ichigo ignored his speech and looked at Yoruichi getting closer to Kagome's body. Yoruichi sighed, "This might freak her out afterwards…but it's the only way"

* * *

Kagome was about to give up and let Naraku just kill her there. It wasn't like anyone would miss her but her family. Kagome closed her eyes until she saw a bright light coming down from darkness. Naraku looked up, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Kagome felt her chest burn, almost like something was entering her. Soon enough, Naraku saw his miasma weaken and actually disappearing. "MY MIASMA!"

The tentacles wrapped around Kagome soon let her go, seeing that Naraku was to busy trying to get his miasma to work again. Kagome touched her chest, having a different feeling to it. Kagome looked up, Naraku was actually disappearing!

Her legs slowly tried to get her to stand up but she saw her eyes starting to get blurry. In just that second, Kagome had collapsed, wondering what happened. Did she just collapse in her own dream?

* * *

Yoruichi growled under her breath as she got Kagome's soul out of her own body. Ichigo's eyes widened at the action, "W-WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

Kagome came out, still with her wounds and a bit of blood on her lips. She was wearing a plain white kimono over her body, staining it with her blood. Yoruichi was actually grabbing onto Kagome's kimono from the collar. She looked at the girl, "Are you okay?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to actually see everyone silent and starring right at her. Kagome looked down to gaze at her body and was surprised that someone had changed her clothes. A hand was still on the collar of the kimono, she followed the arm down then up which was connected to Yoruichi's body.

Kagome whispered. "Y-Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi was looking at the miasma that was being raised from Kagome's body. Suddenly everyone was surprised to see a body, no actually a soul appearing before their eyes. The gasp everyone heard came from Kagome's mouth, but not because of the soul coming out, but of her body lying down on the futon.

She touched her own body. "W-Wait? How can I be in two places at once?"

Yoruichi sighed. "You are a Shinigami now"

Kagome's eyes slowly shifted to see Yoruichi's eyes still locked on Naraku's soul. Kagome whispered once more. "S-Shinigami…?"

All gazes were turned to Naraku's soul. He was looking directly at Kagome's own soul. Kagome felt herself chocking on her own saliva. The half demon rumbled under his breath, almost piercing his own eyes though Kagome's spirit.

Naraku finally spoke. "Miko!"

Kagome felt her muscles tighten and slightly jump at the sound of his voice. She didn't like it one bit. Her body leisurely turned around. "What do you want Naraku! You killed Kikyo! TWO TIMES! Why after me now?"

Urahara and Yoruichi slightly turned their eyes to look at Kagome from the corner of their eyes. They had heard her story and so did Rukia. Knowing by the name Kikyo, they knew exactly who Kagome was talking about. But the real question lingered in their minds. Why was he after Kagome now.

Naraku snickered. "You killed me, don't you remember?"

Kagome looked away from his deadly eyes. "There is a difference between purifying and killing. I don't kill"

All the Shinigamis present took another glance at Kagome. Renji came to the front. "YORUICHI! You do know that it's against the rules to do this? Remember what happened when Rukia did it to Ichigo!"

Yoruichi smirked. "This was to save a life"

"Rukia and Ichigo got lucky last time," added Renji. "Yamamoto Genryuusai will definitely come after you and Urahara and especially this girl!"

Kagome turned to face Renji. "Woah! I had no say in this! Who is coming after me now? It's bad enough that Naraku wants to kill me and Shirosaki wants to devour me!"

"S-Shirosaki?" asked Yoruichi. Before any one could make a movement, Naraku went on and towards Kagome. Kagome was already too late to turn around and try to purify him but Ichigo came up behind her and slashed Naraku's arm right off.

Naraku yelled in agony. Though it was still his soul, he saw his arm turn into dust. Ichigo's eyes gave a deadly glare to Naraku. "Keep your dirty hands off her…"

Kagome's eyes widened at the words and how Ichigo came to save her so suddenly. Wait? No she couldn't just become soft! They turned her into a Shinigami for god sakes!

Naraku jumped back and sent his tentacles to attack Yoruichi, Urahara, Shinji and Ichigo at the same time. With each slash they made, more came out. Urahara smirked as he looked at the other Shinigami standing close to the entrance door. "We could use some help you know…"

Rukia chuckled as she returned into her Shinigami state along with the others. Even the vizards joined in. They all went at it. Slashed, chopped, released. Orihime and Tessai stood on the door side. Watching everyone trying to avoid the tentacles, and trying to slash through them. They saw the miasma returning to him, and soon enough releasing it towards them.

Kagome took a few steps back. In reality, she was looking at her own body, lying there with the same cuts and blood stains. She was still able to feel the burn in her body. It hurt to the point where she just wanted to forget about meeting these Shinigami people! Orihime gently touched Kagome's shoulder, actually making her jump a bit.

Kagome looked behind her shoulder. "H-Huh…?"

Orihime slowly smiled, "Come. I can get you healed we need to get out of this place! We can't let that guy get you!"

Kagome slowly shook her head as she looked away. "N-No! I want to get out! I wish I never meet you Shinigami or Vizards! I wanted to live a normal life not a chaos one!"

Ichigo landed on the ground after Urahara had blasted off his own wall, showing the outside. Urahara sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Man. Now I need to repair that too"

Kagome put both of her hands on each side of her face as she shook it, "N-No…and now I've turned into a Shinigami? That's not what I wanted!"

Orihime had of already let go of her shoulder once she started shaking. Tessai sighed. "Miss Kagome, please calm down. We will explain later"

Suddenly, Ichigo growled under his breath as he jumped up. He saw Naraku getting weaker by the second. Ichigo yelled out. "TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO HELL!"

Ichigo swung his Zanpaktou. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The red and black ray of light went across and right through Naraku's body, horizontally. Naraku screamed in pain as he saw his body gradually disappearing. Rukia smirked. "I'll finish this"

She faced the tip of her handle on Naraku's forehead as she had appeared right in front of him. She smirked. "Hell is waiting for you"

Rukia's handle touched Naraku's forehead as two gigantic gates appeared behind him. Chains and skeletons were all over the place. As the doors opened, chains soon got a grab on Naraku's arms, which were the only thing there left.

Naraku fidgeted. "NO! Let me go! I still need to kill her!"

The chains kept on dragging Naraku away until he was fully in. The doors slammed shut as Rukia landed on the ground. "That was fast"

Yoruichi looked to where Kagome was only to find her missing.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed down as she looked at Tessai and Orihime. "W-Where did she go?"

Orihime gulped as everyone looked at her. Ichigo came to the front. "Orihime? Where did she go?"

Tessai cleared his throat as he was about to answer. "She said she couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to go home and clear her mind a bit."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Did she not know that hollows would be after her? He heard Tessai continue.

"She also said that she didn't to be with Shinigamis. That she had been through a lot. She left…crying," added Tessai.

Yoruichi nodded. "She would. I won't blame her if she did run. I mean look! First we bring her to ask her questions, your inner hollow tells her that he will devour her and now we turned her into a Shinigami!"

Rukia's cell phone started to ring. She got it out and was surprised that she was getting a signal from a hollow. Rukia looked at Ichigo. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and waited for Rukia to continue.

"There is a hollow getting closer to your house!" she exclaimed. Ichigo's eyes widened. Didn't Kagome just say that she was going home? Rangiku tilted her head to the side. "Hadn't that girl said she was going home or something?"

Ichigo thought to himself for a minute until he heard Yoruichi's voice.

"Ichigo! Bring her here now! We can't let her soul be running out like that!" she yelled. Ichigo nodded and ran out the door. _'DAMMIT!'_

Orihime looked back at Yoruichi. "Is it really unsafe that she runs out like that?"

Urahara smirked. "Why didn't you two stop her before?"

Orihime looked down. "Why did you have to turn her into a Shinigami?"

Yoruichi sighed again. She looked at Orihime knowing that she was hurt from Ichigo running after Kagome. Somehow, Yoruichi and Urahara knew exactly that it was starting to form a love triangle.

"It was the only way to get that man out of her soul and save her life," answered Yoruichi.

Orihime nodded, still not understanding something. Actually the whole thing. Urahara sighed as he walked to Yoruichi. "What are we going to do now? If Soul Society finds out about this…we are dead and so is Kagome"

Yoruichi closed her eyes, already knowing that. Yoruichi seemed to sigh for like the fiftieth time today. She looked over at Shinji. "Then we will have to train her"

"Train her?" asked Urahara. "What's that going to do from us being killed…oh sorry, executed?"

Yoruichi smiled. "We will just have to show Soul Society how strong she really is"

Renji went on and cut into the conversation.

"WOAH! Who said that training her would automatically get you guys safe from Yamamoto Genryuusai?" he exclaimed.

Urahara sighed. "I think I know what Yoruichi is trying to say"

Yoruichi smirked. "Urahara you said that Aizen needs a pure spiritual energy right? To make the Royal Key?"

Rangiku gasped as she walked over to them.

"WAIT! Yamamoto Genryuusai said something about that! But he said it was rare for a Shinigami to have that! Extremely rare!" she exclaimed.

Yoruichi smirked once again. "exactly"

"Huh?" whispered everyone around the room. Rojuro chuckled, "I see. The only one that has a pure spiritual energy is none other than…Kagome, right?"

Urahara laughed. "But if we train her, her spiritual energy will get stronger and could be used against Aizen himself"

"So, basically you are saying that we have our hands on something that Aizen is going to want?" asked Ikkaku crossing his arms across his chest.

"But here comes the hard part," added Yoruichi. Urahara finished her sentence.

"To convince Kagome-chan…"

* * *

Kagome didn't even why had ran out of the shop. But one thing she did know…

She wanted to be safe! She had ran out without thinking of course. Half way through the street she remembered she was in Shinigami form and her body was still in that shop. Kagome had cursed herself but, why would they turn her into a Shinigami? Wasn't there any other way to save her body? Or was it just because they wanted to?

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She was out of breath already? Her bleeding was easing and drying out. Kagome felt tears in her eyes.

Why couldn't she just get a normal life? That was the whole reason she had moved in the first place! So she wouldn't be hurt physically and…emotionally…

'_Inuyasha…' _she whispered his name in her mind. Kagome shook her head. She knew she had to stop loving him at one point.

Sooner or later, but it was to hard and so excruciating! Moving on is what she wanted to do but her heart wouldn't let her. She wished she could love another, but at the same time she never wanted to love again.

She wanted peace, silence, a normal life. She was afraid of loving again for the same reason that came to Inuyasha. Losing him, the guy choosing her as a second girl, being apart from him. What if the guy didn't love her back.

Kagome looked ahead again but soon enough, she felt a presence coming right at her from the right.

Kagome's eyes widened as some sort of demon appeared with a white mask, similar to the vizards. Kagome remembered that these were the hollows they were referring too. Kagome took a step back as she heard the hollows voice.

"My! This spiritual energy! It's nothing like I've ever smelled before!" he jumped up behind her, making her turn around and stumble down on the cement floor. She felt a few drops of water falling down from the sky.

Rain.

Kagome saw the hollow lick his lips, making her shiver. Damn, just when she just left her sword in the shop! Kagome saw the hollow ready to attack her, closing her eyes ready to feel her last breath.

Kagome waited for the impact, but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes only to see Ichigo blocking the hollows claws with his Zanpaktou that he had in one hand. Ichigo glared at the hollow, "Why do I have to repeat to people not to touch her!"

Kagome saw his Zanpaktou slash right through the hollow making it disappear. Kagome tried to find her breath again only to feel an arm wrapped around her waist and bring her up closer to a warmer body. She felt the warmth easily, since it was starting to rain already.

Kagome tried to push away, only to have Ichigo tighten his hold on her.

"L-Let me go!" she yelled.

Ichigo yelled back. "NO!"

Kagome stopped her actions, surprised of his tone. She heard him continue.

"I know you are furious that they turned you into a Shinigami…I get it," he took a pause. "But be grateful you are still alive"

Kagome chuckled. "I think it would have been better to die"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Her voice was still talking.

"Would have better knowing that I was gone, not a bother, away from him…able to forget him!" Kagome felt her tears falling from her eyes. Ichigo heard her cries clearly. He didn't know what to do with a girl when she was crying.

Kagome smiled through her tears. "I want to be gone if I can't be with him…gone"

Ichigo found a chance to talk. "Do you think your family would want you gone? Do you think your friends would want you gone as well?"

Kagome stayed silent, but Ichigo's next words made her eyes widened.

"I know I wouldn't," he whispered.

Kagome slowly looked up to see Ichigo looking down on her. Kagome pushed away. That minute she had looked into his eyes, she immediately felt something in her heart…but it wasn't' pain.

Kagome shook her head. "N-No….I can't…"

Ichigo got closer to Kagome, only making her take steps back. Ichigo wiped her tears away with his thumb. Kagome only kept trying to get away from making eye contact.

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "You must hate us right now…"

"I-I don't hate you or anybody," she whispered back. "Just shocked…"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Because you are a Shinigami?"

Kagome nodded slowly. Ichigo sighed. "Soul Society will not like this one bit"

Kagome looked at him, finally. Ichigo smiled at her face. For some reason he never had seen her more beautiful. Was it the rain? Her crying?

"But I do recommend you get the training you need to protect yourself from those hollow," he added.

Kagome shook her head next. "No…that's the thing, I don't want to be a Shinigami"

"What if I trained you?" asked Ichigo.

* * *

**This chapter did kind of sucked lol **

**I'll admit! **

**Please review though! **

**It was shorter than the last one! I promise the next one will have more action and some more information! **

**Confusing chapter I know! Sorry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **


	12. Safe

**Here's chapter 12!**

**WOW! Almost to 200 reviews already!**

**Thank you all reviewers and readers! Please keep on supporting! **

**This chapter is kind of boring…but remember I am going a little slow on it since I want the characters to grow on each other and have a connection deeper with Kagome! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARDS! **

* * *

Kagome shook her head slowly. "N-No"

Ichigo only stayed silent knowing that Kagome wasn't done talking. Kagome looked away. "I've had enough of this. I just wanted to live a peaceful life after I moved from the shrine"

Ichigo laughed to himself. "You remind me of myself"

Kagome looked at him once again. "Excuse me?"

"You see," he took a pause. "Not long ago I was just an ordinary 15 year old guy. Just going to school, coming back home. The same routine over and over again. That was until I meet Rukia"

"Rukia?" asked Kagome. "You mean that girl who is also a Shinigami who was battling with you that first night I meet you?"

Ichigo nodded. "My family was in danger one night and Rukia got wounded with only one option left"

"In danger?" questioned Kagome. "From what?"

"A hollow," he answered. "That hollow was after my spiritual energy so at the end, Rukia turned me into a Shinigami"

"By force?" asked Kagome raising an eye brow. Her only response was a shake of his head. "No, I wanted to. It was the only way to save my family. That hollow had his hands on one of my sisters while the other one was wounded and father just as well."

"But I heard something about execution…" whispered Kagome. Ichigo nodded at this one. "Yes, well it's against rules to turn a human into a Shinigami without the permission of the Soul Society"

"Soul Society?" asked Kagome. Ichigo chuckled. "You sure ask a lot of questions"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Look, all I want is to live a normal life…that's all I want"

"Well good luck doing that now that you are a Shinigami," he added. Kagome's eyes widened. "Is there any way to reverse it?"

"You don't think I've asked that question before?" he exclaimed back. Kagome took a step back. "D-Do you want to go back to your normal life?"

Ichigo cleared his throat as he looked down at the puddle that had formed. The rain was still falling and hard. "No"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Why not? You always seem annoyed with the other Shinigami and such"

"Well they are annoying," he answered. "But the reason I stay a Shinigami is because I know I'm the only one that can protect the ones I love"

A small smile appeared across Kagome's face. "You remind me so much of him"

"Him?" repeated Ichigo. Kagome laughed at herself. "Long story. Very long"

Ichigo looked up, noticing that the sky wouldn't be clearing anytime soon. He turned his attention back to Kagome. "We should get you back to your body"

Kagome sighed. "Fine"

"Oh, and about that training…" continued Ichigo. "You do you are going to need it right?"

"What if I don't want it?" asked Kagome. Ichigo smiled. "Then you'll get killed in a month, just watch"

* * *

"Alright leave!" yelled Urahara. "My place is loud and ruined enough already"

Rukia sighed. "I'm waiting for Ichigo to come back"

Yoruichi crossed her arms across her chest as she saw Rangiku and Orihime leave, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika. She smirked. "I wonder if he was able to convince her to come back at least"

Shinji scoffed. "That weakling is bad when it comes to girls"

"Oh?" whispered Hiyori. "Are you saying that you know how to act around girls?"

"Why of course!" he exclaimed with a smile. Hiyori's eye brow twitched with annoyance. "Then how come you act like a total pig around me!"

"Because you really don't act like a real girl and you aren't cute enou-" soon enough he was brought down and crashing against the wall of the living room. Kensei shook his head. "He should really learn when to shut up"

"You got that right," added Lisa as she sat on the floor. Yoruichi sighed. "Well it seems Shinji was wrong because they are here"

Everyone in the room looked outside the open doors only to see Kagome walking along side with Ichigo. During the whole time they walked back to the shop, Ichigo had told Kagome the whole story about how he became a Shinigami, when he first went to Soul Society to save Rukia and so on.

Kagome never realized how scary the Soul Society was, especially when Ichigo mentioned Aizen. He had also mentioned that those Arrancars were now being under the control of Aizen in Hueco Mundo and that Aizen is after the Royal Key.

Kagome sighed as she saw Yoruichi standing in the front of the door. Yoruichi cleared her throat. "So, you decided to come back"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry I flipped"

"Flipped?" repeated Yoruichi raising an eye brow. Ichigo sighed. "She means that she is sorry for getting angry and running away without you explaining to her first"

"Oh," whispered Yoruichi. Urahara came from behind Yoruichi. "Kagome-chan is here! Kagome let's try to get you back into your body and clothes. Your clothes right now are a little dirty and ripped. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to see you like that, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she walked ahead of Ichigo, seeing that Yoruichi was going to lead her to her body so she would get dressed after wards. Ichigo walked towards Urahara. "I told her everything"

"everything?" whispered Shinji, cutting into the conversation. Ichigo nodded. "Yes everything. Even about Aizen."

"I see," whispered Urahara opening his fan.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "So what are we going to do about Soul Society as they find out about Kagome? They are going to find out no matter what you know"

"That's the thing," answered Urahara. "Soul Society will allow her to be a Shinigami"

"W-What?" stuttered Ichigo. Shinji sighed. "It seems like Soul Society is going to allow Kagome because of Aizen"

"Of Aizen?" asked Ichigo. Urahara nodded. "Yes, because…she is one of the things that Aizen needs to make the Royal Key"

"Why her though?" Ichigo looked back Urahara.

Urahara moved his fan back and forth. "Because of her spiritual energy"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Y-You mean she has that pure spiritual energy you were talking about?"

"Exactly," he answered. "So Soul Society is going to want a close eye on her for sure"

"What makes you think we are able to trust Soul Society! For all we know they might decide to execute her!" yelled Ichigo. Shinji raised an eye brow. "Wow, why so worked up over her?"

A small light blush appeared across Ichigo's cheeks. He looked away from Urahara and Shinji. "N-No reason…just saying"

"Right~," whispered Shinji turning around to sit on the floor. Urahara smiled, making Ichigo look back at him right away. "What?"

"Oh nothing," answered Urahara. "But don't worry about her getting hurt. She will be safe...at least from Soul Society"

* * *

Kagome shook her head slowly as Yoruichi had finished putting her soul back into her body. Yoruichi went on to grab Kagome's katana. "So this is your Zanpaktou, huh?"

"Isn't just called a sword?" asked Kagome as she slowly got up. Yoruichi smiled. "Well you aren't wrong about that but us Shinigami call them Zanpaktou"

"Zanpaktou huh?" whispered Kagome. Yoruichi touched the edge point of the katana. "Did it come with a sheath?"

"Now that you mention it," answered Kagome. "No, it just came like that. The jewel turned it's self just into a sword"

"The jewel?" repeated Yoruichi, looking at Kagome from the corner of her eye. "What jewel?"

"The Shikon no Tama," answered Kagome. "You know, the one I told you about in my story and my adventure"

Yoruichi's eye brow rose. "You mean that the Shikon no Tama is this Zanpaktou now?"

"Is that a problem?" asked Kagome seeing that her own clothes were bloody and ripped. Yoruichi chuckled. "Not at all. More like a good thing"

Before any of the women could speak, they heard cough behind the closed doors. The cough obviously was telling them that someone was there, waiting. Yoruichi smiled. "Come in"

Kagome looked at the doors sliding open. She was surprised to see the man she had healed when she first meet Ichigo, Rukia and that mysterious Arrancar that night. The tall man bowed down.

Yoruichi walked next to Kagome. "Chad. Is something the matter?"

Chad stood up straight after Yoruichi's words. He shook his head. "No," he took a pause and continued. "Just came here to say thank you"

"Thank you?" repeated Yoruichi. He saw his gaze looking at Kagome though his eyes weren't able to be seen but she knew what he was looking at. Yoruichi smiled and left the room. "I'll leave you two alone"

Kagome followed Yoruichi's movements, curious on why she had left. Kagome looked back at Chad. "Well," she smiled. "I am glad that you are better"

Chad nodded. "Thanks to you"

"Oh? Who told you?" asked Kagome curious on who had told him the details. Chad's voice was soothing to Kagome. She knew he was different from most Shinigamis and people she had meet so far.

"Renji," he answered. "The guy with red hair"

Kagome tried to remember all the guys she had meet so far. She remembered seeing the guy but she wasn't sure if that's who Chad was talking about. Ichigo had mentioned Renji's name before now that she remembered. Soon enough, Kagome's thoughts were brought to an end as she heard Chad's low voice.

"Again, I want to thank you," continued Chad. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be in bed"

"Did you get enough rest though?" asked Kagome tilting her head to the side. Chad nodded slowly. "Yes, but currently I am training with Renji"

"Training? I think you should still be resting," added Kagome. Chad shook his head this time. "No. I must get stronger"

"Stronger?" whispered Kagome.

* * *

Ichigo saw Yoruichi coming back. "Who is she?"

Yoruichi nodded. "She is alright. Though Urahara I have a favor to ask of you"

"What is it?" he asked. Yoruichi showed him Kagome's katana. "Make a sheath for this," Urahara raised an eye brow at the katana.

"Whose is it?" asked Urahara. Yoruichi closed her eyes. "It's Kagome's"

"Kagome-chan's?" whispered Mashiro. Ichigo sighed. "I'll go check on her," Ichigo walked past Yoruichi, only to have Shinji stand up but Hachigen stopped right away. "I think we should leave master"

Shinji sighed. "No," he took a pause. "Kagome is my neighbor and so is Ichigo so I'll just wait for them"

* * *

Ichigo walked to the room where Kagome was located but stopped behind the wall when he heard Kagome's voice that time.

"Stronger?" she whispered.

Chad's voice was heard next. "I've been so useless to Ichigo and my friends. I can't protect them, it always ends up with them protecting me"

Kagome only kept listening, along with Ichigo behind the wall. Ichigo leaned against the wall as he continued to hear Chad.

"I always end up hurt and some is there to carry me and worry about me," Chad looked down at the ground. "But I have decided to train and able to become stronger so I can protect the ones I owe to"

Kagome's smile appeared on her face. "Chad right?"

Chad looked up and nodded. Kagome nodded back. "Trust me I know the feeling of being weak, I know it very well"

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling as he heard Kagome's voice.

"The guy I once loved…he was always there to protect me, there to talk to me, to hold my hand," Kagome took a pause. "But now he is gone as I am gone from him. But though he protected me, I felt useless as well. I wanted to become stronger, way stronger"

Chad kept on listening, as he felt Ichigo's presence behind him.

"That's why I tried learning more about myself and how to use the bow and arrow," added Kagome.

"Bow and arrow?" whispered Chad. "You know how to use them?"

Kagome chuckled. "A little. There is still a lot to learn from them."

Kagome looked down on the ground. "I think maybe this time I should allow myself to become stronger. That way I don't always have to depend on others to protect me. I want to protect myself"

Chad smiled, which made Kagome wonder if he really did smile like that to anybody. Chad started to speak. "You are just like Ichigo"

"I-Ichigo?" she whispered.

Ichigo smirked. It was true. Ichigo knew that he felt like that at some point. He wanted to become strong, he still wanted to get stronger. Ichigo cleared his own throat as he appeared in front of the door. Kagome gasped. "What are you doing there?"

"Standing," he answered sarcastically. Chad looked behind his shoulder. "Ichigo"

"Chad, how are you feeling?" he asked walking towards him.

"Better," he answered back.

Ichigo turned his gaze to Kagome. "You ready to go?"

"Go where?" she asked raising an eye brow. "Home," he answered. "Urahara told me to take you home for the day since you are exhausted and needed time to think things over"

Kagome nodded as she looked away. Ichigo sighed. "They also said that about your training…"

Kagome turned to look at him again. "What about it?"

"You can choose who to train you," he answered. "And to warn you, I think you should get it"

"I should?" asked Kagome. "And why is that?"

"Trust me," he whispered back. "You don't want to know right now"

Yoruichi came from behind Ichigo. "Kagome?"

Kagome was surprised that she hadn't even sensed her there. She blinked a few times, still hearing Yoruichi's voice.

"I want you to train with me," she added.

"With you?" whispered Kagome. Yoruichi gave her a nod. "Meet me here tomorrow, after school of course"

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but I still got questions you know!"

"We know," she answered back.

* * *

On the way home, Kagome walked along side with Rukia. Since she was living with Ichigo currently it was normal for her to go back with them, but also Shinji decided to tag along, leaving his vizards to do whatever they wanted.

Kagome smiled, hearing how much Rukia talked about her bunnies and such. She thought it was cute how someone who looked so tough could also have a soft spot.

Ichigo kept his eyes on Kagome making Shinji speak and surprise him out of nowhere.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.

Ichigo raised an eye brow. "Tomorrow what?"

"We are training," he continued to say. Ichigo chuckled. "That's going to be a problem because I was planning on helping Kagome with her training tomorrow along with Yoruichi. Even Rukia decided to help"

Shinji stopped walking, even made Ichigo stop. They were already in front of their houses. Shinji smirked. "Unless you want to stop your training with us and let that hollow of yours take the best of you, I recommend you train with us"

Ichigo stayed silent. He saw Kagome and Rukia looking at them. Kagome smiled. "You guys coming or not?"

Shinji looked behind his shoulder and smiled back. "We will be there! Don't worry!"

Shinji turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"Because of you Ichigo," he appeared in front of Ichigo in a blink of an eye. "She is now going to meet hell like no other. Aizen will find out about her and the day that I see he touches her, I will come after you too!"

* * *

**Kagome's training will start in the next chapter!**

**Yes this chapter was boring lol **

**Even I admit it!**

**Oh well, next chapter will have more action! PROMISE!**

**Even Soul Society will probably be involved!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET….THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED THIS TUESDAY! **


	13. Pure Spirit

**Wow! That took longer than I expected to write! It's long! **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry if anybody is confused at this chapter! Sorry about that! **

**Please keep on supporting me! Please! **

**It really gets me pumped up to write the next chapter! **

**Review afterwards!**

**Oh and I updated my other story Miko and Shinigami Love Chapter 15!**

**Please read it and review on it! **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun light hit her eyes. She slowly sat up, her muscles all feeling sore like no other.

'Man! I haven't felt like this since I went to the Feudal Era,' she thought to herself. Kagome watched her clock on the wall strike seven. "I still got an hour"

She moved her sheets from her lap as she stood up to get ready. She remembered having her uniform torn from the cuts that Naraku had made. She sighed. Good thing her mother had bought her a spare just in case. As she walked over to her closet, she took out her white plain buttoned shirt along with the grey coat.

After minutes of dressing herself, she looked at herself in her full size mirror. She smiled at her reflection, despise the bandages and wraps she had on her neck, elbows and legs.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome opened the door to her home. Ichigo and Rukia were behind her, even Shinji. No one was home at the moment, seeing that it was all dark and such. Kagome sighed of relief. She didn't want to explain anything to her mom at the moment not knowing what to actually explain to her. _

_Ichigo looked over at the house as they went in after Kagome told them it was okay. Some boxes were still unpacked and a few things scattered around the house. _

_Kagome smiled nervously. "Sorry for the mess" _

"_No worries," replied Rukia. "Trust me Urahara's is more of a mess" _

"_That's a fact," whispered Ichigo. _

_Kagome looked over at the kitchen. "I'll make tea if you guys want some" _

_Kagome was about to go towards the kitchen just when Shinji stopped her. "I think you should get those wounds healed first before they get worse." _

"_Nah, I'll be fine," she said back. "I've had…worse" _

_Kagome left for the kitchen, only to have Rukia follow. "I'll help you" _

_Ichigo sighed as he leaned against the wall. At least that's what Kagome saw last of him doing before making the tea. _

_After she finished she brought the tea over to the living room, along with some green tea treats. Shinji smiled. "Thank you" _

_Kagome nodded in response. She looked over at Ichigo. "The tea is ready" _

_Rukia looked over at Kagome. "Do you have a first-aid kit?" _

"_First aid kit?" repeated Kagome. "What for?" _

"_To get those wounds of yours healed," she answered back. Kagome smiled at her. "I'm fine, really" _

_Kagome continue to pour the tea into the cups. "And even if I do get these wounds tended, it's not going to stop what I'm going to feel in the morning" _

_Shinji and Ichigo looked at her, seeing she was handing Rukia a cup. _

"_And that would be?" asked Rukia. _

_Kagome laughed. "I'm going to fell sore alright. I haven't had this much of a work out since well…." _

_Kagome stayed silent, not wanting to bring back the memories and then to start to cry in front of them. She shook off the memories that were being brought back. After an hour or so, Rukia and her talked. The whole time Kagome realized that Shinji and Ichigo were being silent. _

_After they had left, Ichigo stayed outside the door as Kagome saw Shinji go to his house and Rukia to the other side. Kagome noticed that Ichigo was still standing there. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked. "Today you seemed a bit…out of it" _

"_I was thinking to myself the whole time," he answered back. Kagome nodded. "About?" _

_Ichigo looked at her, finally. Kagome's eyes widened. "Ah! I didn't mean to by noisy! I was just worried if you were okay or not!"_

"_I was just thinking about something, that's all," he looked up at the sky, seeing it was still raining a bit. _

_Kagome nodded. "Well, get some rest…you need it," she smiled as she saw Ichigo looking back at her. Ichigo nodded as a reply. "I will. You too" _

"_If I can," she sarcastically laughed. Ichigo left, to his house after he saw Kagome close the door to her house. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Kagome knew something was bothering Ichigo. What it was, she didn't know. She guessed it had to do with the Shinigami, his inner hollow, or…her. Kagome chuckled to herself. She knew he wouldn't worry that much over her.

She heard her mother call her, saying she was going to be late. Kagome grabbed her bag as she opened the door to her room and closed it afterwards. She went downstairs only to see Sota himself in his new uniform. She smiled. "You ready for your big day?" she asked.

Sota smiled at her. "A little nervous, but I will be okay"

"How was your first day in school?" asked her mother. Kagome smiled nervously. "Interesting," she answered.

"Well, that's good," said her mother. "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"Huh?" whispered Kagome. "No, I'm going to be late if I do eat!"

Kagome walked out the door, before her mother could stop her and convince her to eat. Kagome sighed as she saw the clear blue sky. For some weird reason, that moment she missed the peace and quiet from the feudal era.

She smiled to herself as she headed to her school.

* * *

"So Renji is staying in Urahara's shop?" asked Hitsugaya. He was sitting on a bench in the park with Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku standing right in front of him. "He must have a good reason to then," he replied.

"That's what I was thinking," added Rangiku.

They had decided to skip their 'classes' today from Ichigo's school. They were more worried on what Yamamoto had told them yesterday on Aizen.

Ikkaku scoffed. "He said he was training Chad or something"

"If you ask me, I think he's rather enjoying himself there," added Yumichika.

"Well," started Hitsugaya. "Considering how strong the Arrancars are, obviously we need the training since we don't have enough fighting power here"

"I understand that," answered Ikkaku. "So? What do we do?"

"There is only one choice for us for now," replied Hitsugaya. "We need to work on our fighting skills, or we will never win a match against those Arrancars"

"True," whispered Yumichika as he closed his eyes. "That strength they have is something we can't ignore whatsoever"

"HA!" yelled Ikkaku. "To hell with them! The stronger they are the better the battle! It gives it more fun!"

Rangiku smirked. "You are going to have a ball after the Arrancars come back then."

Ikkaku shifted his gaze to her. "If I were you I'd get stronger! Otherwise you'll never get to the Soul Society"

"Speak for yourself!" exclaimed Rangiku. Her eyes widened next. "Oh, Captain!"

Hitsugaya looked over at her. "What is it now?"

"I think we have bad news and good news with the events that happened yesterday in Urahara"

Hitsugaya raised an eye brow, ready to listen to what Rangiku was going to tell me. Ikkaku scoffed. "You are really going to tell him?"

"We have to," answered Rangiku.

"What is it?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Remember the events that happened in Soul Society? Meaning with Rukia turning Ichigo into a Shinigami?" asked Rangiku.

"Remember it perfectly," answered Hitsugaya. "Why?"

"It seems we have a new Shinigami in our hands," Rangiku looked to the side. "What?" questioned Hitsugaya. He had listened perfectly, but he wanted it repeated.

Yumichika sighed. "Urahara turned that new girl from Ichigo's school a Shinigami"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed again. He stood up from the bench. "He knows perfectly that's against the rules!"

"That's not all," added Rangiku looking back at him. "There's more?" yelled Hitsugaya.

"Remember that pure spiritual energy that Aizen will be after?" asked Ikkaku. Hitsugaya nodded. Ikkaku sighed afterwards. "That girl that Urahara turned into a Shinigami has that pure spiritual energy"

"S-She had it….?" stuttered Hitsugaya. Rangiku nodded, having Yumichika speak next. "So I doubt it that Soul Society will have to execute her"

Hitsugaya nodded. "We have to protect her"

Rangiku smiled. "Well! I'm going to into town and 'patrol' the place!"

Hitsugaya's eye brow twitched. "Matsumoto! You better not get distracted!"

"I won't!" she yelled back as she ran away from them. "Don't wait for me!"

Ikkaku sighed. "What an air head"

* * *

Kagome walked, she still had time before school started. But something was off. Way off.

As she walked in the side walk she never noticed Ichigo, Rukia nor Shinji behind her or in front of her. "Did they leave early?" she asked herself. "Or are they late?"

Before she knew it, Yoruichi appeared in front of her. Kagome screamed. "AH!"

Yoruichi smirked. "A rule for a Shinigami is to never act too surprised, you know?"

"Well sorry!" exclaimed Kagome. "How was I supposed to know you were going to appear right in front of me like that!"

"By spiritual energy," she answered. Kagome sighed. "Well? What is it? It better be good for scaring me to death like that"

"Here," Yoruichi handed her katana, but this time it had a sheath. "T-That's my sword!" exclaimed Kagome.

"With a sheath," added Yoruichi. "I had Urahara make it since every Zanpaktou needs one"

Kagome slowly grabbed it. "How I'm I suppose to hide it now?"

"Just turn into your Shinigami state and attach it to your hip and then turn back," answered Yoruichi. Kagome sighed. "Right now?"

"You are going to school, aren't you?" Yoruichi raised an eye brow. "I guess," answered Kagome. After moments of Yoruichi helping her go back into her Shinigami form and then attaching her katana to her side, she turned her back to human.

"There," whispered Yoruichi. Kagome nodded but sighed afterwards. "Well, I need to go or I'll be late"

Yoruichi nodded. "Remember, after school is your training with me"

Kagome walked past Yoruichi. "I know"

Kagome had arrived in her class three hours ago. What was weird was that…

Ichigo, Rukia, Shinji, Chad, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku nor Yumichika were there. Kagome sighed. Only the Orihime girl was there as she remembered yesterday. Kagome looked out the window, just where were they?

* * *

"You bastard!" yelled Ichigo. Hiyori smirked. "As a Shinigami I thought they would at least be able to take a kick, but they are just weak!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo again. "I gave up my classes today to train so don't start giving me shit!"

"Well," interrupted Shinji. They were in the same training grounds in the abandoned building like before. Shinji had called Ichigo early in the morning for training, saying he needed it the most right now since he defeated his inner hollow. Rukia had gone with them and was now looking at her cell phone, in case she got a signal for Arrancars or hollows.

"You should of gone to school then," continue Shinji. Ichigo looked at him irritated. "I WOULD OF ACTUALLY IF YOU HADN'T KNOCKED ME OUT AFTER I SAID NO!"

Shinji smirked. "You should of seen it coming"

Ichigo saw Hiyori trying to attack him again, but this time with her Zanpaktou. "PAY ATTENTION STUPID!"

Ichigo dodged it and aimed his Getsuga Tensho to her.

Rukia sighed. "He is becoming stronger from what I can see"

"He's still not there yet," added Kensei. "Just because he defeated his inner hollow, doesn't mean it will still keep trying to take control"

"Do your inner hollows still try?" asked Rukia. Shinji sighed. "Not as much. We know how to control them. But, Ichigo is different from us, that's why"

"How so?" asked Rukia.

Shinji smirked. "His inner hollow is different, way different"

* * *

Lunch had ended and the day want by pretty fast to Kagome. Considering that she hadn't talked to anyone all day. As she heard the bell ring, signaling school was now over, Kagome grabbed her bag and went out the class door.

She saw everyone gather with their own friends, talking, and going out the gates. Some were planning to go shopping, watch a movie. Kagome sighed. _'And I have to stinking train!'_

Kagome walked out the gates and looked at the sky seeing it was too early for her to train. "I guess I'll just walk into town and get to know this town better"

Kagome walked straight after seeing no cars in sight. Yoruichi was actually above the ceiling of the school building. She smirked. "She should of gone to train, but oh well. I'll let the girl explore for now"

Urahara appeared behind her. "How is she doing?"

"Good," she paused. "So far."

"When are you going to tell her?" asked Urahara bringing out his fan. "Soon," answered Yoruichi. "Just when the training begins"

"How do you think she will take it?" Urahara opened his fan with one hand, making Yoruichi sigh. "I don't know. It could go either way. She can be surprised or not care at all. That girl is a real mystery if you ask me"

"True," whispered Urahara, giving himself air. "Kagome-chan has that pure spiritual energy that is very rare and powerful. People, Shinigami, even hollows would kill to get their hands on it"

Yoruichi looked at Urahara from the corner of her eye. "Are you saying you would experiment with her like you used to?"

Urahara chuckled. "Probably. Mayuri would too you know"

* * *

Kagome walked around town. She saw a familiar person walking store to store, one bag after another. She looked like she needed more arms to carry all the hundred bags she had. Kagome finally realized who it was and ran afterwards.

"HEY!" she yelled. The woman had long strawberry hair, a bit wavy in the middle. She looked to her side, surprised to see Kagome coming towards her. She smiled. "My! If it isn't the new Shinigami Kagome, right?"

Kagome bowed down and soon stood up straight. "Are you a Shinigami? A friend of Ichigo's and Rukia's?"

"You could say that," she answered. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku"

"M-Matsumoto-san…" whispered Kagome. "Nice to meet you, my name is Higurashi Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan? Can I call you that?" asked Rangiku with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded. "I don't mind"

"Okay then!" exclaimed Rangiku, the smile never leaving. "Hey! You want to go shopping with me?"

"Actually I came to you…for questions," answered Kagome. "Questions?" repeated Rangiku. "Well, you can ask me the questions while you shop with me!"

Rangiku took Kagome's hand and dragged into a jewelry store. "Hold on!" yelled Kagome. Rangiku looked to her side, seeing a necklace. "Hey! Now that's cute!"

Kagome followed behind and saw the necklace. "It is," she answered.

"Let's buy it!" exclaimed Rangiku, walking over to the register. She handed him the necklace and was about to wrap it, but Rangiku's voice stopped him. "It's alright. You don't need to wrap it, I'll just wear it"

"Oh okay! You saved me the trouble!" smiled the employee. "I'm a bad wrapper!"

Kagome saw Rangiku give him a 2,000 yen (aprox. $20) bill. The employee took it. "Oh! Let me get change from the back of the store. He left in an instant. This gave Rangiku a chance to speak to Kagome seriously. "So? What did you want to ask?"

Kagome sighed. "About this Soul Society place…are you from there?"

Rangiku looked at Kagome from the corner of her eyes. She closed them afterwards as she sighed. "Yes, I guess they told you the scary story of what happened between Soul Society and Ichigo with Rukia?"

Kagome nodded in response but stayed silent. Rangiku opened her eyes. "Don't worry. They will be easier on you, but not on Yoruichi nor Urahara"

Rangiku's cell phone started to ring. "Huh?"

"What is it?" asked Kagome as she saw Rangiku taking out her cell phone. Rangiku flipped it open and sighed. "There is a hollow close"

"Hollow?" asked Kagome. "That cell phone can detect hollow?"

"Everyone who comes into the living world from the Soul Society gets one," answered Rangiku. "Come on! Let's go!"

"I'm going too?" exclaimed Kagome. Rangiku dragged her from the store, having left her bags and the guy coming back with the change. "Uh, miss! Your bags!" he sighed. "I guess I'll just keep them safe for her"

* * *

Rangiku got the signal dead on in a park. Kagome looked around seeing that it was almost sun set already. _'I'm late already from that training! How I'm I going to explain this!' _

Kagome looked at Rangiku. "W-Why did you bring me here?"

"Part of your training," she answered. Kagome's eye brow rose. "Wait! My training is with Yoruichi-san!"

"She allowed us to train you," Rangiku turned herself into her Shinigami form, surprising Kagome. "She told us yesterday. If we want Soul Society to accept you, we need to make you stronger"

Kagome saw at what Rangiku was looking at the whole time. A small kid around the age 6 to 7. He was looking towards the huge trees. He was trembling.

"I-Is that a kid?" exclaimed Kagome. Rangiku sighed. "A soul"

"S-Soul?" stuttered Kagome. "Meaning…he died already?"

Rangiku nodded. "And I am guessing the hollow is after it"

Rangiku walked towards Kagome and saw that Rangiku was had that skull glove on. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome. Rangiku touched Kagome's chest and soon enough, pulled her soul out. Kagome looked down as her body hit the dirt.

"I'm in my Shinigami form," she whispered. Rangiku looked at the trees. They were moving. "You protect the kid, I will deal with that hollow"

Kagome knew better than to argue or run away. She didn't want to get killed nor executed, so might as well listen. Kagome nodded as she ran towards the kid and kneeled down. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The kid looked at the teen Shinigami. "T-That hollow is going to eat me!"

Kagome looked at Rangiku. She was floating on air and had her own Zanpaktou out already. Kagome watched on the other direction as the hollow appeared, roaring. Kagome covered the little boy's body for protection.

Rangiku smirked. "Tough one I see"

Rangiku went towards the hollow and slashed him across the mask, only leaving a scratch that wouldn't make him weak by a bit. Rangiku landed on the floor with her two feet standing. She looked up finally hearing the hollow. "Don't interrupt my dinner time!"

The hollow looked over at Kagome and the little boy. He licked his lips, taking a step closer. Rangiku and Kagome glared at his form. Rangiku yelled out, surprising Kagome once again. "HAINEKO!"

Dust flew towards the hollow as the blade of the katana disappeared. A few cuts made the hollow growl in pain, but it still didn't do it enough. The hollow's tail attacked Rangiku's stomach, throwing her back. She crashed into a tree, making her slide down in pain.

The hollow turned his attention back to Kagome, who still had the kid in her arms as her back was towards him. Kagome yelled. "STAY BACK!"

The hollow licked his lips for a second time. "Hmm, even your spiritual energy smells delicious!"

The hollow was on the verge to attack to attack both Kagome and the boy, making Kagome close her eyes. A crash was soon heard behind her as dirt and rocks flew all over the place. Kagome looked behind her shoulder, surprised to see a bald Shinigami.

Kagome pointed at him. "Hey, you are that bald Shinigami"

Ikkaku glared at her, with a nerve appearing on his head. "Got a problem with my hair do?"

Yumichika appeared after him. "What hair?"

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" yelled Ikkaku. Kagome chuckled but soon saw the hollow was already getting up from the blow. She also noticed that the two Shinigami were arguing not aware of the hollow that was after them.

Kagome growled under her breath as she took out her own katana and whispered something to the boy. "Don't move, just stay there"

Kagome stood up as her katana was fully exposed. She closed her eyes after hearing the hollow roar once again. This time, both Ikkaku's attention and Yumichika's were caught. Kagome twirled her Zanpaktou in her hand as she threw her Zanpaktou towards the hollow. In mid air, the Zanpaktou turned into the long glowing chain, making Kagome wrap the end of the chain around her hand, while the other end was wrapping around the hollow.

Ikkaku looked behind his shoulder. "I-Is that your Zanpaktou?"

"She didn't even call a name," whispered Yumichika.

Once Kagome saw the chain fully wrapped on the hollow, she narrowed down her eyes as she pulled it from her end she was grabbing on. This time, the chain was glowing bright pink…

Purifying it.

Kagome pulled it all, unwrapping him and in that instant, the hollow yelled in pain as he felt his whole body burn.

Soon enough, it shattered into million of pieces. Kagome sighed as her chain turned back into the original black blade.

"Well," sighed Yumichika. "I got to admit, you are pretty good even without the training"

Kagome looked at the man standing next to Ikkaku. "It's the only move I know"

Ikkaku scoffed. "That's why you need the training!"

Hitsugaya appeared all of a sudden, helping Rangiku up on her feet. Kagome looked behind her, to see them both walking towards her. Hitsugaya raised an eye brow. "So this is the new Shinigami I am hearing about?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Y-You're a SHINIGAMI! No way! You look like an elementary kid!"

Hitsugaya's nerve returned to him as it twitched with irritation. Rangiku laughed. "Ha! Even she thinks that!"

Ikkaku chuckled. "Come on captain! Don't need to get mad at her!"

Kagome looked over at Ikkaku. "C-Captain?"

Rangiku nodded. "There are captains and lieutenants in the Soul Society. Behind you is Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, they are from the 11th division," Rangiku pointed at Hitsugaya. "Here is my captain from the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

Kagome nodded, trying to understand and remember the names. She had already meet so many people in just a little amount of time. Kagome sighed looking back at Hitsugaya.

"I guess he will be after her from now on," whispered Hitsugaya. Kagome's eyes widened as she blinked. "W-WHO!"

Rangiku smacked her face. "Captain! She still didn't know anything about this!"

Hitsugaya saw Rangiku's expression from the corner of his eyes and sighed afterwards. Ikkaku cut in the conversation. "See Rangiku! I told you, you needed to become stronger!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

Hitsugaya sighed once again. "You were off guard," he answered. Rangiku nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I was worried that the hollow might be after Kagome-chan as well"

"Why?" asked Kagome. Hitsugaya raised an eye brow. "You have high pure spiritual energy"

"Wait! Pure?" exclaimed Kagome. "From what I can see," Hitsugaya took a pause. "You are pretty strong with that Zanpaktou of yours"

"Wait!" yelled Kagome. "Is my spiritual energy pure because I am a…miko?"

"Miko?" repeated Hitsugaya. He thought to himself for a minute. "That might be the answer"

"By the way captain," added Rangiku. "Why did you three come here?"

"We sensed a weird spiritual pressure of a hollow around here," answered Hitsugaya. "Turns out that it was actually an Arrancar"

"An Arrancar?" asked Kagome. Ikkaku nodded. "But not quite there, he wasn't fully mature yet."

"What ever the level he was, we must assume that Aizen sent him here! He is an Arrancar!" exclaimed Hitsugaya. Kagome found the time to cut in the conversation. "Wait! Isn't Aizen that guy that betrayed Soul Society?"

Hitsugaya and the other Shinigami looked at Kagome. "How do you know about that?" asked Yumichika. Kagome nervously smiled. "Ichigo told me about it"

"I see," whispered Hitsugaya. "Well I must warn you then, he is after you"

"Me?" she exclaimed back. "Well not yet," he answered. "But he will be. That's why we decided to train you, along with Yoruichi and Urahara. I'll report this to Soul Society for now"

Rangiku smirked. "Okay, now time to make a kudo barrier around the kid!"

The kid looked at the more tall teens there. "D-Did you say a kudo?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Hold on Matsumoto, let's ask him questions of what he knows about the Arrancar"

"What? Why?" whined Rangiku. "Fine, but make it quick!"

The kid looked at Hitsugaya. "You are a captain! No way!"

"Yes I am," answered Hitsugaya. The kid laughed out loud. "That's impossible! You are almost the same age as me!"

Kagome, Ikkaku and Yumichika chuckled to themselves. Hitsugaya's nerve returned. "On second thought, a kudo barrier isn't a bad idea!"

* * *

They all walked back to the store where Rangiku had left her bags. Even Kagome followed. She was dead alright, Yoruichi would kill her. When they were about to enter the store, they saw Ichigo and Rukia walking alone each other, Ichigo practically looking tired as heck!

Ikkaku chuckled. "What happened to you?"

"He went to train with Shinji," answered Rukia. Kagome smiled at both of them. "How are you two today?"

She was going to ask why they weren't in school today, but Ikkaku's own question had answered hers. Kagome saw Rangiku get her stuff. "Hey guys! You want to see what I bought?"

Hitsugaya and the others sighed, along with Rukia, Ichigo and Kagome sweat drop on their heads appeared. Ichigo saw a few scratches on Kagome. "And what happened to you?"

Kagome looked at Ichigo and saw he was looking at her bruises and scratches. "Oh! Uh…"

Yumichika smiled. "She defeated a hollow"

"A hollow?" exclaimed Rukia.

Ikkaku still had the kid under his arm, since they were going to ask him questions. Ichigo's eye brow rose. "What's with the kid?"

"It's what the hollow was after," answered Kagome. "The Shinigamis here thought it was a good idea to ask him questions about those Arrancars"

Ichigo nodded. "Well, Rukia had gotten a signal of an Arrancar and we were on our way, but it soon disappeared"

"That's because Kagome defeated it," answered Ikkaku. Rukia's eye brow rose. "Really?"

"I just thought of the first thing that came in my mind," she smiled nervously. "The chain?" asked Ichigo. Kagome nodded. "That's the only move I know!"

* * *

In a dark room, with only a green glowing tube in the middle an Arrancar slowly walked towards it. He had his blue hair slicked back while his long mustache was the same color. He saw the Hogyoku in there in the tube, glowing with beauty of different colors.

He smirked. "So this is where it was," he whispered. His hands reached towards, only to have him interrupted by Ulquiorra standing on the entrance. "What are you doing? This is no place for you to enter without permission from Aizen-sama, Patros"

Patros scoffed. "I've grown tired of your stuck up attitude towards Aizen. Even the Espada as well. It makes no sense"

Ulquiorra stayed silent, wanting to hear more of what Patros was going to say. "He is nothing but a Shinigami! Why should we take orders from him? WHY?"

Patros vanished in an instant, and reappeared in front of Ulquiorra ready to punch him. He ended up punching the wall instead next to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hadn't even flinched at the crash and sound.

"I see," those were the only words that came out of his mouth. "We should just steal the Hogyoku and defeat that damn Aizen!"

"Don't bother," answered Ulquiorra. "You can't even be an Espada"

Soon enough, behind Ulquiorra, a big buff man appeared, wearing the same clothes as Patros but his hair was slightly grey and green, like moss. He immediately stabbed Ulquiorra in the heart, gathering his blood on his blade. As he took it out, he reappeared next to Patros with another Arrancar with red hair.

Patros again appeared in front and below Ulquiorra and slashed him with his Zanpaktou.

"Easy," said the other Arrancar with red hair. Patros smirked. "Just as I thought, the Espada are falling!"

Ulquiorra fell to the ground, his blood spilling. Patros left, with a portal to the living world. "Let's go!"

After they left, Ulquiorra's body vanished, revealing Aizen's Zanpaktou on the ground. Aizen and Ulquiorra appeared behind the doors as Aizen picked up his sword. Ulquiorra sighed. "Aizen-sama, I am afraid that the Arrancar we sent earlier was defeated"

"Already?" asked Aizen, still not looking at Ulquiorra.

"Yes," answered Ulquiorra. "He was defeated but what seems to be a new Shinigami"

"New?" repeated Aizen, finally turning to look at the fourth Espada. Gin appeared behind Aizen. "Remember that girl that we compared to Orihime?"

Aizen nodded. "What about her?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Gin went to investigate that they have turned her into a Shinigami"

"So?" asked Aizen as he walked to the Hogyoku. "She is a miko," added Gin, making Aizen stop in his tracks. Aizen smirked. "Really?"

"Yes," answered Ulquiorra. "Meaning…"

Aizen's smirk grew wider as his eyes narrowed down. "She has the pure spiritual energy."

* * *

**WOW! THAT WAS LONG!**

**Please review! If you got any ideas fell free to open up in a review and tell me! **

**If you have a challenge for me also! Don't be afraid to pm me! **

**Review on this chapter! And read Miko and Shinigami Love! (you don't have to lol) **

**Review**

**Thanks for reading! **

**The more reviews…the faster the update REMEMBER! **


	14. First Invasion

**Wow! We passed the 200 review mark! Haha Let's go to 250! That's my goal and then so on lol **

**Thank you for everyone who was reviewed and read my story (I should say stories!) **

**Thank you! I really appreciate it! If I have 100 copies of the Bleach DVD's I would gladly give them out to you people lol Sadly I don't lol **

**Thank you again! **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**And review afterwards! **

* * *

The next day, it was gladly Saturday. Ichigo yawned from his bed as he stretched his arms out. He didn't even know why in the first place he had woken up. Usually he would stay in bed till twelve at noon. In that instant he knew exactly why.

He heard his father's voice all the way from the downstairs kitchen. Ichigo sighed, putting his forehead on his palm. "Stupid dad…"

He soon heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Rukia," Rukia opened the door, smiling. Ichigo's glare came back that instant. "I asked who it was! Not to come in!"

Rukia glared back, her smiling disappearing. "That's no way to treat your guest! Especially to Kagome!"

Ichigo's glare went away, being replaced by a few blinks. "Kagome?"

Kagome appeared behind Rukia, along with his father. Isshin looked over at his son on the bed. "Son! She finally came over! All these girls make me feel like such a father with lots of daught-" he was soon cut off by Ichigo throwing a pillow straight as his face, Kagome easily dodging it.

Ichigo sighed. "You two come in and close the door"

Rukia went in first, with Kagome closing the door behind her after going in. She felt bad for not being able to help Ichigo's dad up, but Ichigo had told her that it was fine and he would survive. Kagome looked around the room. It was so simple, nothing but a bed, desk and a few book shelves. Rukia sighed. "Get ready"

"Ugh!" complained Ichigo. "Why? It's freaking Saturday Rukia!"

"We are going to Urahara's," answered Kagome. "I need to get that training, at least that's what Yoruichi said. I didn't go yesterday so," Kagome laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "I need to go today"

"On a Saturday?" asked Ichigo raising his eye brow. "What a pain"

"Stop your whining," added Rukia as she crossed her arms. "Just get ready!"

Ichigo got up from his bed. Kagome saw he was wearing a plain pair of grey sweatpants along with a white tank top. She had never really noticed how well built he was. Kagome blushed and looked away, making Ichigo look at her in confusion. He finally realized on what she was blushing at.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Fine, at least let me change so," Rukia sighed. "I know, I know! Come on Kagome!"

Once the two girls had left the room, Ichigo went to look into his closet. "She sure is interesting…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Urahara shop, Renji laid on the porch as the kids cleaned the place. Ururu looked at Renji. "Um, could you please move?"

Renji moved his head to the side. "Uh, sure"

Renji sighed as he sat up, allowing the girl to clean. "Ugh, I hate it when I have free time!"

Jinta was sweeping the floors, looking annoyed. "I'll give you two options then! You either help us clean or go train for the final battle! Which is what you are suppose to be doing!"

"Oh shut it!" yelled Renji. "I know what I am suppose to do!"

"Then do it," added Jinta. Ururu was now mopping the floors and had to mop where Renji's feet where at. She looked up at his face. "Could you move again please?"

Renji looked down and moved to the side. "Uh, yeah"

On the roof, three stuffed toys were talking. One was a bird plushie with a blue hooded coat along with a red bow. Next to her on her right, was a skinny turtle plushie, tall for a regular size turtle. It wore grey pants and a ruffled white shirt, with a red bow close to his neck. On the left side of the bird plushie sat a pink bunny with long ears and wearing a very colorful outfit.

"Ah! Isn't the day just wonderful Noba? Kurodo?" the bird moved her legs up and down, enjoying the sun and heat hitting her.

"I think it's too hot," said the pink bunny whose name was Kurodo as the bird said. "What do you think Noba?"

Noba only shrugged as his answer. Kurodo looked back at the bird. "You really enjoy days like this don't you, Ririn?"

The bird smiled. "Yes I do!"

Suddenly they felt a strong pressure practically pushing them down. Ririn stood up. "What's up with this spiritual pressure?"

Noba and Kurodo stood up next. "I think we should tell Renji," suggested Kurodo. Ririn nodded. Soon enough, before they could get of the roof the saw a mysterious thing up on the sky. It almost looked like if the sky was opening itself.

It suddenly revealed three people in it, wearing the same color garments and at least a part of a skull on their heads. Ririn's eyes widened. "A-ARRANCARS!"

They were the same three that had 'killed' Ulquiorra in the room. Patros, surprisingly was holding the Hogyoku in his hand.

The portal behind them closed, all three just looking around the area below them. Ririn touched her cheeks with both her plushie hands. "This is bad!"

* * *

Rangiku sighed. "I am so tired!"

"From what?" exclaimed Ikkaku. Yumichika and Hitsugaya were next to them, walking. They were in their Shinigami form, patrolling the area for any hollows or Arrancars at that. Hitsugaya closed his eyes as he walked. "I was amazed at Higurashi-san's abilities though"

Yumichika nodded. "Mhm! When she released that chain from her Zanpaktou, I didn't even hear her call a name or anything!"

"Do you think that's part of her Zanpaktou's powers?" asked Ikkaku. Rangiku tilted her head to the side. "That could be it. But is it just me or do you feel like her spiritual energy is kind of calm but at the same deadly?"

"That's what a pure spiritual energy is Matsumoto," answered Hitsugaya.

Suddenly, all their cell phones rang, but actually a voice came out of it. Hitsugaya took out his only. He soon heard the voice.

"WE HAVE A CONFIRM ARRANCAR IN KARAKURA TOWN! I REPEAT! WE HAVE CONFIRMED THAT ARRANCARS ARE IN KARAKURA TOWN!"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Let's go!"

Soon enough, they all separated and ran in different directions while Hitsugaya talked on the phone asking for the place they were at.

Ikkaku and Rangiku jumped on the air. "Things will finally get fun here!" exclaimed Ikkaku with a smirk. Yumichika jumped next. "Let's just hope this one is stronger than the last one!"

* * *

Renji came out of the shop, already in his Shinigami robes since he got the same call from the Soul Society in his cell. He jumped up on the air. "This is Renji," he was on the cell. "You guys go on ahead of me since I am the farthest one away"

"Great," whispered Renji. "This is such a pain!"

He then heard his name being called. "Renji!"

He looked behind him to see Rukia, Kagome and Ichigo walking together. Rukia waved at him. "Hey Renji! Why are you in your Shinigami robes already?"

"Arrancars have been confirmed here," answered Renji. Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened. "A-Arrancars!"

Rukia sighed. "Seems like training will also be skipped today"

"Well," continued Renji. "Hitsugaya and his team have already had the lead. We are the only ones left to go"

Rukia nodded. She looked over at Ichigo. "Let's go!"

Ichigo nodded. "What about Kagome?"

Kagome looked back and forth from Ichigo to Rukia. Rukia sighed. "Kagome-chan, got to Urahara's shop for now, you are still no match for full level Arrancars"

Kagome sighed, feeling once again useless. But of course she wouldn't say that. She forced a smile up on her face. "I will, don't worry about me, just make sure you come back safe"

Ichigo immediately heard the crack on her voice. She was disappointed. He would talk to the Shinigami later and her about this. He had to, since she had the right to know everything now that she was a Shinigami. Rukia nodded, as Ichigo and Rukia turned into their Shinigami form, leaving a gigai in their bodies.

Kagome was surprised to see the bodies move by themselves. Rukia looked at both hers and Ichigo's gigais. "Take care of Kagome-chan okay?"

They both nodded as the three Shinigamis left, leaving Kagome looking up on the sky. "Good luck…" she whispered.

* * *

The red haired Arrancar scoffed. "Ha! The Shinigami have quickly sniffed us out!"

"Menis," said the guy next to him who had previously stabbed Ulquiorra in the heart. "I think you are right"

"It looks like they are on their way Aldegor," added Menis. Aldegor was his name. He smirked. "How pathetic"

They both looked at Patros. "What should we do then Patros?" asked Aldegor. Patros walked in air as he talked, still holding the Hogyoku. "I want you to handle those Shinigami. By the looks of it, they don't seem all that powerful. But they must not interfere with us"

Aldegor glared at Patros. "Tell me, is it true that there is a person here, that can actually control that Hogyoku?"

"That is why I came here. To find out," answered Patros. He looked at the two Arrancars behind him. "Someone from Las Noches will come and get us since we stole the Hogyoku. That will be the real battle."

In just a matter of seconds all three disappeared.

* * *

Hitsugaya jumped on a roof with Rangiku following right behind. Rangiku looked over at her captain. "So what do we do captain?"

Hitsugaya glared. "Keep your guard up."

They both landed, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika next to them. Ikkaku yelled. "This spiritual energy!"

Yumichika growled under his breath, ready to take his Zanpaktou out. "Captain!"

"Yes! They are coming!" exclaimed Hitsugaya. All four of the Shinigamis were in defense position. They all stayed silent, ready for the Arrancars to appear. In just two seconds, Aldegor and Menis appeared in a flash.

Menis smirked. "How cocky of them to appear here!"

As soon as Menis brought out his Zanpaktou and revealed the blade. His spiritual energy was exposed even more, down to the point were Rangiku growled from the pressure. Ikkaku smirked. "This will be interesting"

Soon, all their eyes widened. They saw Menis already in his released form. Aldegor smirked and scoffed. "Obviously you can tell how stands a chance in this battle!"

Menis smirked under his full hollow mask. "We have no time to waste with you four, so let's finish this quickly!"

Aldegro released his Zanpaktou too, releasing his spiritual energy to the Shinigami as well. "Dammit!" yelled Hitsugaya. "Who knew it would be this much!" exclaimed Yumichika.

* * *

Patros appeared in front of Urahara's place, having Ururu and Jinta with their weapons out. Even the plushies were out to attack.

"I understand there is someone here who is able to use the Hogyoku," stated Patros. "I'd like to meet him"

* * *

"What?" exclaimed Rukia, who was looking at her cell phone. "What's wrong Rukia?" yelled Ichigo. Rukia glared at the small screen. "It shows that the Arrancar appeared in front Urahara's shop!"

"What?" Renji growled under his breath. "Wasn't that Kagome girl going there?"

Ichigo cursed to himself. "Shit! Let's turn around!"

"This is really a bother!" yelled Renji.

They soon went in full speed to Urahara's shop, knowing that if Kagome came across the Arrancar she would be finished in no time.

* * *

Kagome walked behind the gigai forms of Rukia and Ichigo. She sighed. She had heard Arrancars were very powerful. Also that they were too much even for a captain. But she didn't want to feel useless. No she wanted to become stronger.

'_I should of paid attention when Inuyasha trained and used his sword at least,' _thought Kagome. Before she knew it, she had already gotten separated from the two gigais. "W-Where did they go?"

She looked to her right and left. She must of taken a wrong turn as she was thinking to herself. Kagome sighed. "I guess I am useless."

Kagome closed her eyes. "I don't even know this part of town! Ugh! I guess I'll just find my way back!"

* * *

Hitsugaya tried to catch his breath as he was already on the air. Rangiku and him had been battling Menis for a few minutes and the Shinigamis were already tired.

Menis laughed out loud. "This is my true form! You Shinigami are really weak!"

Menis tried to attack Hitsugaya with his long arm. "I'll finish this in one shot!"

Hitsugaya dodged the attack by jumping up. He released an ice dragon to attack Menis, but was easily destroyed by Meris two arms. They were soon headed towards Hitsugaya but were blocked and pushed by Rangiku.

Rangiku rushed forward. "AH!" she aimed her Zanpaktou towards Menis. "USELESS!" yelled Menis. He soon stabbed Rangiku with his sharp arm on her shoulder making her yell in pain. "AH!"

"MATSUMOTO!" shouted Hitsugaya.

Ikkaku smirked as he and Yumichika battled Aldegro. Aldegro laughed. "This is my Zanpaktou release"

"I think we can see that," whispered Yumichika. Ikkaku scoffed. "What an ugly bastard!"

"You can say that again," whispered Yumichika once again. Ikkaku looked over at Yumichika. "Yumichika, this battle belongs to me so don't interfere!"

Yumichika crossed his arms. "I know, I've heard that before! When are you going to let me fight again?"

Ikkaku jumped on the air, releasing his Zanpaktou to appear as a big wooden stick. Aldegro shielded himself as Ikkaku attacked over and over again, not one scratch appeared.

Aldegro smirked. "Bad choice to fight me by yourself!"

* * *

"So?" whispered Patros. He was still standing in front of the shop, the kids trying to look strong. "Where is he?"

In that minute, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji appeared behind him, the gate entrance to the shop. Renji glared at his back. "He is not here!"

Patros sighed. "So there are other Shinigami here. Who are you?"

Renji smirked. "That's none of your business! I should be asking you that!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked around. No sign of Kagome anywhere. Ichigo saw his gigai and Rukia's running towards them. Rukia stopped her gigai. "Where's Kagome?"

"We lost her!" answered her gigai. Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? There are still Arrancars out there! Are you two stupid?"

Renji growled under his breath, hearing that they had lost the other Shinigami. "Damn! Answer me!"

Patros smirked. "Where is the person who can control the Hogyoku?"

"I told you," answered Renji. "He's not here!"

Ichigo turned his attention back to the Arrancar. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to this person who can control the Hogyoku," he answered. Rukia's glare appeared. "Urahara, huh?"

Renji saw the Arrancar appear above them. Ichigo and Renji growled under their breaths as they jumped up. Rukia looked at the kids. "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" asked Kurodo. Rukia sighed. "To look for Kagome"

As Ichigo was about to slash Patros, he roared, making his spiritual energy rise and extend. Ichigo and Renji stopped, feeling the pressure practically pushing them down. Ururu felt it to and fell on her knees. Jinta looked to his side. "Ururu! Let's take you inside!"

Ichigo smirked. "Not bad," he finally was able to stand straight. Renji smirked after him. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

Inside the shop, Ururu saw the three plushies in their true forms. Jinta raised his eye brows. "What are you three doing?"

"Going to help Renji and Ichigo," answered Ririn. Kurodo nodded. "It's our duty to help them"

Jinta nodded. "At least go help Rukia"

"Rukia?" repeated Noba. Ururu nodded. "Yes, it's not safe for that Kagome girl to be alone, especially with Arrancars around. If they sense her pure spiritual energy, she will be in danger!"

Noba and the rest nodded. Ririn smiled. "Let's go then before it's too late!"

* * *

Ulquiorra appeared in a park, where it was empty. He saw that the hole where his previous battle was with Ichigo and Yammy. He looked at it, remembering Orihime healing and reversing the wounds on Chad. He starred at the hole.

He sighed. "So," he looked at the hole even more. "Orihime huh?"

* * *

Kagome sighed. "What the hell! The buildings look the same here!"

She looked to her side, seeing a park. She walked over to it. "Maybe I can get directions?"

As she walked through it, she came across a plain clean area. But what really caught her attention was the huge hole in the middle. "What the hell is a hole doing there?"

Ulquiorra looked up, hearing Kagome's voice. Kagome's eyes meet Ulquiorra's green ones. Kagome gulped. She was able to feel his reiatsu. Ulquiorra narrowed down his eyes at her, making Kagome take a step back for some reason.

Kagome saw the skull on his face, or at least a piece of it. "An A-Arrancar…"

* * *

Gin smirked as he saw Aizen grab his Zanpaktou and put it back in his sheath. He saw him sit down on his chair and rest his chin on his hand.

Gin smirked. "What a wonderful scheme you had there. Making those three Arrancar believe they actually killed Ulquiorra and then letting them take the Hogyoku"

Gin took a step forward. "You should have had Ulquiorra kill them on the spot"

Gin smirked next. "If you want, just give me the order to kill those three and it will be done in no time"

Aizen closed his eyes. "Thanks for the offer, but…" he opened them. "That would be boring"

"Oh?" whispered Gin. Aizen smirked next. "And as for Ulquiorra, don't worry about him. I had him do something else"

Gin's eye brow rose. "Something else? Like what?"

Aizen closed his eyes again. "You will see"

* * *

Ururu ran out of the store. "where are you going?" exclaimed Jinta. "To go get Urahara-sama!"

Jinta nodded. "Yeah let's go!"

Ururu and Jinta went the same direction where Ririn and the others had gone, leaving Ichigo and Renji battle the Arrancar above. Ichigo scoffed after the punch he had gotten on his face. He spitted out the blood. "Bastard!"

Patros smirked. "I always knew Shinigami were weak! That's why I said Aizen should not be our king!"

Renji's and Ichigo's eyes narrowed down at the name of Aizen. Renji growled under his breath. "ROAR ZABIMARU!"

* * *

Urahara was walking along side Tessai and Chad. They were picking up from his house to get his training back at his shop. They came across Rukia, Noba, Ririn and Kurodo. "What are you four doing here?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "Arrancars are here! One of them is looking for you!"

"For me?" repeated Urahara. Ririn nodded. "Yes! Something about the Hogyoku"

Urahara sighed. "Of course"

"That's not the only problem," added Kurodo. "That new Shinigami girl is nowhere to be found!"

"You mean Kagome-chan?" exclaimed Tessai. Chad looked at Rukia. "Where did she go?"

"She was suppose to be headed to your shop Urahara, but our gigais lost her. Since she is new to this town, it's possible she got lost!" she exclaimed.

Urahara closed his eyes. "I have a signal"

"Signal?" repeated Ururu. "You mean you sensed Kagome-neechan?"

Urahara closed his eyes. "But something isn't right with her reiatsu"

"Huh?" they all asked. Urahara's eyes widened. "Shit!"

Urahara ran past them all, and they all decided to follow him. "Where are you going?" yelled Jinta. Rukia narrowed down her eyes. "How's Renji and Ichigo doing?" she asked.

"They will survive," answered Kurodo. "They are strong together"

Tessai scoffed. "I'm more worried about how they are going to leave my store!"

Urahara took a turn, making Rukia scoff. "Where the hell is he going?"

Chad ran next to her. "Do you think Kagome-san is okay?"

Rukia looked at Chad from the corner of her eyes. "I-I am not sure"

Urahara stopped in front of the park where Kagome had entered. "Is this where she is?" asked Ririn. Rukia nodded. "Yes I feel her spiritual energy, but…"

"There is someone else," added Urahara glaring at the park.

"What is it?" asked Jinta. Urahara took a step forward. "Stay back. Rukia, Chad you come with me, along with Noba, Ririn and Kurodo. Tessai, stay with the kids"

Tessai nodded. "Yes sir!"

Rukia looked at Urahara. "who is in there?"

"Hell," he whispered back.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Ulqiuorra's voice. "Don't tense up. I have no intentions of hurting you"

"Are you an," she took a pause. "an Arrancar?"

Ulquiorra stayed silent. "I came here to do an investigation on this place. But I think you have made my investigation even better"

"Huh?" Before she knew it, Ulquiorra appeared in front of Kagome. Ulquiorra's hand was on her heart and practically glowing green. Kagome's eyes widened even more. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOI-?" she was cut off, not being able to finish her sentence as she fell to the ground, unconsciously. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I see," he looked behind his shoulder to see Urahara and the rest standing there.

Rukia glared at Ulquiorra, ready to take her Zanpaktou. "That's an Arrancar!"

Urahara placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Don't worry. I didn't come here to fight"

"Then why else would you be here?" exclaimed Rukia. Ulquiorra took another glance at Kagome. He stayed silent as he snapped his fingers and the black portal opened behind him. In that second he had disappeared.

Urahara sighed. "I don't like the sound of this"

Rukia ran to Kagome's side. "Kagome! Kagome? Answer me?"

"She's fine," answered Urahara. Rukia kept on looking at Kagome. "What did he do? I saw his hand glowing on her chest"

"I don't know," he answered again. "But this isn't the end"

"What do you mean?" asked Ririn.

Urahara looked at Kagome. "I think Aizen has found out already"

* * *

**I know I changed the story line….A LOT!**

**Orihime and Rukia were suppose to be training in Soul Society but I changed it so that again there would be a connection. Orihime will appear on the next chapter and big CONFLICT! **

**SO please review if you want to read what happens next!**

**Sorry for the confusion on this chapter! **

**What Ulquiorra did will be explained in the next chapter and the battles will be finished too but more battles will happen in the next one! Also a surprise with Kagome will happen! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Butterfly Dream

**Thank you for all the support you people have given me until now! Please keep on supporting me and by reviewing! **

**This chapter has some sort of twist! Please enjoy it! **

**And sorry for the confusion if any people get it lol**

**Enjoy! **

**And please don't forget to review! **

**

* * *

**As the battle with Patros continued, Ichigo saw in his surroundings that they were practically ruining the shop itself. Ichigo turned his attention to Renji. "HEY RENJI! I THINK WE SHOULD TAKE THIS BATTLE SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Renji glared at the orange haired boy. "And where do you suppose we should do that?"

Renji smirked. "Never mind, I got an idea," Renji rushed forward towards Patros as he yelled at Ichigo. "ICHIGO! Open the underground training!"

Ichigo nodded and headed behind the shop. Before he knew it, Renji had pushed Patros down the hole. The two Shinigamis wasted no time in following down. Seconds and minutes passed like crazy. Ichigo and Renji were almost to the verge of out of breath.

Patros smirked. "I think it's time I showed you my full form!"

Ichigo's and Renji's eyes widened. In just a blink of an eye, Patros was already in his released form. Ichigo growled under his teeth. "Dammit!"

Renji looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. "We need to released every ounce of spiritual energy we have in left"

Ichigo nodded. "Problem is, is that I can't go to Bankai yet"

"What?" exclaimed Renji. "Why not?"

"My freaking training isn't done!" yelled Ichigo. Renji sighed. "Fine!" Before he knew it, Renji had called on his Bankai. "BANKAI!"

His Zanpaktou had already transformed into his regular snake that looked to be made from bamboo but also like a skeleton. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

While Renji was releasing his Bankai, Ichigo had jumped on the air. "GET SUGA TENSHO!"

Patros looked up, only to see a black and red light coming towards him. Almost looked like a cero. Almost. Patros chuckled as he vanished in the speed of light and completely had dodged Ichigo's attack. Patros turned his attention to Renji. "A Bankai will make no difference"

Renji's smirk appeared once again as he saw Ichigo appear behind Patros and slash his back with his Zanpaktou. Renji swung his huge Zanpaktou. "HIKOTSU TAIHO!"

Patros tried to block it with his hands, but he soon heard Ichigo release yet another Getsuga Tensho.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Patros saw that he wasn't able to block them both, nor dodge them easily. If he did dodge it, scratches and blood would appear from him. Better then getting killed. Patros jumped on the air, leaving the blast from Ichigo's and Renji's attack rise up and practically wound Patros on his arms and chest.

Patros landed on one of his knees. "You will pay!"

* * *

Urahara sighed as he watched Chad carry Kagome in his arms. Ririn shifted her gaze to watch Kagome. "Is she going to be alright? I mean," she took a pause. "That was an Arrancar…right?"

"An Espada, to be correct," answered Urahara.

"E-ESPADA?" exclaimed Rukia. Urahara shook his head. "Let's go back to the shop. We need to check on Kagome"

After walking down the side walk and towards Urahara's shop, Rukia had been asking questions to Urahara the whole time. "So what do you think he was here for?"

"By the looks of it," he took a small pause and then continued. "He was looking around the area where Ichigo and them had battled before for the first time"

Rukia's eyes looked once more at the fainted Kagome. "Did he do something to her? I did see his hand glow"

Urahara looked up at the sky, he saw that noon had already hit. "We will find out once we get to the shop"

* * *

_CRACK!_

Patros growled as he saw his armor slowly crack even more with each attack that Ichigo and Renji gave. Before they knew it, Ichigo and Renji looked above to see that Patros had dirt clouds above him on either side.

They had appeared out of nowhere and now they had fallen down to the ground, practically making a hole.

"W-What just happened?" whispered Ichigo.

Patros turned his head to the left only to see Menis, wounded. Blood was dripping from his head and his right arm, almost looked broken. Patros smirked. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Shut up!" yelled Menis. On the other side, Patros saw Aldegro leaning his elbow on a boulder. "D-Did you find a way to control the Hogyoku?" asked Aldegro trying to ignore his pain. His only answer was Patros staying silent.

Menis took a step closer to Patros. "YOU DON"T KNOW? This whole freaking time you were wasting our time battling these two weaklings?"

Ichigo scoffed getting Renji's attention. "Did he just call us weaklings? We were kicking his ass!"

Renji nodded. "You got that right"

Menis tried to take another step closer to Patros, but he suddenly felt stuck to the ground. He slowly looked down and saw ice around his foot and practically coming up. Menis shook his head as the ice kept growing and increasing over his body.

"Impossible! He caught up!" exclaimed Menis.

In just a matter of seconds, the ice had already covered Menis. They all watched in silence, Renji the only one whispering to Ichigo. "I know that ice"

Ichigo nodded. "He must have had his ice follow him all the way over here"

They soon heard another crack, and before they knew it, the ice that had covered Menis had already scattered into million of pieces. Patros sighed as he went to look at Aldegro again. He seemed weaker than last time.

"We should of never taken your offer Patros!" yelled Aldegro before he had fallen to the ground, making his armor crack all the way and soon disappear into tiny ashes.

Ichigo glared at Patros. "You knew that coming here, you would be sacrificing them, right?"

Patros chuckles. "Of course. I wouldn't sacrifice just myself you know"

"You're sick," whispered Renji through his teeth. Patros sighed. "I did it for the Hogyoku. I want to be able to control it and overthrow Aizen! I want to become king!"

Ichigo and Renji only kept their glare on him as Patros kept talking. "That's why I will kill you two here and now!"

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" Renji made his Zanpaktou to extend once again. Ichigo jumped up on Renji's snake like sword and ran towards Patros. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Patros smirked, easily dodging them again by moving to the side, but that moment he moved, Renji and Ichigo were already on the air. Renji laughed out loud. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Ichigo gathered the most spiritual energy in his last Getsuga Tensho, making it twice as big. Patros covered himself with his armored hands, but once the attack had hit him, the cracks were reappearing and in a blink of an eye Patros had vanishes in to many pieces as well.

Renji and Ichigo landed on the floor with their two legs straight up. Sweat and blood covered their heads and also their bodies. Renji and Ichigo had ended up exhausted due to all the spiritual energy they had used on Patros.

Renji felt his body getting heavier and before he knew it, he was about to collapse to the ground only to feel a pair of strong arms help him back up. Tessai appeared right behind him. Ichigo blinked a few times. "Oh, it's you!"

Ichigo figured since Tessai was there, so where the others. He looked behind Tessai to see Rukia, and Urahara along with Noba, Ririn and Kurodo in their real forms. He smiled. "Finally you made it back!"

A surprise hit both Ichigo and Renji as they saw Chad coming right behind them, but this time with Kagome in his arms. Ichigo's eyes widened with the fear and shock he once felt before when he saw Shirosaki close to Kagome.

Ichigo wasted no time to stand there as he ran towards Chad and Kagome. Ichigo saw Kagome's face as if she had fainted. "W-What happened here?"

Rukia sighed. "Everything's fine"

Ichigo brought his hand up to touch Kagome's forehead. She still felt warm, which was good. Ichigo saw that Chad was trying to give Kagome to Ichigo, which he gladly took the offer to help carry her. Kagome's body was now in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo's eyes hid behind his bangs. "I asked," he took a pause. "That what the hell happened?"

Urahara sighed. He knew he had to tell Ichigo that Ulquiorra appeared, but the moment he would say it, Ichigo would flip out. The moment Urahara opened his mouth, he was interrupted by Hitsugaya and his team appearing in a flash.

They ran towards the group. "Is everyone alright?" asked Hitsugaya.

Rangiku and Ikkaku saw Kagome unconscious in Ichigo's arms. "What happened to her?" questioned Ikkaku.

"We ran into some trouble," answered Urahara taking off his hat. "Trouble?" repeated Yumichika. Hitsugaya looks around the place and sees that Patros had left the Hogyoku on the floor. "I-Is that what I think it is?"

Urahara turns along with everyone to see the Hogyoku. Urahara smirks. They all soon heard a crack on the Hogyoku. Before they knew it, it cracked into pieces on the ground. "What happened?" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Urahara chuckled. "It seems that Aizen was toying with those three by letting them take a fake," Urahara took a pause. "I made the original Hogyoku, so I can tell you for sure that it wouldn't crack that easily"

"Why would he do that?" asked Yumichika crossing his arms.

"That," Urahara sighed once again. "We don't know yet"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "You still haven't answered my freaking question! What the hell happened to Kagome!"

Rukia decided to answer the questions, knowing that Urahara would keep avoiding it. "We came across another Arrancar. Besides the three that came here in the first place"

"Who was it?" asked Renji.

"Kagome came to meet him first," answered Urahara. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo raised an eye brow as he heard the Urahara continue. "Do you remember that Arrancar that had come with that huge one? The one that wounded both Chad and Orihime that day?"

Ichigo thought to himself for a few minutes and soon enough his eyes had widened. "WHERE IS HE?"

"He left," interrupted Chad. Ichigo remembered exactly what he felt when he first saw Ulquiorra and Yammy. Even Ulquiorra's power seem to exceed Yammy's with that punch he had given him. Ichigo glared at Urahara. "What did he do to Kagome?"

"He didn't do anything," said Ririn, seeing that this conversation was repeating the questions. "He said he wasn't here for a fight or anything. He just…left"

Rukia closed her eyes. "Though," Ichigo looked at Rukia. "We did see his hand glowing over Kagome's chest"

"W-What?" whispered Ichigo. "That bastard!"

Urahara looked up at the fake sky. "One thing is clear now"

Everyone waited for Urahara's next words. "He knows about Kagome"

* * *

Ulquiorra walked back into the room where he had 'died'. He saw Aizen sitting in the same chair as before, just starring at him. The real Hogyoku was back in place. The same old pitch black room only with the balcony finally behind Aizen's throne.

Aizen's smirk appeared. "Well?"

Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pants pockets. "There are still traces of that power of hers," he informed him. Aizen nodded. "Do…Orihime's powers benefit us in any way?"

"I have discovered and investigated that girl's basics of her abilities from where I first saw her heal that other man," continued Ulquiorra.

"And?" whispered Aizen, resting his cheek on his knuckles. Ulquiorra nodded. "Her powers would definitely benefit you"

"I see," Aizen closed his eyes, his smirk never fading whatsoever. "Where is she at the moment?"

"That I am not sure of," answered Ulquiorra. "I didn't sense her spiritual energy anywhere when I was there"

Aizen stayed silent for a few seconds before Ulquiorra's next words caught his attention. "Though I did discover something else while I was there"

Aizen opened his eyes at the statement. "What is it?"

"That girl that Gin had informed you of earlier," continued Ulquiorra. Aizen nodded. "Oh yes, the miko who is now a Shinigami as well. What about her?"

"You had guessed she would have the pure spiritual energy?" questioned Ulquiorra. Aizen sighed. "I did. But I doubt it"

"Well," Ulquiorra took a small pause. "When I had done my research and I was ready to go back, she appeared"

Aizen's eye brow rose, ready to hear the next part. "I decided to go on ahead to research her"

"And? What did you discover?" asked Aizen, now interested. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "She does have the pure spiritual energy but something else"

"Else?" repeated Aizen. "What is that?"

"Some other power that I couldn't even tell," he answered. "I don't even think the Shinigami know about it, nor her"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. "Though they do benefit us"

"In what way?" asked Aizen. Ulquiorra sighed. "She holds the Shikon no Tama"

Aizen's eyes widened. "The jewel that supposedly disappeared years ago?"

"What is your point?" asked Aizen. Ulquiorra looked directly at Aizen. "Merge the Shikon no Tama and Hogyoku…what do you think you will get?"

* * *

Urahara stepped out the room that Ichigo had placed Kagome in. He was trying to see if nothing bad was done to her. Lucky nothing. Urahara went to the living room where everyone was waiting. Ichigo stood up first. "What did they do?"

"They didn't do anything," sighed Urahara. "Just scanned her"

"Scanned her?" repeated Hitsugaya. "What's that mean?" asked Ikkaku.

Urahara sighed once again leaning against the wall. "Meaning that the Arrancar tried to research and investigate Kagome. Her abilities"

"Did he succeed?" asked Rukia. Urahara nodded as he closed his eyes. "He has the information we know so far"

Ichigo closed his eyes as he punched the wall next to him. "DAMMIT!"

That moment, Uryuu and Orihime had walked in, along with Yoruichi. Yoruichi raised an eye brow. "What's going on here?"

"Where were you the whole time?" asked Renji. Yoruichi pointed at the two teens next to her. "Picking them up"

"From?" continued Renji. "Didn't you sense the spiritual energy from the Arrancars that had come"

"I did," she answered back. "But I decided to ignore it. You guys were capable of finishing the job"

"Not entirely," spoke Urahara. "Kagome meet one"

"What?" she exclaimed back. Orihime saw Ichigo looking down on the ground, practically breathing hard. Orihime looked over at Rukia. "What happened?"

Urahara sighed, for what seemed like the hundred time that day. "The Arrancar that appeared with Yammy last time came back"

Orihime had her confused look on her face. "huh? Which one?"

Chad looked up at her. "Remember? The guy with the black hair and green eyes? He was really pale"

Orihime's eyes widened. "H-He appeared? Again?"

"Calm down," Yoruichi place her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "How's Kagome?"

"I guess she just fainted," answered Urahara. "But I will tell you something. Aizen already knows about her and her pure spiritual energy"

"That brings us more problems," whispered Yoruichi. "Why did that Arrancar even come?"

"To get research I guess," answered Urahara once again. He titled his hat to hide his eyes. "He is probably telling Aizen right now"

"This is bad," whispered Uryuu. "You haven't even meet Kagome!" exclaimed Renji. Uryuu pointed at Orihime with his thumb. "She told me all about it, even Yoruichi"

"Oh," whispered Renji. "Then okay"

Yoruichi sighed. "What should we do then?"

"Get stronger," whispered Ichigo. Everyone stayed silent as they saw him still in the same position. Ichigo continued to speak. "We need to keep training if we want to be able to defeat Aizen, the Arrancars and protect the ones we want and the things we also want"

Silence still covered the room.

"They will comeback," added Ichigo. "And they will bring worse. Way worse"

Orihime smiled. "He's right! We need to become stronger!"

Ichigo finally stood up straight, but his eyes were still not able to be seen. "I am going to keep training with Shinji. I hate to admit it but my inner hollow is the only way to defeat those bastards"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself in an almost dark but lighted place. The clouds looked partly purple and black but sunlight still went through them. Kagome looked down to see her own reflection. She was surprised to see herself in her Shinigami robes.

Wait! Her reflection?

Kagome lifted one foot, seeing water ripples appear. Water? Kagome looked around her surroundings seeing water everywhere, with mountains on the far ends of the place. Only where it looked to be islands, shrines and mansions from the feudal era were standing there, similar to Naraku's.

They looked ancient, but clean. Kagome touched her hip. She found her Zanpaktou in place still. She sighed in relief. "Oh, just in case I run into trouble. Who knows where I am at now"

Kagome remembered the past events. An Arrancar had approached her and touched her chest. She felt a slight burn but almost like the glow was crawling into her body and eyeing her. Kagome soon heard what was to be some sort of splash behind the mansions. The place looked like a tropical forest with nothing but water and a few mansions.

Fireflies began to appear, flying around Kagome. Kagome smiled but she was surprised to see white butterflies soon appear as well. Kagome's eyes widened as the butterflies started to transform into white sharp needles and practically going towards her spot. Kagome jumped back, still realizing she was floating on the water.

The needles hit the water spot where Kagome left the ripples appear. The needles didn't drown but actually turn into a thin white line that seemed to be glowing. It was floating up, creating a circle upwards. In a blink of an eye, the thin line had formed a cocoon. Kagome saw what was happening next.

The cocoon transformed into a ball of huge and sharper needles. They started to glow even harder, Kagome ducked down into the water as she saw the needles explode and scatter everywhere.

Kagome looked up from the water and saw up when she saw it was over. She took a long breath. "Ugh! What the hell was that?"

"Hmm," a voice came from behind Kagome. "You were able to dodge that even when you hadn't got any training"

Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see a woman leaning on one of the poles from the mansion. She had her arms crossed across her chest. Kagome thought she looked beautiful. _'W-Who is she?' _

Kagome saw that she had hair that reached to her chest, but some of it was up and designed like a geisha's sort of. Kagome thought that maybe her hair would have been longer. Her skin was pale but had a good tan to it. Black eyes complimented her hair, since they were the same color. Earring made from gold hang along with a golden necklace. She wore a strapless white dress that had a cut line on each side to show up to her thigh. Her arms were covered by long gloves that uncovered her slender fingers. Ribbon was around her arms that hung down to her knees.

The woman put her arm up, then her middle finger only to have a white butterfly land.

"D-Did you just attack me?" exclaimed Kagome, still soaked and wet.

The woman smirked. "I might of"

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"I am half of your Zanpaktou," she answered. Kagome's eyes widened. "H-Half of my Zanpaktou?"

"Midoriko left us in charge," she continued. "M-Midoriko? Why? I don't get! Who are you!"

"I already answered that," she added. "I am half of your Zanpaktou"

"What do you mean by half?" exclaimed Kagome.

"The human side of your Zanpaktou," she answered. "My name is Chomumi"

"Chomumi?" questioned Kagome. "Wait! If you are the half, and you are the human part…then that means-"

Kagome was cut off by Chomumi. "Your other half is demon"

* * *

**OH! **

**Confused? Haha next chapter will be Kagome's official training along with a surprise! **

**And yes, Kagome's Zanpaktou has two spirits!**

**Further questions that you have Kagome has too don't worry haha**

**They will be answered in the next chapter**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chomumi

**Kagome's demon Zanpaktou won't appear till next chapter! This chapter has both Ichigo's training and Kagome's! Though Kagome is intense just to tell you!**

**Thank you for all the reviews…though I am kind of upset.**

**Oh well, people are sometimes lazy!**

**Getting off track here! So anyways…thank you again for the reviews!**

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**If you got any ideas you want to share…feel free to tell me =] **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"D-Demon?" stuttered Kagome. Kagome looked down to see she was still in the water and practically getting soaked even more. Chomumi smirked. "Midoriko put us in charge"

"What for?" asked Kagome.

Chomumi raised her black eye brow. "Every Zanpaktou has an individual soul, but yours has two"

"Because it's the Shikon no Tama," finished Kagome. Chomumi nodded slowly. "The Shikon no Tama had two souls, demon and human. So it would make sense if your Zanpaktou had two different souls in it"

Kagome looked at Chomumi right in the eyes. "Does every Shinigami have their own Zanpaktou soul or something?"

"Yes," she answered. The butterfly on Chomumi's finger flew away. "This is your own inner world. The world that us Zanpaktou create"

Kagome stayed silent. She saw the fireflies still in the air, gathering with one another. Chomumi sighed. "Though you are suppose to do a Jinzen to communicate with us"

"Jinzen?" repeated Kagome. "Whatever that is, I didn't do it"

"Of course not," Chomumi closed her eyes. "It would take you so long to do it so we dragged you here by force"

"Force? What for?" exclaimed Kagome. She felt the cool breeze hit her, making her sneeze. Chomumi opened her eyes. "To train you"

"To train me?" Kagome swam to the other side of where Chomumi stood. There was also another traditional Japanese house standing on the island. As Kagome swam to her destination, Chomumi talked. "Yoruichi is waiting her time there. She should train you since you are on the verge of danger"

Kagome stopped in the middle of the water. She looked behind her shoulder. "Danger?"

Chomumi smirked. "Most Zanpaktous, as Midoriko had informed aren't so friendly with the Shinigami. They sometimes have to battle them to learn new techniques and so on."

Kagome looked at her reflection. "Am I really in danger?"

Chomumi sighed as he smirk faded. "I don't know yet"

Kagome nodded. She swam back to where she wanted to go. Land. Once she had touched the stairs that led to the water and up to the porch of the traditional house, Kagome felt something behind her coming her way. Without looking back, Kagome ducked down once again in the water only to see from above the butterflies turn into needles again.

Kagome swam back up and looked furiously at Chomumi. "What the heck was that for?"

Chomumi smirked as the butterfly came back on Chomumi's knuckles. "Well you are getting there"

Kagome got up on the stairs and was ready to get her katana out but Chomumi's next words stopped her. "Nope. We are training you from basic training skills. First things first, the things you can do with your Zanpaktou that are human"

* * *

Ichigo had gone back to Shinji's after he had left the gang back in Urahara's shop. They all decided to stay there to talk for a bit, while Renji trained Chad and Rukia helped Yoruichi training Orihime and Uyruu. He felt bad seeing Kagome in that condition and after hearing that she might be in danger…

It made his blood boil.

Ichigo looked up. He was once again the same training ground in the abandoned building. Everyone sat in the boulders while Hiyori had decided to keep on training Ichigo. Ichigo saw Hiyori's two feet going towards his face and soon enough her kick made the ground shake making Ichigo fly back.

Ichigo hit ground and rolled down while making the sounds of pain. Hiyori sighed. "Pathetic!"

Aikawa was currently reading his manga as Rojuro saw Ichigo still rolling on the ground after the kick. Rojuro sighed. "That is one kick"

Aikawa chuckled, still reading his manga. "He really is determined though"

Rojuro looked at Aikawa from behind his shoulder. "That is the fifth time you quoted that Love! Stop reading your stupid manga already!"

Their conversation ended when they heard Ichigo crash into a pillar made of dirt and rocks and it soon was crumbling down.

Hiyori glared at Ichigo who was laying on the ground. "Dammit! When are you going to put up a fight you stupid idiot! I could've killed you already! Don't you want to get stronger?"

Hiyori scoffed seeing Ichigo's face being annoyed by her voice. That didn't stop her from yelling at him. "You think stupid Shinigami can keep coming back to life? What the hell! No they can't!"

Ichigo growled under his teeth. "You are such a dumbass!" yelled Hiyori.

Ichigo's nerve on his forehead twitched. "Shut up…"

After a few more minutes of training, they were already on their break. They had eaten lunch and even made Ichigo clean the dishes. _'Why the hell am I suppose to do this?' _

Shinji sighed as he sat down. "So? Why did you decide to call us here on a Saturday?"

Ichigo stopped for a minute before continuing and deciding not to answer his question. Shinji raised an eye brow. "I asked you something Ichigo"

No answer came. Hiyori scoffed. "That idiot! He can only last 10 seconds in his hollow mask! That's still not enough!"

Lisa looked over at Ichigo's back. "Maybe he should just give up"

Ichigo threw the plate over at the boulders that surrounded them, making it brake into pieces. "JUST THE HELL UP! I'll know when my training is over! So I would appreciate it if you just kept your mouth shut! So don't get involved!"

Lisa glared at him as he had turned to look at her. "I am already involved moron!"

"Wow," whispered Mashiro. "I've never seen him so mad before! I wonder what happened?"

"He did say he would train on the weekends," added Hachigen. Shinji raised an eye brow. "Ichigo! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Ichigo turned around. "Stupid perverted girl…"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" yelled Lisa.

Shinji's nerve appeared. "SHUT IT! EVERYONE!" Shinji turned his attention back to Ichigo. "Now answer my question…what happened?"

Ichigo hid his eyes behind his bangs once again. "Four Arrancars came today"

Everyone stayed silent knowing that Ichigo wasn't done talking yet.

"Kagome meet one," he whispered. Shinji heard him clearly though. Shinji jumped off from where he sat and glared at Ichigo. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked at Shinji from his shoulder. "Nothing happened to her but," Ichigo took a pause.

"But?" asked Shinji.

Ichigo sighed. "Aizen already knows about Kagome"

"Knows what?" asked Kensei.

"About Kagome having the pure spiritual energy," Ichigo continued to wash the dishes, not noticing that Shinji was now glaring at him.

Shinji growled under his breath. "Get back to your training now!"

* * *

Kagome tried to catch her breath. She was still soaking wet. Chomumi smirked. "Let's start," Chomumi extended her arm to point at Kagome with her index finger. That moment, white glowing needles appeared, aiming and flying towards Kagome's area. Kagome ran to her left in the porch.

That didn't stop the needles. Chomumi's finger traced Kagome's tracks, still shooting needles. Kagome jumped over the small fence on the porch and down into the water. Chomumi glared at the water ripples. Chomumi went down the stairs until she was on the last one, her dress barely touching the water.

Chomumi smirked next as she gathered a circle of white butterflies over the water ripples that Kagome created. She snapped her fingers next, making the butterflies turn into a white cero and soon enough pierced into the water.

Kagome saw from above the huge light coming towards her. Kagome tried to swim in another direction still holding her breath.

'_This is training? What the heck? She is trying to kill me!' _Kagome stopped when she saw the light disappear. It could of really killed her. Kagome heard Chomumi's voice from above.

"You can't hide in the water for ever you know?" Chomumi smirked again. "This is part of your training! If you can't take my training you will barely survive your demon's"

Kagome looked at her katana on her hip. She glared at the water above knowing that she was almost out of breath. Kagome had to fight, she knew she needed to.

Kagome closed her eyes and then opened them again as she took out her katana and practically jumped up, not knowing how she had done it. Kagome landed on top of the water in her position. Her katana's sharp edge point pointing at Chomumi.

Chomumi raised an eye brow. "Oh? So you gathered up your courage?"

Chomumi sighed. "That katana won't hurt me the slightest bit. Not unless you know it's ultimate powers"

Kagome looked to her side seeing that a white butterfly was right by her. She smirked. "If you are my Zanpaktou, then that means I can do what you do right?"

Chomumi chuckled. "Only with practice and if I show you"

"It's worth a shot," whispered Kagome as she grabbed the butterfly in her hand while she held her katana with the other. Chomumi snapped her fingers again. "I told you, it's useless"

Kagome's hand was pierced though by the butterfly turning into a ball of needles. Kagome growled from the pain. Her blood dripped down to the water, making ripples of her blood. Kagome closed her eyes trying to find her breath again.

Kagome opened them once again. "Like I said," Kagome threw the needles to Chomumi. "We won't know until I try!"

Chomumi smirked. "Those are my needles, you think that they will attack me?"

Kagome smirked. "They are mine now…"

Soon enough, Chomumi saw her own white needles turn bright pink, still with Kagome's blood on it. Chomumi tried to stop them, but she soon found her needles pierced in her shoulders. Chomumi smirked. "Fine. I can see you can take this training…I won't go easy on you anymore"

* * *

Yoruichi walked in where Kagome was laying only to see the blood dripping on the floor, practically the stain through the futon.

Yoruichi smirked. "So they took her in?"

Urahara walked from behind. "What's up?"

He looked at Kagome wounds on her hand. "What's happening with her?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Her Zanpaktou souls took her in the inner world to train her"

"Souls?" repeated Urahara. "You mean she had more than one?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Oh yes. And they are more special"

"How so?" asked Urahara. "Because," Yoruichi walked closer to Kagome's sleeping form. "Her Zanpaktou is half and half"

"Of what?" Urahara crossed his arms. "You did say that her Zanpaktou was the original Shikon no Tama, right?"

"Still is," whispered Yoruichi, looking down. "Just disguised as a katana to help and protect Kagome. It can turn itself into the jewel again whenever Kagome wants to"

"But she needs the training to do that," continued Urahara. "So what you are saying is that the souls are two right?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Half human, half demon"

Urahara smirked. "Who is battling and training with right now"

Yoruichi closed her eyes. "I am guessing the human"

"Why?" questioned Urahara. "Oh wait, you've meet Midoriko once long time ago, didn't you?"

Yoruichi smirked, still having her eyes closed. "Yes, and knowing her, she would definitely not make this easy for Kagome. She put two strong people in charge. The human part I am sure she is not easy but not as hard as the demon half"

"What do you think the demon is like?" asked Urahara.

Yoruichi shrugged. "Who knows? But I am guessing that he will spill Kagome's blood no matter what"

* * *

Chomumi extended her arm to the side and soon enough, a white butterfly appeared once again, but this time it was twice as big as the original ones.

Kagome glared at her. _'A bigger needle I suppose now?' _

Chomumi smirked. The butterfly had soon transformed itself into a white katana. It was beautiful, clear and looked like something the gods would give you. Even the blade was white. Chomumi raised her sword up. She wasn't surprised to see Kagome's expression. Kagome was surprised to see her with a sword.

Chomumi raised an eye brow. "This is my Zanpaktou, Chomumi"

"That's your name," whispered Kagome. Chomumi nodded. "It is and that katana of yours also has Chomumi"

"What?" Kagome looked at her katana. Chomumi chuckled. "But again you need the training to gain that"

"What do I need to do?" asked Kagome. "Just watch," answered Chomumi. "Shiro….."

Kagome's eyes widened as Chomumi swung her sword only to release hundreds of butterflies that came out from the blade and now going towards Kagome. Kagome saw that they weren't transforming into butterflies though.

They actually surrounded her in a circle. A sphere to be exact. Kagome couldn't even see Chomumi outside nor her surroundings. Nothing but flying white butterflies. But she was able to hear Chomumi's next words. "Yume"

Kagome's eyes widened as a big flash appeared, making her own eyes close. Kagome opened her own eyes when she felt pain in her body. Kagome saw blood dripping from her body. "W-What the-?"

Chomumi smirked again. "Surprised? Of course you are…you closed your eyes"

Kagome's eyes widened. "T-That flash!"

"Exactly," answered Chomumi. "Invisible needles had pierced into your body when the flash appeared and the flash helps because it is so bright, it makes you want to close your eyes"

Kagome growled under her breath. "Damn!"

"And it's still not over," whispered Chomumi. "Bankai!"

Kagome's eyes were now full of shock as her body was covered by fear. Kagome saw the sword starting to change form. It was still white, but the blade was getting thinner as the handle was now a white flame. Kagome saw some little white butterflies float around the blade, going up in circles, almost like they were protecting it.

Four white ribbons hung from the flame. Chomumi smirked. "Chomumi Yoru!"

Kagome knew that this was going to get tougher now, especially because she knew no moves at all!

* * *

Ulquiorra and Yammy went through the huge conference room doors. He saw Aizen having the real Hogyoku in his hand as the Espadas were already gathered around the room. Grimmjow stood, giving their back to the other's even to Aizen. Ulquiorra looked to his side to see another Arrancar there. He was shorter than all the others. He had black hair that went down to his neck. The piece of his hollow mask was being used almost like a hair accessory. Three magenta diamond tattoos where above his left eye brow together in a line. His purple eyes looked like Rukia's but lighter. He wore long, long sleeves that covered his hands. A tattoo was on his right side of his hip.

The number 6.

Ulquiorra shifted his gaze back at Grimmjow. He really looked annoyed.

Aizen looked at both Yammy and Ulquiorra. "Ah, Ulquiorra, Yammy. You have come"

In front of Aizen was a glass shaped diamond. It was enormous to what it looked like a person inside wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. Aizen placed the Hogyoku above the glass diamond.

The doors closed behind Ulquiorra and Yammy as they walked in closer.

"What's the status on the Hogyoku?" asked Ulquiorra as he places his hands in his pockets. Aizen smirked. "50 percent. It will awaken when just like Soul Society predicted"

Suddenly, the Hogyoku started to glow, making the glass diamond shatter.

Aizen sighed. "What is your name?"

A boy that would look to be around 13 or 14 appeared. He was looking down on the ground with now clothes on. Part of his hollow mask was in the shape of a tiara and on his head. He had blonde hair with light purple eyes. Freckles were on his face.

The boy looked up at Aizen. "My name is…Wonderweiss…Margera"

Aizen nodded and turned around. "I will give you all new orders in two days exactly"

As Aizen walked away, he stopped where Grimmjow sat. "Oh and Grimmjow"

Grimmjow narrowed down his eyes at him. "You remember the girl that was with Ichigo that day you went to Karakura Town, right?"

"The girl?" whispered Grimmjow. He soon remembered the face and figure of Kagome. "What about her?"

Aizen smirked. "The day that I send you Espadas to Karakura town, I want you to get that girl for me"

Grimmjow raised an eye brow as Aizen continued. "While Ulquiorra gets Orihime Inoue"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Please review! I will appreciate it! **

**The more reviews the faster the update remember! **

**At least 5-7 reviews would make me happy!**

**I REALLY AM GRATEFUL TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW IN EVERY CHAPTER =]**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review please! **


	17. Pain of Guilt

**Thank you who all reviewed! **

**I know that the last chapter sucked…maybe lol **

**These last three chapters were slow to get into the story I know but I am trying to get Kagome's training out of the way!**

**Please review after you read…please =[ **

**It makes me happy knowing that you are enjoying the story and makes me want to continue to write it**

**ENJOY! **

**Though this chapter might be a little more confusing due to Kagome's demon side! Hehe**

**Anyways review after wards…enjoy! **

* * *

Kagome barely dodged the blade from Chomumi's Zanpaktou. Kagome ducked down and tried to stab with Chomumi with her own black and pink katana, but it was useless. Chomumi had disappeared in a flash and reappeared right behind Kagome. Kagome looked behind her shoulder, eyes widened with fear.

Chomumi smirked. She swung her Zanpaktou, but Kagome was able to block it in time. Kagome realized that Chomumi was only using one hand while the other was just behind her back.

Kagome moved to the side, her shoulder almost touching the blade but, a butterfly that was surrounding the blade had turned into a needle and pierced right through Kagome.

Kagome growled from the pain as she kneeled down.

"Is that all you got?" Chomumi twirled her sword in her fingers.

Kagome looked at Chomumi from the corner of her eyes. "I've been here for almost two hours! I still don't know what I am suppose to do!"

Chomumi chuckled. "That's for you to figure out," Chomumi swung her sword only to let out small baby butterflies fly towards Kagome. Kagome slashed each and everyone of them but as she did, the little wings turned into needles and went directly at Kagome's skin.

Kagome fell on her knees, still over the water. She looked up to see Chomumi with a serious expression on her face.

"And you call yourself a priestess?" whispered Chomumi. "Pathetic. I am teaching you my attack! My sword! My ultimate powers! And you still don't get it?"

Kagome narrowed down her eyes at her. "You are trying to kill me! This isn't training!"

"I should just give up on you if you can't learn the simple attacks," Chomumi turned her back to Kagome. Kagome looked down at her reflection. Blood dripped from her head, bruises and scratches were also visible. Kagome knew this was nothing.

Her friends had worse…way worse. She couldn't complain, she didn't have the right to. If Inuyasha was in this training he wouldn't say a word…he would keep trying. Kagome closed her eye lids. She remembered how hard everyone worked back in the feudal era.

They didn't care if they got bruises or wounds. They had a goal they wanted to complete! Kagome realized that after this whole training that even Inuyasha had gotten, it was worth it.

Chomumi looked behind her shoulder to see Kagome concentrating. She smiled to herself.

"So…," a voice came that only Chomumi heard. She knew Kagome was too much into her head, trying to concentrate. Chomumi heard the voice again. "Those words you just told her…."

"Just a little encouragement," answered Chomumi. Chomumi looked at her Zanpaktou. "You think she will discover your secrets of using Chomumi?" the voice was dark but soothing at the same time.

Chomumi chuckled. "She is a determined girl," Chomumi looked up at the purple and black sky. "When she opens her eyes, how much do you want to bet that she will be ready?"

The voice chuckled. "Then I better get ready myself"

Chomumi turned attention back to Kagome seeing she was now glowing a mix of pink and white light. Chomumi smirked. "You have figured it out"

Kagome's thoughts were on Chomumi at the moment. She was trying to remember every single movement Chomumi had done since she first saw her. The basics of her attacks, the way she moved her sword, how she was able to communicate with the butterflies.

Kagome soon saw it. It wasn't that the butterflies were listening to Chomumi but Chomumi was listening to the butterflies. Kagome opened her eyes, only to see Chomumi in front of her only a few feet away. Butterflies still surrounded her.

But almost like they were talking to _her._

Kagome smiled. "They are talking to you…aren't they?"

Chomumi closed her eyes as she chuckled. "You have figured it out"

Chomumi opened her eyes. "But tell me, what do you think they are telling me?"

Kagome saw the butterflies slowly moving in circles. Some even came closer to her but didn't try to strike her. Chomumi's voice was heard again. "You are right. The butterflies control me but I still control them"

"How does that work?" asked Kagome. Chomumi lifted her free hand up. Two white butterflies flew in a circle around it. "What do you think butterflies like most?"

"Pollen?" answered Kagome as a guess. Chomumi chuckled. "They like to fly"

Kagome saw a butterfly come closer to her face. Kagome slowly smiled. "They are lucky to be free aren't they"

"That's what they want," interrupted Chomumi. "They want us people who suffer to be free"

"Huh?" whispered Kagome. Before she could blink, she saw the white butterfly go right through her heart. Chomumi smiled. "They will try to set you free from the pain you have been feeling"

* * *

Orihime looked down at the ground as Yoruichi helped Uryuu in his training. Orihime was standing in front of the Urahara shop, just thinking to herself. Rukia walked outside, seeing Orihime's expression.

"Inoue-san?" whispered Rukia enough for Orihime to hear her. Orihime looked behind her shoulder. "Oh! Kuchiki-san!"

"What are you doing here? You're going to get sun burn if you just stand there," Rukia was now standing next to her.

Orihime weakly smiled. "Nothing, just thinking"

"About?" asked Rukia looking up at the sky. The sun was almost ready to set in the next two hours. Orihime shook her head. "Just worried about everyone."

Rukia raised an eye brow. She let Orihime continue to explain. "I mean, everyone is trying their hardest to get stronger but I….can't even help the slightest bit. Ichigo especially"

"Ichigo?" repeated Rukia. Orihime nodded. "He is sacrificing so much and I know he must feel guilty for not being able to protect us but why can't he at least let us, his friends help him?"

Rukia nodded, understanding where Orihime was getting at. "Inoue-san," Orihime looked at Rukia to her side. "Ichigo not only is trying to protect you guys, but Soul Society and Karakura Town"

"But why can't he let us help?" asked Orihime.

Rukia sighed. "He has his own ways to do things. And right now is carrying a lot of weight on his shoulders after what happened today"

"Huh?" whispered Orihime. Rukia closed her eyes. "Kagome, we have no idea what is going to happen to her so Ichigo must now have another reason to get stronger"

"D-Does Ichigo care for her?" Orihime blushed at the words that had slipped from her mouth. Orihime looked away as Rukia looked back at her. Rukia sighed. "I can't answer that for you since Ichigo himself doesn't even know…"

Orihime looked back at Rukia as she walked away from Orihime's spot. Orihime sighed looking up at the sky. "That's why I want to become stronger"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself surrounded by trees. Kagome looked up, a clear blue sky with the fluffy white clouds slowly moving. The scent, she remembered it so well. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked behind her to see the well.

"T-This is….?"

Kagome saw the same white butterfly right in front of her again. It was flying back in forth from her, almost telling her to follow it. Kagome took steps slowly forward, seeing the butterfly going in the forest. At the end, the butterfly had taken her to hill, a hill were you could see Kaede's village from above.

"This place…" Kagome looked around. Nothing had changed, at least for now. Kagome soon saw two people walking down the dirt road, they were talking. Kagome smiled. The woman with a high brunette ponytail holding a huge boomerang while the man wearing monk's clothes and holding a staff were smiling right at each other.

"Sango-chan…Miroku-san," Kagome felt a tear coming down her cheek. She saw the butterfly clean it out by flapping it's small wings. Kagome smiled at it. "You know my pain, huh?"

Kagome looked back at the village. Miroku and Sango just looked happy. "The pain of losing close friends, not being able to talk to them, not to tell them what I am feeling."

She soon saw a small kitsune running towards the pair, along with a small what it looked like a fox with two tails. "Kirara, Shippo," Kagome wanted to run towards them and finally say she was back, hoping everything from before was a dream. But for some reason, her feet wouldn't move. Almost like they were telling her she needed to move on.

Kagome sighed. "I do need to relieve myself from the pain I have. That's what is making me weak"

The butterfly soon made Kagome's attention shift, signaling to go back to the well. Kagome slowly took the steps but was soon stopped by the butterfly. They were hiding behind a tree. Kagome looked to the side to see a familiar hanyou there.

"I-Inuyasha…" she whispered. Inuyasha touched the sacred tree with his hand. She closed his golden eyes. "I guess this is goodbye, Kagome"

Kagome had a confused look on her face. Did he just say goodbye? Inuyasha smiled. "Though I know I might not be able to see you again, you will always be in my heart. I had wished to be with you forever, to make a family"

Kagome's tears gathered as one by one went down to curve her cheeks. She wanted to run and hug him. She wanted to! But as she though about it, a vision would appear in her mind. A blur figure of a man wearing black garments.

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. "Love you, Kagome"

Kagome saw him leave in a flash. He was moving on, letting her go. Kagome felt a pain in her chest, heavier than ever. She needed to do the same. Let him go and move on….

To become stronger.

Besides she had new people that she could make connections with. Fate did put her there, the reason why was still unknown. Kagome looked up at the butterfly, seeing it was changing into a different color.

Kagome smiled. "Let's go…"

It started to glow bright pink, like her own spiritual energy. Kagome's smile was still there, even with the tears falling down. "Thank you"

The butterfly, in a flash had taken her back to her spot in front of Chomumi. Chomumi smiled, seeing that each and every butterfly was changing back into a pink color. Kagome's color.

"They have decided to listen to you from now on," whispered Chomumi. Kagome looked up. "Thank you"

"For what?" asked Chomumi. "For taking me back and realize that I wasn't the only one suffering from the loss."

Chomumi sighed. "You should thank them," she pointed at the butterflies. "They wanted to help you"

Kagome nodded and chuckled. She heard Chomumi's next words. "Did you see your katana?"

Kagome looked down at her hand to see a white ribbon around the handle. "Chomumi is now in your Zanpaktou."

"But I don't know the techniques or anything," whispered Kagome. Chomumi nodded. "Don't worry. You will"

Kagome closed her eyes. "But just to tell you," Kagome's eye lids opened again. "You aren't the only suffering here now. The Shinigami are also and they surely will need your help"

Kagome stood up. Before she knew it, she saw black petals flying by. Chomumi sighed. "Your next training is next"

Kagome saw the petals flying along with the breeze. The pink butterflies were now on Kagome's side. Chomumi closed her eyes. "Good luck…"

Chomumi disappeared and reappeared on the porch of the traditional house she was in earlier. Kagome heard a voice from behind. A cool and deep voice. "Just to warn you," a cold hand touched Kagome's neck lightly. "I'm not as easy as Chomumi"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the black petals freeze and suddenly turn into vines with sharp thorns on it. Kagome heard the snap of fingers as the vines went directly at her. The cold hand had disappeared from Kagome's neck. Chomumi sighed. "Kagome….you better dodge"

Kagome's eyes widened as the vines went right though Kagome's stomach, making her cough out the blood.

Kagome looked ahead to see a man as tall as Renji. He had long ebony hair that went to his mid back. It was straight and looked so silky and shiny. His eyes were pure black, no emotion in them. He looked fit, very fit. His clothing was traditional. A red changshan shirt, made of silk and regular black pants.

Kagome looked down to see the vines gone, even the blood. Where had they gone? Didn't they strike her.

"Illusion," said the man. Kagome looked up again, her eyes still full of shock. "let's get started with this training."

Kagome whispered. "Are you the d-demon side of my sword?"

Chomumi sighed. "Yes he is."

The man smirked. "My name is Yuu and trust me, my abilities are harder to see through"

* * *

Ichigo growled under his breath as he saw Shinji right in front of him. "You really are weak…"

"Shut up…" Ichigo slowly got up. He saw Shinji turning his back on him. "You say you want to become strong in order to protect"

Ichigo cleaned the blood from his lip. Shinji glared at Ichigo. "What is it really that you want to protect"

"My family, my friends, the people that I care most about," he answered. Shinji scoffed. "I meant, what is the one thing you truly want to protect from this moment on?"

Ichigo looked down, slowly. "I-I don't know…"

"There's your answer," continued Shinji. Ichigo looked back up. "What?"

"The reason you are so weak right now," answered Shinji. "The reason you can't even keep your head up! Just like everyone says…you are pathetic"

Ichigo glared at Shinji. "You have no right to tell me those words!"

"I have every right!" yelled Shinji. "Look, I might only know Kagome a bit but don't you think that we put here in this dangerous situation? If it weren't for us she wouldn't be in danger! Aizen wouldn't even waste his time on her! Don't you see it's our fault!"

Ichigo hid his eyes once again behind his bangs. What Shinji was telling him was the truth. If only that fight with Grimmjow didn't take in front of his house….

If she didn't have to be a miko…

If only she didn't make his inner hollow go crazy like that…

If the only answer was to protect her…

So be it. Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpaktou as he got up straight. "Shut up!"

Shinji glared at Ichigo. "What now? Did I make you angry?"

Ichigo's glare came back. "Fine! My reason to become stronger…"

Shinji's eye brow rose.

"It's for her…"

* * *

Kagome blocked yet another black vine full of thorns. Yuu was actually pushing the vine more and adding more pressure to push Kagome back. Kagome could see that his specialty was with black petals. The vines were to much for her.

She had already gotten thorns in her body and vines had scratched her and had got in her skin. Who knew they would be this sharp!

She didn't even want to see what his sword might look like. Kagome took a deep breath as she still fought with the vine. Two extra hours had passed with battling Yuu and he still hadn't moved from his spot! She was going to use Chomumi but he said it would be useless.

Kagome ducked down, letting the vine go forward. Kagome made the chain appear again as she threw it towards Yuu. Yuu closed his eyes as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome. Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see the vines coming from underwater and wrapping her body all the way up on the air.

Yuu looked up. "Don't underestimate me"

Kagome moved, only to have the two thorns pierce right through her arms. Kagome yelled in pain as the drops of blood yell down to the water. Yuu smirked. "If you keep moving, only thorns will be your answer"

Kagome stopped her actions. The vines only kept tightening around her, making her want to move but if she did…thorns would pierce right through. Either way, he would win. He hadn't even taken his Zanpaktou yet and she was half beaten already!

Soon enough Kagome could see on Yuu's hand black petals gathering as his pure black katana appeared. It looked identical to Chomumi's except for the color. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Yuu cut the vines from the bottom, leaving her up in the air.

Yuu smirked. "Yuu…Yomi"

Soon enough the vines wrapped around Kagome started to multiply as they made a ball, covering her whole body. Not one single light in there.

Chomumi sighed. "I think you are being to hard on her"

"It's part of her training," answered Yuu his back towards Chomumi's. "Besides, if want her to learn the ultimate attack of our Bankai"

"I don't think she is ready for that," continued Chomumi. "She can barely take your hits!"

"She will survive," Yuu smirked. "Look I know you can see the future and all," Chomumi was interrupted. "I can, but it can always change and you know that"

Chomumi sighed. "Okay, what did you see?"

"She needs to learn the ultimate Bankai before tomorrow," answered Yuu. "That's why I am being hard on her right now"

Chomumi looked up. She closed her eyes, hoping that Kagome would defeat Yuu.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She was surrounded by darkness from the vines. She was making sure not to move an inch knowing that the vines were sensitive to movement and sounds. She was thinking of cutting the vines with her katana but she couldn't move.

Kagome closed her eyes. She opened them afterwards. So how was she suppose to get out? Kagome looked in front of her to see her pink butterfly appear in front of her, holding a black petal.

She blinked. The butterfly let go of the black petal as it kept floating. "This is Yuu's petals," she whispered. Kagome looked back at the butterfly in front of her. _'I think he said his Bankai was Yuu Yomi…but what exactly does it do?' _

Kagome's eyes widened. _'Wait! Chomumi and Yuu are opposites but alike at the same time! Chomumi brings the peace and love…while Yuu brings the chaos and pain! Then that means Chomumi represents the life of my Zanpaktou and Yuu the death!' _

Kagome nodded as she took the risk to grab the petal in her hand only to have a thorn strike her wrist. Kagome hissed in pain, but ignored it. She closed her eyes. "Chomumi…Yuu…"

Kagome opened her eyes. _'I got it! My swords name is…' _

Yuu and Chomumi suddenly saw a light appear through the vines. Yuu chuckled. "She discovered it…"

"T-That fast?" exclaimed Chomumi. "We shouldn't underestimate her neither Chomumi"

Kagome had sliced all the vines. A few thorns in her body. Kagome smirked. "Choyuu!"

Yuu and Chomumi saw her sword changing form only to have it transform into a scythe with two blades on each side. One blade white, with carvings of silver and gold swirls. On the other side was completely black with red carvings of swirls.

Yuu smirked. "So you discovered that your own Zanpaktou had it's own name…right?"

Kagome landed on the water with one knee. "Choyuu…I'm I right? Two blades. One representing life, the other death"

They both nodded in response. Chomumi came forward. "You got to understand though, my blade gives peace, killing peace and at same time it gives life. While Yuu's is a painful blade, killing right at the moment, sending them to hell. Mine send them to heaven"

Kagome nodded. She then heard Yuu's voice. "Though, you can't always use the scythe"

"Huh?" whispered Kagome. "You can only use it after the enemy has been wounded, otherwise neither blade will work"

Kagome gulped. "So that means I can still use your bankais and such?"

Yuu nodded. "Your sword is still name Choyuu but when you want to battle and call forth one of us, you use our name"

Kagome smiled. "I guess," Kagome saw Yuu turn around. "No time to slack off! We still need to train you how to properly use them"

"W-What?" exclaimed Kagome. "Let me take a break!"

* * *

All the Espada gathered in the conference room once again. They saw Aizen having his back turned to them. Aizen smirked. "Ulquiorra…"

"Yes sir?" answered Ulquiorra who had his hands in his pockets. Every Espada stood behind him, even Grimmjow with his lost arm.

"I have a mission for you," Aizen turned around to face them. "I want you to go to Karakura Town and get Orihime Inoue for me…"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes sir," Aizen chuckled. "I'll even give you a choice to take whomever you would like to."

"Thank you sir," answered Ulquiorra with the same expression in his eyes. Aizen looked at Grimmjow. "Though Ulquiorra needs to pick who gets to go, I want you to go too Grimmjow."

"Wait a minute!" yelled the shorter Espada. "He isn't the sixth Espada no more! I am!"

Aizen nodded. "I know that Luppi, but I think Grimmjow understands Ichigo Kurosaki's abilities more"

"Why do you want me to go?" asked Grimmjow with an irritated look on his face. Aizen chuckled again. "Simple, I want you to bring me the girl you meet that night when you first saw Ichigo"

* * *

**Sucked…I know**

**Sorry for any of the confusion! **

**I kind of do that on purpose to make it more of a cliffy! But questions will be answered! **

**SORRY! **

**But please review please! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**5-7 reviews if story should be updated in three days or two! **

**REVIEW! **

**The 2nd invasion with the arrancar will be in the next chapter! BIG INVASION!  
**


	18. Second Invasion

**Oh wow! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Should I still continue this? **

**This chapter is confusing due to the Espadas appearing and Kagome finally battling! **

**Please don't be harsh! Please**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Next chapter will be Kagome's first battle along with Ichigo!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Rukia walked in the Urahara shop after having her talk with Orihime. She noticed that Yoruichi was coming back from checking on Kagome. "How is she?" asked Rukia sitting down.

"Training," answered Yoruichi with a smirk.

"Training?" repeated Rukia. "She's unconscious"

Urahara came in, not letting Yoruichi explain. "She is awake now," Yoruichi's eye brow rose as Rukia stood up. Urahara continued. "Though I have Tessai in there to treat her wounds"

"Wounds?" questioned Rukia. "Wait! There weren't any wounds there earlier!"

"She got them from her Zanpaktou," answered Urahara. "Her Zanpaktou took her into their world in order to train her. Which I must say looking at her wounds and everything, that was some harsh training"

Yoruichi scoffed. "Of course they are. Her demon side gave her the most blood lost"

"Demon side?" Rukia looked at Yoruichi next. "Wait! I'm confused!"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Kagome's Zanpaktou has two souls instead of one like most Shinigami. Her sword is the Shikon no Tama, meaning that inside the Shikon no Tama there was a human soul and demon souls."

"Meaning her sword has a demon side and a human side," continued Urahara. "She can either combine or separate the powers when she wants to. That's why they took her into training, or so said Yoruichi here," Urahara smiled.

Rukia sighed. "So she is okay though, right?"

Yoruichi nodded. "By the way, where's Orihime?"

"Oh, I think she decided to go home for today," answered Rukia. Urahara smiled again. "Well, how about some tea?"

* * *

Kagome saw Tessai finishing wrapping the bandages around Kagome's arms. She sighed. After the whole training with Yuu and Chomumi she felt like she could pass out again. She saw that some of her own blood had stained into the futon.

"There," whispered Tessai. "All wrapped up"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. Who knew that I would actually end up wounded from a battle inside my own world"

"After you woke up, Yoruichi and Urahara stood there just watching you," continued Tessai. "You didn't even need to explain to me since they knew what was happening"

Kagome nodded. "Figured as much."

"Did you get enough training though?" asked Tessai as he got up.

"A lot," chuckled Kagome. Tessai left the room after telling Kagome that she should get something eat and he would make it for her. Kagome sighed after he left. She slowly got up after hearing voices from living room.

"I guess it's time I got at least some sun light," Kagome walked out the door and saw Rukia talking to Yoruichi and Urahara while drinking tea. Rukia smiled. "I see you are feeling better"

Kagome nodded and bowed down. "Uh, yes. Thank you for taking care of me"

"No big deal," added Urahara. "It was my pleasure"

"Sure it was," whispered Yoruichi taking a sip from her cup. Kagome looked around. "Are you three the only ones here? W-Where's Ichigo and Renji?"

"Renji is training Chad," answered Rukia. "And Ichigo went to train with Shinji"

"The rest of the Shinigami decided to keep training somewhere else," continued Yoruichi. Kagome nodded again as she sat with them.

"So?" asked Yoruichi. "How was the training?"

"Harsh," answered Kagome as she put her head down on the table.

* * *

Yumichika yelled. "DAMMIT!" He stood in front of a boulder in a park, practically hit it with his Zanpaktou. "Dammit! Dammit!"

"BREAK!" yelled Yumichika. He had an irritated look on his face as he kept doing the same actions over and over again. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Before he knew it, Rangiku threw a rock on the back of his head making him stop and hiss in pain. "Will you shut up?"

Rangiku was holding her own Zanpaktou on her right hand, trying to train herself. "What is wrong with you Yumichika?"

Yumichika looked at Rangiku. "My Zanpaktou is pissing me off! He thinks he the boss and such a snob! And he also thinks he is the best looking guy ever! I HATE HIM!"

Rangiku raised an eye brow. "What are you talking about? He is exactly like you"

Yumichika glared at her from her answer. "What did you say?"

"Now my Haineko is different." added Rangiku. "She is stupid, needy, greedy, selfish, lazy, moody, snob…which makes her the total opposite of me"

Yumichika scoffed. "I think she is like a twin of you. Besides, I think that you are the type of person that whenever she looks at herself in a picture she says 'Oh look at me! I am so fat!'"

Rangiku's eye brow twitched. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YUMICHIKA? I DARE YOU TO REPEAT IT!"

Hitsugaya growled under his breath as he sat on another boulder with his legs crossed. His own Zanpaktou was right in front of him as he tried to communicate with it. His eyes snapped open turning his attention to Yumichika and Rangiku. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? You two should be concentrating and training! If you don't I'll send you two back to the Soul Society!"

He turned his attention back to his sword. "Honestly…"

Ikkaku was in the same position as him on another boulder, but his Zanpaktou was over his lap.

"Can't they at least talk to their Zanpaktous more quietly?" whispered Hitsugaya. Ikkaku had his eyes closed still hearing Hitsugaya's words. He finally opened them and looked straight up at the sky.

"The clouds…" he whispered. "are moving"

Hitsugaya turned his attention to Ikkaku. "Did you say something?"

Ikkaku sighed. "Never mind," he looked at the fight between Rangiku and Yumichika. "Forget it…it's nothing"

* * *

Above in the sky, where Hitsugaya and his team where training a black portal opened, almost looked like the sky had sliced open. In a matter of seconds, Hitsugaya, Yumichika, Rangiku and Ikkaku immediately felt the spiritual pressure rise.

They all looked up, surprised to see four Espadas appearing in the portal. One of them they had seen. It was the big one Yammy while Luppi, and Wonderweiss were next to him. Next to Luppi was Grimmjow, looking away, irritated.

Yumichika's eyes widened. "A-Arrancars…already? Aren't they a little early?"

Hitsugaya growled under his breath. "Yes, they are definitely early. But there isn't time to figure out why"

Yammy looked down at the four Shinigami. "Oh! We picked a good spot to land! There are four people down there with high spiritual energy! We should start with them!"

Luppi sighed. "Those are Shinigami, Yammy. I wonder what they are doing here though…"

Luppi looked back at Grimmjow. "So? Are you going to join us?"

Grimmjow growled under his breath. "The guy that I am looking to kill isn't even here and neither is the girl"

In a flash, Grimmjow had left the group, making Yammy yell. "HEY! Wait Grimmjow!"

Yammy was about to follow, but Luppi's voice stopped him. "Don't bother about him. He isn't even an Espada anymore. He's worthless now"

Yammy looked down at the Shinigami again. "And the guy who I want to kill isn't down there neither!"

"Who?" asked Luppi. "The guy that chopped your arm off or the one that kicked your butt?"

Yammy looked behind his back as the portal closed. They were already out. "Hey rookie! Let's get going!"

Wonderweiss was actually spacing out, looking somewhere else. Yammy scoffed. "Great! Just what we needed…another freak"

Yammy jumped up and aimed to land where Hitsugaya's team was at. "LET'S FINISH THIS!" yelled Yammy as he smirked.

* * *

Rukia dropped her cup of tea on the floor. "This spiritual pressure!"

Kagome looked outside the door. "I've felt this before…"

Renji and Chad walked inside. "Hey! I got a message from the Soul Society! There are Espadas!"

"ESPADAS?" exclaimed Rukia as she stood up. "This isn't good…"

Kagome stood up in a rush. "I'll go too!"

Renji looked at Kagome. "You can't! These Espadas are way stronger than any Arrancar!"

"Hey!" yelled Kagome as she poked Renji in his chest. "I am a Shinigami now right? I have to do my part!"

"You don't get it…" whispered Yoruichi. "We are guessing they will be after you"

"So?" yelled Kagome. "Then I should fight back!"

Urahara cleared his throat. "Let her go…don't let that training she got go to waste"

Kagome smiled at the man with the hat. "Thank you!"

Rukia sighed. "Let's go then!"

Rukia, Renji, Kagome and Chad went out the door, already in their Shinigami forms, except for Chad of course. Yoruichi sighed. "That wasn't the smartest idea Urahara"

"I think she is ready," he answered back. "She looks stronger to me"

* * *

"AH!" yelled Hitsugaya as his sword clashed with Yammy's. Hitsugaya glared at the Espada in front of him. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya! Captain of squad ten!"

Yammy laughed out loud. "What a coincidence! I am also a 10! Yammy is my name! Espada number ten!"

"Y-You're number ten?" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Yumichika were on the air, right in front of Luppi. Yumichika smirked. "So I take it that you are an Espada too?"

Luppi had both his hands behind his back, smiling at the two Shinigami. "That's right," he answered. "My name is Luppi," Luppi showed his number six tattoo. "I am ranked number six you see"

Rangiku's eye brow twitched as she watched Wonderweiss watch two birds flying right in front of him. "C-Can I even cut this one?" she asked.

* * *

Kagome ran along side Rukia, while Chad and Renji had gone to another side to help the others. Kagome's eyes widened. "Now I remember!"

"Remember what?" asked Rukia. "T-This spiritual energy…it's his!"

"Whose?" exclaimed Rukia. Kagome saw that the spiritual energy was getting closer to her home. "Damn!" she yelled. Kagome left in a flash, going straight to her house, leaving Rukia confused. "W-Wait where are you going?"

It was too late to stop Kagome, she was already gone. "She got fast…"

* * *

"LET ME GO!" yelled Ichigo as Aikawa and Kensei were holding him down. Kensei growled under his breath. "You aren't ready!"

Shinji sighed. "I know that you felt their spiritual energy from those Espadas…but you aren't ready to battle them yet"

"I don't care!" yelled Ichigo. "That bastard is here! I know it!"

Aikawa looked at Ichigo. "That's why the other Shinigami are here."

Ichigo glared at Shinji. "This is the whole reason why I have been training dammit! He's here I know it because of his spiritual energy! I need to get my revenge for getting her into this!"

"Who?" asked Shinji. "That's for me to know!" yelled Ichigo. Shinji sighed. "Just let him go then…"

Kensei's hold on Ichigo loosened, making Ichigo run away that second. Kensei looked back at Shinji. "Are you nuts? He will get killed!"

Shinji glared at Ichigo as he ran back up the stairs. "I want to see him take his revenge…he should. I am guessing he was talking about that Espada that he first meet when Kagome got into this whole situation"

Ichigo ran up the stairs. _'You are dead Grimmjow!' _

* * *

Rukia was trying to follow Kagome with her reiatsu but suddenly she had lost it. Rukia stopped. "Did she hide her spiritual energy? Not even Ichigo can do that so good!"

Rukia decided to find Ichigo first, knowing that Ichigo would soon end up with Kagome.

"Just be safe Kagome…" whispered Rukia.

* * *

Kagome ran home. She knew that Rukia would be following her, but she decided to hide her reiatsu, not wanting for Rukia to get hurt. She had felt and recognized Grimmjow's reiatsu ever since the first time they meet.

For some reason her blood would boil just remembering him. Chomumi had showed Kagome how to hide her reiatsu during her whole training. She had to admit, it was helpful.

Kagome finally got to her destination. She was right in front of Ichigo's house. She looked to her side to see that her house looked to be empty. "They probably went shopping…" she whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt two spiritual energies above her. She knew both of them very well. She looked up, surprised to see them there already.

* * *

Ichigo flew in the air. Jumped from building to building following the spiritual energy she was following. Ichigo growled under his breath. "He will pay…," he whispered. _'Kagome…' _he thought in his mind, remembering the last time he saw her.

She was unconscious. _'It's my fault…'_

Ichigo's thoughts were cut as his eyes widened to see a familiar Espada right in front of him. The same aqua eyes and hair, though something was different.

The Espada glared at Ichigo. "Hey! I've been looking for you!"

Ichigo grabbed the handle of his Zanpaktou as the bandages around it came off by itself. "And I've been waiting for you…"

Ichigo glared at him back. "It's been taking me some time…training for my revenge"

"Revenge?" asked Grimmjow. "For hurting her…." answered Ichigo. "Getting her involved in this!"

"You mean that girl from that night…" Grimmjow smirked. "She is already involved in our plans"

Ichigo growled under his breath hearing those words. Ichigo pointed his Zanpaktou at Grimmjow. "I am here also to show you what I have learned since the last time we've meet!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed down even more. Ichigo smirked. "BANKAI!"

His robes has changed also along with his Zanpaktou going into it's thin black blade. Grimmjow raised an eye brow again ,watching his actions. Grimmjow smirked. "Bankai huh? So what? The first we meet couldn't even stop me!"

Ichigo saw that Grimmjow was missing his arm. "What happened to your arm, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Got rid of it! I only need one arm to defeat you!"

Ichigo brought his hand to his face. "This is it!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened. "T-That's Ichigo!"

She looked to the other side. "And that is the Arrancar from that night!"

Kagome saw that Ichigo was about to bring out his hollow mask out after releasing his Bankai. Kagome shook her head in horror. "N-No…"

Kagome jumped up on the air, surprising both Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes widened. "K-Kagome…? What are you doing here?"

"Don't bring your mask out!" she yelled back. Her back was turned to Grimmjow as her and Ichigo spoke. Grimmjow raised an eye brow. _'So she really turned into a Shinigami…not bad. Her spiritual energy though…' _

Kagome shook her head at Ichigo. "Don't take him out…"

"Why not?" asked Ichigo with a concern face. "That's why I chained him up in the first place…." she whispered back. Ichigo looked at Kagome with confusion now. "So you are saying that…I can't use him…?"

"Unless I unchain him…" she answered. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and closed his eyes. "Unchain him…"

"No!" she yelled. "PLEASE!" he yelled back. "Do it…"

"Let him," whispered Grimmjow, making Kagome and Ichigo to look at him. "Let him die"

"I am not that stupid!" she yelled back. Ichigo grabbed her hand. "I won't die…so please, unchain him"

Kagome sighed. "Fine," she placed her hand on his heart. She closed her eyes, seeing the image of Shirosaki with the chains wrapped up. Shirosaki smirked. "_I see you decided to set me free…'_

"It's for Ichigo," she whispered making Ichigo raise an eye brow in confusion. Before she knew it, the chains were unwrapped, making Ichigo feel like a weight was off his shoulders. "Thanks," he whispered.

Kagome kept her eyes closed. "I am helping," Ichigo pushed Kagome to his back as protection. "No you aren't," answered back. Kagome glared at him. "I'll chain him up again! So I am fighting!"

Ichigo brought his hand up to his face. _'I know that I can only stay in my mask for 10 to 11 seconds! I need to finish him by that time if not he will be after Kagome!'_

Kagome saw that Grimmjow was smirking…at her!

'_He is planning something…' _she thought in her head. Ichigo whispered to Kagome. "I am sorry," Kagome looked at him confused. "I will protect you"

* * *

**SUCKS I KNOW! SORRY! **

**A bit confusing but I needed to put Kagome in this battle with Grimmjow because of what will happen afterwards! **

**Please review though please! **

**6-8 reviews if story should be updated in two days! **

**Next chapter will be longer! **

**Please review though!  
**


	19. Come to Darkness

**Wow so many reviews! **

**Thank you so much! And to think…I've decided that maybe this story will go more than 40 chapter maybe O.o**

**AH! **

**Please keep on supporting me! Please**

**Enjoy this chapter! (though I think it's corny lol) **

* * *

As Ichigo's hand was on his face, only being able to see his eye glaring at Grimmjow, Kagome looked backed and forth from him to the enemy. Did he just say he was in debt to her? Why? She didn't do anything but be a bother to them!

And second of all, he wasn't going to let her fight! She wasn't going to let that training go to waste now! Especially because of the harsh training that Yuu had given her!

Suddenly she felt Ichigo's spiritual energy rise as he started to concentrate. Before she knew it, a black and red reiatsu had gone up like an explosion, making her walk backwards. Kagome covered her eyes, surprised to feel that Ichigo's spiritual pressure was actually that strong.

She took a glance at Grimmjow. He was in the same position with the same bored expression on his face. That was until Ichigo's form was now able to be seen. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo's hollowed mask.

Kagome sighed. She was actually afraid that Shirosaki might take control again or worse, try to come out and actually devour her like he had promised!

"W-What the hell is that?" exclaimed Grimmjow. Kagome felt shivers down and up her spine hearing Ichigo's hollowed voice. "Sorry, I have no time to explain things to you right now…"

Before Ichigo had vanished, he had whispered to Kagome. "Do not move," after he had said his words, Grimmjow and Kagome saw him disappear in a blink of an eye. Kagome looked from left to right. _'He's fast! Faster than me and Yuu!' _

Grimmjow gasped as he took out his own Zanpaktou. He put in front of him as Ichigo reappeared and both of their swords collided. Ichigo tried pushing Grimmjow with his spiritual pressure at the same time, making Grimmjow growl under his breath.

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Ichigo's next words. "Getsuga…Tensho!"

A flash of black and red lighting appeared, making Kagome take a step towards them, thinking that maybe Ichigo had gotten hurt as well. Kagome took out her Zanpaktou. "They are both idiots!"

* * *

Hitsugaya swung his sword as a ice dragon formed to attack Yammy. Yammy extended his hand, trying to break it but froze him immediately. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed down. "I-Is he done…?" he whispered.

A crack was heard from the ice. Yammy easily broke free, not a scratch on him. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _'B-But how?'_

Yammy laughed out loud. "What kind of attack was that? It was refreshing though!"

'_I need to use my Bankai,' _thought Hitsugaya. _'These Espadas are way to strong!'_

* * *

Luppi pushed Yumichika back, making him cough out the blood in his mouth. Luppi sighed. "See I told you. You can't stand a match with me!"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Yumichika trying to get back on his feet. Luppi sighed once again as he looked at Ikkaku. "Would you please talk to your friend there? He doesn't seem to understand he is about to die…"

Ikkaku's serious expression never left. "Two versus one doesn't work for me," Luppi closed his eyes. "Really? But this is so boring!"

The boredom on Luppi's face really did irritate Ikkaku though. He knew that Espadas weren't even trying to fight. They really were strong! Luppi looked over at Yammy. "YAMMY!"

Yammy looked at Luppi from behind his shoulder. "What?"

"Let me have that one too!" Luppi smirked. "I rather take them all over by myself!"

Luppi put his hand over his Zanpaktou. "I should finish them already…"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Hitsugaya flew towards Luppi as he called on his Bankai. "BANKAI!"

The ice wings appeared behind Hitsugaya, but only made Luppi chuckled as he took out his full Zanpaktou. "Trepadora…"

Hitsugaya was surprised to see a full pink smoke appear, making him fly back. Hitsugaya swung his sword to remove the smoke but was soon attacked by what it looked like a white tentacle. It had pushed him back, enough time for Hitsugaya to block it with his ice wing.

Yammy smirked as every other Shinigami's face expression were full of shock. The smoke still covered Luppi's form but his voice was still heard.

"Wow! I am a little surprised you were able to block that attack!" Hitsugaya's saw that the tentacle never left. "I guess you captains are pretty tough, huh?"

Ikkaku waited as the smoke slowly moved with the breeze. Luppi smirked. "Will you be able to stop all eight though?"

Everyone's eyes widened as Luppi's true form showed. Eight tentacles appeared behind his back, moving on their own.

"W-What the-? What is that?" exclaimed Hitsugaya. Soon enough, all eight went directly towards Hitsugaya, finding no way to run or to block. A huge explosion appeared, making all Shinigami worry. Soon enough, they saw the captain falling down as his two ice wings had been crushed.

"Damn!" yelled Hitsugaya.

"Captain!" shouted Rangiku as Hitsugaya landed on the ground with another big explosion. Luppi looked at the three Shinigami behind him. "So? How does three against eight sound?"

* * *

Kagome stopped as she was about to call on Chomumi but after seeing Grimmjow's condition and Ichigo in front of her again, she didn't need to she guessed. Grimmjow already had blood on his body, with no scratches made on Ichigo himself.

They all stood there, in silence. Grimmjow glared at the two of them. "This is surely new. This isn't the power of a Shinigami now is it!"

Grimmjow saw that Kagome was standing there, with her black blade showing. "Damn you! And it's only been a couple of days! What the hell did you do to yourself?"

Kagome looked at Ichigo as he was raising his sword again. He released yet another Getsuga Tensho without calling his name. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he tried to block it with his Zanpaktou.

Kagome soon heard a voice in her head. She recognized it so well. _"So, Ichigo has gotten stronger" _

'_S-Shirosaki?' _she called in her head. Shirosaki chuckled. _"You do know that he can only be in this state for only…eleven seconds, right?" _

'_W-What? Only eleven seconds?' _exclaimed Kagome. _"After that, Grimmjow might have the better advantage again to kill Ichigo. If he survives that is" _

'_I have to stop Ichigo and Grimmjow then!'_ yelled Kagome. _"Impossible. Both of them want to kill each other like a bunch of dogs fighting over once piece of steak!" _

'_I have to try!' _shouted Kagome. Kagome soon saw that Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

"I already told you," Ichigo appeared behind Grimmjow, who was still trying to block his last attack. "I got no time to explain!"

Ichigo was about to send yet another Getsuga Tensho, but Kagome was able to appear right in between them. She blocked his attack with her own Zanpaktou. It was pure white, meaning she had called on Chomumi. "Stop it!" she yelled.

Ichigo growled under his breath. "I got no time for this!"

Soon enough, Ichigo released his attack behind Kagome, making Grimmjow to fly back even farther but, Grimmjow had grabbed onto Kagome's hand and taken her with him down. Grimmjow growled under his breath. He had whispered in her ear."I am taking you with me!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Ichigo cursed to himself. "Dammit!" He went after him as Kagome and Grimmjow were still going down, no control over gravity. Grimmjow's hand was free, not holding his Zanpaktou. He smirked as a red circled appeared on his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A cero!"

Kagome shook her head. "NO!"

Ichigo sliced through the cero with a bit difficulty. Once the cero has disappeared, Grimmjow and Kagome were nowhere to be seen. "W-What?"

Grimmjow appeared behind him, ready to slash him with his Zanpaktou. Kagome's eyes narrowed at Grimmjow as she stabbed him right next to his hollowed hole. He left go of her, making her fall down, but Ichigo caught her in time.

"You wench!" yelled Grimmjow.

Kagome glared at him as she pushed Ichigo away. "Look pal! Both of you are underestimating me!"

"MOVE OUT THE WAY KAGOME!" yelled Ichigo as him and Grimmjow ran towards each other. Kagome swung her sword. "SHIRO…"

Pink butterflies came out only to have them surround Grimmjow into a sphere, keeping him in there. Grimmjow looked from side to side. Finding no way out. "W-What is this?"

"YUME!" yelled Kagome as a big pink flash appeared, making Ichigo and Grimmjow's eyes close immediately. Grimmjow yelled in pain. The butterflies had disappeared but Grimmjow even had more wounds on him. Blood gathering down and streaming down.

Grimmjow fell to his knees. "W-What the hell was that?"

Ichigo was also confused. Grimmjow had ended up wounded from the flash? Was that Kagome's attack from her Zanpaktou. Kagome smirked. "Don't worry…I had the same look on your face when I was learning this trick"

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he got up and ran towards Kagome. Ichigo pushed her back, blocking Grimmjow's Zanpaktou with his own. Kagome's eyes widened. "You guys think I am weak huh?"

"This is not a game Kagome!" yelled Ichigo. "I know that!" she shouted back. Grimmjow saw that Ichigo's glare came back. "It's over…Grimmjow" he whispered.

Ichigo pushed him back, ready to release his next attack. "AH!" Ichigo soon heard a crack, making Kagome's eyes widened like Grimmjow's. Kagome shook her head. "N-No…eleven seconds already passed?"

The mask had cracked, making Ichigo himself surprised. _'My mask!' _yelled Ichigo in his head. Grimmjow smirked as he chuckled. Grimmjow swung his sword to slash Ichigo. "Your luck just ran out Shinigami!"

Kagome appeared in between them again, colliding her own sword with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's smirk was still across his face. "Your luck has ran out too…"

"I wouldn't get so cocky," she whispered back. Grimmjow nodded. "I'm not!"

He pushed her back, along with Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed her by the waist knowing that they would crash down to the floor. Kagome's body hit his body as they were falling due to gravity.

Grimmjow reappeared next to Ichigo, and swung his sword. Ichigo blocked it in time. "Whatever that power of yours was, it looks like you might of over done it!"

"Now it's over!" yelled Grimmjow. "And I am taking the girl with me!"

Grimmjow grabbed onto Kagome's hand, making her let go of her Zanpaktou. Ichigo glared at him as Grimmjow slashed him across his chest and soon crashing down to the floor.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Kagome.

* * *

Luppi already had Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika wrapped in one of his tentacles. Ikkaku growled. "Dammit! Let go bastard!"

Luppi's spikes on one his other tentacles. Rangiku's eyes widened seeing that they were coming after her.

"NO DAMMIT!" yelled Ikkaku.

"Let her go!" shouted Yumichika. In just a second, Urahara had appeared with Renji and Chad on his side. Urahara had sliced Luppi's tentacles that were wrapping Rangiku, plus the one with the spikes. Urahara smirked. "Well, well, well. It seems like I made just on time. That was certainly close"

"Who are you?" asked Luppi. Urahara glared at the sixth Espada. "Your next target"

* * *

Orihime walked on side walk, thinking to herself. She was on her way home. After hearing from Rukia saying that she didn't know Ichigo's feelings because he himself didn't know, it made her feel…uneasy. For some reason, she was afraid that Ichigo might of started to have feelings for that Kagome girl.

Well, who wouldn't blame him when Kagome was even prettier than her.

Orihime sighed, but soon gasped when she saw a black portal, similar to when Grimmjow and the rest of the Espadas had gotten here.

Soon enough, Orihime's eyes widened when she saw Ulquiorra coming right out. "Good thing you are alone…," he whispered.

Orihime's eyes shook of fear. _'H-He's the one from before?' _

Ulquiorra took one step forward. "I am never like this to come out of nowhere, but I think that we need to talk"

"So you want to talk?" asked Orihime. Ulquiorra kept the same expression on his face. "Yes I came here to talk. I have some important to tell you"

Ulquiorra walked closer. "The ability you have, to heal wounds that are almost impossible to recover from."

Orihime glared at Ulquiorra as he kept walking closer to her. "Now come with me little girl," Orihime gasped, making Ulquiorra continue. "Do not speak. If you say one more word, people that are important to you will die."

Soon enough, Ulquiorra showed images above him and next to him of Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku getting hurt. Orihime's eyes widened. "Don't ask any questions. Don't tell me anything. From this moment on, you have no rights. You come with me. It's not a negotiation….it's an order"

Orihime could feel her heart almost stopping. "For some reason," Ulquiorra continued. "Aizen-sama has need of your power. He sent me here to bring you back, unharmed along with the other girl"

"O-Other girl?" repeated Orihime. "Yes," answered Ulquiorra. "The girl who is also a miko"

Orihime finally realized who he was talking about. "K-Kagome?" she stuttered the name. "Yes, that's her. If you don't want your friends to die…you will follow my orders"

Orihime gulped.

"I will only say this one more time," Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "Come with me"

* * *

Kagome tried to get away from Grimmjow's hold. Grimmjow smirked as he also chuckled. "You aren't getting away that easily!"

"Let me go!" yelled Kagome. "I think that's not for you to decide princess," answered Grimmjow. "My orders are to bring you with me"

"W-What?" Kagome stopped fidgeting after hearing his words. "Take me where?"

"You will see," he whispered back. Ichigo fell completely to the ground, rolling with every hit. Kagome's eyes widened. Ichigo laid on his stomach, grunting from the pain. Grimmjow slowly came down, along with his arm around Kagome's waist. Grimmjow's feet finally made contact with the floor as Ichigo tried to sit up.

Ichigo looked up and glared at Grimmjow with his face already with dirt and blood. _'Damn!' _cursed Ichigo.

Ichigo brought his hand over his face again. Kagome yelled right back at him. "DON'T DO IT!"

Kagome finally called in her Zanpaktou only to have it pierce through Grimmjow's arm. Kagome ran towards Ichigo and hugged him from his neck, feeling that he was forcing his mask to appear. "I said don't force it out! It's only going to hurt you stupid!"

Ichigo tried to catch his breath, seeing Grimmjow take her Zanpaktou out from his arm. Grimmjow finally took it out and smirked as he appeared in front of him and Kagome. Ichigo's eyes widened as he pushed Kagome out of the way, having Grimmjow kick Ichigo right in his gut and pushing farther away.

"It seems to me that there is a limit to how many times you can use that mask of yours," added Grimmjow. Kagome slowly walked towards her Zanpaktou and grabbed it. Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo and pierced Ichigo's hand down to the ground with his Zanpaktou. Ichigo's eyes widened.

Grimmjow let go of his Zanpaktou and his smirk grew wider. He placed his hand in front of Ichigo's face as another red cero was forming. Kagome's eyes widened. "NO STOP IT! I'LL GO WITH YOU! JUST STOP IT!"

Grimmjow's eye brow rose seeing that ice suddenly appeared over his arm. Grimmjow looked at it in confusion, along with Kagome and Ichigo. Kagome finally saw in front of her Rukia, with a pure white katana.

"Tsugi no mai," she lightly placed her sword one by one into ground, after each were releasing what seemed like a gazer of snow. "HAKUREN!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Just when did Rukia get there? Suddenly a black of snow appeared going towards Grimmjow. After the huge snow avalanche, Grimmjow ended up being frozen completely. Kagome looked at Rukia. "R-Rukia?"

"You shouldn't of ran from me like that," added Rukia, giving her back to her. Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry"

"Though I thank you," Kagome looked back up. "For trying to save Ichigo," answered Rukia. Kagome smiled and nodded as her and Rukia ran towards Ichigo. Kagome placed her hands on Grimmjow's handle of his Zanpaktou as Rukia kneeled down to make sure Ichigo was okay.

"You two," whispered Ichigo. "Get out of here!"

"Shut up!" yelled Rukia. "Don't you dare tell me and Kagome to get out of a battle! We are both Shinigami! Maybe not as strong as you, but we will try our best!"

Kagome saw that Ichigo was now looking at her. Kagome looked away. "Don't look at me with that sorry expression! I am still mad at you!"

"M-Mad at me?" exclaimed Ichigo. "For what?"

"For pushing me to the side like fifty times!" she answered. Ichigo sighed. "I know, I am sorry"

"I am not weak," she added back. Ichigo smiled. "I got to admit, that butterfly flash move was impressive"

Kagome smiled back. "Invisible things always are," Kagome was having a hard time pulling out the Zanpaktou. Rukia looked up at Kagome. "Hold on, maybe I can do it!"

"Wait!" yelled Kagome. "I think I got it! Damn! I think it's stuck!"

Rukia shifted her gaze at Ichigo. "And I think you are in bad shape too!"

"Oh shut up," whispered Ichigo. Soon enough, their stares ended as Kagome heard a crack next to her. Kagome looked to the side, seeing that the ice was starting to crack. Kagome soon felt a hand on her head. She gasped.

"BASTARD!" yelled Ichigo. Kagome looked from the corner of her eyes as she heard Grimmjow's voice. "I don't care if Aizen wants you alive! You seem like an important person to this Shinigami! So let's make him suffer!"

Kagome shook from the fear of being grabbed by his much larger hand. She knew what was coming just from that hand. His hand started to glow red, just like the last time. Ichigo's eyes and Rukia's widened with fear.

"KAGOME!" yelled Ichigo. Grimmjow laughed out loud. "Let's see how our little Shinigami here can take it to see you dead!"

Soon enough, Shinji appeared, hitting his attack to Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow let go of Kagome's head, making her fall to the ground. Grimmjow glared at Shinji. "Just who the hell are you?"

"S-Shinji?" whispered Ichigo. Grimmjow growled under his breath. "Are you a friend of theirs?"

Shinji glared at Grimmjow back. "Does it look like I am? Though I won't allow you to hurt her," Shinji appeared in front of Grimmjow, making him take his Zanpaktou back by force out of Ichigo's hands. Ichigo hissed in pain.

Grimmjow and Shinji went up on the air to fight making Rukia come to Kagome. Kagome was still shaking from the fear. Rukia tried to get Kagome back to her senses. "Kagome! Kagome! Snap out of it!"

Kagome shook her head, looking at Ichigo and then up at the fight. "I was going to get killed…just like he tried"

"He?" whispered Rukia. Kagome rushed to Ichigo's side and started to heal his wounds with her miko abilities. Rukia looked up at the sky, to see that Shinji had already had his hollow mask on. Ichigo looked at Kagome in the eyes. She closed them right away. "Get out of here Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome remembered that Grimmjow said that Aizen wanted her. For what was still unknown. If she did go with him, would this end? Would Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of her new friends not need to suffer? Kagome sighed through her tear that fell down her cheek which Ichigo saw quickly. "Kagome?" he whispered.

"I-I'm sorry…," she whispered as she got up after completely healing Ichigo from the minor wounds. She could heal the rest but it would take a few more hours. Kagome looked at Rukia. "Let him rest"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rukia. Kagome slowly stood up as she looked up. "I guess it's the only way"

Shinji soon started to form a cero when Grimmjow landed on the ground. Kagome and the rest looked behind to see the cero forming. The same color as Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "A-A cero?"

Kagome closed her eyes as appeared in front of Shinji, protecting Grimmjow. Shinji's cero disappeared, along with his mask. "KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled. Kagome opened her eyes half way. "If I go with you, will this stop?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I make no promises," he answered. Kagome looked at him from behind her shoulder. "I'm coming then, but please just let them live"

Grimmjow chuckled. Grimmjow was soon going to release his true form, and slice Kagome through but a hand covered his on his Zanpaktou. Everyone's eyes widened, even Kagome's. Ulquiorra has appeared behind him.

Kagome turned around. "Y-Your that…Arrancar from today this morning!"

Grimmjow growled under his breath. "U-Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra looked at Kagome. "Our mission is complete. We are leaving…along with her"

Kagome took a step back, regretting what she had said earlier. Kagome saw that she left her Zanpaktou behind with Ichigo. She cursed herself. Soon enough she made her Zanpaktou turn into a pink butterfly and fly towards her. It hid behind her hair. Kagome had done it so that the Shikon no Tama would not be in the wrong hands.

Grimmjow sighed. He walked towards Kagome. Ichigo was about to run after her and grab her, but Ulquiorra appeared in front of him and kicked him in his gut. Grimmjow grabbed Kagome by her wrist and punch her right in the stomach to make her faint.

Kagome fell unconscious in his arms. Ichigo growled in pain. "K-KAGOME!"

Shinji saw that it was already to late as the portal opened again, making a ray of light hit both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Kagome was now being carried bridal style by Grimmjow as they floated up. Ulquiorra was last to go up as he looked at Ichigo.

"Two people," he whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo looked confused. "T-Two people? COME BACK BASTARDS!"

Soon enough they had disappeared into the portal. Ichigo's eyes widened. "KAGOME!"

* * *

Orihime was at her home, looking at it one last time. She looked at her wrist, seeing a bracelet that Ulquiorra had given her. He had told her that it would put a barrier around her in order to make her invisible. She was given till midnight to say goodbye…to one person.

Orihime sighed as she kept looking at the bracelet. "One person huh?"

In just a matter of seconds, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appeared behind Orihime. Orihime looked behind her shoulder surprised to see Kagome there in his arms. "K-Kagome?" she whispered.

Grimmjow placed her on the ground, making Orihime walk up to her. Ulquiorra tossed another bracelet to Kagome. "Put this on her after she has woken up. It will do the same thing it does to you. Invisible," Ulquiorra opened the portal again, making Grimmjow go in first. "Let's go the others then!" yelled Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime. "She has the same orders as you. 12 hours from now. You two will only be the ones to see each other. I'll pick you two up on midnight."

Orihime gulped as she looked up at him. "Can she say goodbye to one more person too?"

Ulquiorra thought to himself for a minute. "One person…"

He left afterwards, leaving Orihime with Kagome on the floor. "You too, huh? After you wake up let's enjoy the living world, how does that sound?"

* * *

Ichigo cursed to himself. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

Shinji and Rukia soon heard his collapse on the ground. Rukia looked behind her shoulder. "ICHIGO!"

Shinji sighed. "Something isn't right here.."

"Huh?" whispered Rukia. "That other Espada said that their mission was complete," Shinji looked up at the sky. "What was their mission in the first place"

"To get Kagome of course!" she yelled.

"But I think it's something else," he answered back. "Or someone else as well"

* * *

**Sucks…*sigh* **

**Oh well haha next chapter will have a little moment with Kagome and Orihime. Who should Kagome say goodbye to? Orihime is going to say goodbye to Ichigo, but kagome? Who? **

**Please answer to get your opinions!**

**Please review! **

**Please! **

**6-8 reviews to update in one-two days! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	20. Sacrifice

This chapter is short just so you know!

I am sorry but it's because next chapter is REALLY LONG!

Thanks for all the reviews

THANK YOU!

I hope you enjoy this though it's kind of BLAH!

Enjoy!

If you don't like it I am sorry!

* * *

**Urahara smirked but soon sensed Wonderweiss right behind him. Wonderweiss's hand was already glowing red and aiming towards Urahara's head. Lucky, Urahara dodged it and turned around to see Wonderweiss starring at his hand with a few red speaks. **

**Urahara smiled. "My! That was a close one! Tell me, what attack was that?" He kept starring at Wonderweiss seeing that he wouldn't reply. "That attack was a first for me," whispered Urahara. Soon enough, a big red blast came from behind Urahara, making him fall straight down to the ground. **

**Yammy laughed out loud as his hand was the same glow and sparks as Wonderweiss. "I'll tell you what that was! It was a Bala! Faster than a Cero!" **

**Yammy saw that Urahara had blasted down to the ground, making him strike and fire more balas down at the ground. "Hey what's wrong now? You can't dodge this?" yelled Yammy. **

"**DIE! DIE! DIE BASTARD!" yelled Yammy, still firing the balas. **

**Luppi kept watching him look like an idiot. "My, my. Great! I wanted to kill the guy with the hat!" Luppi sighed. "Oh well!" he turned to his wrapped up opponents. "Let's get back to kill you three, okay?" **

**Luppi had rewrapped Rangiku again in minutes after Wonderweiss had tried to attack Urahara. Luppi turned his attention to her. "You really are pathetic! Even after he had saved you, you just got wrapped again by me!" **

**Luppi chuckled as Rangiku gave him the glare. "Oh shut up," she said, making Luppi look up. "I have heard enough of your shit! I think you got a big mouth!" **

**Luppi glared at Rangiku as she continued. "There is nothing more disgusting than a man who won't shut up. Do you ever even listen to yourself?" Luppi growled under his breath. "Have you forgotten that you are trapped?" **

**Luppi was about to attack Rangiku again, but suddenly he felt his tentacles stuck. Luppi's eyes widened. "W-What the-?" **

**He looked behind his shoulder to see ice grabbing on to them. He was surprised to see Hitsugaya back up with his ice wings. "Huge mistake to let your guard down," added Hitsugaya. "Against any of your opponents" **

"**My advice to you," continued Hitsugaya. "Is to always stay on alert." **

**Luppi's eyes shook with shock. "No! You were suppose to be dead already!" **

"**You see," answered Hitsugaya. "My Bankai has no limit. My wings will always reform no matter what as long as there is water around of course," Hitsugaya glared at Luppi. "You may have eight arms, but I have all the water in the atmosphere!" **

**Hitsugaya soon enough froze the eight arms, freeing Rangiku and the other two. "Captain!" yelled Rangiku in relief. **

**Hitsugaya had ordered his Zanpaktou to make a huge barrier of ice to cover Luppi, making him yell in pain inside. Yammy looked to the side. "W-What the hell just happened? Did those bastards defeat Luppi?" **

**Yammy was about to resume his actions in sending balas down to the ground, but his eyes widened as he heard Urahara's voice from behind. "LORD AIZEN WILL BE MAD YOU KNOW?" **

**Yammy tried to punch him, but he disappeared in a flash. Yammy saw him land in front of him. "Y-You are alive? But how?" **

**Yammy was about to send a cero next, but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had appeared right behind him. Ulquiorra looked at Urahara. "Our mission is complete now. No need to waste our time," Grimmjow looked behind him to see that Luppi was surrounded by ice. "Leave that bastard Luppi here!" **

"**I am sorry," said Ulquiorra. "But I can't allow that" **

**Urahara's eyes narrowed down. "What mission?" **

**Ulquiorra glared back at the former captain. "You will soon find out," suddenly the black open portal appeared, having rays of light come down on each Arrancar. Yammy scoffed. "It seems like it's time for us to go" **

**A ray of light hit him, Wonderweiss and even Luppi who was inside the ice barrier. It soon collapsed, making the Shinigami confused. **

"**How unfortunate, captain," added Luppi with a smirk. "When we meet again, I will get my revenge" **

**Hitsugaya only glared at his form as he started to go up. Wonderweiss and Yammy went next. Afterwards, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went up themselves. Urahara's eyes widened. "You took Kagome didn't you?" **

**Hitsugaya's, Ikkaku's and the rest showed the expression of shock. Yammy smirked. "Haha! You will see!" **

**After they had disappeared, Urahara sighed. "I should of known." **

**Rangiku flew towards Hitsugaya. "Captain!" **

"**This is bad," added Ikkaku. "You think they were after Kagome?" **

"**No," answered Urahara who was walking towards them. "They were after her and someone else" **

"**Huh?" asked Yumichika. "How do you know?" **

"**I don't know. I just got a feeling," he continued. **

**

* * *

****Sunset was hitting Karakura Town, people already leaving work and going home. Orihime sighed. She was still in her home, checking on Kagome. She had wounds on her. She guessed that she battled one of the Arrancars. **

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh, where I'm I?" **

**Orihime smiled weakly. "Oh! I'm glad you are awake! How are you feeling?" **

**Kagome slowly sat up as she looked over at the girl next to her. "A-Aren't you one of Ichigo's friends? You are from Karakura High right?" **

**Orihime slowly nodded. Kagome looked around the room. "Is this your home?" **

**Orihime sighed again. "Your name is Kagome right?" Kagome nodded. "Yes. Ugh, my stomach feels like it's burning!" **

"**Here," said Orihime. "Let me heal you." Kagome shook her head with a smile. "No, it's okay. I think the others need it more than me. Especially Ichigo," she sighed. "I-Ichigo?" exclaimed Orihime, surprising Kagome. "What happened to him?" **

**Kagome blinked as she looked away. Orihime closed her eyes. "He promised me they wouldn't get hurt…" **

"**He?" asked Kagome as she looked back at her. Orihime nodded in response. "That Arrancar with the green eyes said that if I go with him, my friends and loved ones wouldn't get hurt anymore," Kagome's eyes widened. "Wait! You mean they are taking you too!" **

**Orihime sighed. "Yes, and you too I suppose?" **

**Kagome sighed in defeat. "Dammit! There should be a way out of this! We need to go to the shop and tell the Shinigamis!" **

**Kagome was about to get up, but Orihime's hand grabbed onto hers. "wait!" **

**Kagome looked behind her shoulder. "What's wrong?" **

"**You can't go," she whispered as a response. "Why not?" asked Kagome raising her eye brow. "T-They can't see you," she answered. Orihime showed her the bracelet on Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at it curiously. "Where did this come from?" **

**Orihime sighed. "Those Arrancars told me to put on you," Kagome looked back at Orihime as she continue. "We can't be seen by anyone anymore. They will pick us up at midnight," Kagome's eyes widened. Orihime only kept on explaining. "If they find out we told someone what is going on with us and the Arrancars…that would be disobeying the order" **

"**Order?" questioned Kagome. **

**Orihime nodded as she looked down at the ground. "We have a choice to tell one person goodbye though…only one" **

**Kagome fell on her knees. Now she really did regret agreeing to coming with Grimmjow. **

**

* * *

****Back in Urahara's shop, he had Tessai heal Ikkaku's and Yumichika's wounds, along with Rangiku's and Hitsugaya's inside the training grounds. Ikkaku yelled in pain. "AH! OW! THAT HURTS!" **

**Ikkaku tried to push Tessai away since he was tightening the bandages too much. "The bandages are already tight enough!" **

**Soon enough, Ururu came from behind, strangling Ikkaku's neck now. A crack was heard making Tessai nod. "Good work Ururu! Keep him like that! Make him pass out so we can finish tending his wounds!" **

**Tessai soon heard Yumichika's voice from behind. He was completely wrapped up in bandages as the three plushies, Noba, Kurodo, and Ririn tried to hold him down. "LET HIM GO! STOP BULLYING IKKAKU!" yelled Yumichika. **

**Meanwhile, Hitsugaya leaned against a boulder, having his arms crossed. "Idiots," he whispered. He looked up to see Urahara up on a hill, looking down. Hitsugaya sighed. "Don't you think we should go check on that Kagome girl?" **

**Urahara sighed back. Hitsugaya looked back at Rangiku who had her cell phone out. "What are you doing Rangiku?" **

**Rangiku sighed. "I am trying to contact Orihime but…" **

**Urahara's attention was caught, along with Hitsugaya's. "But?" questioned Hitsugaya. **

"**She won't answer," Hitsugaya raised an eye brow. "And I tried calling Kagome too," added Rangiku. "She also won't answer…" **

"**WHAT?" exclaimed Hitsugaya. **

"**Just like I thought," whispered Urahara. **

**

* * *

****Orihime had convinced Kagome to walk with her one last time in town. Kagome looked down at her bracelet. "I still think we should tell someone about this," she whispered. **

**Orihime nodded. "I think so too, but if we do, who knows what those Arrancars will do," Orihime looked to her side to see no reflection on the window of a store. She came closer to it, touching it with her fingers. **

**Kagome watched quietly seeing the expression on her face. Kagome looked away and up at the sky. "One person huh?" **

**Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't be seen by anyone, no one. She had the choice of saying goodbye to one person and one person only. Now the real question was, who? She had thought about her mother, but the fact that she didn't know anything about her situation was even worse. Kagome sighed as she saw Orihime walking back towards her. **

"**Have you decided who to say goodbye to?" asked Kagome. Orihime looked down at the ground. "I-I don't know yet," Kagome nodded. "I think I have a better idea!" **

"**huh?" questioned Orihime. "What idea?" **

"**These bracelets can still come off right?" she asked. Orihime shrugged. "I am thinking yes. But the Arrancars said not to take them off if not they will probably kill us!" **

"**I'll take yours off an hour before midnight!" explained Kagome. Orihime's eyes widened. "W-What? No! You can't do that! I'll get killed!" **

"**That's why I will let you hide," answered Kagome. Orihime shook her head. "Are you saying you will risk your own life"**

**Kagome smiled as she chuckled. "I've done it a couple of times…though at the end I do always get saved. But I am a Shinigami now! It's my job to deal with those Arrancars…I think," Kagome sweat drop appeared. Orihime shook her head again. "I can't let you do that, and besides, they were after me in the first place…because of my abilities." **

"**Well they are after me too," answered Kagome. "Mainly for many reasons…I think" **

**Orihime grabbed Kagome's hand. "Please Higurashi-san! Let me go! I am sure Ichigo wouldn't want you to leave his side!" **

"**Huh?" whispered Kagome. "What are you talking about?" **

**Orihime looked down at the ground with tears gathering and streaming down. "He cares too much about you, that I know of," Kagome listened as she continued. "I got to admit, I am actually jealous of you" **

"**Jealous? Of me?" asked Kagome pointing at herself. "Why?" **

"**Because you have gotten so much attention from the one person I love," she answered. Kagome's eyes shook with shock. "Are you angry with me?" asked Kagome. **

**Orihime shook her head. "No, just a little big of envy in me, you know?" **

"**I am sure that Ichigo cares about you just as much," added Kagome. "That's why I can't let you get captured by those Arrancars" **

"**Huh?" Orihime looked up. "But-" **

**She was cut off by Kagome with a smile. "If you don't want to see Ichigo getting hurt, then let me go and deal with these Arrancars. Just don't tell him anything…okay?" **

**Orihime looked down at the ground. "Will you at least go talk to Ichigo for one last time?" **

"**Why are you asking me to do it?" asked Kagome. "Because," she answered back. "I am sure that even if he can't hear you or see you, he will feel happy knowing you said goodbye to him" **

**Kagome sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "Since I am not going to have to say goodbye to anyone," continued Orihime. **

**Kagome smiled again. "Fine," Kagome pointed at Orihime. "But promise me that you won't tell anyone about this!" **

**Orihime nodded. "I promise," Kagome and Orihime smiled at each other. Orihime gave her a hug next. "I owe you, Higurashi-san!" **

**Kagome shook her head. "Nah! I'll be fine…don't worry" **

**

* * *

****Ulquiorra looked from above them, hearing the whole conversation. He sighed. "So it seems like Kagome is the only one coming with us…" **

**Soon enough Grimmjow appeared from behind. "Aizen won't allow this with you only bringing one girl with you" **

"**I know," he answered back. "But this Kagome girl is far more stronger than Orihime. I am sure Aizen will make an exception" **

"**But he asked for the two of them you idiot!" yelled Grimmjow. Ulquiorra nodded. "Let's see what that Kagome girl can really do though. She is brave enough to risk her own life at midnight" **

**

* * *

****Thank you for reading! **

**I am sorry if it sucked or if nothing exciting happened here! **

**I just needed to get the Orihime and Kagome moment away lol**

**Please review! Please!**

**6-8 reviews for an update in two-three days! **


	21. Betrayal

**OMG! LOTS OF REVIEWS! **

**THANK YOU! **

**HAHA! **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**Please keep on supporting me!**

**This chapter consists a bit of Kagome parts…sorry Kagome fans! **

**Next chapter will be another training some sort of and more things will get confusing plus more information! **

**When Ichigo goes to Hueco Mundo…should I make a sequel? **

**Anyways….ENJOY!**

**Lots of screaming in this chapter haha**

**And July 1 has finally come! **

**15 years of age I already am! YES! **

* * *

Rukia sighed as she closed her cell phone. She was sitting on the ground in Ichigo's room, keeping a close eye on him as he slept in his bed. The room was dark, and gloomy. Rukia could feel that even though Ichigo was unconscious, he was still worried and furious. Almost like he wanted to fight in his dreams.

Rukia looked at Ichigo in his bed. "I tried calling Uryuu and he said that Renji was in his house with Chad this time. Bunch of idiots getting lost," she whispered to herself. "And Orihime won't answer neither"

Rukia looked closely at Ichigo from her spot. His face looked stressed enough. He had collapses after Kagome was taken away. _'This is bad…'_

She had taken Ichigo to Hachigen, just to heal him but bad news wasn't what she wanted. Hachigen had told her that some of Grimmjow's spiritual energy had gone into his and mixed, making it impossible to heal quickly.

That he needed to go home and stay away from anything that had to do with vizards, hollows and even Shinigami. Rukia had to keep an eye on him just in case, so she had asked for her gigai again from Urahara. After they had found out that Kagome was taken, she knew they would contact Soul Society soon enough.

Rukia stood up. "I need to go talk to Urahara and Yoruichi"

* * *

Kagome looked at Orihime. "So when I take your bracelet off, you won't be able to see me, okay?"

Orihime nodded. "So where should I go hide? It's almost eleven already and we needed to meet the Arrancars in the park close to Urahara's shop."

Kagome nodded in response. "Okay," Orihime looked at Kagome. "Aren't you afraid?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "I am tired of being a coward. I have to get stronger"

"By sacrificing yourself?" exclaimed Orihime. Kagome smiled with her eyes closed. "The strongest people are the people who have something they want to protect and love with all their hearts. Not the people with the strongest attack or ability"

Orihime blinked as Kagome continued. "I have come to realize that power isn't everything that you need in a fight. What you really need in a fight is the will, love, hope, and friendship"

Orihime looked down. "I always thought I was a burden to Ichigo and the rest of my friends"

"But you aren't," answered Kagome. "The fact that you were going with the Arrancars in order to protect the ones you love does show your true strength. You have courage, and hope"

Kagome looked at Orihime's bracelet. "It will be safe for you to go to Urahara's shop for now"

"But they will be asking me questions!" yelled Orihime. "Stay silent," replied Kagome. "Nothing about this can come out your mouth, understand?"

Orihime nodded. "So what am I suppose to do?"

"Just get inside, and if they see you, just tell them you are tired," answered Kagome. "You can't tell them anything…nothing. I don't want them to worry"

Orihime closed her eyes. She felt Kagome's hand over the bracelet on her own wrist. She opened her eyes as she heard Kagome's voice. "I guess it's time," Kagome pulled it off slowly, just to be cautious. Orihime

said her last words, before she wasn't able to see Kagome. "At least make Ichigo be the one person you talk to…"

Kagome pulled it off, as Orihime saw Kagome slowly vanish from her sight. Orihime smiled, knowing that Kagome was still in front of her. "Please…"

Kagome looked at the bracelet in her hand and nodded. "I guess I will have to…"

* * *

Orihime walked into the shop. She saw everyone talking and drinking their tea in the living room. They were all wrapped up in bandages, obviously from the battles. Rangiku blinked two times. "Oh? Orihime-chan! I tried to reach you earlier today"

Orihime looked at Rangiku and weakly smiled. "Oh you did? Ha-ha, sorry but I was out to buy um…groceries"

Hitsugaya sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well, we should at least tell Inoue the situation"

"Situation?" repeated Orihime. Rangiku nodded. "The Arrancars have taken Kagome," Orihime looked to the side, but soon enough she remembered that Kagome had told her besides not saying anything also not to look like she knew. Orihime looked back. "They did? When?"

Bad acting, but she had to fake as much as possible. Urahara eyed Orihime through his hat with a serious expression on his face. "Today," answered Yoruichi who was leaning against the wall. "Not only that, Ichigo is in the worst condition right now"

"Huh?" whispered Orihime. "H-He is?"

Ikkaku nodded. "That stupid bastard got a hell of a beat. He can't hang with us Shinigami nor with any one who has spiritual energy. He needs to stay home to rest"

Orihime's eyes widened. _'H-He really cares for her….and everyone!'_

Yoruichi sighed. "With him in that condition, he can't get his training"

Orihime looked at Urahara. "U-Urahara-san?"

"Hm?" Urahara lifted his hat as Orihime asked him a question. "Would it be alright if…I stayed here tonight?"

"Stay here?" repeated Urahara. "What for? Not that I don't mind"

Orihime gulped as she laid down. "Please…just for…tonight"

Everyone looked at Orihime in confusion. Almost everyone was staying there today, but Orihime never had before. Yoruichi raised an eye brow. "Something is going on," Urahara nodded. "You got that right"

* * *

Kagome stood in front of her house. She had thought over again about who to say goodbye to. _'Maybe no one…'_

Kagome sighed. She soon heard a couple of steps coming from Ichigo's house. She looked to her side to see Rukia slowly closing the door behind her. "Ru…kia?"

Rukia looked above to Ichigo's window and turned around to keep walking. Rukia looked at her cell phone again. "I guess Aizen really got everything he wanted…"

Kagome followed Rukia's movements with her head. She watched the stress on her face. "Rukia…"

Rukia stopped feeling as is someone was watching her. She looked to her left, seeing nothing but leaves moving with the breeze. Rukia sighed again. "Must be my imagination"

Rukia left, blending in with the darkness. Kagome looked up at the same window that Rukia had looked at. "Ichigo's house…," Kagome's legs soon started to move on their own. She slowly opened the door to his house and quietly. She closed the door as she looked around the house. It was dark with only a lamp on. Kagome slowly walked in until she was surprised to see Ichigo's father awake on the sofa. "Stupid son! Getting beaten by bullies!"

Kagome smiled. _'I guess Rukia told them that Ichigo got into a fight with some people from school'_

Kagome looked up at the stairs. Slowly, she took a step up, not even knowing why. Something had brought her there. She saw that there was at least five doors in the hall way on the second floor. "Wonder which is his room?"

Kagome opened one door then the next. She came across the third one. She slowly opened it, making sure not to make noise. The lights were off. A desk near the closet and a simple bed. "This is simple," Kagome walked in and closed the door. She saw Ichigo laying the bed.

"He sure left you in a bad condition," she whispered, walking closer. She saw the bandages wrapped around the hands that Grimmjow had stabbed, plus his head and chest. "Stupid boy"

Kagome came around the bed and leaned against the wall near the window. She looked outside it and saw that no moon was visible. "New moon, huh?" she chuckled. "Inuyasha must be in his human state right now"

She turned her attention back to Ichigo. "Why did I even come here? I wasn't planning to say my goodbye to you," she chuckled. "I wasn't planning to say goodbye to anyone. I didn't have anyone special to me here in this town except for my family. But that would pain me even more…a lot more"

Kagome's hand went over Ichigo's. It started to glow pink. "You remind me a lot of the one I use to love," she closed her eyes. "His name was Inuyasha. Ha-ha, he was a half human and half demon guy. But you two show some similarities. You two always rush to the battle field, not caring for the ones who worry"

Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. "Huh? Why am I crying now?"

Kagome saw that Ichigo's hand was now healed. She smiled. "That should do it," she saw that even more wounds were on his body. "I guess I have to heal you all right?"

Kagome touched his chest with her right hand. It glowed once again, the healing started. "Orihime-chan had told me to come here and say goodbye to you. She really cares for you, you know? A lot of people do Ichigo. Orihime had told me that she was jealous of me getting special attention from you," Kagome chuckled again. "I guess you could say I was spoiled…always being protected and me doing nothing. Orihime feels the same way you know?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Maybe that's why fate brought me here. Brought me to say goodbye to you because I need to thank you…thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would of never known true strength nor become brave myself"

Kagome opened her eyes, only to have more tears stream down. "I will be leaving this world I am guessing. Orihime, please take good care of her. My family and now the friends I have made," Kagome laughed. "And make sure you get my homework everyday from school, okay?"

Kagome saw her pink butterfly appear, which suddenly had split into a white one and a black one. She smiled. "Yuu…Chomumi"

Kagome took a small glance at Ichigo. "Yuu, I want you to stay with him, please"

Yuu's butterfly flew towards Ichigo and stayed next to his head. Chomumi went back inside Kagome. "I trust Ichigo to have half of the Shikon no Tama…"

Kagome was about to leave the door only to look behind her shoulder. "Thank you…Ichigo"

* * *

Kagome walked on the side walk. The breeze was getting to her. She sighed as she looked down at the ground, still walking. _'I was smart enough to leave half of the Shikon no Tama there…I trust him' _

Kagome looked up at the sky. "I just wonder how he will react…"

Kagome stopped looking at her hand, the hand that had touched Ichigo's. She chuckled to herself. "I can't love…it only hurts me. But for some reason my feelings inside stir up when I am looking at him…it's can't happen"

Kagome walked for minutes, guessing that midnight was just on its' way. She stopped in front of the park entrance. The park where she had first seen that Arrancar with green eyes. She walked forward, ready for the consequences that might come for her. She was sure Orihime was now safe, Ichigo healed up, her mother resting in the house, and her…well she would have to see what they would do to her.

Kagome saw the hole in the middle of the park. The hole where the Arrancar stood before.

"I see," said a voice behind her. Kagome didn't bother looking back, though shivers appeared behind her spine hearing the husky voice. "You came alone"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I think it was wise to have her safe instead of me"

"Why?" he came around her, finally giving Kagome a closer look at him. "You do know that she disobeyed my orders, meaning the consequences is to find her and kill her"

"She had nothing to do with this," answered Kagome with a glare. "Oh she does," said Ulquiorra. "Aizen-sama wants her to work for him and that's what she is going to do"

"Then what do you Arrancars want from then?" she asked. Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets. "That is only what Aizen knows"

"You should have a good idea of why, right?" she replied. Ulquiorra sighed. "My guess is for your abilities, what you possess"

"Possess?" repeated Kagome. "The Shikon no Tama and your miko abilities," he answered.

"And Orihime?" she was really curious on their plans. She had barely turned into a Shinigami and now she was about to be kidnapped by the enemy. "She possess a power that rejects god powers"

"G-God powers?" whispered Kagome. Ulquiorra opened his eyes. "Where is she?"

Kagome looked to the side, away from his stare. "That is none of your business"

"look here, little girl," Ulquiorra took a step forward, closer to Kagome's body. "If you don't want your precious family to get killed I suggest you tell me now"

Kagome gave him a glare back. "If you do, I will kill myself! I am sure that your precious Aizen-sama wouldn't want that right!" Kagome took a deep breath. "I know the main reason why he wants me…it's because of my pure spiritual energy, am I right?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. Kagome starred at him right in his eyes. "Either is me…or nothing"

* * *

Morning came. Another day passed like snow melting in the sun. Ichigo opened his eyes only to find himself starring at the ceiling of his room. "Huh? T-This is my room…"

Ichigo slowly stood up grunting with the pain in his bones. "Ouch, ugh! What a way to wake up!"

Ichigo brought up his hand to his face, only to have his eyes wide. He saw the bandages already wrapped up. Ichigo ripped them off and saw nothing but a healed hand. "W-What? I was sure there was a hole from his Zanpaktou"

His eyes widened again. Grimmjow had taken Kagome how could he forget! Ichigo stood up, he was completely healed. "W-Who did this? Orihime? Yes, it must have been Orihime"

Soon enough, Ichigo was surprised to hear Hitsugaya's voice behind him. Ichigo turned around. His mouth opened but Hitsugaya stopped him. "It was Kagome"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "K-Kagome? Where is she?"

"Don't ask any questions…we have an emergency," Hitsugaya glared at him. "You are already healed up, you can go back to your Shinigami state now"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To Orihime's," he answered.

* * *

Ichigo walked in, already in his Shinigami form only to have everyone there as well. Even Orihime. She was looking down with her eyes closed almost like she was guilty of something. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," added Hitsugaya. "Orihime?" whispered Ichigo. "What's going on here? What's that big screen?"

The same big screen that Rangiku and Hitsugaya had brought last time was still in place and on. Nothing but a plain grey screen on though. Hitsugaya turned his attention to Orihime. "She is hiding something and we are trying to get to the bottom of this"

"Hiding something? Hiding what?" asked Ichigo.

"We think it has to do with Kagome Higurashi," answered Ikkaku. Ichigo's eyes widened, he remembered that Kagome was taken away by Grimmjow. Soon enough Captain Ukitake came on the screen, making everyone surprised. "Captain Ukitake!" exclaimed Hitsugaya. "What are you doing here?"

Ukitake sighed. "I had the head captain turn the screen to me"

"Why?" he asked. "It has to do with Aizen and the pure spiritual energy that had disappeared just six hours ago from Karakura Town"

"S-Six hours ago?" exclaimed Ichigo. "Wait, but Kagome has the spiritual energy," added Rukia. "She was taken away by the Arrancars long before that"

"Huh?" whispered Ukitake. "That's impossible. Our officers here had checked the radar saying that the spiritual energy was still there until midnight last night"

"Midnight!" yelled Ichigo. Orihime looked away from them. "Sir!" yelled Rukia. "Kagome is the girl that Urahara and Yoruichi had turned into a Shinigami"

"We know," he answered. "We received a report from them not long ago"

Rukia continued. "But you are saying that the spiritual energy was still here in Karakura Town even after Kagome was kidnapped? That just doesn't clear up!"

"This isn't a joke Ukitake!" yelled Ichigo, about to punch the screen till Ikkaku and Renji were holding him back. Ukitake sighed. Suddenly they saw the head captain of the whole Gotei 13 appear. "Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked down at the ground. Everyone looked behind their shoulders. Yamamoto continued. "Do you anything about this?"

Orihime gulped. Ichigo growled under his breath. "What would she know! Don't bring her up in this!"

Yamamoto opened his eyes. "We have calculated Aizen's plans and it seems like Aizen had his eyes set on Orihime Inoue"

Everyone's eyes were full of shock. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder again. "O-Orihime…"

"You were the last person to see Kagome…am I correct?" continued Yamamoto. "What?" whispered Rangiku. Orihime closed her eyes as she slid down to the ground with everyone still having their eyes on her. "You were the last to speak to her, see her, sense her…" replied Yamamoto.

Ichigo took a step towards her, slowly as he shook. "O-Orihime, did you really see Kagome?"

Rukia felt a tear run down her cheek. "Orihime…was Kagome really still here after being kidnapped?"

Orihime felt her tears coming down. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything, NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Say what?" asked Rangiku. Orihime took a deep breath. "Yes, those Arrancars were after me, but also Kagome. I came across the one with green eyes and black hair, telling me that Aizen wanted me for his uses. He gave me a bracelet to hide my existence, my spiritual energy"

Ichigo fell on his knees as he continued to hear Orihime. "I was here by myself until two Arrancars had brought Kagome unconscious. I healed her but, the Arrancars told me she would be coming with me too. They made me put the same bracelet around her."

"T-That's why we couldn't sense her," whispered Yumichika. Hitsugaya looked back at Ukitake. "But how is it that you were still able to see it?"

"It senses everything," he answered. "Visible and invisible things"

Orihime continued. "It was ordered by the Arrancars that we were to meet them at the park at midnight, the two of us. Though, they gave us a choice. Almost six hours to wander around and say goodbye to one person only"

"One person?" repeated Rukia. Orihime nodded. "Kagome sacrificed herself though," Ichigo's eyes were full of tears now. "She wanted me to be safe, she decided to take off my bracelet and made me hide in Urahara's shop for protection. She said she would face them alone. She didn't want to become a burden"

Yamamoto sighed. "So she betrayed us?"

Orihime's face shot up. "NO! NO! She didn't! She just didn't want me to get hurt!"

"Who did she say goodbye to?" he asked. Orihime looked down again and towards Ichigo. Ichigo closed his eyes. "Orihime?"

"Huh?" she whispered. "Did you heal me?"

"Uh, no," she answered. Ichigo slowly stood up after nodding. Yamamoto sighed again. "Seeing that the Arrancars wanted you two girls, I am guessing that the consequences since Orihime didn't go, Kagome would be dead"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "SHE ISN'T DEAD!"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Yamamoto, still calm. "SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

"Don't you think it seems like betrayal," Yamamoto paused. "The fact that she was kidnapped, and given the chance to stay here for at least six hours, it would of given her the chance to tell us something"

"But she had the bracelet on!" exclaimed Orihime.

"She could of taken it off," he answered. "She should of come to us and we would of put a stop to this. We could of protected her"

"She was scared…" whispered Orihime. Renji came forward. "So if she really betrayed us, then I will go to Hueco Mundo! I will bring her back for trial!"

Yamamoto glared at both Ichigo and Renji. "YOU WILL NOT!"

Ichigo's and Renji's eyes widened. "What?"

"Knowing that the Arrancars have made their move, we know they are preparing for battle," Yamamoto continued. "Hitsugaya's team is to return immediately in order to defend Soul Society!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "BUT SIR! KAGOME HAS THE PURE SPIRITUAL ENERGY!"

Yamamoto nodded. "We can't risk our lives on her. She decided to betray us, we need to train and get ready for the big battle this winter!"

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" yelled Ichigo. "KAGOME DIDN'T BETRAY US! EVEN ORIHIME SAID SO! SHE SACRIFIED HERSELF TO SAVE US! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD!"

Rukia looked down at the ground. "I am sorry Captain, but I can't follow that order. Kagome became a good friend of mine"

"I would have known you would say that," Yamamoto closed his eyes. Soon enough, behind them, they saw doors opening that led to Soul Society appear. Rukia's brother and captain of squad eleven had come out. Renji's eyes widened. "C-Captain Kenpachi and Captain Byakuya?"

Kenpachi glared at all the Shinigami. "Alright now, I want you all to head back to the Soul Society"

Ichigo glared at them back. _'Damn them!'_

Byakuya sighed. "We didn't come here to fight. Orders are to take you back to Soul Society by force if necessary."

Everyone stayed silent until Ichigo looked back at Yamamoto. "Fine," he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "Since I won't be getting any help from you Shinigami, but at least," he glared at the head captain. "Tell how I can get into Hueco Mundo!"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "I am sure that she didn't betray us. I might of only known her for a couple of days but I am sure that she isn't that type of person…I will save her! I owe her my life! So I will go save her myself"

Orihime slowly got up. _'Ichigo…'_

Yamamoto opened his eyes again. "I also can't let you do that…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Yamamoto continued. "We need you in this battle as well Ichigo. I won't let you die for nothing"

Ichigo's glare came back. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT KAGOME AGAIN! Kagome is a human being! A lovable one! If I have to risk my life to save her and have her back safe at her home and if it means I need to die for her then I will do it!"

Ichigo smashed the screen, making the connection with the Soul Society cut. Pieces of the screen flew and dropped to the ground. Kenpachi sighed afterwards, as he turned around. "Alright, let's go"

Everyone headed towards the doors, leaving Orihime and Ichigo. Ichigo was still starring at the broken screen while Orihime at Rukia. Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo…I am sorry"

She went inside with the doors closing behind. Orihime looked at Ichigo. "I-Ichigo…Did Kagome say goodbye to you?"

* * *

Ichigo left Orihime at her house as he walked towards his house. He saw Kagome's family coming out of the house. Kagome's mother looked at Ichigo. "Oh Ichigo-kun! Good morning!"

Ichigo nodded. "Good Mor…ning"

They left in their car, probably to the stores or something. Ichigo looked up at the house. He walked towards it as he was in his Shinigami robes. He walked through the walls of the house. Everything was already unpacked. _'It has her smell…'_

Ichigo walked upstairs, wanting to go to Kagome's room. He opened one door after another until he found that her room was the fifth door at the end. He opened the door to see nothing but a plain white bed with a pink blanket over it. A desk with books and papers. Scrolls, paintings of old feudal Japan. Ichigo walked in more, he saw a bow leaning against the wall with a tube full of arrows coming out. He walked over to her desk and touched each book.

Everything was about the feudal times in Japan, demons, spirits, monks, herbs, and the last one…death. Ichigo sighed. She really was a strange woman. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he thought he felt a familiar reiatsu in the room. He looked to his side to see a small black butterfly.

"A butterfly?" he whispered.

Soon enough, the butterfly glowed red, showing it's true form. Ichigo was speechless to see a man with long black hair and traditional Chinese clothing. "W-Who are you?"

"Don't be alarmed," he replied back. "I am Kagome's half. Half of her Zanpaktou I should say"

"Half?" he whispered. "What do you mean?"

"My name is Yuu, a demon," Ichigo's eyes went wide. He heard Yuu continue. "I can see you are surprised to know that though. Kagome's Zanpaktou is two parts. Human and Demon inside."

Yuu extended his arm towards Ichigo. His hand, his fingers were wrapped up, almost like he was hiding something. "She entrusted you with this"

"Huh?" Ichigo raised an eye brow. "Who?"

"Kagome," he answered. "She trusted you in having half of the Shikon no Tama since she didn't want anyone to get a hold of it"

Yuu's fingers unwrapped, showing exactly half of the pink jewel. "T-This is the Shikon no Tama?"

Yuu stayed silent. Ichigo slowly grabbed it. "She also ordered me to stay by your side"

"My side?" he asked. "What for?"

"So you wouldn't do anything rash," he answered. "It seems like you made an impact on her. You reminded her so much of the one she use to love so I guess that's why she left me in charge"

Ichigo looked down at the half in his hand. "So she doesn't want me to go and save her?"

"She does," he replied, making Ichigo looked back up in confusion. Yuu continued. "She just doesn't want you to risk your life for her at the same time"

Ichigo glared at Yuu. "Did she really say goodbye to me…last night?"

Yuu sighed as he closed his eyes. "You could say that. Though she wasn't planning it. When she had told me to stay by your side, tears ran down her cheeks."

"I need to save her…" whispered Ichigo. Yuu nodded. "She told me not to let you go but I can't do that."

"Can't do what?" asked Ichigo. Yuu chuckled. "Though I just meet her like a day ago, I already feel a strong connection to her. You want to save her right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Is there any way to go to Hueco Mundo?"

Yuu sighed. "It seems like I might have to brake that promise to her," Ichigo smirked. "You aren't such a bad person"

"I never said I was," he replied back. Ichigo looked at the Shikon no Tama again. "So she gave me half-" he was cut off by Yuu. "To make sure that the man who is after her and Orihime doesn't get his hands on it. The Shikon no Tama can grant any wish, and with half of it missing, it's impossible"

"Smart girl," Ichigo smiled as he wrapped his fingers around the jewel. "So how do we get there?"

* * *

Shirosaki stood on a building, his golden eyes hiding behind his white bangs. "She left huh?"

He chuckled. "She broke even our promise…"

Shirosaki turned to look at a black shadow behind him. "So? What do you think?"

The shadow sighed. "You really do want to protect that girl don't you?"

Shirosaki smirked. "She's mine, no one else's"

The shadow turned around his back to Shirosaki. "Well, let's see later on when the time is right what Ichigo really wants to protect"

Shirosaki turned back to look at the blue sky in front of him. He smirked. "I will come out…soon. And trust me, it won't be pretty"

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Please review! Please**

**Haha review, 6-9 reviews if next chapter should be up 1-2 days! **

**REVIEW! **

**Thank you! Yes! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME FOR SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! **

**A good birthday present should be reviews haha I'll be happy with that! **


	22. Debt

**HAHA! THANK You so much for the reviews! Really appreciate it! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **

**So? **

**Another chapter huh? Haha**

**HAHA TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY TOO! Wow! Finally 15! Seemed like such a long time to get to this age lol **

**I will enjoy it lol**

**Please review afterwards**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Shinji came down the stairs from the abandoned building. He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. Lisa looked up from her magazine. "Oh? You finally came, yesterday you didn't even come back"

"Sorry," he whispered. "I needed to think to myself for awhile"

"Were you able to save him?" asked Kensei as he wrapped his hands with bandages. Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Somewhat. He fainted afterwards"

"Stupid idiot," whispered Hiyori as she crossed her arms. "We told him not to go"

"That's not it," replied Shinji. Everyone looked back at him as he sat on a boulder. "Remember that Kagome girl?"

"The girl with the black hair?" asked Mashiro. "She was cute!"

"S-She was…kidnapped," answered Shinji. Hachigen gasped. "She was kidnapped sir?"

"By the Arrancars," he explained. Shinji sighed again. Soon enough, Rojuro came down. "Hey! Shinji-san!"

Shinji looked up as a purple bag was flying over to him. Rojuro had thrown it to him. "What is this?" asked Shinji as he caught with one hand. "Is was outside the door," answered Rojuro as he sat next to Aikawa. Shinji opened it as Mashiro took a glance over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Shinji raised an eye brow seeing that there are were white bandages with a few stains of blood and a note. He took out the small note. "Thanks…" he read it out loud. "Thanks?" repeated Mashiro. "Who thanked you?"

"Probably Ichigo," he answered. "But why his bandages?"

"I am guessing he is saying that thanks for the training," whispered Hiyori. Mashiro frowned. "Aw! Does that mean he won't be coming anymore?"

Shinji crushed the piece of paper in his hand. "He is such an idiot"

* * *

Yuu sat across from Ichigo on his chair in his room while Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed with his head down. His elbows resting on his knees. Yuu crossed his arms. "Are you really planning to go?"

"I have to," answered Ichigo. "You explained to me that Kagome sacrificed herself to save not only us but Orihime at the end. I can't be for sure if the Arrancars or even Aizen hurt her"

"Don't worry," whispered Yuu. "Kagome is a strong girl. She isn't as weak as she looks like"

Ichigo heard a knock on his door and soon enough his father and kicked the door down. Ichigo stayed in his same position, not even caring this time. He was too worried about Kagome at the moment. He heard his father laugh.

"Oh man! I missed!" he exclaimed. Ichigo still didn't move. "Oh, that's too bad"

Yuu watched as the family tried to cheer Ichigo up, but Ichigo wouldn't even move an inch. Good thing they couldn't see him. Yuzu came in along with Karin. Yuzu smiled. "Hey Ichigo! Are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine," he whispered. Karin leaned against the wall as she smiled. "Come on! Yuzu made your favorite dishes tonight"

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, but I just don't feel like eating today"

"It's alright Ichigo!" smiled Yuzu. "I'll just put it in the refrigerator and you can eat it when you get hungry!"

Karin looked over at her dad. "Come on, I think Ichigo wants to be left alone"

Karin and Yuzu went out the door as Ichigo's father walked over to it. "Hey Ichigo?"

Ichigo made noise, giving Isshin the signal he was listening. "Have you heard anything about Kagome lately?"

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes. "N-No, why?"

Isshin smiled. "Oh, her mother was wondering that's all. But she was guessing that Kagome needed time alone and went to meet up and stay with friends"

"Aren't they the least worried about her?" asked Ichigo. Isshin shrugged. "They say they are but not to worry because they know that no matter what, she will come back"

Isshin left Ichigo's room, closing the door behind him. Yuu sighed. "Of course they wouldn't be worried over her"

Ichigo looked at Yuu who had crossed his arms. "Why not? She has been missing for quite sometime!"

Yuu raised an eye brow. "Kagome use to travel to the past"

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyes widened again. "T-The past?"

Yuu nodded. "That was the whole reason she had moved over here"

"What happened?" asked Ichigo. Yuu sighed. "Guess I need to explain the whole story now…"

* * *

The day had passed again. Ichigo put on his coat from his school uniform. He saw Yuu leaning against the wall. "So you get it now?"

Ichigo closed his eyes as Yuu continued now. "The reason why her family would be use to her daughter being in danger. The reason why she moved here? The reason that the guy who tried to kill her soul last time? The reason she is a miko?"

Ichigo opened his eyes as he headed out the door. Yuu sighed, hearing the door close. "I guess he didn't expect Kagome to be in such situations"

* * *

Ichigo walked towards his school. He left home without saying goodbye nor good morning, nor breakfast. He looked down the whole time. He felt a similar presence coming right behind him. "I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped and slowly looked behind his shoulder to see Orihime walking along side with Tatsuki. Orihime forced a smile across her face. "Lovely morning isn't it!"

Ichigo looked away without answering. Tatsuki raised an eye brow. "Hey! She asked you a question!"

Orihime looked at Tatsuki. "T-Tatsuki-chan, it's okay"

Tatsuki looked at the houses next to Ichigo's. "Wasn't the new girl Kagome living there? Shouldn't she be walking by now?"

Ichigo continued to walk. Tatsuki growled under her breath. "Hey! What's the matter with you anyways?"

Ichigo ignored her.

As class started, the whole time Ichigo had been in his seat, not even bothering to listen to the lessons. Orihime looked over at him. She sighed. _'I guess I am a burden to everyone' _

* * *

Urahara yawned as he saw Uryuu coming in along side with Chad. "Oh? Aren't you two suppose to be at school?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses. "We heard…about Kagome"

Urahara smiled. "Ah. Right."

"How is Ichigo?" asked Chad. Urahara sighed. "Well? What can I tell you? He is being stubborn and my guess is that he is planning to go to Hueco Mundo soon"

Yoruichi appeared on a boulder higher above them. "He sure is an idiot. Hueco Mundo is not a place to be messing with. But I can see Ichigo's point on why he would go"

Uryuu looked up at the cat woman. "So you guys know a way to get there?"

"Of course," answered Urahara as he chuckled. "I kind of know everything!"

"Oh don't bring your ego at such a moment!" shouted Yoruichi. Yoruichi jumped down to the ground. "Are you guys going to let him go?" asked Chad. Yoruichi sighed. "I know you two are worried about him, but it is his choice"

"Then I am going too," added Chad. Uryuu looked behind his shoulder. "Are you crazy? They just said Hueco Mundo wasn't a place especially for us!"

"But that girl, Kagome, saved my life," he answered. "I can let them hurt her nor kill her"

Urahara smirked. "Ichigo will be going, I can guarantee you that. Problem is…"

Yoruichi finished his sentence. "How will Soul Society react?"

"And they will try to get my head!" he exclaimed back. Chad looked over at Uryuu. "Are you going?" Uryuu gulped. "I-I don't know…"

Yoruichi smiled. "Kagome did save your guys lives, even the Shinigamis'."

"S-She did?" asked Uryuu. "How?"

"Sacrificing herself," she answered back. "We all owe her. All of us"

Chad took a step forward. "I am going then."

Uryuu sighed. "Fine, I will too"

* * *

"Such plain taste they have," whispered Kagome. She walked in the halls. She remembered when she had told Ulquiorra straight in his eyes that it was either he take her or she would…commit suicide. Kagome sighed as she stopped walking. She started hitting her head on the wall. _'How stupid am I? Commit suicide! Really? I wouldn't of done it!' _

Kagome closed her eyes. _'He probably didn't buy it neither!' _

Kagome looked at her wound on her hip. She had a small rip with a cut open on it. Funny thing was that she had grabbed on Ulquiorra's Zanpaktou and cut herself just so he would believe her. Damn idiot didn't even move. Just watched as the blood ran down her shirt.

She was about to stab herself right in her stomach but Ulquiorra had stopped her by coming behind her and grabbing his Zanpaktou. He had said that it was enough. He agreed to leave Orihime alone, as long as if anyone came for her and she were to meet them, to tell them to go away.

She agreed after thinking to herself for a couple of seconds. It wasn't like anyone would come for her. She would risk it. Ulquiorra had opened the portal and made her go in first.

After that she had heard him say that after she got there, to this place called Hueco Mundo, she would wait patiently where he would leave her. Also that until he came back he would give her new orders.

'_The hell with this hall! It's like I have been walking down this damn hall for like 30 minutes! Where is the end! Couldn't he just gotten me and taken me to the destination to meet his precious 'sama'?' _

Kagome looked to her side seeing two pairs of doors. "Oh…ha-ha I knew that"

Kagome stood up. She was actually more worried that her cut would be infected. She wanted to heal it with her powers but she didn't want to risk getting caught or anything. She opened the doors herself only to find Ulquiorra, Yammy, Luppi and Wonderweiss already starring up. Kagome looked up as well, she saw a man with chocolate brown hair on what seemed like a throne to him.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Ah, welcome to Las Noches, our palace"

Kagome looked around. _'Not much of palace. It has nothing but walls!'_

Aizen rested his chin on his knuckles. "So your name is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi? I heard a lot about you. Rumors are going that you are a miko and a Shinigami"

"More or so," answered Kagome. Aizen narrowed down his eyes at Kagome, making Kagome regret already even coming again! _'I am so stupid!'_

"I know that you haven't had the time to rest, Kagome," he smirked. "But could you, show me your abilities?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'What the heck? Just now! That stare and smirk made my body almost freeze!' _

"Could you?" repeated Aizen. Kagome sighed. "I-I guess…"

Aizen sighed. "Sadly, some people here don't like the idea that I have brought you here," he looked down at Luppi. "Isn't that right Luppi?"

Luppi scoffed as his own smirk appeared. "You got that right! Of course I don't like it. Us being in the living world was nothing but a diversion to bring her here! It only makes me disgusted just watching her!"

Kagome's nerve twitched on her head. "THEN DON'T FREAKING SEE ME! SIMPLE AS THAT IDIOT!"

Luppi glared at her. "Excuse me! May I remind you that I am an Espada I can easily kill you!"

"And I can easily purify you!" she yelled back. Luppi took a step back. "I want to see you try wench!"

Kagome smirked. "You aren't even worth my time kid…"

Luppi's glare narrowed down even more. "Why you little-!"

"Though, Ulquiorra was suppose to bring Orihime Inoue here to-" he was soon cut off by Kagome. "I took her place"

"Her place?" Aizen raised an eye brow. "How do you take her place when two spots are missing?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "She agreed that she will work for us"

"Oh? Is that right?" asked Aizen, amused by the sudden answer. "As long as you don't hurt anyone in the living world!"

"Agreed," he smirked. He turned his attention to Luppi. "Though I am surprised Luppi, you got beaten up so easily as an Espada"

"Because he is a weakling," whispered Kagome looked to the side. "Don't make me angry wench!" yelled Luppi.

Aizen looked at Kagome. "I know. Show us your abilities by healing Grimmjow's left arm," Kagome's eyes widened as Grimmjow appeared behind. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. "W-When did you get here?"

Grimmjow scoffed. Kagome glared at him. "That attitude won't get you your arm back"

"Like I care!" exclaimed Grimmjow as he looked away. Luppi laughed. "It is impossible Aizen-sama! Clearly Kaname cut if off!"

Kagome looked at Grimmjow again. She sighed. "Let's get this over with then," she whispered. She put her arms in front of her, close to Grimmjow's missing arm. Her hands started to glow pink with a mix of white and red. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

Luppi turned around to face Kagome. "HEY YOU STUPID GIRL! Don't be putting an act so you won't get killed! You can't get his arm back! AT ALL!"

Before he knew it, Grimmjow's arm had completely healed. Grimmjow brought up his hand up and moved his fingers. "B-But how?" exclaimed Luppi. "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "It is not sorcery S-T-U-P-I-D!"

Aizen chuckled. "She is a miko"

Everyone turned around to face him. Luppi's eyes shook. "W-What? A miko? They died a long time ago!"

Kagome sighed. "Always the same story…" she whispered. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra. "Though that other girl, Orihime can do the same thing, it seems like Kagome is much more special you say Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, sir. Her being a miko and a Shinigami makes the process of healing even faster…and with my further studies I have even discovered that she can revive anything"

Kagome's eyes widened, making Luppi's as well. "I-Impossible!" he yelled. Grimmjow noticed the expression on her face. "You didn't know that as well…?" he asked with a glare. Kagome looked back at him. "Well how should I know I can revive people? I don't bring people back from the dead!"

Grimmjow looked back at his hand. He never thought that the girl that had even stabbed him and attacked him would get him his arm back. Aizen talked again. "She is a miko, and a Shinigami. Plus she has the rare pure spiritual energy that almost every hollow thrives for"

Every Arrancar looked at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes. "Great, now Shirosaki isn't the only one"

Grimmjow looked back at Kagome. "Hey! You!"

Kagome glared at him. "I have a name!"

"Yeah, whatever," he continued. He turned around to face his back at him. Kagome saw a scar next to his hollow hole. "Come heal this one last thing"

Kagome sighed. She brought her hand to the scar as her hand started to glow again. Before she knew it, a tattoo was appearing with a six on it. "huh? A six?"

Luppi turned around. "YOU STUPID GIRL! STOP THAT!"

Grimmjow chuckled as he appeared in front of Luppi in a flash, making Kagome look behind her shoulder in surprise to see Grimmjow's new arm right through Luppi's chest. Luppi started to cough out blood. Kagome covered her mouth. _'These guys are monsters!'_

Luppi looked up at Grimmjow. "G-Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow smirked. "Your days as Espada as done! Good work though!"

He brought his other hand up, forming another red cero. Kagome's eyes widened. _'T-That's the same attack that he tried to kill me with!'_

Soon enough, the cero was released, making Luppi disappear into ashes. Grimmjow started to laugh out loud, making Kagome looked to the side. _'What have I gotten myself into…'_

Aizen smirked. "This will surely be interesting…"

* * *

After school had already hit. Orihime ran towards Ichigo who was already heading out the gates. "ICHIGO!" she yelled.

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "Orihime?"

Orihime bowed down. "I am so sorry!"

"Huh? For what?" he asked. Orihime looked up. "For getting Kagome into this! I should of gone instead!"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I am actually grateful she kept you safe but now I am worried of what they might be doing to her"

Orihime nodded. "I am sorry though"

Ichigo weakly smiled. "All I am worried about right now is getting her back"

"How?" she asked. "I am going to Hueco Mundo," he answered. "I am going to ask Urahara for help"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Then I am going too!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I won't let you. They were after you too, remember?"

Orihime glared at Ichigo. "I know, but she saved my life Ichigo! I could have been gone too!"

Ichigo looked away. "I can't risk you being captured as well. I can't"

"But we all owe Kagome! So I am going…please?" she asked. Ichigo looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

Orihime nodded. Ichigo sighed. "Fine…let's head to Urahara's then,"

* * *

Urahara stood outside his shop. He looked from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Well, well. It seems like my theory was right. Welcome back"

Ichigo came out, already in his Shinigami form again. Orihime came from behind, actually surprising Urahara. Ichigo glared at the guy standing. "Oh? And what made you think that?"

"Because you knew," Urahara tilted his hat to hide his eyes. "That I knew a way to Hueco Mundo of course"

Ichigo stayed silent. Nothing got passed Urahara, nothing. Urahara took a peek at Orihime. "But I am surprised that the fact that she is here?"

Orihime jumped, knowing he was talking about her. "I-I decided to come with"

"I see," whispered Urahara. "You do know that they were after you right? Are you risking that? Kagome wouldn't be so happy about that"

Orihime looked down. That was true. The whole reason why they were going to Hueco Mundo was to save Kagome because she had saved Orihime herself. Orihime sighed. Ichigo looked at Urahara with a glare. "If she wants to go, she can go."

"Hueco Mundo is not a place to be playing around in," explained Urahara. "I know that," he answered back. "I will protect Orihime and get Kagome back here safely!"

Urahara sighed. "Then there is no stopping you…"

Ichigo sighed. He looked to his right to see the same black butterfly flying right by him. He nodded. Yuu followed but Orihime didn't move. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Orihime gulped. "I-Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I won't be a burden right?" she asked. Ichigo looked away. "No one is ever a burden…"

Ichigo went inside the shop, along with Orihime following behind. Urahara went downstairs of the training grounds. Urahara smiled. "I have made some preparations already"

"So you really knew I was coming here," added Ichigo. Urahara chuckled. "I know everything"

"So you knew that Aizen was also after Orihime?" asked Ichigo as he followed behind. Orihime looked at the two men in front. Urahara sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well, I was afraid that they would be after her. It seems like I was right. I just didn't think they would make it such a big invasion of some sort"

Ichigo glared at him. "So you also knew that they were after Kagome yesterday?"

Urahara stopped. He looked behind his shoulder. "I had a feeling"

Ichigo frowned as he looked down. "If only I was strong enough to defeat that bastard Grimmjow!"

"Well," said a voice above him. Ichigo looked up. "You sure are a sad sight to see, Ichigo"

Ichigo glared at the guy who jumped down. "U-Uryuu? Hey what are you doing here?"

Orihime blinked up at the guy and smiled. "Good afternoon Uryuu!"

"Isn't it obvious," came another voice behind them. Ichigo saw Chad coming out. "We are going to Hueco Mundo"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "B-But Chad…"

"Urahara already gave us the details, don't worry," added Chad. "I am not worried about that!" yelled Ichigo. "You guys will be hurt going to Hueco Mundo!"

"And so will you," replied Uryuu. "So you can take Orihime, but you won't allow us to go?"

"I owe Kagome," answered Chad, getting Ichigo's attention. "She saved my life."

Ichigo looked away and down to the ground. "Soul Society won't even help."

Uryuu raised an eye brow. "What? They won't?"

"They think that Kagome betrayed the Shinigami," answered Orihime. "I tried to explain to them that…she didn't but they still didn't believe me"

Uryuu glared at Ichigo as Chad spoke. "We are going with you no matter what"

Uryuu nodded. "Yeah," he pushed his glasses in. "Though I really never talked to this Kagome before, I don't think it's fair that Soul Society has abandoned her"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Kagome's smile appeared on his mind along with Grimmjow punching her stomach and making her collapse. "NO YOU CAN'T! Look I appreciate your concern, the three of you but I think I should just go alone!"

Chad glared at Ichigo. "Don't you believe in us?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. Orihime smiled. "Kagome believes in all of us Ichigo…weak and strong."

Chad walked towards Ichigo. "Don't take this on yourself. This is what friends are for. Kagome needs us the most right now," they soon heard Urahara starting to clap. "Alright! Have we decided on who is going?"

Ichigo looked at Urahara with a serious glare. Urahara gave it back. "It looks like everyone is ready and made their decisions. Oh, and to put your worries to the side, I guarantee you that Kagome is alive. She wouldn't let herself get killed that easily"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "Let's go then. We will bring Kagome back, even if it means to sacrifice my own life"

* * *

**HUECO MUNDO ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AH! XD**

**Please review! Please! **

**6-8 reviews to it be updated in two-three days! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Happy birthday to me by the way XD**

**Haha **

**Thank you for reading! More parts of Kagome will be on the next chapter! **


	23. Las Noches

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**Hope you keep on supporting this story till the end! **

**I just read the new chapter of Bleach and wow! Shirosaki appeared again! I want to put that in my story! Haha XD**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Mostly Ichigo scenes going to Hueco Mundo**

**Next chapter will have more action, the first meeting of the Espada at the table! AH! Should I have Kagome appear in that conference? **

* * *

Tessai looked at Urahara. "SIR! WE ARE READY!"

Urahara nodded. "Good work!" He turned his attention to the a wide open area in front of him. He jumped up into the air. He soon took out his crane and tapped it down in the air. He smirked as a ray of blue light appeared across, at least like 8 feet wide.

A black eye shape appeared, opening slowly. Wind blew out from it, making everyone silent around the area. Every was able to feel the spiritual pressure already coming out. Urahara looked at the four people below. "This hole right here, the one that the Arrancars come right through is known as the Garganta"

Urahara chuckled. "Keep going through the darkness and you should arrive at Hueco Mundo"

Ichigo looked at Urahara. "Hey!"

Urahara looked only at him. "What is it now?"

"Can you go to my family and Kagome's and tell them that we are okay? And that we will arrive soon," Urahara nodded. "I can do that"

Jin put his hands back of his hand. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is wish you luck," Ururu nodded as she spoke. "Please be careful…"

Tessai smiled. "Promise to bring her back?"

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "I promise"

Ichigo turned his attention to the portal again. He glared at it as the others got ready. Uryuu looked at Orihime. "Here, grab my hand"

Orihime nodded. She slowly grabbed it as they were ready to jump in. Ichigo rushed forward. "OKAY LET'S GO!"

They all went in, each and every one of them. Soon enough, the portal had closed behind them and disappeared from the Urahara's undergrounds. Urahara sighed. "There they go," he looked up at the sky. "But I do have a bad feeling about this"

"You sensed it too?" asked Yoruichi, appearing right next to Urahara. Urahara nodded, making Yoruichi sigh. "There was something inside Ichigo that made me worry…"

* * *

Ichigo ran inside the portal, almost making it seem like the portal had no end. Nothing but darkness was around. Chad ran behind him, following Uryuu and Orihime right next to each other. Uryuu was making sure that she wouldn't get lost or anything.

Uryuu whispered at Orihime. "Are you sure you wanted to come?"

Orihime only kept looking forward as she continued to hear his voice. "I mean, Kagome did leave to save you and you are going to the place where the Arrancars wanted to take you," Uryuu took a deep breath.

"I know," she whispered back. "But Soul Society won't help Ichigo save her, and this is my fault. I can't just leave her and let them kill her just minutes after I have become good friends with her"

"Hueco Mundo should be beyond here!" yelled Ichigo. He saw the same black butterfly fly right beside him. Ichigo looked at Uryuu behind his back and stopped. "Hey Uryuu…how did you hear about this?"

"Huh?" whispered Uryuu, making the whole gang stop. "Oh well, Urahara explained to me that you had decided to go to Hueco Mundo by yourself, which was pretty foolish of you to do, Chad decided to go, leaving me to think over it," Uryuu pushed his glasses. "Like I said, I might not know Kagome as well, but she seems like an important person to everyone, even Urahara and Yoruichi"

"I see," whispered Ichigo. "I guess she is someone important…"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she starred at the moon in the room that Ulquiorra had placed her in. A small window was above on the wall with only three bars. A couch was on her left. She sighed as she looked down. She feel on her knees. _'They put me in this room after I healed the stupid idiot and told that there was nothing for me to do. That I should stay silent'_

Suddenly, Kagome heard her stomach growling. She chuckled. _'I miss my mother's cooking'_

Kagome closed her eyes as she remembered the events awhile ago. How Grimmjow had gotten his arm back and used it to kill that annoying idiot Luppi. She remembered exactly the look on Grimmjow's face when he had killed him. He definitely enjoyed it.

Kagome shook her head. The eyes on Grimmjow kind of frightened her, especially Ulquiorra's and Aizen's. _'Now I wonder if it really was good idea to come here…Inuyasha would of stopped me'_

Kagome remembered again the events of Ichigo's and Grimmjow's battle with each other. The way Ichigo had pushed her when Grimmjow kicked him right in his stomach and threw him back. The slash he gave him, the blood he had spilled, the mask. When Grimmjow had stabbed his hands, the cero that almost killed both him and her.

Kagome opened her eyes. _'I have to make them think that I am on their side still. I just hope that I can find a way to escape soon'_

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a strong spiritual energy shake the entire place. _'W-What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

Aizen sat in his throne by himself in the empty room. He smirked. He felt the same spiritual pressure. "They are here…"

* * *

Ichigo found a light ahead. He smirked. "This is it!"

Soon enough, everyone jumped forward, with Orihime next to Uryuu and to Ichigo. They crashed through a wall. They landed on the ground, quietly as Chad caught Orihime in his arms. Orihime laughed nervously. "Ha-ha, thanks Chad," Chad gently put her down on her feet. "No problem," he answered.

Ichigo looked around. It was a dark place but slightly lighted. Only walls, separating hall ways, many hall ways. Ichigo glared at the place. "To think that all the things that happened in our world, I would think that the place would look extravagant or something. It looks so plain"

Uryuu covered Ichigo's mouth. "Would you shut up!"

Ichigo slapped his hand away. "I didn't say anything loud!"

Orihime laughed nervously. "Um, guys I really think you shouldn't fight at such a moment and place"

"She is right," added Chad. Uryuu looked at Ichigo. "All I am saying is that we shouldn't go advertising that we are here! We should avoid the Arrancars in the first place," Ichigo sighed as he walked forward. "Is this really Hueco Mundo?" asked Ichigo still walking.

Uryuu's eye brow twitched. "Are you even listening to me?" he whispered with anger. Ichigo looked at him with a stupid look. "I heard you Uryuu. Besides I think you are making more noise than I am," he answered. Uryuu cleared his throat. "Oh, well right, sorry"

Orihime looked at Ichigo. "So what do you think we should do first?"

Ichigo smirked. "I think it's a good idea they know we are here. If anyone appears, we grab him and force him to tell us where Kagome is at," Uryuu's and Chad's sweat dropped appeared. Orihime clapped. "That sounds like a good idea Ichigo!"

She followed behind him as they heard Ichigo's voice louder. "HEY! IS ANYONE HERE?"

Uryuu's eye brow still twitched. "I am sure Kagome is much smarter than him," Chad nodded. "She is"

"Anyone here! Come on out!" yelled Ichigo. Uryuu put a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "What? Are you guys going to stand there or come along?"

Orihime smiled. "I am coming! Let's go save Higurashi-san!"

Chad sighed. "Though he is right, let us keep moving," Chad walked forward, leaving Uryuu behind. Uryuu sighed. "Not you too," Uryuu followed seconds later. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

Kagome sighed. _'Must of have been my imagination,' _she closed her eyes. _'I was sure I felt his spiritual energy'_

Kagome was startled by an alarm going off seconds later. _'What's going on?' _

Kagome stood up. She looked behind her to see the doors that looked like a dungeon. She glared at them. _'They think I am some pet or what?'_

Kagome looked around the place. She wanted something to peek over the window. Soon enough, her Chomumi's white butterfly appeared. She smiled. _'Chomumi! You think you can lend me your power to float over there to take a peek outside?'_

Chomumi's wings moved, signaling yes. A small light appeared under her feet, slowing rising her over to the window. She grabbed onto the bars, looking like a prisoner. She saw nothing but a desert ahead. _'S-So this is Las Noches…?'_

She looked under more in the window after hearing a little voice. She saw what looked like a toddler. She raised an eye brow. _'I-Is that a baby?'_

The little thing was wearing a simpler green cloth and had a skull over it's head. It looked partially broken. She turned around, Kagome realizing it was girl. She had hazel eyes and blueish-greenish hair that was short. A red thing line horizontally across her nose.

She was just under her window. Kagome smiled. "Hey," she whispered, making the little girl look up at the window. She was surprised that a non-Arrancar was there. "W-Who are you?"

Kagome smiled even more. "I should be asking you that. I don't think a toddler like you should be in a place like this," Kagome saw the little girl getting closer. "I know," she answered. "But I got lost and I need to find my friends"

Kagome nodded. "I see," Kagome looked ahead, seeing a few strange creatures running outside the palace gates. "Might those be…your friends?"

The little girl looked behind her to see it as well. She smiled. "Yes! There they are!" she soon saw that they were being chased by the Arrancar guards. Kagome chuckled. "I think they might need your help," the little girl nodded. "Thank you…though I got a question"

"Which is?" asked Kagome. The little girl titled her head to the side. "What is a human like you doing here at such a place?"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "Let's just say that I took the place of a friend," the little girl nodded. "You seem like a nice human though"

Kagome smiled. "Are you an Arrancar too?"

She got a nod as her reply. Kagome sighed. "Well, so far you are the nicest Arrancar I've meet here," the little girl smiled. "Nel is a good girl!"

"Nel?" repeated Kagome. "Well, Kagome is pleased to meet Nel," Nel nodded. "Yay! I just meet a new friend!"

Nel soon heard the cries of help from her friends. "Well, I need to help them!"

Kagome nodded as she saw Nel run down and jump from place to place. Kagome was lowered down by Chomumi. Chomumi's voice was heard. "She seemed weird," Kagome chuckled. "Tell me about it"

* * *

Uryuu took a peek from the wall. "Alright, looks like the coast is clear," Ichigo, Chad and Orihime walked forward, nothing even bothering to listen to Uryuu. Ichigo yelled again. "hey! Anyone here!"

Uryuu growled under his breath. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "What's wrong now? We heard you, you said the coast was clear."

"Yeah," added Orihime. "There is nothing to worry about"

Uryuu sighed. "Of course we need to worry! This isn't Soul Society it is Hueco Mundo! You can't just appear and go to places without caution!"

Ichigo sighed and looked away. "Just shut up will you. I got no time for this"

Chad looked at Uryuu. "Uryuu I think you should calm down a bit," Orihime nodded. "Yeah, it isn't healthy to be all worried all the time!"

Uryuu looked and glared back at Ichigo. "Why are you so calm all of a sudden?"

"Huh?" whispered Ichigo. "What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you worried that Kagome might be dead?" asked Uryuu. Ichigo's glare came back at the statement. Uryuu continued. "You were all worked up and worried over Kagome and now you just seem like nothing, like you don't care!"

Ichigo's growl came out. "Shut it…" he turned his back at this friends. "You have no idea what I am feeling right now. Of course I am worried, worried sick. I am hoping that all of this was a dream, I am praying that Kagome is safe"

Uryuu sighed as he leaned his hand on the wall, suddenly pressing a stone in even deeper. They all stopped and looked at the wall and dent. Orihime blinked. "W-What just happened?"

They soon got their attention straight ahead of them as they heard a crashing sound. They all yelled when they saw the floor crumbling down. Chad gasped. "We better get out of here!"

They all ran the opposite direction, before the floor would crumble below their feet. The movement followed them, making them run even faster. Ichigo looked at Uryuu. "Look what you have done!"

"If you had kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he yelled back. Orihime ran between them and past them. "I think you two should keep running faster!"

Uryuu saw another hallway to his right. "A hallway! Should we take it?"

Ichigo ran past him and Orihime. "Anything is better than being in this situation!"

They all moved to their right, suddenly having Chad almost falling down. Uryuu looked behind his shoulder. "CHAD!"

He ran towards him, grabbing his arm. "U-Uryuu!" exclaimed Chad as he looked down the pitch black hole. "Hang on!" yelled Uryuu.

Chad's weight almost brought them both down, but soon were helped back up with Orihime's and Ichigo's help of pulling. They all tried to catch their breath from the running and pulling. Chad looked at his friends. "T-Thanks guys…"

Orihime closed her eyes. "We should be more careful next time. These Arrancars put traps all over the place maybe!"

Uryuu looked at the hole behind him. "What idiots! Who would put those old fashioned traps here anyway?"

"I wouldn't talk," answered Ichigo. "You felt for it!"

Chad stood up. "I think we should keep moving," they all nodded.

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch, seeing the white butterfly flying around the room. She heard her voice again. "I must say, you certainly broke the rules," Chomumi's soul appeared on the other side of the room. Kagome smirked. "What can I say? I never really do follow the rules"

Chomumi chuckled. "you talked to someone. How do you know if that little girl wasn't working with those other Arrancars?"

"Trust me," replied Kagome. "She wasn't"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Chomumi. Kagome sighed again. "Her energy didn't send any bad vibes"

Chomumi nodded. "How do you think Yuu is doing?"

Kagome shrugged. "I am sure he is holding up," Kagome chuckled. "I just hope that Ichigo isn't getting himself into any more trouble"

* * *

Ichigo sneezed. Orihime looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Someone must be talking behind my back"

"There is a lot of people who would do that," replied Uryuu. "Oh shut up," answered Ichigo. "God! I am sick and tired of seeing no sign of something moving in these halls! They all look the freaking same!"

"Just keep your guard up," added Uryuu, still walking next to him. "Don't worry about me," Ichigo looked to his left. "I can handle anything," soon enough, he stepped on a block, pressing it down with his foot. They all stopped as they looked down. Orihime gulped. "A-Another trap?"

"What luck," whispered Ichigo. They all looked ahead as they heard another rumbling noise. "That sound…" whispered Uryuu.

Ichigo's lip twitched. "Please don't tell me what I think it is…" they soon saw a big round boulder coming down the hall way. "Okay, now we are screwed," whispered Ichigo. Uryuu pushed his glasses. "Amazing, all their tricks are so simple"

"Why the hell are you praising them?" exclaimed Ichigo. "I am not praising them!" he yelled back. Ichigo soon saw Chad coming and walking past them. "Leave this to me," he answered.

Orihime blinked. "Shouldn't we be running?"

As the boulder came closer to Chad, he extended his arm and made a fist, soon punching the boulder. It was crushed easily, making Ichigo impressed. "Good work Chad!"

They all sighed of relief until they found what looked like a gigantic Arrancar appearing. It's eyes glowed, along with huge arms reaching out. It's voice was deep and sounded grumpy.

"WHO ARE YOU?" it exclaimed. Ichigo smirked. "You finally showed up," his hand went up to grab onto the handle of his Zanpaktou, but he found himself being grabbed by the back of his collar robes and taken back, running! Chad, Orihime and Uryuu who was pulling Ichigo ran the opposite direction.

"W-Wait!" yelled Ichigo. "Why the hell are we running away for? We have been trying to look for an Arrancar! We need to beat some answers from the guy!"

Uryuu looked behind his shoulder, still running. "You really are stupid! What are you going to do and fight in such a small place! Any damage and the walls will crumble down on you!"

"Who cares if the walls falls!" he yelled back. Uryuu glared at him back. "Didn't you notice anything as we walked around? There are no windows anywhere! Meaning we are underground!"

"Who cares if we are underground?" exclaimed Ichigo, still being pulled. Uryuu growled under his breath. "We need to find a better wider place to fight idiot!"

Orihime pointed ahead. "Look! There is an exit ahead!"

They ran inside, seeing a room with light. Chad looked around. "Looks like some kind of hole from above," Ichigo smirked as he grabbed the handle of his Zanpaktou again. "Looks spacious enough!"

Uryuu looked around as well. Orihime got everyone's attention. "Hey guys! There is a staircase up ahead!"

Everyone looked, making Ichigo take a step forward. "Let's go then!"

Uryuu ran ahead. "I'll go check then! Maybe it will lead outside!"

As he ran something appeared in front of him in a flash. It was definitely an Arrancar. Orihime gasped. She saw it had a full mask on, that looked to have beak. It only showed his left eye with three blue diamonds above it. Four spikes on his cheek and had silver hair. His arms were not visible, neither his legs.

He soon started to talk. "Where do you think you are going? You must be the intruders…"

Uryuu glared at the Arrancar in front of him. Ichigo, Chad and Orihime looked behind their shoulders to see the same Arrancar from before in the halls. He had brown hair that looked to be in locks. His mask covered his eyes, only showing them completely black and round. Two purple stripes were on each of his cheeks as well as his tongue was purple.

Ichigo gulped. "I guess Arrancars can also be tall"

Uryuu pushed his glasses again. "Looks to me like another trap," Ichigo glared him, already having his Zanpaktou over his shoulder. "Shut up will ya!"

Ichigo smirked. "You guys stand back, I will deal with the-" he was cut off by Chad punching him in the face, making him fall back to the wall. Orihime gasped. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo glared at the two. "What's the big idea?"

"This time, we will handle this," answered Chad. Orihime ran to Ichigo's side. Uryuu nodded. "I think you should save up your strength for what we might encounter later. Besides, you should protect Orihime," Ichigo looked at Orihime.

Yuu soon appeared in his true form. "I will help them," Uryuu blinked as everyone was confused. Uryuu looked at Ichigo. "WHO THE HELL IS HE?"

Ichigo frowned. "He's Kagome's demon Zanpaktou"

"W-What?" stuttered Orihime. Yuu extended his arm to the side. "I will finish this easily"

* * *

Chomumi gasped, making Kagome look at her with worry. "Are you alright Chomumi?"

"I-I can sense his spiritual energy," whispered Chomumi. "Whose?" asked Kagome.

"Y-Yuu's…" whispered Chomumi with her eyes widened. "Huh?" answered Kagome. "Impossible, I left him back with Ichigo remember! I told him not to let Ichigo do anything rash or anything!"

"There is no mistake about this energy," added Chomumi. She looked outside the window. "That is the one thing I am able to do, that he can't. I can sense him, but he can't sense me"

Kagome stood up. "Don't tell me…"

"I am guessing they came," whispered Chomumi.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**6-9 reviews if story should be updated by Saturday! **

**Please review **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Question: Should I have Kagome appear in the Espada conference next chapter? **

**Give your opinions! NEL WILL ALSO MEET ICHIGO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! .**


	24. Distance

**300 REVIEWS! YAY! I couldn't of gotten that far if it weren't for the fans XD**

**Thank you so much! **

**Please keep on supporting me! Please! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a hard time coming up with something on this one! **

**Enjoy! Review afterwards please! **

* * *

Yuu's Zanpaktou came out from the black petals. "This will be much easier than training Kagome," Ichigo raised an eye brow. "They aren't that easy. These guys are Arrancars as well you know?"

"Doesn't make a difference that I can defeat them," answered Yuu. Ichigo looked at both of the Arrancars standing and ready to fight them. "Though they look more like hollows," Uryuu nodded. "These are different. Arrancars have different classes with them. When a menos grande becomes an Arrancar, it doesn't always take a human form like the ones that we encountered. Only the most powerful ones do. Their lower their intelligence, the more they will look like ordinary hollows."

Yuu smirked. "Seems like you have been doing your research," Uryuu smirked back. "Urahara explained everything to me"

Soon enough, the huge hollow punch the ground where Uryuu stood, making him jump up to avoid it. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Uryuu!"

Chad glared at the hollow in front. He found himself being blocked by a few spikes that were white. He looked to his side to see the other Arrancar with no arms actually having now four hands, but looked almost like gray branches.

He suddenly spoke. "That is unforgivable. Demora is one thing, but I, Iceringer have low intelligence! That is were you are wrong!"

Yuu sighed. "You making the first move wasn't so smart though," Iceringer looked at him. "What?"

Uryuu jumped to side, his hand taking out his light bow. He aimed at Demora and soon enough, Demora's attention was caught instantly. Demora's hand came up and was ready to smack Uryuu down to the ground. Ichigo growled under his breath, making Yuu look at him from the corner of his eyes. "Sit still, you have someone to protect," Orihime gulped. "It's fine! I can protect myself!"

Yuu closed his eyes. "Have you forgotten that this was the place that the Arrancars wanted to take to?"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Y-Your right…." she looked to the side. Chad brought his arm up, his armor appearing again. He aimed his spiritual energy blast to Iceringer, easily made him dodge it. Iceringer came behind Chad, aiming his own energy blasts. Yuu sighed, coming right in between them and with one swing of his sword, he had cut the energy blasts plus some of the branch like arms off.

Iceringer jumped back. "You bastard!"

"That was easy," he whispered back. "Don't underestimate me," added Iceringer. Chad looked behind his shoulder. "Thanks"

Meanwhile, Uryuu fought with Demora as he kept slamming his hands down to the ground. Ichigo stood up. "This is crazy! At least let me help!"

Uryuu looked behind his shoulder. "Orihime! Try to control him! We got this Ichigo! We aren't as weak as you think!"

Yuu came behind Chad and whispered into his ear. _'Signal Uryuu to switch spots with you. Trust me,' _Chad nodded. Knowing what he was planning. Chad yelled Uryuu's name and signaled with his fingers to switch. Uryuu nodded.

Orihime looked at the battle. "How long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know," answered Ichigo. "But hell! They are making it seem like I am weak!"

* * *

Kagome was startled by the sound of the bars on the door opening. She looked to her side, after Chomumi had turned back into her ordinary butterfly form and teleported back to hide behind Kagome's hair and hid her spiritual energy.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she starred directly at the guy that first took her here. Ulquiorra's eyes stayed the same. "You are coming with me," he whispered.

Kagome didn't bother to move. "I am comfortable thank you very much," Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "You don't have a choice. It's an order"

Kagome sighed as she stood up. "And may I know where are we going?"

"Don't ask any questions," he added. "Just follow me," Kagome sighed again as she followed out the cells. She wanted to ask again about where he was taking her, but Ulquiorra's eyes said it all. He meant what he said, not to ask any questions.

They walked again in the white halls that easily bored Kagome. "Why can't you add some amusement in these halls?" she asked.

Ulquiorra kept walking. "I said not to speak," Kagome shrugged. "I am sorry! But I just can't stand silence! It gets me annoyed!"

Ulquiorra decided to ignore her. Kagome sighed. "Arrancars are so boring…" she whispered as they continued to walk through the halls.

* * *

Yuu smirked, seeing that Chad had punched Demora in the face, and easily defeating him. Uryuu attacked Iceringer, making already weak and with each attack from Yuu, he had slashed another branch like arm. He only had two left. Uryuu looked at Yuu. "So you are Kagome's Zanpaktou?"

"Pretty much," he answered. "You are pretty strong," added Uryuu. Soon enough they saw Iceringer firing another one of his spiritual blasts. Uryuu easily dodged it along with Yuu. Uryuu pushed his glassed with his left hand. "Look Arrancar, I am a quincy, tougher than a Shinigami," Yuu raised an eye brow.

Iceringer fell on the floor feeling the pain as Yuu slashed his back. "I didn't even get to use my full power," whispered Yuu.

Ichigo and Orihime ran towards Uryuu and Yuu. Chad got there afterwards. Orihime sighed of relief. "That's good, we have defeated two Arrancars!"

Suddenly they heard a crumble on each of the walls. "What's this!" exclaimed Uryuu. Yuu scratched the back of his head. "The walls are coming down," Orihime gasped. "This is bad! Aren't we underground?"

"Great! Just what we needed!" yelled Ichigo. Yuu came towards Ichigo. "I guess you don't need me anymore," Ichigo raised an eyebrow confused. He saw Yuu turning back into the black butterfly he was. Ichigo glared at him. "Coward…"

Chad looked around. "The room is collapsing any minute," Ichigo turned his attention to Uryuu and Chad. "Yeah that is because all the fighting you two made! You guys practically ruined the whole room!"

Orihime tried to calm down Ichigo. "Ichigo, please stop. We should be thinking a way out"

Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Well how are we suppose to get out of here?"

"You don't!" yelled Iceringer. They all turned their attention to him, who was still laying on the ground. "No one leaves," he continued. "That is how the room is designed. We are the guardians of this place, and the orders we get are very clear! Anyone who gets into Las Noches without permission is to be eliminated!"

Orihime looked up at the ceiling. "We need to get out of here…the room is coming down!"

They heard Iceringer continue. "If we fail to do that, the only answer and solution is death! We will all be crushed as the room collapses!"

Ichigo looked straight into Iceringer's eyes, as he still spoke his last words. "This is the type of enemy you face and there will be no victory for you!"

Ichigo looked to the side as he saw the same opening with stairs like Uryuu. "Let's get out of here now!"

Ichigo ran towards it, along with Orihime, Uryuu and Chad following behind. Yuu flew next to Ichigo, trying to dodge the ceiling parts that came down. Kept running up the stairs as they suddenly saw sand coming from behind. "S-Sand?" exclaimed Uryuu.

"It's a hole," answered Chad still running. Ichigo soon saw the light above. "Up there!"

The sand caught up to them, pushing them up faster. They were soon outside, seeing the moon on the sky and nothing what looked like a dark desert. They spit out the sand in their mouths as they saw a huge hollow behind the stairs appear, almost looking like a quicksand.

Ichigo stood up as the dusted off his robes. "We actually made it out," he started taking out the sand in his robes. "Man I feel gross!"

Chad cleared his throat as Uryuu pushed in his glasses again. Orihime looked around their surroundings. "T-This is Hueco Mundo you guys…"

Ichigo nodded. "Seems like a lonely place," he looked at Yuu. "By the way, can you sense Kagome? You are her Zanpaktou"

"That is one of the things I can't do," answered Yuu in his butterfly form. "I can't sense them, but they can sense me, well at least Chomumi can. Kagome hasn't been in that part of her training"

Ichigo frowned. "So you are saying that Chomumi has already sensed you?"

"Probably," added Yuu. "And probably already told Kagome"

Yuu sighed. "I can sense them, but just not at such a far away distance," Chad soon caught everyone's attention. "Hey guys look!"

Everyone looked to where Chad gazed. They soon saw what looked like a huge white dome building with almost no windows. Uryuu's eyes widened. "W-What is that thing?"

"It's huge," whispered Orihime. Ichigo glared at the place. "My guess is like a palace or something to Aizen."

"It's far away from where we are," whispered Chad. Uryuu nodded. "Yes, but at least we can see the size of the thing"

"Well I really don't care," answered Ichigo. "I am here for one purpose only and that's to save Kagome!"

Orihime nodded with a smile. "So I'm I!"

Ichigo looked at Orihime and smiled back. "Though she will get mad at you for coming Orihime," Orihime sighed. "I know, but I have a debt to her remember?"

"So you think they have Kagome in there?" asked Chad. Uryuu nodded. "Yeah, there isn't any other place where they can hide her."

They ran forward. "We need to get there fast if we don't want to get into anymore fights!" yelled Ichigo. Orihime ran along with of him and Uryuu as Chad was on the other side Ichigo. Ichigo glared at the palace again.

'_Please be safe Kagome…'_

* * *

Two huge doors opened to a room what looked like a conference room. A huge horizontal table was right in the middle along with 11 chairs exactly. Five on each side and one on the end. It was bigger than the rest. When the door opened, 9 Arrancars walked in, each going to their designated seat.

Yammy was one of them. He smirked. "It seems like we have intruders here. One of the underground passage ways collapsed"

A voice behind him spoke. "I don't think they are much of a threat," Grimmjow sat on his seat. "I wouldn't underestimate them so easily"

A guy with pink hair and gray glasses sat on his seat slowly. "Aw! I heard they went through the underground passageway number 22. What a pity it is! I wished they could of broken in the throne room"

The guy across from him who looked very thin. He had grey eyes and long black hair that went down to this shoulders. He was smirking, only showing the upper teeth. He wore an eye patch on his left eye with some of his bangs covering it as well. He put his hands on the back of his head. He laughed out loud. "Ha-ha! Now that would have been a show to watch!"

"Oh shut up," an Arrancar with medium length hair that wavy and brown sat down. He wore gloves that went up to his wrist. His eyes were almost gray but slightly blue as well. "I am tired of this, I wish there was some peace and quiet at least"

Two other Arrancars sat. One with blonde short hair who had her mouth covered by her outfit. Next to her was a very strange Arrancar. He covered his face with a long vertical mask that had eight holes. Grimmjow scoffed as he heard them talk.

Two more Arrancars sat. They were still silent along with Yammy and Grimmjow. Their talks were interrupted as they heard the doors open again. Grimmjow narrowed down his eyes as he saw one person he hated and the other that he felt like an itch in him. He hated that.

* * *

Kagome stopped walking when Ulquiorra had. She saw ahead from the side that there were two white doors in front. "W-Where are you taking me?"

Ulquiorra saw the doors moving by themselves. He walked in as he told Kagome to follow him. "Come," Kagome glared at him. _'He talks to me like I am some kind of pet'_

Kagome sighed as she followed again. The doors closed behind, surprising her. She looked back ahead, seeing that Ulquiorra was walking to his own seat. She looked around. She was actually stunned to see not only Grimmjow in front of Ulquiorra on the table but also other Arrancars.

'_T-This is spiritual energy…' _Kagome gulped. _'They aren't ordinary Arrancars!'_

Grimmjow smirked. "I see you are still alive," Kagome glared at him. "I did save your sorry ass!"

Grimmjow snickered. "Whatever!"

The guy with the eye patch turned to look at her. "So this is famous miko and Shinigami we have been hearing about?"

The guy in front of him with pink hair chuckled. "Ulquiorra, I though you were suppose to bring two girls, not just one," Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "There was a change of plans"

"No there wasn't," answered Kagome. "I just decided to come in place of Orihime, remember?"

Kagome looked up as she felt another familiar spiritual pressure coming their way. There was stairs coming down from another floor that lead straight down to their floor. She nervously smiled at Ulquiorra. "D-Did you really need to bring me here? I could of stayed there it was fine!"

Grimmjow chuckled. She really did amuse him and he thought that maybe he would put this Hueco Mundo place a much more interesting place. She heard the familiar voice she would shiver from. "My dearest Kagome, surely you aren't afraid of me, are you?"

Kagome looked up, along with all the Arrancars. They saw Aizen, along with Gin and Kaname on either side of him. Kagome glared at the 'lord'. Aizen looked at the Arrancars. "Lovely day, isn't it my dear Espadas…"

'_Espadas?' _questioned Kagome in her mind. Aizen turned his attention back to Kagome as he came down the stairs. "So Kagome? Did you like the room?"

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "It has always been my dream room! Though at least a book would help," she sighed. Aizen chuckled. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" asked Kagome. "That we are under attack," answered Aizen. "Oh," whispered Kagome. "You mean Ichigo? Yeah I know"

Everyone looked at her with widened eyes, though Aizen was also surprised she knew. "So you know?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I probably knew before you guys…"

Aizen smirked. "Really? Tell me, how did you find out?"

Kagome looked back at him. Aizen sat on his seat that was at the edge on the other side of her. He looked at Gin. "Bring her a chair. I want her to sit next to me."

He smirked back at Kagome. "Would tea be okay for you?"

* * *

Ichigo growled under his breath. "How much farther is it? This is insane!"

Orihime tried to catch her breath. Uryuu glared at the palace ahead. "Just be careful! Who knows what might come out!"

"Be patient," whispered Chad. "We will get there no matter what!"

"I guess," replied Ichigo. They kept running, making Orihime blink. "Is it just me or…it looks like we aren't even getting closer to the palace?"

"I guess we might have been farther away from it then we though," answered Uryuu looking at her. Ichigo growled under his breath, making Uryuu look at him from the corner of his eye. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing dammit!" he yelled. "It just looks like this palace of his is 100 light years away! Don't have to get so angry!"

"Just deal with it and run!" yelled Uryuu as he glared at him. "You have to have your guard up! Who knows if the enemy will attack!"

"He's right," answered Chad. Ichigo glared at Uryuu. "You sure have been acting all high and mighty since we got here!"

"Shut up! I am trying to keep us alive remember?" he exclaimed. "Well~ excuse me!" Ichigo glared at him sarcastically. Their breaths were getting heavier, making Chad and Orihime stop. Ichigo stopped along with Uryuu. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "Is everything alright? Did you two get tired?"

Orihime looked ahead, making them look at what she was. They saw nothing but wind carrying sand. "What are you two starring at?" asked Ichigo. "It's just wind."

Chad looked around. "I am afraid not," Orihime nodded. "The wind is picking up…"

They soon saw the wind's pressure getting higher as it picked up some sand. "W-What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Ichigo. Uryuu's eyes widened. "I think it's some sort of sand storm!"

"No," whispered Chad. "More like a sand tornado!"

"Run for it!" yelled Ichigo, running the other way. Everyone followed behind. "Dammit! How much running do we have to do?"

"Like I said!" yelled Uryuu. "Quit complaining and run!"

Soon enough the tornado had caught up. Orihime felt Uryuu's arm grabbing around her waist and bring her to him as he grabbed onto one of the crystal trees there. Ichigo grabbed onto one as well, along with Chad. They tried to grab on tight so the wind would pick them up.

"Dammit!" yelled Ichigo.

Orihime closed her eyes. "It's like if it's some trap or something!"

"It may be a natural phenomenon!" yelled Uryuu also closing his eyes. "What ever happens don't let go!"

Soon enough, the crystal tress cracked, making the wind pick them up easily into the tornado. Ichigo yelled as he saw Chad next to him and Uryuu grabbing onto Orihime. "DAMMIT!" he yelled.

* * *

Kagome saw as Gin had brought a seat for her. Aizen smirked as he took a sip of his tea. "Come sit Kagome"

"I am fine, thank you," she looked away. Aizen chuckled as he put his cup down. "It's not a choice. It's an order," Kagome looked at Aizen from the corner of her eyes and sighed. She walked around the table, everyone silent as they watched her. She sat between him and Ulquiorra. A cup of tea was handed to her.

"Is black tea okay for you?" asked Aizen with a smirk. Kagome closed her eyes and didn't reply back. Aizen sighed. "Okay, now to the main course," he closed his eyes. "Kaname?"

Kaname stood next to a wall. He looked to his side and pulled a lever down. Kagome opened her eyes to see a circle appearing in the middle of the table with a green and white light coming out. Her eyes widened as she saw four familiar people on the screen.

Everyone watched closely seeing the four people running in the desert in Hueco Mundo. Aizen's voice spoke out. "There are four intruders trying to break in," the projector showed a close up of the quincy. "Ishida Uryuu," Aizen continued as it changed to the man that Kagome first ever saved in Karakura Town. "Yasutora Sado," Kagome's eyes widened even more at the girl. "Orihime Inoue," Aizen turned his attention to Kagome.

He chuckled. "How disappointing isn't it…you came all the way here in order to save her and now she comes here with them."

Kagome glared at Aizen. "You promised you wouldn't get her involved into any of this!"

"Well," continued Aizen. "She is already in my territory, so basically she is pretty much involved," Kagome growled under her breath as Aizen still talked. "Though, I have no more use of her. You do much better then her as I can see and attitude wise. So if she comes across one of the Arrancars, orders are to kill her and her friends"

The picture changed to the man that Kagome didn't even want to see. She whispered the name. "I-Ichigo…"

Aizen chuckled again. "That is right, Kurosaki Ichigo," Grimmjow's eyes widened along with Kagome's. Aizen noticed both the shock on the two as he drank his tea. Ulquiorra watched closely and soon closed his eyes.

The guy with pink hair smirked. "I don't see what the whole fuss is about, where is the this danger?"

Yammy scoffed. Aizen put his cup down again. "I wouldn't underestimate them. Others have made the same mistake and they are the four that once broke into the Soul Society barrier"

The guy with eye patch looked at Kagome. "So they have come to rescue you? How sweet," Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to communicate with Chomumi who was behind her. She spoke with her. _'Chomumi! Go to them! Please! Tell them to leave!' _

Chomumi didn't want to leave Kagome defenseless but she had to listen to the master. _'Fine, but I will come back,' _Kagome opened her eyes, seeing that Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and even Aizen looked at her. She ignored it. _'Just go!'_

She felt Chomumi's presence fade, signaling that she had disappeared in search of Ichigo. Kagome sighed of relief. "Is everything alright?" asked Aizen.

Grimmjow slammed his hand on the table and walked away. Kaname started to speak. "And where do you think you are going?"

"What else?" exclaimed Grimmjow. "When pest are in your territory you are suppose to exterminate them!"

Aizen spoke, not even bothering to look back. "I appreciate your concern but I finished speaking. Could you comeback to your seat?"

Aizen smirked as his spiritual pressure rose up straight at Grimmjow, making growl from the pain. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw that pain in Grimmjow's eyes. "STOP IT!" she yelled. Aizen looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Kagome got out of her seat, making Aizen speak. "I didn't say you could get out of your own seat"

"I didn't need your permission!" she shouted back. She ran to Grimmjow's side, knowing it wasn't the best idea. She saw him fall on his knees. She knelt down as she started to heal him again, healing his front scar on his chest also.

Aizen stood up from his seat. Everyone was shocked at the healing that Kagome was doing on Grimmjow. Aizen walked towards Kagome. "As for you disobeying my orders my dear, I think you need a punishment," Kagome glared at his form. "I don't care! I've been through worse! Do whatever, just don't hurt Ichigo or anyone of my friends!"

"I am sorry dear," he answered. "He entered Arrancar territory. He made the first move so it is only natural that we have to defend ourselves"

"Y-You promised!" yelled Kagome.

Aizen chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't do anything yet. We will wait patiently for them," Kagome was brought up from the healing. Forcefully by Aizen's spiritual energy. She was now eye level to him. "As for you, you will also wait patiently for my plans for you"

Kagome's eyes widened as Grimmjow glared at Aizen and Ulquiorra having his eyes closed.

* * *

Ichigo and the rest landed on the sand, all trying to catch their breaths. Orihime sat up slowly. "That fall sure was surprising," Ichigo touched his head. "Tell me about it"

They all stood up, soon hearing a yell of help behind them. They looked behind only to see a little human girl running. She was wearing a green cloak around her body and head. She was crying as well. She was running from three Arrancars. One looked skinny, and had the mask of an insect like with mandibles on top. He had a purple eye patch on his right eye. Another one appeared. He had pink polka dots on him with what looked like a tiki mask. The largest one appeared. Sort of a snake like Arrancar that was purple

Orihime heard the girl crying. "A-A human girl?"

"Impossible!" yelled Uryuu. "No other humans can be here!"

Ichigo grabbed the handle of his Zanpaktou again. "Doesn't matter! We got to save her!"

Yuu came out from it's hiding place. _'T-This spiritual presence…! It's...!'_

_

* * *

_**Haha! Nel won't appear till next chapter and maybe Rukia and Renji! **

**Please review! Please! Next update will be on Monday but only with 6-8 reviews! **

**Review please! **

**This chapter sucked I know! **

**Please don't be harsh! **

**Please! **

**Next chapter will focus on other parts as well! **

**REVIEW! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	25. Trust

**WOW! This is the only story that has past 250 reviews! Haha **

**Thank you so much! **

**So, please enjoy this chapter…though I kind of think it's cheesy. The real action will start next chapter. **

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**Yuu shifted his gaze behind him. Surprisingly he saw a white butterfly flying towards them. _'C-Chomumi?'_

Yuu's attention was caught again by the crying of the little girl who was running away from the three hollows. She ran closer to their group, but soon saw Ichigo swing his Zanpaktou (still with the bandages on) right on the stomach of the tiki masked hollow. Ichigo threw him back, making the other two hollows surprised.

"B-Brother!" yelled the skinniest hollow as he turned around to see his 'brother' being thrown back into the pile of dirt. Uryuu and Chad came from behind, stopping the other two. Orihime looked at the little girl and kneeled down. "Are you okay?"

The little girl cried even harder, surprising everyone. She took off the green hood over her head and glared at Ichigo and his friends. "STOP IT! Stop bullying us!"

Ichigo looked at the little girl who seemed to be wearing a hollow mask over her green hair. "W-Wait, are you a hollow?"

The girl ran towards her hollow 'friends'. They all bowed down onto their knees. The little girl spoke. "We really are sorry! I didn't think our little game of eternal tag would make you guys so worked up! We really are sorry!"

Uryuu's nerve twitched. "Y-You mean you were playing eternal tag?"

The little girl scratched the back of her head. "Well, there really isn't much to do around here in Hueco Mundo to pass the time."

Orihime smiled at the little girl. "Eternal tag? It sounds like fun!"

"It is!" exclaimed the little girl with a smile. Ichigo's eye brow twitched after wards. "E-Eternal tag? But you were crying while running away from them."

The little girl looked at Ichigo. "Of course! Nel is a masochist so them chasing me makes me cry for fun!"

Ichigo punched harshly at the hollow next to him who was the one that he had thrown back earlier. "Why are you teaching this child words like masochist?"

Orihime kneeled down again to meet eye level with her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nel! Nel is now an Arrancar so my name is now Nel Tu!" she said with a smile. "An Arrancar?" whispered Chad. Nel pointed at the skinniest hollow next to her. "Oh these are my brothers!"

The skinny one started to speak and nodded. "Hi! I am Nel's older brother, Pesche," Nel pointed next at the one that Ichigo had attacked. "I am the oldest brother! Dondochakka!"

Nel petted the snake like hollow. "Oh and this is our pet! His name is Bawabawa!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Ichigo. "You got a question?" asked Nel. "Since when do Arrancars have pets and siblings?"

Dondochakka smiled. "Well, when we saw Nel I thought she was too cute! So I decided to become a big brother you know what I'm talking about?"

"Not…really," whispered Ichigo. "T-Then that means you guys aren't really siblings…"

"W-What?" exclaimed Nel. "If we aren't… then what are we?"

Uryuu smacked Ichigo's head from the back. "He was just kidding! Of course you guys are siblings!"

Ichigo growled at Uryuu but was soon distracted by Yuu. Yuu was actually looking at a white butterfly in front of him. Ichigo's eyes widened. _'T-That butterfly!'_

He remembered the battle with Grimmjow back at his living world when Kagome got in and made a flash made from white butterflies. Ichigo ran towards Yuu. "Hey Yuu!"

Yuu looked behind as he turned into his true form again. "What is it?"

Ichigo kept looking at the white butterfly. "T-That white butterfly…I know it from somewhere"

"Of course you do," she answered. "You saw me trap Grimmjow in a sphere."

Chomumi soon started to form into her original human form. She smiled at Ichigo. "But this is the first time we have spoken to each other."

Orihime and the others looked behind, along with the new friends they had made. Yuu cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to his half. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome-sama sent me here," she answered. Ichigo's eyes widened again. "K-Kagome? Where is she?"

Chomumi smiled weakly at him. "Don't worry, she is fine. Holding up better than I thought. Though I am kind of worried," Yuu raised an eye brow as she continued to speak. "That girl knows she is surrounded by killers and she starts to talk back to them like nothing!"

Yuu sighed. "She really doesn't like to be interrupted nor insulted"

Ichigo looked around. "Then where is she? Why isn't she here?"

"Like I said," continued Chomumi. "She sent me here to send you a message Ichigo"

"Huh?" Ichigo saw Orihime and others getting closer. Chomumi sighed. "She told me to tell you to leave this place"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? Why would she tell me that?"

"Why else?" asked Chomumi with her eye brow raised. "She doesn't want you or anyone getting hurt for the sake of her"

Ichigo's hands started to form fists. Orihime looked at Chomumi. "S-So she knows we are here?"

"I told her but Aizen showed her the image of you running in the desert," Uryuu sighed. "So he knows too"

"Is she mad that I came after her taking my place?" asked Orihime with worry in her eyes. Chomumi shrugged. "I can't be sure. Kagome is really confused and worried over so many things, especially trying to be kept alive"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "I am not going back…"

"She will get mad," added Chomumi. "I don't care," he answered. "I promise to bring her back safely and that is what we are going to do!"

Chomumi nodded. "I will be honest with you, I really do want you to save her, and so does Yuu, right?"

Yuu looked away, giving Chomumi a smirk. "You are always so dense to show your true feelings and especially of Kagome!"

Nel's eyes widened. "Did you say Kagome?"

Ichigo and the rest looked behind. Nel came running towards and looked up at Chomumi. "Kagome right? That girl that I saw closed up in that cell?"

"Cell?" whispered Chad. "You saw her?" exclaimed Ichigo. "Where exactly did you see her Nel-chan?" asked Orihime.

Chomumi knelt down. "Are you the girl that Kagome saw? I am correct right, the guards from the palace where chasing out those friends of yours?" Chomumi looked at the three hollows behind. Nel smiled as she nodded. "Yup! So Kagome is okay?"

Chomumi smiled. "As of now," Nel titled her head to the side. "She was really pretty"

Chomumi nodded. "Yes, yes she is"

Nel pouted. "I can't believe those other Arrancar guards kicked us who are also Arrancars!"

Uryuu raised an eye brow. "Are you sure you are an Arrancar?"

Nel pointed at her mask over her head. "Don't you see this hear? This is a hollow mask! Obviously I am an Arrancar!"

"I-It's just that," continued Ichigo. "You four seem different," Chomumi stood up. "They are Arrancars, Kagome said so"

Nel pointed at Ichigo. "You all look less like an Arrancar! What are you?"

Ichigo glared. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki! A soul reaper!"

"Ishida Uryuu, a quincy!" Uryuu pushed his glasses. Orihime bowed down. "I am Orihime Inoue and this is Chad, we are humans!"

"W-WHAT?" the Arrancars shouted. Nel pointed at them again. "T-Then that means you are the bad guys!"

"I should be saying that to you," whispered Ichigo looking annoyed. Nel jumped up and grabbed onto Ichigo's Zanpaktou and soon enough took it away. "Ha-ha! Try and catch me now!"

"H-Hey! What the hell is going on here?" he shouted back as he started to run to her. Chomumi and Yuu stood next to each other seeing that now Pesche and Dondochakka were now chasing Ichigo. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "Why are you two chasing me now?"

"Shinigami are bad people! We need to kill you before you do!" yelled Pesche. "W-WHAT?" exclaimed Ichigo. "So for now we are playing eternal tag!" yelled Dondochakka.

"That sure looks like fun," smiled Orihime. "You think he wanted to play eternal tag?" asked Chad. Chomumi chuckled. "At least this will brighten Kagome's day if she is watching this"

* * *

Kagome was forced back to sit on her seat, as well as Grimmjow. She looked back at the projector on the table as it showed Ichigo running after a little girl. "Huh?"

Yammy laughed. "I really don't think they are much of a threat! That little Arrancar just stole that Shinigami's Zanpaktou and now it looks like they are planning tag!"

Kagome's eyes relaxed and she smiled, surprising both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Aizen came to sit on his chair, seeing Kagome focusing on the screen. There was a close up on Ichigo's face, making Kagome smile even more.

"Enjoy that view," continued Aizen. "That will be the last time you see him"

"I extremely doubt that," answered Kagome who didn't even bother looking at Aizen. "Oh?"

"You better watch your mouth wench!" yelled Kaname. Aizen raised his hand to silence Kaname. "It's okay Kaname, she didn't insult me"

Kagome sighed. _'Not only did I send Chomumi who is now with Ichigo and Yuu, but Ichigo has the whole Shikon no Tama…was that really a good choice?'_

The guy with the pink hair smiled. "Aizen-sama?"

"Hmm?" was his response. The guy with pink hair pointed directly at Yuu and Chomumi on the screen. "Who are they? They just appeared out of nowhere"

Aizen glared at the screen as a close up of them came on. "That is strange, I was sure we only had four intruders," Aizen took a glance at Kagome. "Do you anything about this?"

"Nothing at all sir," replied Kagome. She had decided not to tell him anything. Saying that those were Zanpaktou will easily give him the idea that it was the Shikon no Tama. Aizen nodded. "Do some investigations on this Gin"

Gin bowed down. "Yes, Aizen-sama"

Aizen stood up. "This meeting is now over, remember your orders! You are to stay in here and wait for them to come here"

Kagome didn't move, she only starred at the screen. Ulquiorra stood up and looked down at her. "It's time to take you back"

"Leave her," replied Aizen. "Let her stay here for another ten minutes to look then take her back. Since it will be the last time she sees her precious friends"

Aizen turned around. As soon as he was gone and so where the other Espadas, except for Ulquiorra who only stood behind Kagome, the whole room went silent. She saw the little girl, remembering it was the same little girl that had passed her cell from outside.

Kagome saw how mean Ichigo was being to her, making Kagome think that if she were to meet him in person she would smack him for being mean to a little girl. Kagome chuckled as she closed her eyes, making Ulquiorra curious on what she was laughing about.

Kagome tried to reach Chomumi. _'Chomumi?'_

_

* * *

_Chomumi's eyes widened, catching Yuu's attention. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Orihime looked behind her shoulder. "What's going on?"

Chomumi nodded as she smiled and chuckled to herself. She went to whisper something in Yuu's ear. Yuu smirked. He immediately appeared in front of Ichigo, surprising him easily. "huh? Yuu?"

Yuu sighed. "Sorry, but I was given orders," Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt a punch on his cheek from the contact of Yuu's fist. Ichigo stood up. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Yuu smirked. "Kagome told me to do it"

"huh?" Ichigo blinked. "K-Kagome?"

Chomumi chuckled. "She said to stop being mean to Nel and to protect her instead, along with your friends"

"I thought she wanted me out of this place and to leave her here?" repeated Ichigo. Chomumi nodded. "She doesn't like to admit it but, she does want to be saved"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she heard Ulquiorra's voice. "Times up"

Kagome stood up. "Yeah," Ulquiorra lead her out of the conference room after Kagome took one last glance at Ichigo. _'Please be safe Ichigo…'_

_

* * *

_Yamamoto sighed as one of his guards came to him. "Sir! We have an important report!"

Yamamoto looked up from his desk to the knelt down guard. "What is going on? Did you do what I asked for?"

The guard nodded as he looked up. "Yes captain! I went to go and check if Lieutenant from squad six, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki from squad thirteen spiritual energy where still in Soul Society but suddenly it had disappeared."

Yamamoto crumble the papers in his hand. "Those fools!"

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he saw Nel trip along with his Zanpaktou. He walked towards her and was about to just grab his Zanpaktou, when he saw that the two other Arrancars behind him were tripping as well and almost going to squash them.

Ichigo grabbed Nel and jumped out of the way and to the side as Pesche and Dondachakka fell on the ground, later by Bawabawa. Orihime gasped, hearing the grunting pain from the two under Arrancars. "Is everyone alright?"

Ichigo gently put Nel down to the ground. "Hey, can you stand?"

Nel turned around to face Ichigo as he knelt down. "Wow, Nel can't believe that you actually saved her…"

Ichigo dusted off Nel's clothes. "Well, I would get hit if I didn't. Besides the person that I care about told me to protect the people right here. I can't make her worry"

"Y-You mean that girl Kagome?" asked Nel. Ichigo smiled at Nel. "Yes, Kagome"

Nel watching closely at Ichigo as he pictured Kagome right behind him smiling down at her. Ichigo smiled. "Are you okay? Are you hurt any where?"

Nel nodded. "Nel's fine"

"well that's good," Ichigo grabbed his Zanpaktou. "You should try to be more careful"

Ichigo saw Chomumi and Yuu walking towards him as they turned into their butterfly forms. "well, we better get going now," added Ichigo as he stood up. Orihime looked down at Nel. "Be careful okay?"

"Are you just going to leave us here?" exclaimed Nel. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "W-What?"

Orihime saw the tears gathering in Nel's eyes. "I don't think she wants us to leave…"

"But we need to save Kagome!" yelled Ichigo. "NO!" yelled Nel. "So you played with our feelings saying you wanted to play! You should of just killed us instead! It would have been less painful!"

"When did I ever say I wanted to play?" whispered Ichigo. Uryuu sighed as he put his hand over Ichigo's shoulder. "What do we do now?"

Yuu sighed as well, coming closer to Ichigo's face. "Want to get hit again?"

Ichigo glared at him. "Don't you dare…"

Orihime got closer to Nel. "Nel-chan, it's okay. We can't stay here long, we have a friend to save. You know her, Kagome"

"K-Kagome?" stuttered Nel. "I want to save her too then!"

"It's too dangerous for you," whispered Chomumi, who was flying next to Yuu. Ichigo closed his eyes. "Why does crap always happen to me…?"

Soon enough, they heard a noise coming from underground. Uryuu and Chad started to take their weapons out. "Something's coming," whispered Uryuu. Ichigo growled under his breath. "Not again," Ichigo took a hold of his Zanpaktou again. They looked behind them, shocked to see a huge monster coming out from the sand. His arms were long as a hollow hole was right in the middle of his chest.

Ichigo looked up. "What the hell? That's huge!"

Nel yelled. "Ah! That's Runuganga! The guardian of the white sand!"

Orihime gasped. "Sand? You mean this whole place he is guarding it?"

They soon heard his voice. "Just minutes before, I heard that we had intruders. Surprisingly the human girl they brought knew before them"

"Huh?" whispered everyone. Chomumi sighed. "I told her about it, that's why"

"Aizen found out?" exclaimed Ichigo. Runuganga continued to speak. "Supposedly, rumor is, is that she is going to get a punishment for disobeying Aizen-sama!"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "What?"

"I am going to turn you all into desert sand!" yelled Runuganga. Ichigo got in front of Nel. "Let me deal with this. It seems like this guy doesn't want to play"

Ichigo was about to yell for his Getsuga Tensho. Runuganga laughed as he started to create a huge quick sand under everyone's feet. "Ah!" yelled Orihime. Ichigo growled under his breath. "Damn! I got to careless!" he soon saw ice covering Runuganga. Orihime's eyes widened. "T-That ice!"

"It couldn't be…" whispered Uryuu. The ice cracked around Runuganga, and collapsed into million of pieces. The quick sand stopped that instant since Runugang wasn't there to control it. Nel smiled. "It stopped! Yay!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked to the side. He saw the two people he would never though of seeing here. "R-Rukia? Renji?" he whispered.

* * *

Ukitake came towards Byakuya in the halls. "Did you hear?"

Byakuya raised an eye brow. Ukitake sighed as he looked away. "Rukia Kuchiki left along with Renji Abarai, they broke the rules"

Byakuya turned his back towards him as he kept walking. "They will get their punishment later…"

"Huh?" whispered Ukitake. _'I thought he would be furious knowing that his own sister and lieutenant left'_

_

* * *

_Ichigo was able to get out of the quick sand's hole first. He ran towards Rukia and Renji. Nel sweated. "M-More Shinigami?"

Orihime dusted off her skirt. "T-They came?"

"I guess so," whispered Uryuu. Rukia and Renji jumped up and landed closer to them, but still a few feet away. Ichigo kept on running until he felt Rukia punching right under his chin. "UGH!"

Rukia sighed as she high fived Renji's hand. Renji came to punch Ichigo right on his right cheek. Nel's eyes widened. "Hey! Easy!"

Ichigo fell on the ground as Uryuu and the rest of the gang came running to him. Chad asked him. "Are you alright Ichigo?"

"N-No I'm not…" he tried to speak with still the pain in his face.

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you run off to Hueco Mundo by yourself?" exclaimed Rukia. "Why couldn't you trust us? We were planning to come since the very beginning! You should of waited!"

"You aren't the only one who is in debt to Kagome," whispered Renji as he looked away. Rukia knelt down to be eye level to Ichigo. "She is our friend too."

Ichigo looked down. "You're right…I know"

They all stood up, suddenly surprised that Bawabawa had picked them up. Nel smiled. "If you let us go with you, we will guide you to Las Noches!"

"Uh…okay," whispered Ichigo. _'This girl really is hard to get rid off!'_

_

* * *

_Kagome was taken back to her cell room. She went in. Ulquiorra was actually amazed that she was quiet the whole time. "This time you got nothing to say?" asked Ulquiorra. Kagome faced her back to him. "There is nothing to say actually"

"Really?" questioned Ulquiorra. "There are many things I want to say," answered Kagome. "But I know that everything that comes out of my mouth is considered an insult…"

"Either way, you have no right to be talking unless you have the permission from your superiors," explained Ulquiorra.

"Don't worry," replied Kagome. "It's not like there is anyone here to talk to…"

"Answer me one thing," continued Ulquiorra with curiosity. Kagome looked at him from behind her shoulder. "Ichigo Kurosaki, what is he to you exactly"

Kagome chuckled. "Why do you care? What I feel or he feels is none of your business," she answered. "You love him don't you?" he guessed, but he knew he was right. Kagome gave him a smile. "I can't love anymore"

"A human with no heart, interesting," whispered Ulquiorra. "Oh, I still have a heart," replied Kagome. "Just not a complete one yet"

"Yet?" repeated Ulquiorra as he put his hands in his pockets. Kagome sighed. Ulquiorra left the room as the cells closed. Grimmjow leaned against the wall as Ulquiorra came down from the stairs. "You gave her permission to talk?"

"There was something I need to know," answered Ulquiorra. "That is all"

* * *

Ichigo crossed his legs as he was above Bawabawa's head. Nel was in his lap, glaring at both Rukia and Orihime. Rukia's eye brow twitched. "Why is she starring at me like that?"

Ichigo looked at Nel to Rukia. "I don't know"

"Yeah, she has been starring at me like that for some time now," answered Orihime. Nel growled. "May I ask you two what your relationship is with Itzago?"

"Huh-What?" glared Rukia. "R-Relationship?"

Orihime gulped. "We are just friends…"

Renji smirked at Ichigo. "Well look at you! Aren't you popular with the ladies!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo. Nel glared at Rukia and Orihime still. "Itzago is Kagome's! Kagome's and Nel's!"

"K-Kagome's?" repeated Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Hey! When the hell did I become yours?"

Renji smirked at Ichigo again. "Oh? So you have a problem in being Nel's but not Kagome's?"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Ichigo blinked. "By the way," he looked at Rukia and Renji wearing tan cloaks. "Where did you get those cloaks? Did you pick them up from somewhere?"

"They are gifts," answered Rukia as she blushed. "I was told that Hueco Mundo's deserts have a pretty harsh terrain and we need protection"

Orihime looked at Ichigo and Nel. She felt a pain in her heart when Nel had said the words. Even hearing Kagome's name with Ichigo's just pained her so much. Her thoughts were distracted as Ichigo asked a question to Rukia. "Oh? Who said that?"

Rukia looked away as her blush deepened. "My b-brother did…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he yelled, along with Uryuu's and Chad's. Ichigo looked at Renji. "T-Then that means Byakuya sent you guys here?"

"Well actually, it was Urahara that opened the garganta for us. My captain opened the portal to go to the living world," explained Renji. Rukia started to speak. "My brother told us that the only order that was received was to bring us back to Soul Society. That he never received any orders on what to do with us afterwards. See?"

Ichigo's body was shaking. "Woah! Yeah, I see. It seems your brother is getting softer"

"He also said that it must be unpleasant for the enemy to have idiot boy wandering around," added Rukia. Ichigo's expression changed expression to anger as he punched Bawabawa without noticing. "That bastard!"

Bawabawa yelled in pain as he started to move. Uryuu glared at Ichigo. "ICHIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUNCHING OUR RIDE?"

Nel looked at Orihime and got closer. "You like him, huh?"

"What?" whispered Orihime. "Nel can tell," she added. "But Kagome-neechan does too!"

"S-She does?" asked Orihime. Nel smiled. "Though it really is up to Itzago!"

* * *

Kagome's back was turned to the entrance door to her room. She starred at the moon above in silence. After knowing that Ichigo and the rest of the gang was here, she was actually getting worried. Kagome heard and felt a familiar presence.

"You sure are being quiet," said the voice. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. "Orders were to be silent, right Aizen?"

"Aizen-sama, to you," he replied. Kagome turned around, saying nothing. "So, as for that punishment," whispered Aizen. Kagome eye's widened as she was about to turn around, but she found a hand right through and in her chest. Like something was being placed.

Kagome's eyes shook with fear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aizen smirked. "Your punishment won't come until I come to use this object that is now embed in your chest."

Aizen's hand came out, clean and spotless. He smirked as he saw Kagome faint right in his arms. "Don't worry, you will only need it on for awhile more"

* * *

**There! Chapter 25 on! I decided to update a day early since I got more reviews than what I asked for XD**

**The more reviews the faster the update! **

**So please review! What Aizen did to Kagome won't be revealed until awhile, though battles will start next chapter! **

**Should I include the part where Rukia is separated from everyone and they go underground to the hollow nest? **

**Remember that part? **

**Please tell me, I need help on to decided that! **

**Please review and answer! **

**7-8 reviews to update Monday afternoon or night! **


	26. Lost

**WOW! So many reviews! Thank you so much! THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**I know that this story is going awfully slow…I know *sigh***

**I might make a sequel… I don't know yet**

**Again…thank you for so many reviews! **

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**. ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**Ichigo and the rest of the gang continued to ride Bawabawa. Their destination, Las Noches. Ichigo eyed the palace. Nel had explained that the place inside was a maze, just even with the halls. Ichigo sighed, but they soon felt an earthquake under them, even hearing Bawabawa roar.

"W-What's going on?" exclaimed Pesche.

Soon enough, they saw Runuganga coming back up. Renji scoffed. "He still alive? We are going to have problems with this one!"

Rukia stood up as Bawabawa stood moving. "That can't be! I shattered him into millions of pieces!"

Runuganga growled under his breath. "This will be the last step you take! I won't let you in Las Noches!"

Runuganga started to growl as Nel started to explain. "You see, Nel told you guys that Runuganga is made out of sand. So it makes sense that there is to be more than one of them!"

Orihime looked up at the huge sand monster. "S-So there is more than one?"

Suddenly they felt as the ground was taking them down. Ichigo looked down from his spot. "W-What the-? Another quick sand?"

"And this one is going faster!" yelled Uryuu. Ichigo looked up at Runuganga. "No one is going to pass Las Noches!" he yelled. Ichigo growled under his breath until he saw Rukia getting separated from the group, along with Orihime going right towards her. They saw the sand dragging them down, with everyone afterwards as well.

The quick sand soon closed, making Runuganga laugh and disappear once again into the sand, knowing that they would be dealt with underground…the hollow nest.

* * *

Kagome found herself awake on the sofa of her room. Kagome slowly sat up, grunting from the soreness she felt all over her body. "W-What the hell did he do to me?"

Kagome looked at her chest. Nothing. It was normal, like it was never touched. Kagome stood up, as she saw that the moon was still the same. Kagome took a deep breath.

She walked over to the window, wanting to look outside, but seeing that she couldn't since she couldn't reach. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice again.

"I see you are awake now," Kagome looked behind her. She looked down. "O-Oh, it's only you…Grimmjow"

Grimmjow smirked. "I am surprised you remember my name"

"Who wouldn't?" she said sarcastically. "You basically are the only one here who actually disobeys Aizen's orders from all those other Arrancars"

"True," he answered. He slowly walked towards the sofa. Kagome looked to her side. "May I ask what is your business with me?"

"I heard you got some sort of 'punishment'," replied Grimmjow as he sat. Kagome looked away. "I am not sure what it was though"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Is that all you came for?" asked Kagome. She didn't bother to look at him at all. "I thought you hated humans, and Shinigamis. I am both, you know?"

"I do hate them," answered Grimmjow as he closed his eyes. "But thanks to you, I got my arm back and my place as the sixth Espada"

Kagome looked at him. "Did you just say…thanks?"

Grimmjow opened one eye, but didn't say anything. Kagome looked up at the window again. "So what exactly did you come here for?"

Grimmjow sighed with a smirk. "To find out what kind of punishment he gave you," Kagome's eyes widened. She closed them right away. She heard Grimmjow move from his spot. "Everyone is curious, so I decided to figure out myself"

"Well," continued Kagome. "It's useless to ask me. I don't even know"

Grimmjow raised his eye brow again. "Are you sure? Are you lying to me?"

Kagome shook her head. Grimmjow nodded as he whispered something in her ear. "If you were an Arrancar, I would totally make you mine…"

With that said, Grimmjow had disappeared in a flash, along with the doors closed. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to her side, seeing him gone. Kagome fell to her knees as she closed her eyes. She could feel that Aizen was planning to do something with her…but what it was, was still unknown to her and probably to the rest of the Arrancars around here.

Kagome looked at the moon outside the window. 'Ichigo…'

* * *

The rest of the group, as they fell down through a huge hole, they closely tried to grab onto Bawabawa. Ichigo growled under his breath. "Damn!"

He had seen Orihime and Rukia getting separated from the group, which easily got him frustrated. Uryuu looked behind his shoulder to see trees, dead trees around the area as they still fell down. His eyes widened as he soon saw menos grande standing behind.

"W-What's this?" he exclaimed. They immediately fell to the ground with a big thud! Renji touched his head."What a nasty fall!"

Ichigo looked up. "Hey is everyone alright?"

"You could say that," added Uryuu.

"It seems like we are all alright," answered Renji, with only Chad giving him a nod. Ichigo looked at Bawabawa. "Thanks again Bawabawa. You really saved us back there"

Ichigo was soon dropped down back to the ground as Nel fell straight down onto Ichigo's head, colliding his with her hollow mask. Ichigo's eyes widened as he fell from the sudden contact. Nel stood up. "Boy that hurt!"

Ichigo growled at her. "Watch where you are falling Nel!"

He soon heard a voice from above. "HERE WE COME!"

Ichigo looked up, only to see Dondochakka and Pesche falling straight down on him. Nel clapped. "Can you believe that perfect landing?" she smiled. Ichigo stood up as the two hollows got off. "Dammit. Where are we now?"

He soon saw Chomumi coming out. She seemed to look worried even if she was in her butterfly form. "Ichigo?"

"Huh? What is it?" he asked. Yuu sighed. "Chomumi has a bad feeling," he explained. "Bad feeling?" repeated Nel. "What is the butterfly feeling?"

Ichigo waited as Yuu sighed and finally answered. "It's Kagome"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "Go on," Chomumi flew forward. "I need to go to her. I have a bad feeling of what those Arrancars might of done to her by now," Renji cut in the conversation. "Couldn't you just take us with you there?"

"I can't," she answered. "I don't have enough power to do that"

"Kagome could, if she had gotten further into her training," explained Yuu. Ichigo looked away. "Go," Nel blinked. "Is Kagome-neechan alright?"

Ichigo stayed silent as he turned his back to them. "Go Chomumi. Please protect her because to be honest with you…I also got a bad feeling about this"

Chomumi looked at Yuu and soon enough had disappeared. As Ichigo and the rest of the gang felt Chomumi's presence disappear. They looked around their surroundings. "Looks to me like an underground," whispered Uryuu.

Ichigo looked up. "We fell from up there, didn't we?"

Renji looked at Ichigo. "Why aren't you all worked up like you use to be?"

Ichigo sighed. "I have to have faith that Kagome is safe. I know she is but I am worried. Worried sick," they soon heard Chad's voice. "Have you noticed how huge this place is?"

"Yeah," whispered Renji. "I can't see an exit anywhere"

Ichigo soon noticed Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche shaking what looked like from fear. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Nel looked at the gang behind. "T-This is the Menos Forest!"

"What is that?" asked Renji. "We have never heard any thing like that before"

"Just as I thought," Uryuu pushed his glasses in. "Just when we were falling, I could of sworn a group of menos."

"A group?" asked Renji. Uryuu nodded. "My guess is, is that the weaker hollows and so on are underground from the surface," He looked at Nel who was crying. "Am I right?"

Nel slowly nodded. "T-That's right!"

"Which means?" questioned Ichigo. "Which means is that there is a hollow behind every tree here," answered Renji. Ichigo walked towards Nel and knelt down. "Nel, do you know a way out of this forest?"

Nel tried to talk through her tears. "N-No, this is the first time for Nel to be here. At first they were just rumors…"

Ichigo sighed. "I see," Nel cried even more. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"WE ARE?" exclaimed Dondochakka. "This is bad!" yelled Pesche. Ichigo forced a smile on his face. "Nel, don't worry. We found a way to this forest so we will find our way out," Nel looked at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "I promised Kagome I would protect you, remember?"

Nel nodded as she jumped to give Ichigo a hug, throwing him down to the ground. "NEL!" yelled Ichigo. Nel smiled. "Itzago really loves Kagome-neechan huh?"

Ichigo blushed, making Renji smirk. "Oh he sure does…"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" yelled Ichigo.

"There must be an exit here," continued Chad. "They do go to our world"

"That's for sure," answered Uryuu. Ichigo stood up. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get the hell out of here"

Renji looked around. "Um…"

"What is it?" asked Chad. "R-Rukia and Orihime aren't here!"

"You barely figured that out?" asked Nel. Ichigo and the rest glared at Nel. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, only to see Chomumi right in front of her in her butterfly form. "C-Chomumi?"

"Shh," whispered Chomumi. "You shouldn't be so loud here"

"W-What are you doing here?" whispered Kagome with shock. "I told you to go to Ichigo and tell him to go back"

"I know," answered Chomumi. "But I told him to save you"

Kagome's eyes widened and soon turned into a glare. "Chomumi…I told you to tell him to go! It's to dangerous for him here! He will get hurt"

Chomumi's wings flapped slowly. "I know, but you need to be saved. I had a bad feeling not long ago that something had happened to you"

Kagome looked away slowly. "Did anyone do anything to you?" asked Chomumi with concern. "Nothing…" she answered back. "They just took me back here and nothing but silence"

"Are you sure?" she whispered. Kagome only nodded back. "H-How's Ichigo and the others?"

Chomumi sighed. "They are fine so far…"

"Stupid Yuu," whispered Kagome. "I told him directly to stop Ichigo if he did anything reckless"

"Kagome? May I ask you a question?" Chomumi flew closer to Kagome's face. "What do you feel for him?"

"Huh? Who?" asked Kagome. "You know exactly who I am speaking of," whispered Chomumi. Kagome looked down. She stayed silent for awhile, making Chomumi repeat the question. A sigh passed Kagome's lips.

"Is it love?" whispered Kagome.

* * *

Rukia's eyes opened. She found herself awake in a dark place with a hole above her, with the light slightly hitting her eyes. "Ichigo!" she yelled, hoping that he was above. She slowly stood up from her fallen place. "Dammit! Where are Ichigo and the others?"

Rukia soon heard a noise coming from behind. She was surprised to see Orihime trying to get up. "O-Orihime?"

Rukia ran to her side. "Orihime! Are you alright?"

Orihime looked up at Rukia. "R-Rukia? Ugh, I think I hit my head…"

"Let me see," Rukia checked her head, seeing that there was only a bump. "Well you do got a bump"

Orihime looked around her surroundings. "W-Where are we?"

Rukia sighed as she looked around as well. "I just woke up myself and it seems like we got separated from the group"

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked to her side. She took out her Zanpaktou. "Stay back Orihime!"

"Huh?" Orihime looked to see what Rukia was looking at. Pairs of blue eyes appeared from the shadows. "What are those?"

"Who knows," whispered Rukia. "But I am guessing that they don't want us here…"

Rukia saw a hollow jump up and coming down to attack her. Rukia easily slashed him but soon saw that more were coming for her and Orihime. Orihime backed away. She was about to call out her Shun Shun Rika, but something stopped her as she saw the hollows easily slashed.

Rukia continued to slash the ones that came after her, but still found it too much that so many hollows were appearing. 'Damn! Why are there so many hollows? We have to rejoin Ichigo and others!'

Rukia turned to look at Orihime, only to see a hollow actually protecting her and defeating all the hollows. Rukia ran to Orihime's side. "Orihime! Are you alright?"

Orihime nodded as she starred at the strange hollow with fur appearing and slashing hollows in onw easy swing with his katana. "T-That's a Zanpaktou…" whispered Rukia.

"A Zanpaktou?" repeated Orihime. "But only Shinigami have those, right?"

Rukia noticed the strange hollow turning to them. "Who are you?" demanded Rukia to get an answer. "Are you going to answer me?"

* * *

Ichigo yelled as he walked with the group in search for Orihime and Rukia. "Hey Rukia! Orihime! Where are you two?"

"Rukia!" yelled Renji.

"Orihime?" shouted Uryuu as well.

Nel and the others decided to help out. "HEY SHINIGAMI! HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Renji sighed. "What's the deal? I can't find them anywhere?"

"We did fall from the same place," whispered Chad. "Great," whispered Ichigo. "Now I have to worry about finding them too!"

"But still," whispered Uryuu. "I still can't get how they could of gotten so far…"

Ichigo looked at Uryuu and got everyone's attention. "I got it!"

"What is it Ichigo?" asked Chad. "Well, Rukia and Orihime are actually small in weight wise. So okay, maybe they both got blown away," Renji pointed at Ichigo. "You're right Ichigo! That would explain it! It makes perfect sense why we could find them "

Uryuu pushed his glasses in and looked dumbfounded. "W-What do you guys think Orihime and Rukia are? Some king of kite or something?"

Yuu sighed. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at the black butterfly. "Even if they were light, there was no wind to carry them off…"

Ichigo and Renji blinked. "But it makes sense," answered Ichigo.

Yuu turned into his original form. "We should try to find Rukia and Orihime fast and think of a way out of here. I am sure this is just another trap from Aizen"

Ichigo sighed. "Say Yuu?"

"Yes?" he replied. Ichigo raised his eye brow. "What exactly can the Shikon no Tama do?"

"Grant any wish," he answered. "But only when it's whole"

"And what can you do?" asked Renji. "Kill," was the only answer they got. Yuu continued. "Chomumi is peace and life. While I am death and pain. You know, human and devil"

Ichigo nodded. "I see," Yuu raised an eye brow. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he answered. He looked away. He saw that Bawabawa was actually climbing a tree. Renji cleared his throat. "What is Bawabawa doing?"

"Climbing the tree," answered Nel. "He says that maybe he can try and see if he can find the Shinigami and human for you guys!"

"Sounds like a good plan," whispered Renji. They saw Uryuu and Chad on Bawabawa as they went up.

"Meanwhile," whispered Ichigo. "We should check here on the ground"

Yuu and Renji nodded.

* * *

"HEY! PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT!" yelled Rukia. She was being carried over the strange hollows shoulder, while Orihime was under his arm. He was jumping from tree to tree but saying nothing to them. All he did was save them and defeat all the hollow, then just getting them out of nowhere.

"We are very grateful that you saved us," added Orihime. "But I think you should really put us down. We need to get to our friends"

"Hey! Are you even listening to us?" exclaimed Rukia. The strange hollow stopped on a thick branch. "Just bare with me," he whispered. "We will arrive in our hideout momentarily," Rukia was now confused by the sound of his voice. "Hideout?"

_'This is not a hollow,'_ thought Rukia. _'H-He's a man…'_

He started to jump again, moving forward.

* * *

The man that carried Orihime and Rukia landed right in front of a cave, dropping them down to the ground.

"Oof," whispered Orihime as she tried to stand up. Rukia looked at the man going in the cave himself. "H-Hey!"

Rukia looked around as she helped Orihime up. Orihime looked at the man disappear into the cave. "Should we go?"

"Anything is better than getting surrounded again by hollows," whispered Rukia. They both decided to follow him in, slowly and having the guard up just in case. Once they were in, the man had sat down on a flat boulder. Orihime looked around to see that there was actually food, and shelter around.

Rukia looked up at the ceiling to see a kido light above. "Is that a light made from a kido?"

The man gently set his Zanpaktou down to the side. "Just as I thought," continued Rukia. "You really are a Shinigami, aren't you? Which squad are you from?"

Nothing but silence covered the room afterwards. Orihime looked at the man. "C-Could you please tell us?"

Rukia was about to yell at him again, until he started to speak. "My name is Ashido."

"A-Ashido?" repeated Rukia.

The man continued to speak. "And this place is called, the Menos Forest"

"That would explain all the hollows," whispered Orihime.

"Yes," Ashido answered. "This is where menos live and are created."

"Tell me," replied Rukia. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to stay here," he answered. "This forest is vicious. The weak can not survive here"

Rukia glared at Ashido's back as Orihime came forward. "Though we may seem weak, we are strong at heart! We came here to save our friend!"

"A friend?" repeated Ashido. "Yes," she answered back. "Our friend was kidnapped by Arrancars and taken here to Hueco Mundo"

"Your friend is probably good as gone," answered Ashido, turning his back to the girls. "Don't you dare say that!" yelled Rukia. "Kagome is a strong girl! I am sure she wouldn't let herself being killed that easily!"

Soon enough, Ashido went running outside and stopped at the entrance of his hideout. Rukia and Orihime followed. "This is a strong presence. Someone is fighting," whispered Ashido. He still had his mask on, never taking it off. Orihime's eyes widened. "T-That's Ichigo's!"

"They are reckless to do such a thing!" exclaimed Ashido. "They are going to draw the menos closer to them!"

Ashido prepared to jump out, but Rukia stopped. "We are coming too!"

"No!" he yelled back. "It's too dangerous!"

"They are our friends!" yelled Orihime. "We came here with them in the first place! We fight together!"

"She's right!" answered Rukia. "What are your names?" asked Ashido.

Rukia answered. "R-Rukia Kuchicki," Orihime blinked. "I am Orihime Inoue…"

"Let's go then!" shouted Ashido.

* * *

Kagome sighed as Chomumi came forward. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

Chomumi sighed afterwards. "Aizen really did do something to you…didn't he?"

Kagome stayed silent. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard a voice behind her. "Yes he did…"

Kagome turned around. She saw Grimmjow there. He was leaning against the entrance. Grimmjow smirked. "That butterfly…that is the thing that was with Ichigo earlier wasn't it?"

Kagome's eyes never moved from Girmmjow's. Grimmjow came closer. "So that butterfly was the thing that hit me when you sent that flash in the living world, right?"

Chomumi came in front of Kagome. "Got a problem with that?"

Grimmjow smacked the butterfly hitting it down the ground. Kagome's eyes widened. "NO!"

Kagome ran to help Chomumi only to find Grimmjow's hand around her neck and being backed up against the wall. "Let me tell you something, okay? Don't you dare be planning something behind our backs because trust me, I will kill you and your little friends"

Kagome's eyes widened more when Grimmjow was pushed back by another hand. It was Ulquiorra. "I told you not to come up here"

"And you can?" smirked Grimmjow. "I have the permission to," he answered. Ulquiorra looked back at Kagome and to the fallen butterfly. "That is half of the Shikon no Tama, am I right?"

Kagome slowly walked towards Chomumi and started to heal her. Ulquiorra narrowed down his eyes. "Ichigo has the other rest I am guessing…"

Kagome sighed of relief when Chomumi flew back up. "What did you come here for anyways, Ulquiorra?" exclaimed Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. "Aizen wants to talk to Kagome about something…"

"About what?" growled Kagome as she glared at them.

"About what to do with your little friends…" he answered.

* * *

**I know it sucks! T^T**

**Please review though please! **

**I promise that the next chapter will be better and hopefully, the gang in menos forest comes out! **

**7-8 reviews for update on Tuesday in the afternoon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PLEASE! **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU! **


	27. Hearts of Others

**HELLO EVERYONE! OMG! Thank you so much for so many reviews! Thank you ^^ **

**Please keep on supporting and more chapters will come! I know that the romance between Ichigo and Kagome is slow...but that is just how it's suppose to happen! **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! HAHA IT WAS A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO TYPE! AHA  
Please review afterward.  
**

**

* * *

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!" yelled Ichigo, swinging his sword. His attack had hit the Menos Grande in half as it was going towards him. Ichigo landed on the ground. He looked behind his shoulder to see three red ceros coming right towards him. "Ugh!" Yuu had turned into his butterfly form after seeing the ceros coming towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Ichigo. "Each time I keep destroying one, the more come out!"

The rest of gang ran with him seeing that they were being outnumbered. "This is ridiculous!" yelled Uryuu. "We should retreat!"

"I go with Ishida here!" replied Renji running behind Ichigo. "It's your stupid fault Ichigo that you can't hide your spiritual energy!"

"Well sorry!" he yelled back. Chad saw Bawabawa coming. "Well? What do we do about Nel and her friends? They were taken away by those other hollows remember?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes I know. So we are going to save them!"

"What about Rukia and Orihime?" asked Renji still running. "We will find them later! I am sure Rukia and Orihime can protect themselves for now!"

Bawabawa started to growl. "I think he is trying to tell us to get on board," added Chad. Ichigo nodded. "Good boy! Do you know where Nel and others were taken?"

Bawabawa nodded. "Alright then!" exclaimed Renji as they all jumped up on him. "Let's go!" yelled Ichigo. "We are counting on you!"

Soon enough, Bawabawa started to run from the menos as they kept throwing out their ceros. "Dammit!" yelled Ichigo. "When is this ever going to end?"

* * *

Four hollows jumped down from the trees and landed right the very hideout of the hollows. More like a nest. The ultimate guardian of the forest of Menos stood in front of a green buff hollow and a very scrawny one that was maroon colored. Behind that one, the tallest hollow from that group stood, arms at least the size of his whole body.

The leader spoke. "The air around the forest as been getting unsettling for awhile now," the maroon hollow crossed his arms. "Because of the intruders I suppose?"

"It that is true, it looks like the report from Las Noches was actually correct," the buff hollow smirked. "They aren't alone out here though," said the guardian. "It appears that Ashido is also around."

"Dammit!" yelled the green hollow. "When is that bastard going to die anyways?"

"Hey! Forget him," the maroon hollow looked behind his shoulder. "We got something better."

Behind them, a circle of hollows surrounded Nel and her two friends, Pesche and Dondochakka. They were a shivering from the pain of getting killed. The guardian got closer to them. "I see, friends of the intruders…"

Nel yelled. "They could be very useful to us."

They were soon wrapped up by his tail. "W-What do you want from us? What are you going to do?" exclaimed Nel. Pesche tried to get some air. "Nel! I told you not to grab one of the hollows tail!"

"Well sorry! I thought I was another lonely friend we could have had!" she shouted back. "Nel! We got captured because of your curiosity!" yelled Dondochakka.

"Nel said she was sorry!" she replied.

The guardian chuckled to himself as he turned towards his army of hollows. "Alright then! Go and search for these intruders!"

* * *

Ashido walked, along with Orihime and Rukia right behind him. Orihime sighed. "I hope the others are okay," Rukia nodded. "I know they are. Ichigo is capable of protecting everyone and everyone is just as strong"

Rukia looked around. "This is place, is full of hollows. It's more of a nest than a forest"

Ashido stopped walking as he turned to look at Rukia. "That is exactly what it is, a giant nest of hollows," he turned around again. "We better keep moving," Rukia nodded. Orihime nodded right after her. "Uh, yeah!"

They kept walking forward, having their guard up if any hollow tried to show up again. A question soon ran thought Rukia's mind. "There is something i've been meaning to ask you..."

Ashido stopped, but didn't look back. "What is it?"

"That mask...why do you-never mind you don't have to talk about it," Rukia looked away. Ashido finally turned around, putting his hand over his hollow mask. Orihime blinked, knowing that he was finally going to show his true face. Ashido slowly took it off, catching Rukia's attention again. The two of them waited patiently, until they finally got a good look on his face. Black eyes like night and hair similar to Ichigo's but was a bit longer and maroon colored instead.

Ashido sighed. "I came here from the Soul Society long ago. It was several hundred years ago actually," Orihime gasped. "Unbelievable. And you have been here all this time?"

"I know," asnwered Ashido. He turned to them. "I was chasing a hollow back then as it was retreating back to Hueco Mundo. I had fallen and landed in this place instead, and I've been here ever since. Constantly fighting and destroying hollows."

"T-That's horrible!" exclaimed Orihime. Rukia took a step forward. "Isn't there any way to escape?"

"Yes, yes there is," he answered. "Well?" asked Rukia. "Then why haven't you tried to leave?"

Ashido stayed silent before answering. "Because, I am a Shinigami."

"Because you are a Shinigami?" repeated Orihime as a question. "It is likely that the hollows that appear in the world of the living, come from here," explained Ashido. "In which case, if I can dramatically reduce their numbers, then the world of the living will suffer much less damage," Ashido sighed. "That is why I stay and kill as many as possible"

Ashido turned to look at Rukia. "Have the number of hollows decreased at all in the world of the living at all?"

Rukia looked away. "Uh..."

"I can tell from both of your girls' expression, that it has not," he whispered back.

* * *

Nel's eyes starred to get teary as she saw a fire bursting up, which the hollows were creating. Dondochakka whispered. "I think they are preparing some kind of banquet"

"N-Nel thinks you may be right," she sniffled. "And Nel knows who the main course is..."

Pesche started to panic. "W-Wait a minute! You aren't talking about-?"

"THEY ARE GOING TO EAT US!" yelled Pesche.

"SOMEBODY SAVE US!" yelled Nel.

Dondochakka started to cry as well. "I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!"

An idea soon struck Dondochakka's mind. "Oh! Nel, let me ask you something, okay? Have you kept that hood up ever since we arrived here or what?"

Nel nodded. "Yeah, the whole time," Dondochakka's eyes sparkled. "I got a plan to get us out of here then!"

Dondochakka and Pesche dragged Nel out of their spot and in front of the fire that the hollows had made. They all gathered, wondering on why the hostages where even moving. "Everybody gather around and listen up!" He presented Nel to the front as Pesche started to speak. "We have some important news about our amazing younger sister!"

"We forgot to tell you this, our sister Nel, was transformed into an Arrancar by Aizen-sama!" shouted Dondochakka. He noticed Nel just blinking and looking dumbfounded, having no idea what they were up to. He continued to speak. "AND NOW...THE GREAT NEL!"

Nel nodded as she finally caught on what Pesche's and Dondochakka's plan was. "Oh yeah!"

"As proof," continued Pesche. "She is wearing the arrancar's cracked mask!" Pesche soon lowered her hood down, now with her cracked hollow mask showing to every hollow around. Everyone was shocked to see that they were actually saying the truth. A smile passed on Nel's, Pesche's and Dondochakka's faces, knowing that the hollows were actually buying it. They were lucky enough that the stronger hollows and the guardian (leader), weren't actually there. Dondochakka looked at the hollow audience. "The Great Nel is now looking for an exit! Does anyone in the audience able to find one?"

A random hollow came up, pointing to his left. "Go through the holes in the rocks. It takes you right through the surface," Dondochakka smirked. "Thanks a lot!"

Nel and her two friends walked towards it, hoping that nothing would come in the way of their escape. Too bad that some hollows weren't as stupid. They soon bumped into maroon colored hollow who still had his arms crossed. "So? Trying to get away, huh?"

Nel pointed at her hollow mask above her. "Did Nel mention that Aizen-sama made Nel an Arrancar?"

"No, I heard," he replied. "That would just get you a cup of tea into Las Noches!"

* * *

Back with Ashido, Rukia and Orihime, Ashido had explained to them how he first got here and how he had decided to stay in order to stay with his dead friends and so on. Ashido looked at Rukia and Orihime. "When you meet up with your friends, you have to go back to Soul Society"

Rukia shook her head. "I am not leaving, or should I say, we, we aren't leaving until we make into Las Noches," Orihime nodded. "What for?" asked Ashido. Orihime looked at Ashido. "One of our friends is being held captive there by the Arrancars."

Ashido looked away. "The most strongest Arrancars and hollows are there. Average Shinigami can't win so easily," Rukia closed her eyes. "So I have heard. But we still got to try. Our friend there has never given up on us, and we can't neither. All of us owe her."

Rukia nodded as she slowly smiled. "That girl is a friend of mine and ours. A very dear friend that I never thought I would actually become so close to. I never thought that she would be so careless, curious and most of all brave. She is strong, independent and loves anybody that comes into her life with care. Don't worry thought, we aren't going by ourselves. All of our friends that are here at the moment, are working together to save her"

Orihime slowly looked away. "Especially a guy who if you tell to leave, he won't," Rukia chuckled. "You got that right,"

Ashido smiled. Ashido put his mask on, seeing that both Orihime and Rukia smiling back at him. They soon heard hollow roars and growls. Ashido nodded. "Come on, we better get moving!"

"Right!" agreed Orihime.

* * *

Ichigo and his friends hid behind a tree trunk, watching a cave. Ichigo looked at Renji. "No spiritual pressure anywhere," he then turned to Bawabawa. "You are sure they are here, right?"

Bawabawa nodded. Chad looked at Ichigo. "What should we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" answered Renji. "All we have to do is barge in there like hollows do! We can't just stand around and waste time! We have to find Rukia and Orihime as soon as possible!" Uryuu stood up from his spot. "Hold on! It's too dangerous to just barge in there without knowing the situation!"

As Uryuu has explained, Ichigo, Renji, and Chad ran behind him and towards the cave without listening a word he had said. Uryuu looked ahead. "huh? Hey wait a minute!"

As they ran inside, they saw nothing but an empty hideout. "Can you see them?" asked Ichigo. Renji looked around. "Uh, no"

"They are not here," added Chad. Ichigo looked. "But I was sure I felt a trace of spiritual pressure going to here," he sighed. "But I guess we were too late. My guess is that they already left."

They soon heard Bawabawa's voice again, trying to get their attention. He was turning his head to the side, signaling he had seen something. Ichigo and the rest of the guys ran outside again to Bawabawa. "Yeah? You think you know where Nel and the others are?" asked Ichigo. Bawabawa nodded. "Let's go then!"

Once again, they jumped on Bawabawa's head and rode them to their destination. Bawabawa took them to an empty place, with only trees around. They all got off. "Over here?" asked Ichigo. "Where are they?" questioned Uryuu. Bawabawa looked to the side, getting their attention again. Renji's eyes widened as he pointed up at a cliff. "LOOK!"

As they looked up, they saw above on the edge of the cliff, Pesche, Nel and Dondochakka standing straight and firm, not even moving an inch. Ichigo's glare appeared. "It's Nel! They seem to be alright"

"What are they doing up there?" asked Uryuu curiously. Nel's tears appeared. "ITZAGO! RUN AWAY!"

Ichigo and the rest of the guys soon noticed a spiritual energy coming their way. They all jumped away from their spot as a crash came down on the ground. Ichigo landed on one knee and looked behind his shoulder. He saw Menos Grandes coming their way. "Damn! Just what I needed!"

They heard a laugh from above where Nel and the others where at. Ichigo looked up. "Hang on Nel!"

The maroon hollow came out. "Ha! You guys actually came! Do not move Shinigami! Not a single hair at all! If you do, these hollows will eat your friends," other hollows came from behind Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka. Dondochakka looked worried already. "They really are going to eat us!"

"Hurry up and save us!" yelled Pesche. "Ugh! Dammit!" yelled Ichigo. "So this is another trap, huh?" whispered Uryuu. "They were using them as bait to lure us out," he continued. "That's right!" yelled the hollow. "But also our leader use them to lure Ashido out!"

"Ashido?" repeated Uryuu. Soon enough, the Menos Grandes were firing ceros down where Ichigo and the others were. Nel yelled. "ITZAGO! ITZAGO!"

The hollow laughed. "Did we get them?" he looked down to see nothing but dirt. "What? Where did they go?"

Uryuu appeared in front of him with his bow and his arrows firing behind the other hollows. Ichigo and Renji appeared in front of Nel and her friends and took them out of the cliff in a flash. The marooned hollow cursed to himself. "Those bastards!"

Ichigo and Renji landed in front of Uryuu and Chad, along with Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche in their arms. Chad looked at Uryuu. "Nicely done Uryuu," Uryuu pushed his glasses in. "Thanks Chad"

Pesche laughed. "We did it!"

Ichigo turned to look at him. "You didn't do anything!"

Renji nodded. "Now we can finally get out of this forest! Let's go!"

* * *

Ashido ran, with Rukia and Orihime behind. Orihime's eyes widened. "T-This spiritual pressure! It's Ichigo's and Uryuu's!"

"And Renji's," added Rukia. Ashido looked behind his shoulder. "We should hurry then!" They were soon stopped by the guardian of the Menos Forest. "Where do you think you are going, Ashido?"

The guardian laughed. "Some other Shinigamis are fighting over there. It's easy to get a sense of their spiritual pressure from here," he smirked. "Isn't it?"

He looked to the side. "I know you want to save them. But I won't allow you to pass. You are going to sense the pain of your friends and you are going to die. Unable to do anything to help them," Rukia's eyes shook from anger. "You're sick..." she whispered. The hollow chuckled. "Let's finish this once and for all, Ashido," Ashido looked from the corner of his eyes at Orihime and Rukia. "Just stand back," he turned his attention back at the hollow. "I have already fought him countless times. Las Noches gave him the position of guardian of this forest, so unlike the others, this one can't be underestimated."

Ashido took out his Zanpaktou. "We can help!" yelled Rukia. "I will settle this myself," whispered Ashido glaring at the hollow in front. Ashido jumped up as the hollow attacked with his tail. "I WILL FINISH YOU OFF ASHIDO!"

* * *

Ichigo fought with the maroon hollow, slashing and trying to get a scratch on him. The hollow only dodged and attacked with his own tail and arms. Ichigo was pushed back until he saw the hollow swinging his foot to kick him. Ichigo disappeared in a flash. "What?" exclaimed the hollow. Ichigo came from below. "YOU ARE ON OUR WAY!"

The hollow tried to block it, but Ichigo managed to wound him in his wrist. "Damn!"exclaimed the hollow.

Meanwhile, Uryuu fought with countless Menos that were throwing ceros at him. Arrows were shot, as Uryuu tried to also dodge the ceros. Renji dodged a cero. "ROAR ZABIMARU!" his Zanpaktou swung to slash a menos easily and continued to slash a line of them. "Ha! That was too easy," whispered Renji.

Chad threw a punch at the bottom of the menos, making it fall down and easily defeating him."They aren't that strong," he whispered.

The maroon hollow threw a cero towards Ichigo. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Easily, he slashed through the red cero, making it disappear. The Getsuga Tensho continued to go towards the hollow, and soon enough, destroyed him completely. Ichigo heard the Menos Grandes growl and roar, making the echos louder. Ichigo landed with the rest of the gang. "What's this?"

The Menos Grandes started to stop their actions, nothing even moving.

* * *

Minutes had passed with Ashido and the hollow that even Rukia got into the battle. Rukia called out her Hakuren, freezing the hollow completely. Ashido came from above and slashed the ice, cracking the whole thing into pieces. Rukia and Orihime rushed towards Ashido. Orihime healed both Rukia's and Ashido's wounds. "Thanks," whispered Ashido. "Don't mention it," answered Orihime with a smile.

Ashido stood up. "Come on! We need to find your friends"

* * *

Renji called out his bankai as he slashed every and each Menos Grande standing.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo, also making the Menos Grande disappear. Renji sheathed his Zanpaktou after all the Menos Grande were destroyed. "I guess we finished the job here," Ichigo looked at him from behind his shoulder. "Think so. Hey is everyone alright over there?"

Uryuu nodded. "Yeah," Pesche sighed. "We are saved!"

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Dondochakka. Ichigo walked to Nel and the others. "Did the hollows say anything about an exit?"

"If I remember correctly," answered Dondochakka. "They said that the exit was over here close to some rocks. It would lead us up to the surface," Ichigo nodded. "Really?"

"Yes, it's true," answered Pesche. "Hold on," interrupted Renji. "We can't leave without Rukia and Orihime"

"That's right," replied Ichigo. "Now that we have figured out where the exit is, we should go look for them," they soon heard a familiar voice behind them. "Don't bother," they looked behind to see Rukia and Orihime right there. "We are right here!" smiled Orihime as she waved.

"R-Rukia? Orihime!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Good to see you guys too," added Rukia. Orihime and Rukia walked towards them, still had surprised the guys. "We are so glad you two are safe," spoke Uryuu. "Sorry for worrying all of you," apologized Orihime, bowing down. Ashido walked behind them, already having his mask off. "Who is that?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia smiled. "His name is Ashido. He is actually a Shinigami like us," Renji blinked two times. "A Shinigami?"

"Yes," answered Orihime. "He saved us and made it possible for us to come here," Rukia nodded. "Yeah, he came to take us to the exit"

"So they weren't kidding when they said the exit was here," whispered Ichigo. Dondochakka glared at him. "You mean you didn't believe us?"

The roars from Menos Grandes were soon heard. "Man, are they persistent!" argued Renji. Nel and her friends started to freak out, not liking the sound of more Menos Grandes coming. "Just calm down," whispered Ichigo. "We can handle them"

"Just wait," added Ashido. Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, our reason to come here is to save Kagome and we can't lose focus of that. Come on we need to get out of here," Rukia looked at Ashido. "Ashido knows where the exit is"

"Alright then," agreed Ichigo. After they climbed a cliff, Ashido pointed them the direction of the exit. They could see that the light from the moon was actually showing them exactly where. "That's it, huh?" asked Ichigo. Everyone ran inside, following the light. Ashido looked behind his shoulder to see a Menos Grande firing a cero. He stopped and turned to block it. Everyone stopped their running looking back at Ashido. "Damn! They're back again!" exclaimed Uryuu.

"It seems so," whispered Chad.

More Menos Grande gathered, making it almost impossible that there was an end to them. A cero blasted the ceiling, making it crumble down slowly. "NO! IT'S COLLAPSING!" yelled Uryuu. Orihime saw that Ashido was now fighting and blocking each cero that was being fired. "Ashido come with us!" she yelled.

"Ashido!" yelled Rukia as she was about to get him, but Renji stopped her. "Rukia look out!"

The ceiling kept failing down, little by little seeing that Ashido had no time to escape. "Go," whispered Ashido. "Save your friend! Tell her that I wish her the best!"

Ichigo looked at Ashido. "Her name is Kagome..."

Ashido looked from behind his shoulder. "Then go and save Kagome. Make sure that no Arrancar nor Espada hurts her." Ashido jumped down, fighting the Menos Grande. He wasn't able to be seen anymore. "ASHIDO!" yelled Rukia.

* * *

They all landed on the sand, from the explosion that was made inside the Menos Forest. Nel smiled as she saw the sand. "Nel never thought she would make it our of there alive!"

Rukia was kneeling down, looking down at the sand. "I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that one of our kind had teamed up along side with the hollows and is trying to make the world different with the Hogyoku," Rukia sighed. "I couldn't tell him."

Ichigo knelt down next to her. "Rukia, after we save Kagome we need to try and take the Hogyoku away from the bastard Aizen."

"HEY!" yelled Nel. Ichigo looked to see Nel and her friends already on Bawabawa. Nel smiled as she waved. "You want a ride to Las Noches?"

"Let's hit it!" shouted Dondochakka. "Rukia," whispered Orihime. Rukia nodded as she got up, with Ichigo as well. "Yes, let's go"

Yuu appeared. "Seems like you handled that pretty well," Ichigo gave him a glare. "Where did you go? You suddenly turned into a butterfly and left!"

"No I didn't," he answered. "I just hid"

"Coward..." whispered Ichigo.

* * *

Kagome looked at Ulquiorra with Grimmjow still leaning against the wall. "I should tell you," replied Ulquiorra. "Your friends had entered Menos Forest"

"M-Menos Forest?" repeated Kagome. "What is that?"

Grimmjow smirked. "A nest. A nest full of hollows," Kagome eye's widened. "H-Hollow?"

"Do not worry," answered Ulquiorra. "They made it out safely, or so Aizen-sama told me," Kagome sighed but soon heard Grimmjow's scoff. "Ha! Even if they take their first step here, they will surely die before they reach you"

Kagome glared at Grimmjow. "I wouldn't be so sure"

"Oh?" Grimmjow raised an eye brow. "And why do you say that?" Kagome looked away. "Ichigo and the others are way stronger than you," Grimmjow growled under his breath as he grabbed the collar of her Shinigami robes. "Stronger you say? You saw how easily I had defeated him back there in the world of the living!"

"Did I ever say physically?" exclaimed Kagome glaring right at him. "Then what are you saying?" glared Grimmjow. "I am saying that Ichigo and the others are strong minded, determined, courageous, and actually have hope unlike some dead people!" Grimmjow raised an eye brow, along with a smirk. "Is that so? Let me burst your bubble little princess but if I ever come to cross paths with him, he is good as dead! I will probably even bring you along so you can see the person you deeply care about die by my hands"

_SLAP!_

Grimmjow blinked as his head was turned to side. Kagome's hand close to his cheek. "The one who will die is all you stupid bastards! Unlike us dead Shinigami, we actually have heart"

"No one has a heart," added Ulquiorra. "Not even humans"

Kagome looked at Ulquiorra straight with a glare. "We all have hearts...even you bastards"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at Kagome with curiosity of what she had said. "You think we have hearts?" questioned Ulquiorra. Kagome looked away with disgust. "Though I hate to admit, you two do have hearts...black hearts, tainted hearts"

"Tainted?" he repeated. "With hatred," she finished. "A heart doesn't always have to love, it can also hate"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Ha! A heart is what us Arrancars and Espadas don't have! All we have is power and desire!"

Ulquiorra sighed as took out a package. "Aizen-sama wants you to wear this," Kagome looked at Ulquiorra as she slowly grabbed it. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra headed out the door. "I will come back to get you after you have changed. Aizen wants to talk to you still"

The doors closed, leaving Kagome. Kagome looked at Chomumi and sighed. "Chomumi?"

Chomumi looked up. "Yes?"

"Go to Ichigo, please..." Kagome sighed. "You would be a lot safer with him, that's for sure."

Chomumi slowly flew up. "A-Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded as she weakly smiled. "And tell him that I am alright"

"Okay..." whispered Chomumi. "Please stay safe Kagome"

Kagome nodded. "I will. I figured since I am going to see Aizen again, I might as well give him a piece of my mind"

* * *

Ichigo and Renji stood in front of a wall. Rukia touched it. "Doesn't look to be like the material used in Soul Society," Ichigo and Renji smirked. "Doesn't matter what it is! We are getting in!"

Renji nodded. "You got that right!"

"Move aside Rukia," smirked Ichigo again. "We are bring this wall down and getting Kagome!"

"AH!" yelled both Ichigo and Renji as they slashed the wall to pieces. Yuu got into is true form. "Now the toughest part...espadas..."

* * *

**OMG! This was so hard to write haha**

**But I enjoy it .**

**Please review! Please! **

**HAHA! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! **

**LAS NOCHES! THE BIG BATTLES! Grimmjow vs. Ichigo! Reunion Ichigo and Kagome! Ulquiorra vs Ichigo! Rukia vs. Kaein! MORE NEW ESPADAS COMING OUT! AND SOUL SOCIETY FINALLY COMING IN! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**7-9 reviews for next chapter to be on Thursday! Sorry but I am busy Wednesday and I won't have time to update anything T^T sorry! **

**Please review though! PLEASE! **

**And next week I might not update because I am going out of state for the whole week! I AM SORRY! I WILL TRY THOUGH! I WILL! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! PLEASE 7-9 reviews!  
**


	28. Split

**WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MANY REVIEWS! **

**Please keep on supporting me! PLEASE! **

**I will try to update next week if I can UGH! Can you believe I go back to school in 3 FREAKING WEEKS? WHAT THE HECK! **

**Enjoy though ^^ **

**

* * *

**Kagome sighed as she finished folding her Shinigami robes. She looked at herself. She had seen that Aizen wanted her to wear something similar to what he and the other Arrancars were wearing. Her guess was that the white represented them like black the Shinigamis.

A normal plain white dress that stopped to her mid thigh. Long white sleeves that hung from her shoulders, but still connected to the dress. Lastly a black ribbon around her waist with a bow behind her. Chomumi had already left while Kagome was changing. Even though Kagome told her to leave, she was still worried knowing that Aizen was soon going to meet up with her. She felt that Kagome was also hiding something from her. All she hoped for was that Ichigo got to Kagome as quickly as possible and leave this horrible place.

Kagome did never really like to admit things, but she was hurting inside with a smile on her face which was obviously fake. Kagome looked at the moon once again. "Ichigo, I beg of you. Please don't do anything rash!"

Kagome soon heard Ulquiorra's from behind. "They are getting closer to Las Noches..."

Kagome didn't bother to look back. "I see," Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Aizen-sama was amazed that they got out of Menos Forest unscratched"

"Underestimated them?" asked Kagome. "Maybe so," whispered Ulquiorra. "It seems like they would do anything to save you. From this point on, they have no other reasons to be but to save and defeat us."

"Save me?" repeated Kagome. Her chuckle was heard. "That is what makes them strong, determination and the friendship they have. I clearly thought that they wouldn't come...but I guess I was wrong," Ulquiorra's eyes opened. "That is right. But them coming here shouldn't matter to you anymore. Both your body and mind belong to us now. That is what it means when you put that dress on. You belong to us now," Kagome looked at Ulquiorra from behind her shoulder.

"Kagome Higurashi..." whispered Ulquiorra. Kagome looked back at the moon. "Say it," continued Ulquiorra. Kagome sighed. "Say what?"

Kagome heard Ulquiorra getting closer to her, step by step. "Why do your body and mind exist? Answer the question"

Kagome closed her eyes. She knew exactly what Ulquiorra wanted to hear, which even disgusted her thinking about the words that would come out of her mouth. She gulped. "Say it," repeated Ulquiorra. Kagome sighed as she turned around to face Ulquiorra. "I exist for...Aizen-sama and for his desires"

* * *

The wall crumbled and crashed down instantly that Renji and Ichigo used their Zanpaktous. Ichigo put his Zanpaktou over his shoulder. "Did we break through?"

Renji touched the edge of the hole that they made in the wall. "Looks like it. I can feel a breeze coming out"

They saw nothing but dark hole right in front of them, but knew it would lead somewhere. Nel came down from Bawabawa as she pointed at her right. "What are you doing? There is a door over that way!"

Ichigo looked at Nel. "This isn't our friend's house, dummy. We can't just waltz in through the front door," Renji nodded. "And we have no time to go there. We need to get in Las Noches as fast as possible"

Ichigo called out her name. "Nel," Nel blinked at him as she saw him smiling at her. "Thank you for bringing us here, but if you hang out with us anymore, people will think you are a traitor. It's time to say good-bye. I will tell Kagome all about you. I am sure she would want you to be safe and me not putting you into danger," Ichigo smiled again as he ran inside with Renji and the others following. "Later!"

Nel and her friends stayed behind, watching one by one of Ichigo's friends going in. Nel's eyes widened as she gasped. "W-Wait Itzago! Itzago!"

Ichigo ran inside, suddenly hearing Nel's voice. "ITZAGO!" he stopped turning to look back. His eyes widened as he saw Nel running towards him. "Itzago, we have been traitors ever since Runuganga saw us together! M-Maybe before then! Aizen-sama probably knows all about it by now!"

Renji stopped as he looked behind his shoulder. Nel continued to run. "There is no way Aizen-sama would forgive us now! And even if he did, the rest of the Espada wouldn't! So takes us with you! Don't leave us!" Ichigo watched closely as he remembered for some reason Kagome. He remembered when Kagome was actually fighting Grimmjow along with him, and she actually yelling at him to not underestimate her. He was sure he had seen a tear run down her cheek.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Kagome's image right behind Nel as she ran. She was smiling at him. Nel's voice was heard again. "Itzago! Don't worry about us!"

Renji looked irritated. "What is she saying?"

"Is she crying?" asked Orihime worried. Chad nodded. "She wants us to worry about her, huh?"

Nel continued to run. "You have to take us with you! You can't go! Don't go! Don't go!" Ichigo's eye brow twitched with irritation. "Please don't go! Please! Please! Please!" Ichigo grunted low. "Alright al-" he was cut off when he heard something like a crash along with Nel's voice getting like an echo and farther away. Ichigo blinked. "Huh?"

"Her voice is getting fainter," whispered Uryuu. "It sounded like she fell down or something"

"Fell? What do you mean?" exclaimed Ichigo. Orihime tilted her head to the side. "Do you think she is okay?"

Ichigo soon ran back to where Nel's voice was coming from. Rukia growled under her breath. "Wait Ichigo!" she followed behind.

Ichigo ran back. "Nel!" he was soon attacked by Dondochakka and Pesche as they bumped into each other and fell back. "That hurt!" yelled Pesche. "That is my line!" yelled Ichigo back. The group caught up with Ichigo, seeing that he was on the floor as well as Pesche and Dondochakka. Rukia raised an eye brow. "What are you fools doing?"

Ichigo sighed as he looked at Dondochakka and Pesche. "That's right. Where is Nel?"

Pesche answered. "We were actually chasing after Nel"

Ichigo looked confused now, as well as the rest of the people behind him. "Then where is she?" asked Orihime. "Ichigo look!" yelled Chad. He looked to his side to see a hole with a perfect square cut and a steel ladder going down. Ichigo stood up. "What is that?"

"Did the floor collapse?" questioned Renji. Uryuu knelt down to look at it. "No. It was probably part of a vent in the walls or something. It looks like she probably fell down here"

Ichigo sighed. "That kid! Kagome is going to kill me! She just knows how to give trouble! Man, we've been falling down holes since the moment we got to Hueco Mundo!" Pesche and Dondochakka looked down at the hole. "Nel!" yelled Pesche. "Are you okay?" exclaimed Dondochakka. "What should we do?" asked Chad.

"What do you think?" asked Ichigo. Orihime nodded. "We can't just leave them behind"

Renji sighed. "Those three are sure a handful."

"Oh boy..." whispered Uryuu as he got up from his spot. "Fine! Let's go then!" yelled Ichigo. Ichigo jumped down the hole, hoping that no more problems would come in there way.

* * *

Nel, who had actually fallen down in the hole was crying her tears out. "Itzago! You dope! You buttface! Fartface! Worthless!"

"Who's worthless?" exclaimed Ichigo as he landed down on the floor. Nel's eyes widened as she looked at Ichigo from behind. Nel looked away with _hmph. _"W-What are you doing here? Nel doesn't care if you take her or not!"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "For the love of-I'm getting sick of this! I'm really going to ditch you this time!" Nel stuck her tongue out. "Kagome-neechan will kill you!"

Ichigo closed his eyes as he sighed, but soon felt someone hugging his legs. "Itzago! Nel is so happy you came to save her, don't go away!" Ichigo looked down, seeing Nel cry into his pants. "I got it, I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'll take you along, just give me a break already!"

Nel looked up, with tears in her eyes. Ichigo smiled. "Okay?" Nel nodded. "You will take me to see Kagome-neechan?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I hoping to see her too. We all miss her," Ichigo closed his eyes. "I miss her the most..."

Rukia was going down the ladder, along with everyone else doing so too. "What are they doing?" Renji sighed. "Probably just goofing off," Orihime soon saw something like pieces of stone coming down. Even Uryuu had heard a noise. "What's that?" Uryuu looked up. Pesche looked up as well. "That sounded like it came from above," they soon saw that the ladder was actually coming off and everything was coming down. Uryuu yelled. "Everyone jump!"

Ichigo sighed, he was sitting down while Nel tried to calm down. "Come on, don't cry. Wipe your tears," Ichigo sighed. "Ugh, kids are tough.."

Ichigo was soon surprised to see Renji, Uryuu and Rukia coming down, along with Chad catching Orihime in his arms and running away. Uryuu looked at Ichigo behind his shoulder. "Ichigo! Run for it!" They kept running, as if something was coming right after them. "Huh? Guys?" he scratched the back of his head. Nel got up as she moved to the side, seeing Dondochakka and Pesche suddenly landing on Ichigo. Dondochakka looked at Nel. "Oh Nel, you're okay!"

Nel smiled. "DOG PILE!" she jumped on top, squishing Ichigo at the bottom even more. "GET OFF!" he pushed out, finally being free. "You clowns fell on me aga-" he was suddenly piled down again by boulders that were coming down. Dondochakka sighed. "That was close call!"

Orihime blinked. "Kurosaki-san! Are you okay?" Ichigo threw the boulders back with his Zanpaktou. "You stupid sons of..." he sighed. Rukia looked ahead. "Anyway, let's get out of here"

"Yeah," answered Uryuu. Renji sighed. "Let's try to find an exit." Orihime walked towards Ichigo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Damn! I am not going to have kids for a long time!" Orihime chuckled. Ichigo sighed. "Well, let's go"

* * *

Kagome looked around. She saw a balcony ahead, with a chair right in the middle. She felt the spiritual energy from Aizen ahead behind the chair. Kagome looked to her side to see another Arrancar standing there. She was slender and had black hair like hers, only it was up into two high ponytails. Kagome noticed that only one eye was visible and it was light pink with a hint of purple. She was looking straight ahead, looking at the night sky. Kagome turned her head to the other side. An Arrancar was there as well. She also had one green eye visible but was the other one. She had short blond hair that was spiky. They both stood seriously.

Kagome looked at both girls (Arrancars) again. She sighed. "Just how many Arrancars are there in here?" she whispered. Aizen chuckled. "I am glad you came, Kagome Higurashi"

Aizen stood up from his spot. "I am sorry for calling you out so suddenly," Kagome scoffed. "You mean you are sorry for bringing me here in the first place"

Aizen smirked as he turned around to face her. "Still mad, huh? Well I called you out here to show you something"

"Show me something?" repeated Kagome. "I really don't care. Can I just go back to my 'room', I really am not interested in what your plans are."

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled the Arrancar with black hair. "How dare you yell at Aizen-sama like that!"

"I can yell at him all I want!" shouted Kagome. "Last time I checked he isn't the boss of me!"

The girl growled under her breath as she was about to hit Kagome, but Aizen's voice stopped her. "Loly, Menoly you two are dismissed"

Loly gasped, as the other girl who was Menoly, took a step forward. "B-But Aizen-sama! We can't leave you alone with someone like her-" she was cut off by herself when she saw the death glare from Aizen. Kagome saw his glare, but didn't think nothing of it. She looked back at Loly and Menoly who were in shock. "What is so shocking?"

Loly glared at Kagome. "You wench! I hope they kill you!"

"I hope so too," answered Kagome with a smile. Loly and Menoly left the room in anger, seeing Ulquiorra waiting outside. Loly growled under her breath. "That girl! I'm going to kill her!"

The doors soon closed behind them, along with Ulquiorra standing outside. "Now," whispered Aizen. "I wanted to actually show you something and talk to you about something"

* * *

Ichigo and the rest of the gang continued to walk in the tunnel. Orihime sighed. "It's really dark in here!"

Renji scoffed with a smirk. "Leave it to me!" Ichigo turned to look at Renji, but kept walking. "Oh? You've got some trick up your sleeve?" he asked. Renji smirked again as he pushed his sleeve back and brought his hand down for everyone to see. "If you tweak it a bit, you can use kido at times like this!" exclaimed Renji. Suddenly he yelled. "Shot of Red Fire!" A small red ball of light appeared, everyone looking at it stupidly. Orihime clapped. "Wow! Shinigami can do that?"

Renji's eyes widened as the small little red ball of light was reducing more. Uryuu smiled. "That's a pretty tiny flame," Renji's sweat dropped appeared. Uryuu continued. "I never knew that you were so modest"

Rukia looked at Renji with irritation. "Fool. That's what you get for being cocky and attempting to do something beyond your ability!" Ichigo smiled as he put his hand over Renji's shoulder. "Well, don't let it get to you. We can follow you by the light of your red hair!"

Renji started to blush from the embarrassment. Ichigo smirked. "Hey! It's like that song! You know, about the reindeer who helped Santa out with his bright red nose!" Renji glared at Ichigo. "Shut the hell up!" Renji sighed. "Fine...let's just go without the light!"

As they continued to walk, Ichigo had a question in his mind. "Just exactly what is this place? Did this exist before Aizen was around?"

Nel thought to herself for a minute. "Hmm, I think that Aizen-sama built the top part of the building, but Nel has no idea of the basement part" Chad nodded. "It seems that this area is part of an old structure and isn't being used anymore, Ichigo," Ichigo sighed. "It would seem so, but whatever! We need to try to get to the surface as soon as possible!" Dondochakka looked to the side, to see another hallway connected. He soon saw some kind of flash from the far end. "I saw something shiny!"

Pesche turned to the side. "I didn't see anything," Dondochakka soon ran off the other way into the second hallway. "I'll check it out!" Ichigo checked behind his shoulder to see Pesche and Nel running after Dondochakka. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

As they continued to run in the deeper of the hallway, the ended up with a stone door blocking their way. Nel tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Pesche pointed at the door. "It must be an exit!" Soon enough, the group caught up with them and saw the same thing. Uryuu came to the front of look at the door. "Certainly looks like it's made from different material."He put his hand over the door. "So beyond this, is the new building I am guessing"

"So in other words," continued Chad. "It is the building that is actually being used, right?"

Ichigo sighed. "Uryuu! Move out of the way!" Ichigo grabbed his Zanpaktou again as it unwrapped it self from the bandages. In one swift slash, the door crumble down, showing nothing but stairs leading up. Ichigo stood up straight. "Oh? A staircase!"

Orihime looked at it closely. "Where do you think it would lead?"

Chad looked up. "It seems like there is another door up ahead as well," Ichigo nodded. Uryuu sighed. "Ichigo, I think we should think about this first before barging in. Who knows what they might be planning"

Ichigo put his Zanpaktou over his shoulder. "Fine then! We are going to smash whatever comes in our way and move forward! I am tired of being down underground!"

Ichigo took the first step upwards, with everyone following behind. Ichigo continued to smash door after door as the stairs kept leading up. Ichigo saw that once he smashed the last door, it lead to a place with nothing by empty yellow walls and different doors leading to probably different places of the building. Ichigo smirked. "Finally a room that doesn't look to be crumbling down"

Uryuu sighed. "The paths split up here," Renji scoffed. "We sure picked a good spot to come out, huh?" Ichigo found Yuu appearing out of nowhere. "Again hiding?" asked Ichigo. Yuu sighed. "I wasn't order to help you but to actaully stop you if you did anything reckless. So far, nothing stupid"

"Oh shut up!" yelled Ichigo. Yuu turned to the side. "Though, for some reason I feel Chomumi's present around"

"C-Chomumi's?" repeated Rukia. "You mean the white butterfly?"

Yuu turned into his true form, his eyes widened with seeing Chomumi flying to him. "YUU!" she exclaimed. Yuu got closer, Chomumi turning to her true form. "What's wrong Chomumi?" asked Yuu. "What are you doing here?"

Chomumi closed her eyes. "Kagome sent me," she whispered. "What?" exclaimed Ichigo. "But we sent you there to protect her!"

"I-I know..." stuttered Chomumi. "But Grimmjow came in and saw me...and attacked me. Luckily Kagome healed me," she took a deep breath. "That isn't all"

"Huh?" whispered Ichigo. "There is more? What happened? CHOMUMI WHAT HAPPENED?" Chomumi sighed. "Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow where there," Ichigo's eyes widened as Chomumi continued. "Ulquiorra gave her a dress to wear, signifying that she is now part of Aizen's army, or should I say part of Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's eyes turned into a glare. "Right now she went to speak with Aizen," Rukia's eyes widened this time. "WITH AIZEN? What for?"

"He called for her," answered Chomumi. "As for the details I am not sure..."

Ichigo and the rest soon felt the spiritual pressure rise and actually becoming stronger. Almost like different types of spiritual pressures were mixing. They all waited in silence, feeling the floor shake a bit. Ichigo closed his eyes as his hands formed fists. "Nel, I'm sorry. It looks like we have to say goodbye after all," he turned his back to her. "You three won't be able to handle the force of the reiatsu up ahead. I can't even imagine what might happen up ahead. I am sure not even Kagome could."

The spiritual pressure increased as they looked at each door. Chad looked around. "There are five different paths," Uryuu nodded. "We are going to have to check them out one at a time"

Rukia sighed. "No, each one of us should go down a different path," Orihime looked at her with shock. "Isn't that much of a risk?" Ichigo glared at Rukia. "What are you saying? We're going up Espada here! It's safer if we stick together!" He looked away. "If we split up...," he was cut off by Renji stepping in between Rukia and Ichigo. "Drop it already. It's insulting to a soldier when you worry about protecting them on the battle field."

Rukia looked away as Ichigo stayed silent. Yuu sighed. "He is right, and Rukia is right. We should split up. But since there are five path ways and eight of us now with Chomumi here, one person gets to go with who ever they want. Better choices are Chomumi going with Rukia, Orihime with Uryuu or Renji or either Chad, and I should go with Ichigo, since Kagome teamed me up with him in the first place"

Rukia smirked. "Sounds like a plan. But Ichigo, you worrying about me doesn't sound like you at all," Rukia sighed. "I've told you before, I can handle myself. We can all handle ourselves. And to remind you, I didn't come here so you can protect me!"

Ichigo sighed. "I get it. Fine! Let go on different paths then!"

"So it's settled," cut in Uryuu. "Orihime who do you want to go with?" Orihime gulped. "I guess I could go with you, if you want"

Uryuu nodded. "Okay then. Yuu goes with Ichigo, Chomumi with Rukia and Orihime with me," Orihime looked down, wishing that she had of said another name instead. Ichigo nodded. "Let's go then! We have no time to waste! We are here for one purpose only! TO SAVE KAGOME!"

Soon enough, the gang split up, Yuu running behind Ichigo, turning back into his black butterfly form. Chomumi also behind Rukia going through a different door, transforming into her own small form. Renji took the one at the last end on the right, seeing Chad take the one in the left. Uryuu was followed by Orihime, trying to catch up. Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche saw all of them running away from them, not even saying goodbye. Dondochakka gulped. "T-They left..."

Pesche nodded. "W-What should we do now?"Dondochakka sighed. "Even if we go back, it doesn't change the fact that we are still in danger!" Nel watched where Ichigo had ran in. She thought to herself for a minute before running in without saying anything. Pesche saw her running. "Where are you going Nel?"

Nel looked behind her shoulder. "Itzago! I am going after Itzago!"

Pesche scratched the back of his hollow mask. "You are going to follow him?" Nel nodded, as she stopped running. "Yes! For the first time, Nel is actually having fun here! It was really fun! Nel wants to spend more time with Itzago and possible Kagome-neechan!" With that said, Nel went running back into the door. Dondochakka's eyes widened. "Nel!"

Pesche and Dondochakka looked at each other. "Okay then, we should go to!" They looked back, seeing Nel nowhere to be seen. "Um...do you know which door Nel went through?" asked Pesche.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked in the halls, knowing that it would be long enough before he need to pick up Kagome again. Ulquiorra sighed. _'She didn't even flinch or talk back when I demanded her to say why she existed'_

Ulquiorra continued to walk. "She is a strong willed woman. Very independent and actually smart. She isn't the least afraid of us..."

Ulquiorra stopped as he heard a voice behind him. "Hey buddy! How is that pet of yours doing?" Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder to see a tall slender man with a white eye patch on. "Nnoitra..."

"I know all about it," added Nnoitra. "Aizen-sama put you in charge of taking care of that chick, didn't he? What a sweet deal I might say! She is pretty hot!" He smirked at Ulquiorra. "So? How much have you figured out about her?"

Ulquiorra glared at Nnoitra, but then closed his eyes. "You sure disgust me..." Ulquiorra turned around as he was about to walk away, but Nnoitra appeared in front him, having his arm against the wall. "Come on! Don't be such a wiener! All I am asking if it's going well or not!" Ulquiorra sighed. "You really must be bored to ask me such questions," Ulquiorra continued to walk away. "Do not worry. That woman had fallen to Aizen's plan immediately. All we did was corner her by using her friends as hostages as they battled. Of course, another girl, Orihime was suppose to come as well but Kagome sacrificed herself to come by herself, saving her little friend"

"I see," whispered Nnoitra. "She will try to escape"

"No she won't, answered Ulquiorra. "Actually, she left evidence behind saying she was actually saying farewell"

"So what? Doesn't that doesn't that ruin everything for having her then?" asked Nnoitra curiously. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Quite the opposite, it only gives Soul Society a clue saying she betrayed them. The chance that I gave her to say goodbye to one person, made Soul Society believe she was actually leaving on her own free will. Though some of her friends are here, Soul Society has fully given up on her," Nnoitra smirked. "Wow! So Aizen-sama planned that whole thing out?"

"Planned?" asked Ulquiorra. "As for Aizen-sama, this has all been a game so far. That woman doesn't have the power to escape at her current state"

"She looked like she did," chuckled Nnoitra. "That fire in her eyes means she is determined you know"

"That is true," added Ulquiorra. "But, inside she is afraid, afraid of being abandoned..."

* * *

"So? What am I here again?" asked Kagome as she glared at Aizen. Aizen chuckled. "Now then, I wanted you to take a look at this," Aizen's hand came up above as he extended his arm to the side. A tube came up from the ground, making Kagome curious on what it was. Aizen's hand touched the edge, of what looked like a tall skinny cylinder. Suddenly, little slices of it opened up like a latter going upwards. Kagome's eyes widened. There, in the middle, the Hogyoku was placed.

_'T-This feeling...,' _Kagome looked at it, practically starring at it. _'I know this is the Hogyoku, but for some reason, my powers feel like they are shaking inside me...'_

Aizen smirked. "It seems you have figured it out. This is the Hogyoku. At the moment, it's in weakened state since I've repeatedly force it to fully awaken for one moment at a time," Aizen looked back at the Hogyoku. "But nevertheless, it is still approaching it's original, fully awaken state. Without the Hogyoku, I can not make hollows into Arrancars," Kagome's glare came back. "Nor I can create the the King's Key"

Kagome took a deep breath. "But you also need something else to make the key, am I right?"

Aizen chuckled as he turned to look at her. "That is correct. I am guessing that you know exactly what I need?"

Kagome looked away with only her eyes moving the side. "Not only the Hogyoku and Karakura Town, but also a pure spiritual energy..am I right again?" Aizen smirked. "I see. So you heard also tha-" he was cut off by Kagome. "That the pure spiritual energy is rare. That one has never been seen in years"

Aizen chuckled again. "Urahara has told you a lot," he came closer to Kagome. "Please consider this as my showing you the Hogyoku as a symbol of my faith in you," Kagome turned to look at him again. "Symbol? Faith? So you trust me that much, huh?"

Aizen stopped as he was now right in front of her, making Kagome look up at his huge height from hers. "I do. But you also have to trust me, okay? Those friends of yours, forget them. The feelings you had once, burn them. The dreams you've had, destroy them. The memories you have made, erase them. Love, friendship, peace, hope, are all illusions. What I can offer you is reality and reality where you don't have to worry about a single thing"

"Right~" extended Kagome. "So you trying to kill my friends is not going to make me worry? Are you sure about that?" Aizen sighed. "I told you, forget about them. Besides Soul Society has thought of you as a traitor now. You think they will come to save you?"

Kagome smirked. "Maybe not...but there are people here who haven't lose hope! Don't get me wrong, I won't try to escape or anything, but it doesn't mean I will give up!"

Aizen smirked. "I need you Kagome...your power, your mind, your body everything. You coming into the world was truly a gift from Heaven"

Kagome soon heard the door behind open, hearing Ulquiorra. "Sir? Is it time to take her back?"

Aizen turned around. "Yes. Oh and Kagome? Don't worry, your chest is fine in health wise...there is nothing to worry about"

Kagome glared at Aizen. "You may trust me...but I certainly don't..."

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could. Only to feel a strong presence and almost like somebody was watching him. The appearance similar to a devil's. His hair, completely black and resembling horns sorta of like. His beard and mustache like a van-dyke. Eyes like the blue sky in the world of the living. He stood above the beams in the ceiling, watching Ichigo run in the hallway. He was about to follow after him, but he soon heard something coming from behind.

Ichigo soon heard the steps of running behind him. He looked behind his shoulder to see Nel running after him. "Itzago! Itzago!" Ichigo only ran faster as Nel started to cry and repeat his name. "N-Nel?"

"Itzago!" she cried again. Ichigo's sweat dropped appeared. "What are you doing here? Go home!" Nel shook her head, still running. "I-I-I wanted to see you, Itzago! and I want to see Kagome-neechan again!" She soon jumped up. "Meanie!" Ichigo growled under his breath. "You little pest!" he turned around, and was about to catch her. "Come on! I'll do a catch and release!"

Nel made her lips like she was about to kiss Ichigo, still jumping in the air. Her hollow eyes on her mask glowed blue. "Supa Speed!" She soon headed butted Ichigo right in his guts, throwing him back by surprise by the contact and strength. Nel cried into his robes. "I miss you Itzago! I missed you!"

Ichigo glared at Nel. "Y-You little...! Sheesh! There is no getting away from you!" He scratched the back of his head. "Stop crying!"

"You don't have to yell at her," whispered Yuu to his ear in his butterfly form. Ichigo sighed. "Fine," he looked at Nel. "What happened to the others?" Nel smiled. "I left Bawabawa outside! He has to eat sand to live." Ichigo pointed behind him. "No, that is not who I meant. Those other guys," Nel blinked. "Oh you mean Dondochakka and Pesche! They are right behind me!"

She looked behind her to see nothing but an empty hallway. "OH NO! THEY ARE LOST! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I think you are the lost one..."

Ichigo's eyes soon widened as he sensed a spiritual energy around, and it wasn't one that he recognized. Ichigo looked up immediately. Nel noticed his reaction. "What's wrong Itzago?

"Be quiet," whispered Ichigo. "Get out here!" Ichigo waited patiently as he saw that he wasn't coming out. "I know you are there! So come out you cowards!"

Yuu turned into his normal form. "An Arrancar," Ichigo soon heard a crash from the beams above, and saw the Arrancar moving from beam to beam. Ichigo smirked. "Finally I can get some answers!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! LOVE YOU LOTS XD**

**Please review please! **

**7-9 reviews for update tomorrow in the afternoon or at night! REVIEW! **

**ENJOY! I updated early since I had the time! HAHA YES!**

**Thank you and please review! **


	29. Tres Run Away

**Wow I got so many reviews! I really do I appreciate it! **

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**Haha After all this writing I think I have decided to become an Author, or possibly a manga artist and writer. **

**haha ^^ **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**(Note: I might make a sequel to this soon! Idk yet!) **

**

* * *

**As Ichigo kept following the Arrancar above, Ichigo was actually getting irritated. "Damn!" yelled Ichigo. "You aren't getting away!"

Ichigo heard his voice. "Who said I was running away?"

As the Arrancar ran, he suddenly slip from the beams, making him fall straight down to the ground. Ichigo stopped right in front, confused of the fall. Yuu, who had Nel on his shoulder, stopped right after also giving the look of stupidity. Smoke appeared from the crash and the beam falling down as well. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Um? Are you okay?"

He was suddenly surprised to see the Arrancar point his finger to him. Even Nel and Yuu were surprised to hear him make some background noises for some reason. In the smoke, they saw his shadow actually...dancing. The Arrancar started to cough, from the amount of smoke that was around. Ichigo's eyes and Nel's went emotionless, not even caring what would come out of there. The smoke soon subsided, finally showing what the Arrancar looked like. Nel jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder. "W-What's with the outfit?" asked Ichigo.

Nel's eyes looked up, almost like she was half dead. The Arrancar posed, but no one made a noise. The Arrancar noticed the expression on their face. "W-Wait a second! What are you making that face for?"

"W-Well, you know..." whispered Ichigo.

The Arrancar pointed his finger at Ichigo. "What are you making that face for?"

Ichigo sighed. "Shut up. Quit saying the same thing over and over again." The Arrancar's eyes widened. "You just bore witness to the great Dordonii's graceful entrance scene!"

"Graceful? Didn't you just trip?" asked Ichigo, still showing no signs of amusement. Yuu sighed. "Other stupid Arrancars show up," Dordonii growled under his breath. "How you act so calm after watching such a performance?"

"I am not acting," answered Ichigo. "What you see is what you get." Dordonii noticed Nel's expression. She wasn't even looking at him. "And you, you little brat! At least look at me!" Yuu looked over at Nel. He noticed she was looking up. He moved his gaze upwards."Yup. The ceiling is more amusing"

Dordonii sighed. "Well, whatever." He looked at Ichigo and Yuu. "I just have to accept that our taste are different. It hardly matters since you are about to be killed." Once again, he posed. "Now prepare yourself! I, Dordonii, Arrancar number Ciento Tres will crush you!"

Ichigo blinked. "You're a celery tray?"

Dordonii started to yell once again. "NO YOU FOOL! It has nothing to do with food! Why do you keep interrupting me?" Yuu sighed. "Ichigo, Ceinto Tres is a number in Spanish. To be exact it is 103"

Dordonii nodded. "Yes! I am Arrancar number 103!" Ichigo blinked again. "103? That's a pretty high number no?" Nel finally came to her senses. "Uh-huh," Ichigo looked at Nel. "Didn't you say that they're only supposed to have two digit numbers?"

Nel nodded. "Yup. They're suppose to have only two digits. I have never heard anyone with three," Yuu nodded afterward. "Yeah, that is a first." Dordonii's eye brow twitched. "What are you three whispering about?" All three turned to look at Dordonii, but with the same stupid expression of not caring. "Don't look so exasperated!"

Ichigo sighed. "It's just that, well, you seem weak"

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Dordonii. "You'll pay for that little comment!"

Dordonii soon jumped up, making Ichigo to take out his Zanpaktou after Nel had jumped down. Ichigo dodged his kick, but Dordonii dodged the swing from Ichigo's Zanpaktou. Ichigo glared at him. "Quit moving like that!"Dordonii was actaully jumping on one foot, dodging Ichigo's attacks easily. Nel looked up at Yuu. "Aren't you going to help Itzago?"

"He can do just fine without my help," he answered as he crossed his arms. Ichigo kept trying to slash Dordonii, but all he did was jump and dodge. "Bastard!" yelled Ichigo. Dordonii smirked. "What's wrong? You aren't even close to put a scratch on me. You actually think you can defeat Aizen-sama like that and with that strength?" Ichigo growled under his breath. "I don't care about Aizen! I just came to get the one person I care about!"

Dordonii began to twirl with one foot, but a piece of the ceiling was on the ground, making him slip and crash into the wall. The cracks on the wall increased as they went up. Ichigo laughed. "Serves you right!" Suddenly he looked up to see another piece of the ceiling coming down onto his face. He heard Nel laugh. "Ha-ha!" Ichigo removed the piece in his face and glared at Nel. "Shut it!"

Another piece fell on Nel's mask, actually shocking her. Yuu sighed. "Such kids...all of them."

Ichigo laughed back at Nel. "That's what you get for laughing at me!"

Nel fell on her knees, making Ichigo blink in confusion. "Nel?" He ran towards her, knowing that she might of really gotten hurt. He knelt down to her and looked at Yuu. "Why don't you check if she is okay?" Yuu smirked. "You promised Kagome that you would protect the child, right? If not I get to beat the crap out of you?"

Ichigo glared at him but turned his attention back to Nel. "Nel? Hey! Are you okay?" Nel came up and smiled. "Gotcha!" she laughed. "Ha, the ceiling hit my mask, so it didn't hurt at all! Not at all!" Ichigo gave her an angry glare as he growled under his breath. "You little brat!"

Dordonii stood up. "You are pretty good in movement, I will admit that," he smiled. "But I have seen exactly how you move. At your level, you won't ev-" he was cut off by hearing Ichigo's voice. "I was actually worried!" yelled Ichigo.

"Eh?" whispered Dordonii. He looked at Ichigo scolding Nel, while Yuu was leaning against the wall, not even caring about a single thing. Nel looked up at Ichigo. "You shouldn't be making fun of people Itzago!" Ichigo stood up. "Why is it my fault now?" Dordonii's eye brow twitched again. "LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

Ichigo and Nel turned to look at Dordonii still standing. Ichigo blinked. "Oh? Dude, you're still alive?" Nel nodded. "That's too bad..."

"Shut up!" yelled Dordonii. "A little rock could never kill me!" Ichigo sighed. "Look, why don't you just let us through? We are kind of in a hurry"

Dordonii scoffed. "That isn't going to happen. Besides you haven't even hit me yet!" Ichigo sighed again. "Fine, I guess there is no helping it!"

The bandages around his Zanpaktou unwrapped themselves as he lifted his sword a bit. "I'll fight for real then"

* * *

"Oh? You spying on them?" asked Gin. He watched Kaname, looking at the screens of Ichigo and his friends going through different paths already in Las Noches even though he couldn't see a thing really. He was actually sensing and hearing their movements. "That isn't a good habit, Kaname..."

"You came here too, Gin," answered Kaname. "It seems you were also interested on how they were doing, right?" Gin smirked. "Come on, I was only joking. Don't have to act so scary-like." Gin was about to come in, until he felt something grab his arm. He looked down to see Wonderweiss there. "Hmm? Kaname? Would you do something about this kid?"

Kaname sighed. "Wonderweiss," Wonderweiss obeyed by letting go of Gin. He walked in, but still looking at the strange Arrancar sitting down on the floor. "He really is attached to you, isn't he Kaname?"

Kaname turned around. "Those with pure intentions are drawn to each other," he sighed. "Though I really haven't been able to figure out what his intentions apply to."

Gin smiled even more. "I see! Well it seems like he doesn't like me at all thought," Kaname turned around again. "Any intelligent person would be wary of you. At any rate, take a look at this,"

Gin turned his attention back to Kaname. "All of them have split up, well at least some of them have partners which it looks like it." Gin came closer to watch. "Oh? You are right! Splitting up will lower their chances of winning though! I wonder if they even know what their level of strength is."

"Indeed," agreed Kaname. "And all of them have stumbled into interesting areas of the place." Gin smirked again. "Well, we really can't underestimate them. We did that with the Kagome girl. She actually is pretty strong. No wonder Aizen has his eyes set on her."

Gin looked at the place closely. "Oh, I see, they have landed into the Tres Cifras' Den."

They soon heard Wonderweiss voice. "Tres?"

Kaname nodded. "Yes. You probably don't know about it since you are new here. I'll tell you all about it then," Wonderweiss looked at him. "They hold three digits. A three digit number is a sign that an Arrancar has been demoted. They are the ones who have had their original rankings revoked. In other words, they are called Privaron Espada.

* * *

Ichigo yelled. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Dondorii's back was turned to Ichigo. Standing without even trying to block. Suddenly, Dondorii's kick had destroyed the Getsuga Tensho in just a swift move. Ichigo's eyes widened, even Yuu was suprised. Dondorii stood up straight. "My, my. Didn't your mom ever teach you, not to judge a book by it's cover?"

* * *

Uryuu ran in the hall, until he saw a room headed with bright colors like a sunset. Once he was inside, he looked around. Soon enough, he heard a noise coming from up above. He looked up to see some kind of a small yellow yo-yo going straight at him. He jumped to the side, making the yo-yo crash immediately to the ground and making big crack. Uryuu landed on one knee and looked behind him. There were pillars all over the place and above one, he saw an Arrancar that looked sort of lolita like. Her hair was purple and was curly into two ponytails. Her eyes were purple and had two purple tear drops on each cheek.

She smirked at him.

* * *

Chad stood in front of a dark lightened room. He saw right in front of him an Arrancar that looked to have an orange afro-style haircut and also had a goatee. Chad sighed as the Arrancar only eyed him carefully.

* * *

Dordonii smirked. "We are called Privaron Espada." Ichigo watched as he explained. Ichigo glared at Dordonii. "The...what?"

"You didn't hear me?" asked Dordonii with a smile on his face. "Privaron Espada. It means, 'one who lost his place as an Espada." Ichigo was actually shocked in his mind, but didn't want to show a reaction. "Yes," continued Dordonii. "To put it in another way, anyone with a three digit number, like me, used to be an Espada. We're the next most powerful group here besides the current Espada." He took a pause. "So now you understand how strong I am?"

In a flash, Ichigo saw Dordonii's leg going down to kick him. Ichigo blocked it with his Zanpaktou, but impact made the floor crack. Ichigo looked up. "W-What is this power?"

Dordonii forced his leg to go down even more, adding more pressure to the push. Ichigo tried to push back. "Bastard!" Ichigo finally found his chance to push him back. Both of them landed on opposite sides. Dordonii started to run towards Ichigo. "What's wrong? He kicked up again, Ichigo easily dodged it. Ichigo glared again. "His speed as increased!"

"This could turn ugly," whispered Yuu. In a flash, Ichigo appeared in front of Dordonii and tried to slash him, but he disappeared that instant. Ichigo's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Don't tell me you thought that was the extent of my strength back there?" he questioned. Soon enough, Ichigo was kicked straight at the wall, and into another room. Dordonii appeared above him as he threw another kick at him, making him cough out the blood in his throat. Once again, Ichigo crashed into the wall.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes as Ulquiorra took her back to her room. Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder. "You should really watch your mouth when talking to Aizen-sama," Kagome opened her eyes, but looked away to the side. "And why should I? He is the one keeping me locked in this place"

"Be grateful girl that we haven't killed you," answered Ulquiorra. "Killing me would bring problems," whispered Kagome. "And you know it. That is why you haven't done so or any of those stupid Arrancars have tried to at least."

Ulquiorra stopped, making Kagome bump into him. "Why did you stop? Ouch, I hurt my nose! You guys are like stone!" Ulquiorra glared at her. "You make it sound like you want to die"

"I do," answered Kagome. "But now that I think about it, I can't."

"Hm?" whispered Ulquiorra. Kagome smiled as she looked down. "People are battling for me, to save me for safety. So I have to try whatever I can to keep myself alive, anything."

"But you talking to Aizen-sama like that won't ensure that," replied Ulquiorra. Kagome raised an eye brow. "True. But at least I am the only person here to actually fight against him, am I right?" Ulquiorra looked away as he started to walk again. "Say?" asked Kagome. "Do you Arrancars ever dream about...freedom? Peace? Happiness? Any of that stuff?"

"Aizen-sama doesn't, so why should we?" answered Ulquiorra. Kagome glared at his back as she ran in front of him and poked him in his chest. "Have you ever heard of will power? Everyone has it! Alive or dead!" Ulquiorra glared back at her. "Please don't start. I need to get you back to your room"

Kagome saw Ulquiorra walk around her and walk past her. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. "Even you can have happiness...you know?"

Ulquiorra stopped as he put his hands in his pockets. "I have no heart. I don't feel a thing. Not even pain or loneliness"

"Loneliness?" repeated Kagome. She chuckled. "I have felt that before. It hurts more than being cut by a sword...trust me"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Just be quiet girl. You really are annoying"

Kagome smiled. "But that is what makes me...me!"

* * *

Dordonii sighed. "Your movements are slow and your defense is weak!" He shrugged. "I can't fight with you! It's like fighting with a baby!"

Yuu had Nel behind his back as they jumped down to the floor where Dordonii and Ichigo where at now. Nel looked up at to see Ichigo still in the wall, practically unable to move. Yuu saw Ichigo's hand twitch a bit. Yuu looked at Dordonii as he started to speak. "Hm, use your bankai!"

Dordonii smirked. "Use it! I won't think bad of you. But you won't be able to beat me at your current level." Ichigo started to move. "No..."

"Why?" asked Dordonii. Ichigo smirked. "A Privaron Espada really isn't an Espada!"

"That is correct," whispered Dordonii as his eyes narrowed down. Ichigo soon went towards Dordonii. "THAT IS WHY I WON'T!" His Zanpaktou was easily blocked by Dordonii's knee. Ichigo moved to the side. "I have to defeat all of the Espada! They are the reason that the one person I care about is gone from my life!"

He swung his Zanpaktou again, Dordonii dodging it by moving back. Ichigo glared. "I can't just use my Bankai on everyone, especially if it isn't an Espada!"

Soon enough, Dordonii took out his Zanpaktou. "Whirl, Giralda!"

Ichigo's eyes and Yuu's widened when seeing pairs of horns coming out of his shoulders and some sort of tubes out from his ankles. Suddenly, whirlwinds appeared that were actually visible. Dordonii appeared in front of Ichigo, kicking him on his shoulder and adding pressure to it. "Son of a bitch!" yelled Ichigo, removing his leg. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Dordonii twirled to the side, dodging Ichigo's attack. Two more whirlwinds appeared next to Dordonii and kicked them away to hit Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was thrown back into the ground, blood dropping from his face. Nel's eyes widened. "Itzago is going to die!"

Yuu glared at Dordonii. "I may have to cut in"

* * *

Renji ran in a dark hallway. He looked around. _'This reiatsu...it's Ichigo's! Damn and the reiatsu up ahead is stronger as well!' _

Renji's eyes widened. "This reiatsu though! I felt it before!" he looked behind his shoulder to see Dondochakka running right behind him. Renji yelled. "Y-You are the one from before! Don't sneak up on me like that! What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I'm looking for Nel!" yelled Dondochakka. "T-Then why are you following me?" exclaimed Renji. "You are lost? YOU ARE LOST AREN'T YOU!" Dondochakka kept chasing Renji. "Where's Nel?"

"How should I know?" shouted Renji. "I-It's because Nel went to chase Ichigo!" explained Dondochakka. "I have to find her!"

"Shut that mouth of yours!" yelled Renji. "If she is with Ichigo then she is safe!"

* * *

Ichigo was hit again by a whirlwind. Dondochakka started to laugh as Ichigo's blood dripped down to the floor. As Ichigo flew back, Dordonii came to the side to kick him on the side of the neck. Yuu put Nel down. "I will back..."

Dordonii came in front of Ichigo and was about to kick him multiple times but Yuu appeared between the two just in time. Yuu's black vines appeared, swinging one and slapping Dordonii away. Yuu's eyes and Ichigo's widened when Dordonii sent two whirlwinds at them. They were thrown back. Ichigo coughed out blood. "Yuu, don't butt in! This is my battle!"

Yuu smirked. "He wants you to take out your bankai for a reason," Ichigo looked at Yuu. "Huh?"

Yuu sighed. "Though you haven't realized it, you are being monitored. They want to see your true strength," Ichigo soon heard Nel's voice. "Itzago! Are you okay Itzago?"

Dordonii smirked. "Can't you see? You need your bankai to defeat me."

"That is what you think," whispered Ichigo as he slowly stood up. "I don't think anything," replied Dordonii. Two more pairs of whirlwinds were being thrown directly at them. "I JUST STATED A FACT!" he yelled. Ichigo and Yuu managed to jump up in time, but soon saw that the whirlwinds were following them. "Damn..." whispered Yuu. Yuu was soon pushed back by Ichigo as the two whirlwinds hit him, plus Dordonii coming from behind and kicking him on the back.

"AGH!" yelled Ichigo. Nel soon yelled right after. "ITZAGO!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt two...no three familiar spiritual pressures. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. _'T-This is my Zanpaktou's...Yuu! And the little girl from before...not only that...Ichigo!' _

Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

Kagome looked down. "N-No nothing..."

Ulquiorra continued to walk, knowing that Ichigo and the others were battling. Kagome wanted to go, and she knew she had to! She could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure almost weakening little by little. Kagome closed her eyes as she followed Ulquiorra but looked at him again. Ulquiorra opened the door to the tower above that lead to her room. Ulquiorra went inside, with Kagome stopping right in front.

Kagome gulped. Before a second thought, Kagome ran the other side, with the help of her Shinigami speed plus with her miko powers. Ulquiorra walked down the stairs, and glared at Kagome's form running away. He remembered Nnoitra's words saying that she might run away, also that she wouldn't give up. Ulquiorra sighed. He needed to go after her, but he would take his time. He wanted to see what Kagome would do afterwards.

* * *

**SORRY! For the late update! It's late but I updated! I wasn't near a computer all day until now! Please update! **

**For some reason to me...it sucked :P **

**haha **

**Please review! 7-9 reviews for update tomorrow! I am not sure at what time though! **

**Please review! **

**Hmm...I wonder if Kagome will meet up with Ichigo...should she?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	30. First Sight

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! We have passed the 350 mark! HAHA! MAN! THAT IS A RECORD FOR ME XD But there was a huge drop on reviews T^T sniff! Oh well, I appreciate the others that did! THAT IS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THEM! :P **

**I worked hard on it!  
**

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...THE REUNION WITH KAGOME AND ICHIGO! **

**(note: with a little surprise at the end!) MWAHAHAH! **

**Please review after! **

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**Kagome ran in the halls, following the traces of spiritual energy of the three she mainly knew. Kagome knew exactly that consequences would come her way…but the way she felt Ichigo's spiritual energy…it was depressing and stressing.

Kagome looked behind her shoulder. No sign of Ulquiorra. _'Weird…isn't he coming?'_

Kagome shook the thought from her mind, knowing that even if she couldn't see him, he would come for her...or even worse, Aizen would come and get her.

* * *

Dordonii sighed. "I told you, use your bankai..."

Dordonii sent another whirlwind, only this time is had a hollow mask on in the shape of a bird with even a beak. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was caught right inside the beak, unable to move. Dordonii smirked. "I want to see you in full strength!" Ichigo slowly brought his Zanpaktou up, close to the beak of the whirlwind. "G-Getsuga...," Dordonii's eyes widened as a blue ray cut through his whirlwind and had set Ichigo free. "TENSHO!"

Ichigo landed on one knee, with Yuu coming right next to him. "You know I could of easily defeated those whirlwinds if you didn't push me away," Ichigo cleaned the blood from his mouth. "Do I care if you can? This is my battle...all the battles are mine!"

"Again, not bad," replied Dordonii. In just a second, he sent two more bird whirlwinds at Ichigo. Ichigo glared at both of them as he jumped up. "Yuu! Stay out of it!"

Ichigo saw one of the beaks trying to hit him. He tried to block it with his Zanpaktou but soon enough, he was cut off guard when the second one came from behind and trapped once again in it's mouth. "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled, cut right through the whirlwind. Dordonii came from behind, ready to kick him. "The same thing won't work again!" yelled Ichigo, blocking his kick with his Zanpaktou. Dordonii reappeared behind Ichigo. "But it will work twice!"

Ichigo fell down to the floor, seconds later being brought up by Dordonii as he grabbed him by the collar of his Shinigami robes. "I will keep this up...until you decide to use your bankai!"

The meet eye to eye. Dordonii smirked. "I want to see your bankai...," Ichigo shook from the anger. "But, if you keep holding back," Dordonii sent kicks on his stomach, face and back. "YOU WILL DIE!" The last kick sent him flying back to a wall. Ichigo coughed out the blood once again. Yuu looked up. He sighed. "I could Ichigo," Ichigo hid his eyes behind his bangs. "No! This is my battle!" Dordonii sent two more whirlwinds directly at Ichigo, hitting him again and making him yell from the pain. The birds had actually caught him by the arms and brought him up into the air with his head down.

Nel shook her head. "Itzago! This is bad! Itzago you really are going to die! Itzago! Itzago!" Dordonii chuckled. "Ha! That little baby up there sure is rather worried about you."

* * *

Kagome saw a hallway with beams on the top. "Is this the place?"

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard a little girl yell. "ICHIGO!" she ran faster to where the hole on the wall was placed.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked in the hallway that Kagome had ran in. She had used her Shinigami speed to run faster, but he knew he would still catch her before anyone would find out, or so he thought. He heard a familiar voice behind him, stopping him from his current actions. "So? Where is the girl now?"

Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder to see Grimmjow leaning against the wall. "What do you want Grimmjow? I don't need any of your stupidity right now," Grimmjow glared at the fourth Espada. "Is that so? Due to your attitude right now, it seems like you are irritated"

Ulquiorra stayed silent as he kept walking. "She escaped, am I right?" asked Grimmjow with a smirk. Ulquiorra stopped and looked at him from his shoulder. "This doesn't concern you," Grimmjow chuckled. "But it does. How much do you want to bet that she went after her little prince"

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow, as he returned it. "What do you say? Are we going to kidnap her again, but this time in front of him?"

* * *

Ichigo continued to hear Nel scream her lungs out for him. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain already in his body. Yuu looked at Ichigo with concern though it really didn't show. Yuu sighed. _'This could get ugly...' _

Yuu's eyes soon widened as he looked up above at the hole that lead to the hallway they were in before. _'T-This spiritual enery..!'_

Nel's tears appeared again. "ITZAGO! ITZAGO!" Ichigo hated the scream of girls, especially when it about worry. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes but looked down at the ground. _'Kagome...'_

"Hm?" continued Dordonii. "So, isn't it time for you bankai yet?" Ichigo looked up with a glare right at him. Ichigo growled under his breath as he got into position of his bankai. Dordonii's eyes were full of amusement, finally thinking that he got what he wanted. Ichigo soon vanished, and reappeared in front of Dordonii. "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Don't insult me!" yelled Dordonii as he pushed Ichigo back. "Damn it!"

"Naughty children," Dordonii soon had a pentagon shape with his fingers, connecting the index fingers and pinky fingers. A red light appeared right in the middle. "SHOULD BE PUNISHED!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Yuu jumped above to the hole and looked to his right, getting himself in shock.

* * *

Kagome soon saw something right in front. A familiar person with black hair and black eyes wearing the traditional Chinese garments. "YUU!" yelled Kagome. Yuu ran to her. "Kagome-sama! What are you doing here? Didn't they have you locked up or something?"

"They did," whispered Kagome. "But I found the time to escape when they were taking me back. I rushed out here when an Espada was taking me back"

"What?" exclaimed Yuu. "A-And they didn't stop you?" Kagome shrugged. "That is what I am confused about too"

Their conversation ended when they heard Nel's voice. "ITZAGO!"

Kagome and Yuu ran and looked down to see Dordonii having a red light right in front of him. "W-What is he doing?" whispered Kagome. Yuu glared at the scene. "He is forming a cero!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kagome. "We need to stop him!" Kagome saw that Ichigo had no time to escape, knowing how big the cero fired. The cero was soon fired after hearing Dordonii's voice. "CERO!" The red cero went straight towards Ichigo. _'Damn it!' _

Kagome's eyes widened. "ICHIGO!"

A red flash appeared, making everyone close their eyes. Ichigo landed on one knee looking ahead. He was sure he had heard Kagome's voice. Ichigo's eyes widened, along with Kagome's and Yuu's, even Dordonii was surprised. Nel was actually standing in between Ichigo and the cero. She had her mouth open...eating the cero! Ichigo was actually in full shock mode right now. "N-Nel?"

Dordonii blinked. "S-She stopped...my cero?"

Kagome blinked, along with Yuu. "S-She really is eating the cero..." whispered Yuu. Kagome nodded. "Wow. Didn't know she had such a talent." Once Nel had finished eating the cero, making it completely gone. Kagome clapped. "NEL! WOOHOO! I KNEW YOU WERE A STRONG GIRL!"

Ichigo's head turned to the side, his eyes widening even more. "K-Kagome...?" he whispered. Dordonii looked at Kagome and Yuu standing and looking down at them. "WHO ARE YOU!" Dordonii blinked. "Wait! You are that girl they had kidnapped!"

They were soon interrupted when they saw Nel covering her mouth and shaking. Kagome was carried down by Yuu to the ground. Once she was gently placed onto her two feet, Kagome ran towards Nel, but was soon stopped when Nel shot the red cero back at Dordonii and made a huge explosion. Nel tried to catch her breath. "D-Don't be...so mean..to Itzago..."

Smoke covered the entire place where Dordonii stood. "Nel?" whispered Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw a bala appearing, catching Nel off guard. "NEL!" yelled Kagome and Ichigo. Kagome ran to Nel, with Yuu behind her. Dordonii's hand had the same red sparks around. "I don't know who you are, little baby, but you are something." Kagome caught Nel in her arms. Kagome scrapped her knees with the pieces of the wall still on the ground. "Nel! Nel? Are you okay? Nel?" exclaimed Kagome.

"I am amazed that you could reflect my cero, even in my released state," added Dordonii. Kagome looked to see Dordonii's head already bleeding. She growled under her breath. "YOU BASTARD!"

Nel soon opened her eyes. "K-Kagome-neechan?" Kagome looked down. Kagome smiled. "Y-You're okay..."

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Dordonii soon sent yet another bird like whirlpool towards Kagome and Nel. Yuu was about to destroy until her saw another whirlwind appear behind it and throwing him back. Kagome eyes widened as she blocked Nel with her body, giving her back fully exposed. Kagome closed her eyes. "It will be okay," she whispered to Nel.

Ichigo's eyes glared at the whirlpool. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

A black and red light cut through the bird in half. Kagome opened her eyes, surprised to see herself in Ichigo's arms. Nel looked at Dordonii to see his shoulder covered in blood from the black and red Getsuga Tensho. "If you want to see it that badly," Kagome noticed that he had let his bankai out. His robes had changed a bit and his Zanpaktou changed size and color. "I guess I will show you. The wait is over, old man. Lay one finger on both of these girls and you will meet hell"

Kagome was gently set down on her two feet after Nel was placed on the ground. Kagome's eye brow twitched. Ichigo soon felt Kagome's fingers flick him on his forehead. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Ichigo. "Did you just say that the stupid mariachi Arrancar wanted to see your Bankai?" exclaimed Kagome. Ichigo blinked. "Yes?"

"ARE YOU STUPID!" yelled Kagome. "Excuse me?" shouted Ichigo back. Nel watched back in forth as they fought. She didn't get why they were angry if they should be in tears and happy to see each other. "You shouldn't give them what they want!"

"Look who's talking!" glared Ichigo. "You went with them! Knowing exactly that they wanted you!"

"I did it to save Orihime!" shouted Kagome. "There were other options too Kagome!" yelled Ichigo. "I DON'T CARE! IT WAS THE ONLY THOUGHT THAT WENT THROUGH MY MIND!" Kagome was about to yell at even more, until she found herself looking at a chest. "huh?"

Ichigo had grabbed her gently by the back of her head and brought her body close to his. He closed his eyes as he took in her scent. "I missed you..."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Why did you come?" she whispered. Ichigo sighed. "Do I really need to answer that? What other reason would I have come here? Obviously not to battle some weird Spanish Arrancars of some sort"

Kagome chuckled. They were soon interrupted when they heard Dordonii laugh. "FINALLY!"

Ichigo glared at him. "You wanted to see it right? This is my Bankai," Dordonii smirked. "I see"

They soon heard Nel cough. "I-Itzago...Kagome-neechan"

Kagome knelt down. "Are you okay Nel-chan?"

Nel weakly smiled. "I am fine"

Kagome smiled back but soon enough she felt a pair of arms around her body and with Nel also being next to her in a tight hug. The hug tightened as Kagome heard Ichigo's words next to her ear. "I'm sorry...you two." Kagome looked at Ichigo with confusion. Kagome shook her head slowly. "I-Ichigo, what are you tal-" she was soon cut off by Ichigo. "I made you two suffer because I was being stubborn over something so stupid." Ichigo stodd up, helping Kagome up even with Nel in her arms. "I had decided to come here, not to use my bankai but only with the Espadas. It was a decision that I made"

"Then I guess you should be apologizing to Nel," added Kagome. "Don't you think?"

"I am apologizing to you too," whispered Ichigo. "If I weren't so weak, you wouldn't have to be kidnapped, you wouldn't have to be here. We would be going to school, walking, everything...but it's because of me that I have put you in danger"

They soon heard Dordonii chuckle. "Anyone who wishes to become strong has to do that."

"I won't let you hurt them," answered Ichigo. Kagome started to heal Nel, trying to purify the effects of the bala. Ichigo sighed. "Please stay back," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Again? Look I am not weak!"

"I know you aren't," answered Ichigo as he walked in front of them and faced his back to them. Dordonii sighed. "So your goal isn't to become stronger?" Kagome looked at Yuu, who had come down from the wall. "Are you okay Yuu?" Yuu nodded. "I will manage"

They soon heard Dordonii continue to talk. "So the strength that you have now, it is only used to protect your friends?" Kagome looked at Ichigo, waiting if he would answer. She noticed that he only glared back. Kagome sighed. "So? It only makes you stronger," answered Kagome. Dordonii smirked. "I know your abilities to become...a hollow"

Kagome's eyes and Ichigo's eyes widened. "We have all your records from your fights in the world of the living," continued Dordonii. Kagome gently set Nel down, and went back to stand and look at Dordonii. "Supposedly, this 'hollow transformation' gives you an explosive burst of strength and speed. Come on! USE THAT POWER!" Soon enough, Dordonii sent another bird like whirlwind. Ichigo didn't move, only to block it single handily with his Zanpaktou. In one swing he broke through it. "Impressive," whispered Dordonii. "Your reiatsu is really amusing"

In just moments, Dordonii disappeared, and reappearing behind Kagome. Kagome turned around only to have Yuu turn into it's Zanpaktou form. "YUU!" Kagome grabbed the black blade as she swung it to block Dordonii's kick. "Oh? I can tell you had the right training," Kagome glared at Dordonii, but in a blink of an eye she noticed he was gone. Dordonii appeared behind Nel, and was about to grab her.

"NEL!" yelled Kagome and Ichigo. Kagome ran towards Nel, grabbing her in her arms.

Ichigo's eyes turned into a glare, seeing the blood drip from Dordonii's hand. Kagome already gotten scratched on her arm. Ichigo growled under his breath, ready to send a Getsuga Tensho, but Dordonii appeared behind Ichigo. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I WANT TO SEE YOU AT FULL STRENGTH!"

Another whirlwind went towards him, but blocked it easily. Dordonii appeared behind Kagome again. Kagome's eyes widened as Ichigo came from behind and slashed a cut on his hand, stopping him from injuring Kagome. "What are you so mad about?" asked Dordonii with a smile on his face. "Your goal is to protect your friends and mine is to defeat you when you're at full strength!" Dordonii pointed at Kagome and Nel. "In order to accomplish my goal, I have to target that baby and that girl"

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?" exclaimed Ichigo. "I do!" shouted Dordonii. "I am ashamed that you haven't brought out your full strength" Dordonii soon released eight whirlwinds with bird beaks on them, as they were preparing power inside them and getting bigger. Kagome smirked. "NOW YUU!"

Yuu's vines appeared all over Dordonii, slashing every single whirlwind there. Ichigo looked to his side to see Kagome's Zanpaktou gone from her hand. He looked back at the fight, seeing Dordonii being slashed through his chest vertically, spilling out the blood. Kagome sighed as Dordonii fell to the ground. "He was getting on my nerves..."

* * *

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked in the same hall that Ichigo and Kagome were once in. They felt the spiritual pressure in the other room from the hole they created. They even felt Kagome's. Grimmjow smirked. "Finally he is here!"

"Aizen-sama strictly told you not to do anything and just act normal," whispered Ulquiorra as he continued to walk ahead. Grimmjow growled under his breath. "I've waited this long to battle him!"

"We are only here to get her back," answered Ulquiorra. "That is all. Just act like he is not even there"

* * *

Dordonii opened his eyes as he was laying on the floor. He felt something slippery fall on his eye. His vision starred at Nel, with her mouth open and a huge mouth full of saliva dropping onto his face. Dordonii yelled from disgust. Kagome chuckled. "That is gross though," Ichigo sighed as he looked at Kagome. "So? What are you doing here?"

"I can't be here?" asked Kagome sarcastically. "You know that isn't what I mean Kagome," answered Ichigo looking at Nel and Dordonii argue on what she did. Kagome smiled. "I found the time to escape when Ulquiorra was taking me back to my 'room'"

Ichigo looked at Kagome. "Ulquiorra?"

"An Espada I should say," added Kagome. "But I bet they will be looking for me any time now," Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpaktou. "Then I will just have to fight to my extent when they get here!"

Kagome sighed. "They are stronger than they look Ichigo," she whispered. "By the way, where are the others?"

"They went separate paths," he answered. "WHAT?" exclaimed Kagome. "Are you stupid? Why would you let them do that? It's dangerous around here!" Ichigo glared at her. "I KNOW THAT! IT WAS RUKIA'S DECISION AND RENJI'S!"

Kagome blinked. "Don't have to yell at me...sheesh"

"You are the one who yelled at me fir-you know what forget it," sighed Ichigo. "Always stubborn as ever"

"Shut up," whispered Kagome as she crossed her arms. Ichigo smiled. "But I am glad you are safe"

Soon enough they were surprised to see Dordonii come back up and take his Zanpaktou. Kagome's eyes widened along with Ichigo's. Kagome pulled Nel away as Yuu came next to her. "Stupid bastard, he hasn't had enough!"

Ichigo got in front of Kagome and Nel. "You aren't in any good condition to be moving!" yelled Ichigo. "That shouldn't stop me!" yelled Dordonii. Ichigo soon saw a cero hit through Dordonii's chest. Kagome's eyes widened, recognizing the two reiatsus. Kagome looked to the side, only to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looking down at her. Grimmjow had fired the cero, due to the small light that was still on his palm. "Pathetic!" yelled Grimmjow. Ichigo turned to look at them, with the expression of shock and fear at the same time. Ichigo growled under his breath.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Don't get all tensed up. We aren't here to fight you. I only came to get the girl"

Ichigo appeared in front of Kagome. "No chance..."

Grimmjow appeared behind Kagome, covering her mouth, punching her nerve in the neck, making her faint. Nel's eyes turned into a glare. "STOP BEING MEAN TO KAGOME-NEECHAN!" Grimmjow looked down, eyeing Nel. "You look familiar..."

Nel stopped talking, looking down to the ground. Ichigo turned around, only to sense Ulquiorra behind him. Ulquiorra was about to throw him to the side, but Dordonii came in the middle, stopping him. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Y-You...? You are still alive?"

Grimmjow jumped up above to the hallway, as Ulquiorra came afterwards. "Dordonii, you have broken the rules. As for that, Rudobon and the Exequias will deal with you," in that instant, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had left in a flash. Ichigo was about to go after them, until Yuu stopped him. "Hold on"

"HOLD ON? WHAT THE HELL! THEY JUST TOOK HER AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME!" yelled Ichigo. "I need to kill the bastards!"

Dordonii coughed out blood. "Go..."

Ichigo looked at Dordonii. "What?"

"Leave this room! NOW!" he yelled. "That bastard Espada called out the Exequias here..." he coughed again. "You need to go! They are an army! You won't be able to defeat them single handed! GO NOW!"

Ichigo saw Nel coming closer. "LET"S GO ITZAGO! KAGOME-NEECHAN WAS CAPTURED!" Ichigo looked at the place where he last saw Kagome, unconsciously in Grimmjow's arms. "Fine...let's go."

"Take that h-hallway..." whispered Dordonii. "It would lead you safer from where you were before...now go!" Ichigo nodded. Yuu transformed himself back into it's original form along with Ichigo grabbing Nel in his arms. As he was about to run towards the hallway that Dordonii had pointed him to, he spoke his last words. "D-Don't hesitate to become the devil in this place...Put your soft heart to the side when you fight...the Espadas"

Ichigo looked away after giving him a small smile. He ran in the dark hallway, along with Nel and Yuu. Dordonii smiled. "You are one lucky Shinigami boy. I am probably the nicest Arrancar you would meet here to let go you through."

Soon enough, an army of Arrancar with their full hollow mask appeared behind Dordonii. Dordonii smirked. He heard the leader of the Exequias speak behind him. "Ulquiorra sent me here, knowing that you would let the Shinigami pass."

Dordonii looked behind his shoulder. "And so?"

"You know the consequences," answered the leader whose name was Rudobon.

* * *

Grimmjow heard Kagome awake. "Ugh..."

Grimmjow dropped Kagome on the floor of the hallway, making Ulquiorra stop and look behind his shoulder. Kagome looked up, irritated. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Grimmjow smirked. "So you actually had the guts to escape huh? You thought you would get away with it, am I right?"

Kagome gulped. Ulquiorra's sigh was heard. "Let's just take her to her room. Aizen-sama doesn't need to know about this," Kagome blinked as she looked at Ulquiorra from behind. "Y-You aren't going to tell him?" Grimmjow scoffed. "He is afraid of getting punished for letting you escape!"

Kagome glared at Grimmjow. "JUST SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Kagome's eyes widened when she felt two unfamiliar spiritual energies coming in her way. Ulquiorra looked to the side. "Nnoitra? Szayel?"

Nnoitra smirked as he looked at Kagome who was still on the ground. "Told you she would try to escape," Szayel knelt down to get eye level with her. "So? Did you enjoy watching your loved one one last time before he got killed?" Kagome looked away. "All of you disgust me!"

Ulquiorra sighed as he saw Szayel getting up. "Did you call the Exequias?" Szayel nodded. "Yes. They should of finished Dordonii by now." Kagome's eyes widened. "You guys are monsters! You killed your own kind?" Nnoitra scoffed. "Oh shut up girl, he wasn't one of us..."

Kagome glared at him, angrily. Ulquiorra sighed. "Let's just take her back."

They were soon stopped by Gin and Kaname in front of them. Grimmjow glared at the two. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Aizen-sama has sent us to take Kagome, Szayel and Ulquiorra to him," answered Kaname. Kagome's eyes widened. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN"T TELL HIM!"

* * *

**Shorter than usual I know...SORRY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN NEXT WEEK! **

**PLEASE UPDATE! AT LEAST 7-9 reviews for next chapter! PLEASE! **

**I am sad to know that the number of reviews dropped dramatically! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE! (even though this chapter sucked!)  
**


	31. Tricked

**...Sorry! *bows down* Sorry I haven't been able to update for a WEEK! I went on vacation to Disney Land with my family! Sorry! Sorry! I was just so tired to even type after coming from the parks, not even my feet would be able to walk so easily! HAHA**

**Again sorry! **

**I do apologize! I thank you all who reviewed though during the week! I really appreciate it! Please keep on supporting me! I know this story is long...and it maybe be longer...sorry if I bore as the story goes farther and deeper into the episodes and chapters! **

**Please don't abandon on reading it! It will also make me lose inspiration! Please keep on supporting me! **

**Should I make a sequel to it named Forget 2? **

**Please do tell me! **

**Well...here you go! CHAPTER 31! **

* * *

A guard with a hollow mask was kneeling down as he gave his report to Aizen. He was sitting on his chair, facing the back of the chair to the guard as he looked outside the balcony with ease. He heard the guard's voice with a low pitch voice, almost afraid to even speak. "I-I have an update on the situation so far, Aizen-sama," quivered the guard."We have received word that Privaron Espada Number 103, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio-san, was killed by the invaders," he waited for Aizen's response.

Aizen slowly turned around along with his white chair. "I see," he slowly stood up. "It was a bit harder for him than I thought it would be. I assumed defeating someone at Dordonii's level would have been far easier," he sighed. "Oh well," he looked directly at the knelt down hollow guard. "But, there's one thing you've failed to report, isn't there?"

The guard's sweat drop slowly curved his cheek, feeling that Aizen had hit the mark. Aizen used his usual smirk and glare as his spiritual pressure was set on to attack the guard. "Who sent the Exequias after him?" His voice had deepened as his own spiritual pressure had gotten higher and stronger. The guard's eyes widened feeling the amount of weight putting on him but also felt like the spiritual pressure was invading his own body. He looked down at the tiled teal floor, trying to find his voice and staying on his knees. "I-It..."

"What's wrong?" asked Aizen. "Was the question too difficult for you?"

Soon enough, Aizen saw Gin and Kaname coming right in the room, along with Szayel, Ulquiorra and Kagome hiding right behind him. "It was me, Aizen-sama," spoke Szayel. Kagome glared at him. "You aren't suppose to tell him anything," she whispered.

Aizen's spiritual pressure subsided as he looked carefully at the three walking in. He noticed that Kagome tried to hide the eye contact from him. The guard soon fainted, making Kagome gasp. Kagome ran to him, almost kneeling down but was stopped by the angry but soothe voice coming from the lord. "Leave him," he continued. "I gave you no orders to heal him, nor...to leave and see your precious Shinigami friend," Kagome gulped, already knowing that he knew the whole story. She cursed herself for not thinking ahead of her plan. What the consequences might be were still a mystery to her.

Aizen set his spiritual pressure once again, making Kagome kneel down forcefully, since that was his intentions. Once she was down, on her two knees and arms, he turned his attention back to Szayel. "So? You, Szayel Aporro sent them?"

Szayel stayed silent before kneeling down. "My humblest apologies! I wanted to take advantage of his being injured, to make sure we killed him!" Ulquiorra saw Kagome, struggling to get up as he continued to also hear Szayel's explanation. "So I gave the order myself"

"Yourself?" questioned Aizen. Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets as he cut in the explanation. "It was also punishment," Kagome looked behind her shoulder with anger already shown in her face. _'Punishment? For what?' _

"Oh?" whispered Aizen. Ulquiorra nodded. "He was about to let the intruders go, just because he was admitting defeat. But I also asked Szayel to send them so just in case the intruders would fight against us when taking back," he looked at Kagome who was glaring right at his form. "The miko"

Aizen looked back at Kagome. He placed more spiritual pressure above her, making her head go lower into the floor. "But Szayel, you had your intentions as well, am I right?"

Szayel nodded, still in his knelt down position. "Even though I did it for you, Aizen-sama, I realize that we both acted out of turn here," he took a pause and continued to speak. "But I am to accept any punishment you see fit to administer."

Aizen took a seat back in his chair. "Not at all. I do not mind at all," he smiled at Szayel. Szayel and Kagome were actually surprised of his answer. Szayel looked down at the floor once again before standing up. "Thank you so much!" As Szayel and Ulquiorra were about to leave, they were stopped by Aizen's voice once again. "But, I would appreciate it if your future reports your would be more detailed," Szayel's eyes widened as Aizen continued. "Will the reiatsu recordings on the invader that you took from Dordonii help in your research?"

Szayel's eyes returned back to normal. "Yes," Aizen nodded. "Well that is good."

Aizen sighed. "Everyone is excused, except for Kagome, since I still need to speak to her."

* * *

Orihime ran in the halls as Uryuu had taken the lead and she tried to catch up. She just couldn't really match up to his speed. Orihime stopped in her tracks as she heard foot steps from behind her. "Huh?" she whispered. She looked behind her shoulder, suprised to see Pesche running towards her. "NEL IS GONE!" he yelled. Orihime blinked. "P-Pesche-san?" she blinked again. "What are you doing here?"

Pesche tripped, having his own face slammed onto the floor. Orihime ran to him and knelt down. "A-Are you okay?"

Pesche nodded as he brought himself up to his knees in sitting position. "Y-Yeah...but Nel is gone! And also Dondochakka!" Orihime gasped. "What? Where did they go?" Pesche slowly shook his head. "I don't know! Nel went to go after Ichigo and Dondochakka and I were going after her but we went different paths! All three of us!"

Orihime sighed. "Well, if Nel-chan did go with Ichigo I am sure she is fine...but I am thinking that Dondochakka is with others I am sure he is safe, don't worry," added Orihime. She looked to her other side. Where Uryuu had left off. "Come on. You can stay with us until you find your friends. We will protect you"

"Really?" whispered Pesche. Orihime nodded with a smile as she got up. "Of course. Now come on, we don't want to slow down Uryuu!"

* * *

Uryuu ran in the huge pillars, as each and everyone of them crumbled down as he dodged the pieces falling down. He already had his bow out on his right hand, but didn't find the time to actually attack. He looked behind his shoulder again, only to see the same yellow yo-yo going straight at him. Uryuu jumped out of the way, making the yo-yo fall into floor, making more of a mess. Uryuu soon found the time to hide behind a pillar, seeing that the Arrancar had stopped attacking. Soon enough, Uryuu heard the laugh from the Arrancar.

"Hiding won't save you!" laughed the female Arrancar who was standing on one of the pillars.

Uryuu stayed silent and was able to see her from the corner of his eyes. He was able to see that she was about to make her next move, making Uryuu realize he had too as well before Orihime would tried to catch his breath. The Arrancar once again started to laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you? There's no getting away from-" she was cut off as soon as she saw Uryuu disappear in a flash and one of his arrows coming from her left. She easily blocked it with her yo-yo. "from me..." she finished her sentence. "Don't attack me when I am trying to talk," she added. "You have a very delicate touch, don't you?" She twirled her yo-yo from the wire that was attached to it. "I just hope not all human men are like you."

Soon enough, she aimed her weapon straight to Uryuu, making him jump to the side and the yo-yo once again crashing onto the pillar that he was next to. "Don't run!" she yelled.

Uryuu kept on running as he looked behind his shoulder. "Look who is talking!" The Arrancar threw her weapon once again, Uryuu easily dodging it and turning around to aim one of his arrows at her. "I told you that won't work!" she exclaimed, bringing her yo-yo up to block the arrow. She jumped back and made a backwards flip to land on another pillar. She cursed to herself when she saw Uryuu hide behind another pillar. "She may be an Arrancar, but she's also a small, light girl," he whispered to himself. "She can react quickly enough to repel my attacks. I just have to keep attacking and wait for a chance to land a direct hit."

Uryuu jumped to the side, away from the pillar, aiming once again. The female Arrancar growled under his breath. "You are getting very annoying you know!"

As the arrow went towards her, she sent her flying yo-yo towards it to destroy it. Uryuu smirked. "Turn..." he whispered to himself, making the arrow turn in circles around the wire, dodging the yo-yo. "FLY!" he yelled, making the Arrancar's eyes widened. She jumped up to another pillar as the arrow went straight into the pillar she was standing on before. Uryuu nodded. "Okay! Now I know I can do this!"

"You are a real jerk!" exclaimed the Arrancar with a smirk. Uryuu hid behind a pillar again. _'Her weapon moves in a straight line...I have to attack her from positions that she won't expect!'_

The battle went on, one pillar destroyed after another. The female Arrancar smirked. "Don't underestimate Cirucci Sanderwicci!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia ran upstairs in the hall. She had ended up in a dark hall, with only stairs having no end. Chomumi was next to her in her butterfly form, following Rukia. The only thing that could be heard was the running from Rukia's footsteps, making an echo. Rukia sighed as she heard Chomumi's voice. "I felt Uryuu's and Chad's reiatsu already!"

"Yeah," answered Rukia. "It had been fluctuating for quiet awhile now," she continued. Rukia kept on running as Chomumi flew by her side. "Are they fighting already?" asked Chomumi. Rukia glared at the stares that continued. "There is no time to worry about them. They are strong enough to take care of themselves. We need to focus on getting Kagome back!"

Chomumi flapped her wings in response. "Right!" Rukia and Chomumi soon saw a light up ahead, seeing that it maybe an exit. Seeing the light, made her own two feet run even faster, not even afraid of what might be up ahead. Her eyes widened when nothing but a clear sky was up above and a white narrow bridge lead to the other side of a huge towered building. Chomumi soon caught up. "What is this place?" Rukia's eyes shook, also confused. "W-What the..."

Rukia looked up at the sky again. Blue...with white...clouds. _'I-Is this Las Noches?'_ Rukia walked forward, little by little and carefully keeping her guard up. "How is there a blue sky here?" she asked. Chomumi slowly followed, also looking around her surroundings. "You are right," answered Chomumi. "All we did was leave the room and it suddenly lead outside. It doesn't look like the desert we were in before"

Rukia nodded as she looked to her right, seeing nothing but white sand and actual buildings standing, quite a few of them too. At the sudden blink that Rukia gave and stopped walking, she heard a sudden creepy childish voice behind her, as well as Chomumi. "You care for me to explain?"

Rukia and Chomumi looked behind their backs to see nothing but the entrance they had come from.

The same presence was sensed again by the both of them as the same person appeared facing his back to them. Rukia grabbed the handle of her Zanpaktou, ready to take it out any second. His voice changed again, becoming deeper than the last time. "Come with me," he replied.

As soon as he took a step forward, the doors to the building opened. Rukia watched as he mixed in with the darkness. Chomumi looked at Rukia. "For some reason," she continued. "I have a bad feeling about this Rukia"

"We have no choice," whispered Rukia. She started to run after the strange man. "WAIT!" Chomumi flapped her wings. "Wait! Rukia! You mustn't!"

Rukia soon stopped right in front of the opened doors, along with Chomumi right behind her. Rukia looked into the room. Nothing but darkness was around, only the door giving it a bit of light, but not enough. She was able to see her own shadow coming from light that repelled it. Without a second thought, Rukia walked in, again...slowly. Chomumi decided it was best to hide behind her hair, knowing that she might be needed but unseen just for now.

Once Rukia was completely in the room, the doors unhurriedly closed. His deep voice was heard once again. "I can finally relax now."

The doors had completely closed, making the room light up by a bit with a blue light, showing the tiles on the floor and a pit of white pillars standing around the circled room. He started to speak again. "Sorry, but I can't stand the sunlight," he added. Rukia looked behind her shoulder and turned around to see him standing on one of the white pillars that were lined up with the other ones.

He continued to speak. "And the sunlight can't get in here"

Rukia saw his form. He had the strangest clothing on with the same color as every Arrancar...white. But, his face was unseen. Nothing but a tall mask with four holes on either side. His hand was brought up to his face as he spoke.

"Allow me to show you my face," he said. His voice...had changed much different to the other two. Sounded more like...human. "My name is Aaroniero. Espada Number 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie"

Rukia's eyes widened as she gasped when seeing his face.

"K-..." she couldn't find her voice. "Kaein-dono?"

* * *

A crash was made into the wall, appearing from the smoke of the cement was Chad, coughing up the blood he had in his mouth. The afro Arrancar smirked. "Such weaklings," he chuckled. "I wonder why Aizen-sama had told us not to underestimate you all."

Another punch came towards Chad, but this time in his gut. "Aren't you going to fight back?" exclaimed the Arrancar. "Of course! No one can defeat me! Arrancar Number 107, Gantenbainne Mosqueda!"

* * *

After everyone had left the room where Aizen and Kagome stayed, Kagome kept looking down at the tiled floor.

Quiet.

"Tell me," started Aizen. "How did it feel to see _him _again?" Kagome looked up, but still didn't answer. "What is this? Not answering back to a simple question?"

Kagome looked away. "Why do you care how it felt?"

Aizen nodded as he stood up. "Because," he answered. "You belong to me now. I want to know everything about you, especially about your feelings"

Kagome glared at him for his answer he had given her. "I don't belong to no one!" she yelled. "And of all people I rather be dead before belonging to you!" Aizen chuckled. "Calm yourself, miko"

Kagome took a deep breath, afraid of what he might do next. "So?" he continued. "You actually had the guts to escape, especially when you knew you had a high ranked Espada with you." Kagome sighed. "I'll admit, you are pretty brave"

Kagome closed her eyes, but was soon shocked by Aizen's next statement. "Could it be...that you are in _love _with him?" Kagome's eyes snapped open. She closed them again. "I can not love again. My heart is banned to even feel a thing that comes close to love"

"Oh?" questioned Aizen. "Is that so?" Aizen shook his head. "That is bad news...to Ichigo Kurosaki, now isn't?" Kagome looked back at Aizen. "W-What are you talking about?"

Aizen smirked. "Don't tell me you haven't realized that little by little...Ichigo is falling in love with you"

* * *

"I-It can't be..." whispered Rukia as she kept starring at the person that was suppose to be dead. She starred in silence repeating the name that her voice would never ever thought of saying again so easily. "K-Kaien-dono..." she took a step forward. "Please! Please tell me Kaien-dono! Are you really him!" Her eyes went wide as she thought to herself for minute. _'Wait! What I'm I saying?' _She remembered the past events, leading up to his death. _'Kaien-dono is...dead. I-I had...' _she stopped her sentence in her head, nothing wanting to hear the words. She still looked shocked at Rukia. _'What is going on?' _

_'Kaien-dono is dead...gone,' _thought Rukia as she kept on looking up at him. The supposed 'Kaien' smirked. "Ah, it's been awhile, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia's eyes widened again as he jumped down to the floor. He tugged and pulled on his clothing. "Man! These clothes sure a tight!" Rukia blinked. "K-Kaien-dono...?" she still couldn't believe what she was seeing...it was impossible. Kaien looked at Rukia. "Huh? What is it with that look you are giving me? Come on! Aren't you happy that everyone's favorite Vice-Captain, Kaien, is alive?"

Rukia blinked. _'I-It is Kaien-dono...'_

Suddenly Kaien had taken out two wooden swords, making Rukia wonder what he was trying to do. He threw a wooden sword directly at Rukia, catching it easily. He gripped tightly at his own sword. "We haven't trained together in a long time"

In just a matter of a seconds, he appeared with his wooden sword near Rukia's neck, making her gasp. He smirked. "If this was a real fight, you would be dead by now, Kuchiki-san."

He smiled next. "I guess you need an explanation...am I right?"

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't know who it happened or when it did. She was being pinned against the wall with no escape. A strong build up chest was near her own. The crimson chocolate eyes starred at hers. His smirk that always sent shivers down her spine. "W-What are you doing?"

Aizen came lower to her ear. "Forget him...forget your past feelings, friends, memories...your present heart," Kagome growled under her breath as he pushed him away. "Look! Just because I decided to come here it doesn't mean I am a part of your own army! You can just forget that!"

Kagome soon heard the doors open, revealing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing. Aizen smirked. "Take her back...and make sure she doesn't escape again"

Aizen went up the stairs to his throne chair, having Grimmjow grab Kagome's wrist and pulling out the room. "LET ME GO!" she yelled. Aizen's back was faced to her. Kagome glared at his form. "You may control all hollows...but I am sure there is one out there that is not taking your side..."

Aizen looked behind his shoulder and raised his eye brow. Kagome continued. "But he also doesn't take our side..."

* * *

A white pale smirk appeared across his face. "So?" he voiced. "You think you will show him...actually should I say teach him?"

A man next to Shirosaki stood on a building with a cape and hood covering him. "He isn't there yet. He is still training before he can learn about me..."

Shirosaki smirked again. "And what about her?" The man in the cape sighed. "We will bring her too...soon"

* * *

"At any rate," finished Kaein, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "That is how I got my body back. I took one of the Espadas places, waiting for the day to take my revenge on Aizen!"

Rukia listened as she was also opposite side of Kaien, sitting on the floor, legs crossed. "You saw that sky outside, didn't you?" asked Kaien. "Aizen put that sky up there. Anywhere where light touches is being monitored by Aizen," he continued.

"That is why we came here?" asked Rukia. Chomumi listened, carefully. Something just wasn't right...but she couldn't really get the tip of her tongue on it. Kaien sighed. "Kuchiki-san, I am actually glad you ended up here...I have a plan and you are the only one who can do it." He soon stood up. "Let's go somewhere else," he turned around. "Follow me Kuchiki-san"

Rukia nodded. "Yes!" As she ran towards him. He took out his Zanpaktou, and slashed it towards Rukia's head. Rukia's eyes reacted just in time, along with her body, barely dodging the swing. A cut on her right cheek appeared with a few droplets of blood oozing out. He smirked once again. "I see your reflexes have gotten better"

"W-What are you doing?" exclaimed Rukia. Kaien chuckled. "It's only natural I also take revenge on the woman...that took my own life away," Rukia's eyes widened. "Would you let me, Kuchiki-san?" he asked.

Rukia looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. "I will," Kaien took a step forward. "But," he was stopped. "I can't...not yet"

Kaien raised an eye brow as Rukia continued. "There is friend that I am here to save. Many of my friends are here to save her. She has done so much for us. I have felt loneliness...I don't want her to feel the same," tears began to gather. "Kagome deserves her freedom back! So does her happiness! I can't stand watching her do so much for us and we do nothing for her but bring into our problems! We all love her...meeting her only for a few days has felt like a hundred years...and being with her is a warm feeling."

She looked up at Kaien. "She brings warmth in us and Ichigo, the person who needs it the most," she took a pause. "So as for my life...I won't give it up just yet"

"Sorry!" laughed Kaien. "It was joke! I wouldn't do something as stupid as to kill you!"

Kaien came closer to Rukia. "Though, if you really want to apologize for what you did...there is one thing you can do for me..."

* * *

"W-WHAT?" exclaimed Kagome as she brought back into her room. Ulquiorra closed the room with the steel bars. "That one of your friends are being tricked right now," he took a pause. "Tricked into killing your other friends"

Kagome's eyes shook with fear. "N-No...you are lying!"

Grimmjow yawned. "I am sure she will do it..."

"She?" whispered Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard Chomumi's voice in her head. _'Kagome-sama! R-Rukia! Rukia is being tricked!' _

Kagome's head shook. "No! Stop this! I'll do anything! Anything! PLEASE JUST LET THEM GO!" Grimmjow scoffed as Ulquiorra carefully looked into Kagome's eyes. "Well," he started. "Are you willing to go in front of that orange haired Shinigami and tell him to go away?"

"He won't listen," whispered Kagome.

"And if you told him you hated him, despised him, and chose to join us?" Kagome's eyes widened. "What will it be?"asked Ulquiorra."That is what Aizen-sama has told me to tell you"

* * *

Kaien heard Rukia's voice. "S-Something I can do?"

Kaien stayed silent before speaking. "Bring me the heads of your four friends..."

* * *

**Sucks? Yes? No? **

**Sorry if it didn't give you the thrill to continue to read!**

**I promise next chapter will be better! PINKY SWEAR! **

**Please just review! please! **

**PLEASE! **

**7-9 reviews to update thursday! **

**Sorry it's because I start school next Monday already and I have to do a summer reading for my Honors Class and get ready for other classes! I WILL UPDATE THOUGH...if reviews is what I am rewarded with! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thank you for reading! **


	32. Released

**Just to tell you all, THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS AND SUBSCRIBED! though the number of reviews dropped...A LOT! T^T**

**That doesn't make me happy...but I won't force you to review :)**

**So moving on! I decided to not write the whole battle scene with Rukia and the 9th Espada...it's a long BATTLE! (we all bleach fans know that haha)**

**So yeah, sorry for Rukia fans but I did keep some of the stuff in it...**

**So the sequel will be soon...when Soul Society finally joins the picture...it will be called Forget 2!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end!**

* * *

Kagome glared at Ulquiorra and came closer. "Never…" she whispered. "I would never tell him those words. You know why?"

Ulquiorra raised an eye brow. "It is because I can't hate him, never. He is sacrificing himself for me, to save me! And even if I did tell him those words, he wouldn't stop…he would save me, but hate me back"

Grimmjow scoffed. "It sounds to me like you like him"

Kagome blinked and starred at Grimmjow who was leaning against the entrance of her room. Her eye lids closed, feeling Chomumi's fear. She opened her eyes. "You may think you stupid Arrancars have everything planned, but trust me…we will always fight back, ignoring our pain"

Grimmjow smirked as he laughed away and down the stairs. Ulquiorra sighed. "I will come back to see how you are doing. As for the time being, you are to stay here. Try to escape once more and the consequences will be worse"

Ulquiorra walked down the stairs, leaving Kagome in the middle of the room, the moon shinning on her ebony hair. She sighed as she looked down. "Rukia…don't give in…"

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as she gasped. Kaien smiled. "Don't worry," he patted her head. "You know all their abilities and weaknesses, right?" he took a pause. "It shouldn't be hard to find a time to strike, am I right?"

Rukia's hands shook as they turned into fists. Kaien gave her a wider smile. "Do that, and killing me will all be forgiven!" Rukia stayed silent, making Kaien look down at her. "No? It is a simple task to do!" he tilted his head to the side. "Well? What's wrong Kuchiki?"

Rukia's voice sounded shaky, almost like it was lost. "You aren't going to say you were kidding, are you?"

"Kuchiki…" whispered Kaien. Rukia shook her head slowly. "Of course not. You can't just pass off something like that. Saying to kill all my friends…you wouldn't joke around like that," Rukia raised her hand, taking off his hand off her head, roughly. She closed her eyes. "Don't insult Kaien-dono!"

As she opened her eyes, her glare appeared, almost ready to kill. She pushed him away, father by ten feet or so. "There is no way a monster like you could be Kaien-dono! He wouldn't make jokes like that to test his soldiers…and he wouldn't make me chose between myself and my friends! NEVER!"

She took a deep breath. "The Kaien-dono that I knew, that everyone in the thirteen squad respected and loved, wasn't that type of person!"

A tear went down her cheek as she slowly stood up straight. She put her hand over the handle of her Zanpaktou. "Hang on Kuchiki!" yelled Kaien. "What are you saying I am Ka-" he was cut off as soon as soon as Rukia yelled again. "DON"T SAY HIS NAME AGAIN!"

She took out her Zanpaktou. "DANCE! SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"

A gust of cold wind blew towards Kaien, making him smirk as he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou.

* * *

Renji ran in the halls still, Dondochakka following right behind. He soon felt a familiar reiatsu around the area but it was still far away. He looked behind his shoulder as he stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" asked Dondochakka bumping into him behind his back.

Renji glared at the dead silence around. _'Rukia, her reiatsu...it's dropping?'_

"No..." he whispered. He closed his eyes, trying to sense her clearer. "Damn! It's too far away to tell." As he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Dondochakka right in front of face, just starring at him. Renji yelled, backing away along with Dondochakka from the sudden shock. Renji glared at Dondochakka. "DON'T GET SO CLOSE TO MY FACE! Every time I see you up close I feel like I am about to have a heart attack!" Renji blinked after pointing at him. "Um...why were you scared?"

"You started screaming all of a sudden and it startled me!" he responded. "Plus you stopped and suddenly started talking to yourself! Have you gone bonkers?"

Renji scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't need you to worry about me!"he turned around, and ran off in the hall. "I'm off!"

"W-W-WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Dondochakka, following right after. Renji glared at the path ahead. _'Rukia...don't die on me! We still need you!'_

* * *

Rukia looked behind her as mist surrounded the place. Minutes had passed in a flash. The battle had been going on with colliding swords, trash talk, and releasing reiatsu little by little. Rukia gasped as she felt his presence behind her and jumped the other opposite way as his sword came down at the spot she was at. In an instant, Kaien followed her path and appeared behind her once again, dropping down his sword to slash her. Rukia immediately blocked it with ease.

In just one swift move, Kaien found an opening, but only slashed her tan cape that was around her neck. Rukia glared at him as she disappeared into the mist. Kaien smirked as he laughed out loud. "Is that all you got?"

Rukia appeared above, standing on the higher pillars. She was breathing hard, it felt difficult to feel the oxygen in her lungs coming in and out. During the battle she had used her first dance, Tsukishiro and her second dance, Hakuren already.

The problem was...Kaien hadn't used any special moves at all! Kaien chuckled. "First dance, Tsukishiro, second dance, Hakuren. I know them very well. Just exactly who was it that helped you in those moves?"

Kaien pointed at himself. "Me, remember? You learned both of those moves in front of me! You think they will work on me, Kuchiki?"

Rukia tried to catch her breath as soon as possible. She knew he would make his next move. She looked at her Zanpaktou. _'He isn't Kaien-dono...he isn't Kaien-dono!' _her eyes widened at the sense of two reiatsus. _'Its' Ishida's and Chad's!'_

Chomumi whispered behind her ear, making sure that Kaien wouldn't see her. "Rukia...don't give up! Kagome is praying for you"

Rukia blinked at her sudden words. "K-Kagome...?" Chomumi quietly flapped her wings. "She told me to tell you not to give up! She knows you can do it!"

Kaien chuckled. "Has something got you worried?" Rukia shook her head as she looked back at him. Kaien smirked again. "Your friends are fighting the Privaron Espada, the ex-Espada," Rukia raised an eye brow. "They aren't even...Espadas"

"Why are you relieved?" asked Kaien. "Even if they are ex-Espada, they were part of the 10 before you know? They shouldn't be taken so lightly." He chuckled again. "One of your friends actually defeated an ex-Espada, but paid a heavy price...but also that the girl that we kidnapped had meet with him"

Rukia's eyes widened. "K-Kagome?" Kaien nodded. "But don't worry, she was taken back in time...though Aizen did find out about and who knows how that went." Rukia growled under her breath as in just a flash appeared in front of Kaien and collided swords with Kaien. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Ichigo ran, kept running with Yuu by his side in his butterfly form. Ichigo's face was in full of anger...just ready to kill anything that was in his way. He carried Nel under his arm until he stopped immediately without warning, feeling something strange. Nel blinked as she looked up. "What's wrong, Itzago?"

He looked around his back. _'That reiatsu surge...it came from Rukia!' _His body started to tighten and shake from the anger as he felt two other reiatsus. _'Chad! Uryuu! They'll be okay...I'm sure...I'm sure!' _

_"_OWIE!" yelled Nel. Ichigo was out from his thoughts as he heard Nel. He looked down to where he was holding her, surprised to see that he was actually tighten his grip on her, making her unable to breathe. She put her head down, almost like she had fainted. Ichigo knelt down as he put her down to the floor. "Um, sorry about that! I kind of got lost in thought!" Nel laid down on the cold tiled floor. "Bleh..." she whispered, surprising him. "N-Nel! Get up Nel! I'm sorry! If you don't Kagome is going to kill me! Get up Nel!"

Nel closed her eyes. "I-Itzago...are you really sowwie?"

"I am! I'm sorry! Really!" he replied, worried. Nel opened one eye with a smile on her face. "If you give me a ride on your back...I will forgive you!"

Ichigo got up. "W-What? No! We got no time for games like this Nel! You little sh-" he was cut off by Nel. "Fine, I will just tell Kagome-neechan how you been treating me coldly"

Ichigo sighed as the next you knew, he continued to run...only with Nel over his shoulders. "GO FASTER!" she yelled. "YAY! It's like a father with his child!"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "I hope when I get married I don't get kids till after 3 years of marriage..."

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as Kaien twirled his Zanpaktou in his hand to the side. "Surge through the seas and rage through the skies," Rukia shook her head slowly as he continued with a smirk on his face. "Nejibana..." Soon enough, his Zanpaktou had glowed and changed it's form to a huge silver and navy blue triton with the end having a sharp spike coming out. Rukia's eyes shook, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. A ring of water surrounded Kaien, showing the full transformed Zanpaktou to Rukia. "Takes you back, doesn't it?"

_'How?' _asked Rukia to herself. "You're finished, Kuchiki," continued Kaien. He pointed the tip of the triton like Zanpaktou towards Rukia as water came out from it. "Take your stance!"

Rukia blocked his own attack, colliding once again but she knew he was pushing her back. Kaien saw that her guard was down by a bit and twirled around along with his Zanpaktou and tried to attack her once again. Rukia's eyes narrowed down as she jumped back, avoiding it.

With another twirl, Rukia's Zanpaktou collided again with his in the air. Kaien chuckled to himself as he easily saw that his strength was too much for her. He smirked, seeing his chance to bring his Zanpaktou fully down to the ground. Rukia disappeared in a flash, reappareing a few feet away from him. _'No matter how much my heart denies it...my eyes and brain are screaming that this is Kaien-dono!'_

Before she knew it, Kaien separated her from her Zanpaktou, making it land farther away from her. "You're finished," stated Kaien.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She knew that she was becoming useless little by little while her friends were battling. Kagome sat on the couch that was near her. Her hands came up to her face, showing all ten fingers. _'Ten Espadas, huh?'_

Kagome nodded to herself. "Now that I recall, on Grimmjow I saw a six...does that mean he is Espada number 6?" Six fingers changed from the ten. "When I went to that meeting, I saw exactly ten Arrancars, not including me nor Aizen." She tried to remember each and every Espada and their appearance. She remember that the only woman there was actually showing her tattoo as well. She had darker skin than hers and blond hair along with green eyes. "Oh! The tattoo was on her left side of her breast...if I remember correctly it was number three,"

Kagome stood up seeing that there was box behind the couch itself. She knelt down making sure no one would see her. Quietly, she took it out and opened it, revealing a small pocket knife and beeds with string. She took out the pocket knife and looked at the wall. She smiled as she started to carve the numbers 6 and 3 and a description along side of it. Of course Grimmjow's name on six. Kagome looked down at her chest. Though she hate to admit it...

She felt afraid of what she might have inside of her because of Aizen. She thought of ways to take it out...so far she was afraid to even do it.

* * *

Rukia appeared in front of Kaien as she started to form a Kido spell. Kaien easily dodged it by moving his head to the side, making the Kido blast a hole through the wall and let the sun light in. As Kaien was distracted, Chomumi flew as fast as she could towards Rukia's Zanpaktou and turned into her original form. "RUKIA-CHAN!" she yelled throwing her Zanpaktou to her. Kaien was surprised to see Chomumi standing there, wondering when she had gotten there.

Kaien turned his attention back to Rukia. "I'll admit. You have improved. Kido without an incantation, impressive"

As the sunlight moved towards Kaien, he moved away in a flash, making both Chomumi and Rukia wonder why he had moved if he could easily attack Rukia in that position and place. Kaien landed on the pillars, in the darkness. Rukia looked back at the sun light from the hole she had made. Chomumi appeared behind Rukia, looking at the same thing. Rukia remembered how she first had gotten her from the bridge, where he was wearing the strange mask and then him leading her here.

"Everything he has said since the beginning...was a lie," stated Chomumi as she glared at the sun. Rukia slowly nodded glaring back at Kaien. "Then why did he bring me here in the first place?" she whispered back.

"Trying making another Kido spell," replied Chomumi. Rukia nodded again as her hands came together as a yellow Kido was forming. Kaien's eyes widened, wondering what she was planning. Her hands came up as they faced towards Kaien. "Way of Binding Number 4! Crawiling Rope!"

A long yellow ray flew towards Kaien, taking him by surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KUCHIKI?" yelled Kaien. The ray was wrapping him up, making him unable to move.

"Way of Binding Number 61! Six rods of Light Prison!" suddenly the rays on Kaien, imprisoned him by his waist, making him official unmovable.

"Damn it!" yelled Kaien, cursing to himself. Chomumi nodded as she jumped up onto the air, as she brought her hand up. "SHIRO HARI!" suddenly, coming from her hand a huge ray of white light came towards Kaien. Kaien's eyes widened but he soon saw that she had aimed at the wall and made a bigger hole, letting the sunlight in.

He began to yell, his face bubbling as it came off. Chomumi landed next to Rukia. "I knew it...a disguise"

Rukia gasped as it's true form showed to her and Chomumi. Nothing but a huge cylindrical glass capsule filled with strange red liquid. Inside of it, it had two small Hollow head, each with a number 9 on their heads. Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Behind the fake Kaien, this monster was actually using him and her, it angered her. "W-What are you?" questioned Rukia.

The top little head of the Arrancar spoke, revealing it's deep voice. "I suppose the jig is up..."

Chomumi noticed that the head below spoke with a more low pitchy voice. "Well, what's done is done. I guess we should really introduce ourselves," it continued to speak. "We are Espada number 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie"

"B-But what are you?" repeated Rukia. "Don't make us repeat ourselves," spoke voice changed back to the low pitch. "And don't ask about our faces. We got tired of hearing people's opinions about our faces a long time ago"

His deep voice chuckled. "You could have done a direct hit if your little friend had attacked me"

Chomumi glared at him as a response. "We weren't aiming at you,"

"Oh?" he whispered. Rukia came forward, grabbing her Zanpaktou once again. "I had to prove to myself that you really weren't Kaien-dono! Now that I know..." she took her stance. "I won't hold back"

Aaroniero sighed. "I think I must of misheard you. You make it sound like you could win if you didn't hole back at all," Rukia's glare narrowed down even more. "You heard me right." In a blink of an eye, Aaroniero had disappeared without a sound, making Rukia looked behind her back, seeing him standing in the darkness once again by a few feet away. Chomumi raised an eye brow. "When did he-?" Aaroniero's other voice chuckled as well. "Don't take us so lightly!"

Soon enough, his face had turned back to Kaien, but also calling out his true form with it. "GLOTONERIA!" To Rukia's and Chomumi's surprise, a huge purple blob like octopus with tentacles under his lower part of his body being attached to it.

Rukia couldn't believe the size of the thing. Chomumi sighed. "This could get ugly"

* * *

Uryuu touched his left shoulder. Blood was oozing out since he had been hit by the yo-yo during the battle. Uryuu tried to catch his breath as he kneeled down and heard Cirrucci's voice. "My, my! Giving up already? Such weaklings!"

Orihime and Pesche quietly ran towards the room, seeing a few pillars on the ground and smashed into bits. Orihime gasped as she saw Uryuu already wounded on his shoulder and slowly hid behind the pillar that was still stnading behind him. Pesche sighed. "This is bad," he whispered. "I got stuck with the weakest guy in the group!" he looked up at Cirrucci. "And his opponent looks strong!"

Orihime whispered next. "What should I do? Maybe I can heal him..."

Orihime took a step forward before Pesche put his hand over her shoulder. "Hold on," he whispered. "She might see you and attack you! I will try to do something!"

Cirrucci smirked. "Looks like you don't have the enough strength to fight back, huh?" Pesche got a step closer. Orihime blinked. "W-What are you trying to do?" Pesche got closer. "I-I can almost see her p-panties..." he whispered as a reply. Orihime raised an eye brow. "W-What?"

Soon enough Cirrucci saw Pesche coming out from the pillar and getting closer. She got her yellow yo-yo and threw it towards Pesche. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she yelled. Pesche was taken back and flew towards another pillar, crashing to it and sliding down to the ground. "Ugh..." grunted Pesche. Orihime ran to his side. "Pesche-san! Are you okay!"

Uryuu looked behind his shoulder. "O-Orihime?" he saw Pesche. "Y-You're Pesche Guatiche..." Pesche slowly stood up, surprised that he actually knew his whole name. _'Impossible! There is no way he could know my whole name with me only saying it once!' _Pesche nodded. "And you are Ishida Uryuu, right?" Uryuu smirked. "That is right"

Orihime smiled at Uryuu. "Are you okay? Do you need...to be healed?" Uryuu shook his head. "I'm okay, thanks"

Pesche tilted his head to the side. _'He s-smiled? It can't be! Could he be? He knows my full name and smiled...that means!'_

"Do you love me?" he asked, taking both Orihime and Uryuu back by the statement. Uryuu's eyes widened. "WHAT? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" Uryuu shook his head. "You are so sick!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Cirrucci as she threw her yo-yo once again. Uryuu ran to Orihime and carried her in his arms as him and Pesche dodged the attack. Uryuu gently set Orihime behind a pillar. "Stay here," Orihime nodded.

Pesche pointed at Cirrucci. "I will defeat her!" Uryuu sighed. "Just shut up..." Soon enough, Pesche released a strange green slime, making Cirrucci jump up. "Ha! You think I will let you attack me?" To her surprise the green slime exploded, making every single pillar standing being covered in it. Cirrucci cursed to herself as she slipped on one and fell straight to the ground. Pesche nodded. "Serves you right for underestimating me!"

"Sad...but true..." whispered Uryuu. Cirrucci glared at both Uryuu and Pesche as Orihime came to stand behind them. "TEAR OFF GOLONDRINA!"

Orihime's eyes widened and gasped as she saw Cirrucci's true form. Uryuu growled under his breath. "Great!"

Cirrucci's form has turned similar to a moth's but hundred times it's size. Pesche sighed. "Um...I'll leave this to you Uryuu!"

Uryuu smirked as he took out a medium size steel handle stick which soon appeared to look like a sword as his usual blue reiatsu appeared on it. He smirked. "I was thinking of saving this for later, but oh well," he glared at his opponent. "Now, ready to continue?"

* * *

Kagome's eyes were closed as she sat on the floor, facing the window with the moon still above. She had hid the knife again in the box behind the couch. She was actually trying to find the object that Aizen had placed within her. After thinking for awhile, she thought that maybe she could get out with the help of her miko powers and possibly her Shinigami powers as well. Kagome tried to move the object after sensing it where it was. It was near her heart, very near.

Kagome took a deep breath knowing that one failed move could cause her life easily.

Before she knew it, she slowly felt something coming out from her chest and it pained her like nothing before. She felt it completely out of her and opened her eyes, feeling the sweat from her fore head and her breathing becoming harder. She blinked at the floating object as it slowly came down to her hand. Her eyes widened. "W-What is this..?"

The object looked something similar to what she had seen before. "T-This is the Hogyoku!" she took a deep breath. "Wait...I saw this, right in front of me! With Aizen! Is this a replica! Or was the other...a replica?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, there is a way to see. The other one, I sensed it's powers, it was real," she closed her eyes. "T-This one is exactly the same!"

Kagome slowly stood up. "He did make a replica but more like a clone of it. That ass!" Kagome looked behind her shoulder, nobody there. She smiled. "Only one thing to do with this..."

* * *

**YAY! Almost to 400 REVIEWS! **

**Thank you so much for everything! Please keep on supporting me! **

**Please review please! I will really appreciate it! Like I said the battles are really long so I will cut some stuff from it! Sorry! **

**7-9 reviews to update Sunday or monday! Sorry it's because I already start school this MONDAY and I need to get my things ready -sigh-**

**10th grade already haha**

**Review**

**Thank you for reading! **


	33. Anger

**Well...guess what readers and fans -sigh- I am back in school! Can you believe that!**

**Dang! My summer vacation went away in a blink of an eye. So yeah, I might not be able to update as fast, probably only once or twice a week...Depends!**

**SO SORRY!**

**But please don't give up on me like I won't give up on this story! Please!**

**I really thank you for all the reviews! 13 reviews in chapter 32! Wow! Got more than what I had hoped ha-ha!**

**Please keep on supporting me! Please!**

**Sorry if the updates aren't as fast but I do promise that they will happen!**

**So here is Chapter 33! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kagome looked at the so Hogyoku. All the emotions that existed were all on her head and heart. She didn't know what to believe now or who to believe in. Did Aizen show her a fake or real one. If fake...was the one in her hand the real one?

But...

If the one that Aizen _had_ showed her was actually real, then why would he place a fake in her own body. He did say that whatever was in her body was a punishment. Unless, both are real. In power, appearance and abilities. He had made a copy!

Another question blew into Kagome's mind...why?

Her eyes darted out to the window, the crescent moon shining on her face. _Sigh. _She held the Hogyoku tightly, gripping it harshly with anger and regret. Only one way to deal with this...

Destroy it.

* * *

Uryuu's eyes narrowed down as he stopped the twirling from his so called reiatsu sword. "So? Ready for round two of this battle?" What looked like sharp triangles came down from the ground, next to both Uryuu and Cirucci. Pesche and Orihime stood behind, watching the battle continue. After Uryuu had first taken out his sword, Cirucci immediately fired her sharp feathers that looked like a saw to her opponent.

Uryuu chopped them off easily after studying their movements and how the reacted. Uryuu pushed his glasses in with his free hand. "Good thing I played it safe," she closed his eyes, knowing that Cirucci was listening. "Before coming here, to Hueco Mundo, I took out some weapons from the warehouse," Uryuu pointed the edge of his weapon to her. "Seele Schneider, the only edged weapon to a Quincy"

Pesche looked at Orihime. "So he took that weapon...without permission?" he whispered.

Orihime shook her head. "I am guessing he took it from his father back at home"

Uryuu noticed that Cirucci had one wing left with those sharp feathers on. In just a flash step, he appeared behind her, ready to slash it through them so that she wouldn't have any more weapons to use.

Unluckily, he was blocked by the wing itself and thrown back. Cirucci smirked. "So you are a quincy, huh?"

"What of it?" stated Uryuu as he landed on the floor with his two feet.

"Well," she replied. "What is someone like you aiding the Shinigami?" Uryuu smirked as well snickered at the question. "I am not aiding no Shinigami"

"Huh?" Cirucci lifted her eye brow in question. "Then what other business do you have here? A death wish perhaps?"

Uryuu closed his eyes. "Nope. My reasons are the same as the Shinigami here though"

"What?" asked Cirucci. "Don't tell me it is to save that human girl that they kidnapped and brought here?" Uryuu nodded, opening his eye lids. "That human girl has done a lot for each and every dead and living person...even for me though I never really talked to her"

"You?" Cirucci laughed. "What had she done for you?"

"That is really none of your business," he reappeared behind her wing again, but was blocked one more time by it. Cirucci saw him jumping back a few feet away and swinging his Schneider again. "Don't underestimate me!" yelled Cirucci.

"Maybe I would be checking that wing of yours," replied Uryuu. Cirucci's eyes widened as she saw her cut out sharp feathers coming down to the ground.

Uryuu smirked once again. "You see, my weapon vibrates at a more increased speed compared to yours. It isn't even half of mine from what your feathers are."

"So you are saying my wings won't work against you?" asked Cirucci, keeping it cool.

"Yes," answered Uryuu. "That is correct"

"Okay..." whispered Cirucci as she smirked after him. Orihime gasped as they all saw Cirucci's parts of her released moth form coming down to the ground and separating from her body. Uryuu shook his head slowly. "What are you doing? I didn't know that Arrancars could separate from their forms"

"I didn't separate," answered Cirucci. "I ditched them..."

Everyone's eyes widened as every part of her moth form came collapsing to the floor, only leaving her huge head piece of white hair and her tail. Her grin appeared again across her face as her tail came up and soon enough showed up a huge pink light, forming what seemed like a fan. "You see, once I ditch my parts, it's like only sucking up reiatsu...and it takes most of your own energy away," explained Cirucci.

"You are willing to go that far?" exclaimed Uryuu.

"We Arrancars are soldiers and the Espada are our commanders. We will fight till we win or die!" yelled Cirucci, glaring at Uryuu. "Failure isn't accepted!"

* * *

Chad was pushed back to the wall, crashing into it. "Now that is lame, dude"

The Arrancar, who had a huge orange-redish afro touched the small part of his hollow mask that was left on his head. "I guess you aren't cut out to defeat the great Arrancar Number 107, Gantenbainne Mosqueda"

Chad head lowered down, seeing the amount of smoke the crash had created. He growled under his breath as Gantenbainne saw something soon happening. Chad charged, already with his Brazo out. The spiritual energy around it gathered as he made a fist directly to Gantenbainne. Gantenbainne scoffed. "That won't work"

He appeared in a flash next to Chad, only with his hand on Chad's forehead. "Your little pathetic human punches won't work if you can't even do Sonido"

He pushed him back again to the ground, forcing him farther away from his opponent.

"I think I have said a few times already," continued Gantenbainne. "Haven't I?"

Chad tried his hardest to stand back, feeling the energy already in him slowly disappearing. "But, if you want to keep charging at me, then I won't stop you," added Gantenbainne. "You will still die."

"We will see if I die or not," the energy around his arm gathered once again. His feet began to ran towards the Arrancar, giving his punch out. It was soon caught by Gantenbainne, with a single hand. His other free hand, he punched Chad on his face, throwing him a bit off balance.

Chad tried to punch back, but saw a fist hitting his lower abdomen and throwing him up to the ceiling, crashing to it as well. Chad rushed down, not giving up at all. He missed as Gantenbainne appeared behind him and kicked him in the face.

"Was is this?" said Gantenbainne. "I am being the nicest I can and you can't even put a single scratch on me!"

* * *

Cirucci rushed forward, making her own tail and fan go towards Uryuu. Trying to block it, he was taken back, seeing the amount of strength left in her. After each attack, Uryuu noticed that her speed of throwing her tail had increased from her last record of sped he had recorded in his mind. Cirucci smirked. "I SHOULD OF DONE THIS ALONG TIME AGO!"

Uryuu looked behind his shoulder to see the fan coming towards him, block it once more. Cirucci's eyes narrowed down as she brought back her fan to examine it. A cut had gone through.

"I see," whispered Cirucci. "A fan isn't the right choice to fight you with when you are using a sword. A sword that can cut through"

Uryuu's eyes glared as her fan transformed into a sword itself.

"Sword vs. sword at the same strength would be much better," continued Cirucci.

"Same strength?" repeated Uryuu. "I think I misunderstood you. My sword isn't one that cuts, but one that makes the reiatsu around soften...collecting it"

Cirucci's eyes widened. Orihime smiled. "I think this battle may be over soon"

"We can't say that for sure," whispered Pesche. "That scary lady always has tricks up her sleeve!"

Uryuu's bow appeared one again, but this time his Schneider was the arrow, aiming towards Cirucci. Cirucci flew up, but at that moment, Uryuu released it, hitting her strictly towards her gut. Her eyes widened as she coughed. Uryuu's Schneider came down, the reiatsu from it gone.

Uryuu walked towards it and picked it up after seeing Cirucci collapsing down. His back turned to her as he walked towards Orihime and Pesche. "Let's go..."

Orihime took a step forward and was about to run to Cirucci to help her up, knowing she was still alive, but Uryuu's arm stopped her by dragging her away. "No"

"What?" exclaimed Orihime. "B-But she is hurt"

Uryuu looked at Orihime from the corner of his eyes. "And she is our enemy. Don't worry, I didn't kill her," he continued to walk ahead towards the hall exit. "Come on Pesche"

Pesche nodded and ran behind them. Cirucci's tears ran down her cheeks as she heard them leave an her...laying on the ground, insulted to being left alive instead of dead. Cirucci cursed to herself. _'Damn...him! Damn him!'_

A shadow grew over her. Cirucci's eyes widened after hearing a familiar voice. She slowly looked up from her place to see the Exequias above. Rudobon took out his Zanpaktou. "You are coming with us, do not try to restrain..."

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes. She sighed, ready to give it her all to destroy the Hogyoku into dust and possibly from this universe. But there were two now...double the work now!

She shook her head. She had planned to use her miko powers and it would probably take half of them away, but if it was to save herself and her friends and possibly her family, there was no choice. Sometimes sacrifices were to be made for the ones you love and the happiness they deserved.

She put the Hogyoku in her hands, ready to make a chant after remembering one that Kaede had showed her that had to do with erasing and destroying certain things, mainly huge things that would take most of your energy.

Her lips parted but was surprised to hear Ulquiorra's voice as he opened the gate. "Aizen-sama has requested for you"

Kagome gulped. She had no time to destroy it right now and especially with Ulquiorra watching her. That would only bring bigger problems to her. She looked down to her chest and saw that the Hogyoku could be hidden in between for now. She nodded as she rose up to her feet. "Fine," Ulquiorra raised an eye brow. "Are you hiding anything?"

Kagome turned around after making sure that the Hogyoku wouldn't fall out. She smiled. "Was is there to hide? If you look around there is nothing around here but a couch and window to look at. If I was hiding something, it would be my own feelings, nothing else"

She walked forward, past Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra saw her already walking down the stairs, quietly. He knew she was hiding something, but her smart mouth always never gave him the chance to really come back to his thoughts that fast like before. He closed the cell doors as he walked behind Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she got to the hallway. _'Does Aizen already know?'_

* * *

"DIE!" yelled Gantenbainne, but was soon surprised when he saw himself being thrown back to the wall and actually crashing into it. Gantenbainne grunted in pain as Chad walked towards him, confidently. "I told you, I'm not ready to die yet"

Minutes had passed on the battle and that was actually the first time Chad had found an opening to attack Gantenbainne. Gantenbainne scoffed, the usual grin appearing on his face. "I see now, Sado Yasutora. You want an all-out fight?"

"That's right," answered Chad. "I have to move on from here"

Gantenbainne got up from his spot. "Sound like fun!" He disappeared and showed himself behind Chad. Chad's eyes went wide as the first slash from Gantenbainne's claws wounded him down to the ground one after another.

"On your feet," ordered Gantenbainne. "Someone like you shouldn't be fighting like this"

Gantenbainne raised an eye brow. "No answer? That hurts my feelings"

His so called 'claws' started to have a small spark of light coming from it. "FINE! DIE!"

As his claw came down, "TASTE THE POWER OF MY DRAGA!"

Chad's eyes opened as his fingers from his Brazo slowly twitched. Smoke appeared as a sudden impact was made. Gantenbainne's eyes widened as Chad's voice was heard and saw him perfectly up. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to hide it," whispered Chad. "But ever since I came to Hueco Mundo, I had felt my own powers changing, more like different than in my world," his hand was showing something different. The finger tips of the middle and ring finger had a red line in the half of each, a much more brighter red than the last. The black around it was much sharper in color.

"But I finally have under my control," continued Chad seeing that Gantenbainne was much as surprised. "I am able to fight at full strength now"

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante," whispered Chad as his new arm showed different color and shape. It looked like an exact shield being connected to his fingerprints and down to his elbow. "This is its' true form"

* * *

Uryuu looked around as he stopped in the middle of the hallway, along with Orihime and Pesche. Orihime gulped. "T-This reiatsu is S-Sado-kun's!"

Uryuu nodded. "It seems he found an opponent in his way"

"But the reiatsu...it feels different from his, don't you think?" asked Orihime. "I mean I can tell it is his, but more like an increase with a higher reiatsu rate sort of"

Uryuu sighed. "Let all just hope he is okay for the time being"

* * *

"What are you?" asked Gantenbainne, surprised to his his arm already changed in form. "What am I?" repeated Chad. "I have figured out that my own powers are nothing like a Shinigami's nor a Quincy's...they are more like a Hollow's"

Chad's arm soon blasted off full spiritual power from behind, almost like a rocket coming out from the en of the shield. He punched Gantenbainne, even strong enough to throw him off and crash into the wall and to the next room.

"Power is unstable," said Chad as he came walking into the room. "It changes constantly. Small differences will appear no matter what. Whether you are a Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow or even human"

"So what?" exclaimed Gantenbainne. "So...I think the worst mistake you can ever do is underestimating your own opponent"

Gantenbainne jumped up into the air, only to be hit by a huge spiritual blast, not being able to dodge it at all! Chad saw that Gantenbainne landed in the floor, crashing down of course. Nothing but smoke covered the area. Chad's eyes widened with shock at seeing something around Gantenbainne's shoulders. A sort of dome-like was over his shoulders, along with punching daggers that looked like dragons teeth. The tail stretched down to the floor, almost giving him the complete look like an armadillo.

"Have you forgotten that I also have a released form?" asked Gantenbainne.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened. "T-This is Chad's!"

"Huh?" whispered Nel. "What are you talking about Itzago?"

Ichigo shook his head. "N-No it's nothing...let us keep moving!"

"Oh, okay," answered Nel. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Kagome is okay without us?" asked Nel. "I mean she is now being more watched than before because she escaped"

Ichigo's eyes softened, remembering how she had gotten taken away from him, again, by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Yuu, in his butterfly form, came out. "She is strong enough to have her life still...but we do need to get there before Aizen's plans really start"

Ichigo nodded. "I just hope they haven't hurt her"

"We all hope that," whispered Yuu.

* * *

"W-What is that now?" exclaimed Gantenbainne. After he had released his true power, he had thought that the battle was already decided that he would win, but his movements stopped after his final blow was easily destroyed by Chad...with a different hand. It's armor was way different. This time white and having a red line straight down. The finger nails like red diamonds and a spike was sticking out from the shoulder.

"This is the arm...to attack," answered Chad. "And this is the final form of it"

"Its' name is Brazo Izquierda del Diablo," added Chad.

"Diablo?" whispered Gantenbainne. "THE DEVIL?"

Gantenbainne saw Chad taking closer steps towards him. He decided to release yet another blast from his released form but the blast was easily stopped by Chad's new armored arm, destroying it by forming a fist.

Blast after blast was sent from Gantenbainne but Chad hadn't moved from his spot as he easily stopped them one after another. "Not bad," replied Gantenbainne.

"I always fight at full strength," answered Chad."It is the only way I know"

In one flash movement from Chad, he appeared in front of the Arrancar and pushed him back and ran to the wall, pinning him there as his new armored hand, Diablo came up. The fingertips had brought up at the edge of each finger small ovals with blue lighting around and soon formed a fist, making the whole hand being surrounded by sparks.

"La Muerte," whispered Chad. His punch came directly at Gantenbainne's chest, making grunt in pain. Immediately the armor around Gantenbainne broke, and also the wall behind him cracked, making the carving of a skull. "Thanks to you," whispered Chad as Gantenbainne saw that his body landed outside due to the explosion of Chad's attack. "I was able to figure out my true power and actually bring it out," continued Chad.

"I won't take your life," said Chad. "Instead I will pray for you to have a good life"

"I have a question for you," whispered Gantenbainne. "Why are you here? I know it is to save that girl, but why?"

"She saved my life," answered Chad. "That girl, Kagome, really has done a lot for me. If it weren't for her I would probably still be in bed...resting"

"I see," replied Gantenbainne. He closed his eyes as Chad walked forward, seeing that the place had a clear blue sky with white clouds and a few buildings but along with the desert still around. "What is going on here?" asked Chad.

Gantenbainne felt a shadow casting over him. He opened his eyes as quick as possible. "R-Run..." he whispered, catching Chad's attention. Chad looked behind his shoulder and his eyes widened seeing another person there.

* * *

Kagome looked to the side of the hallway. There was another opening to the side. "What's wrong?" asked Ulquiorra who stood behind her. Kagome only looked to see it was empty. "Mind telling me who that guy was?"

"Guy?" repeated Ulquiorra. "Miko, just keep moving. We do not make Aizen-sama wait"

"Just answer this question!" exclaimed Kagome.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Which guy?"

"There was you, Grimmjow, and the guy with pink hair and the freakishly tall one," described Kagome, still looking at the hallway. "What is the name of the tall one"

"Nnoitra, Espada number 5," Kagome's eyes widened. "ESPADA? 5?"

"Why so suprised?" asked Ulquiorra. Kagome started to walk again, but felt like her knees could make her fall anytime due to the lack of support. _'C-Chad-kun!'_

* * *

"STOP IT!" yelled Gantenbainne as he saw Chad getting his right arm armor on. "RUN!"

The strange man smirked. "So? You are one of the intruders, interesting"

A tall Arrancar, with nothing but a huge smirk on his face and oval face was in between both Chad and the weak Gantenbainne. The Arrancar was holding a huge weapon, looked like an axe-like weapon having two crescent moons from back to back at each other along with a huge chain at the end of his weapon.

"STOP!" yelled Gantenbainne again.

Silence took over the area. Only hearing the wind, dirt moving and the small chuckle the Arrancar was giving.

Chad brought out his Diablo armor out as well and ran towards the Arrancar. "I will finish you off in one blow before he does anything!"

"NO!" yelled Gantenbainne.

Chad's punch made contact with the Arrancar's chest. Chad looked up to see him smiling down at him. "Huh? Was that your best shot?"

Chad's eyes widened as blood stained the desert sand...

"I knew it you were weak..." added the Arrancar.

* * *

Kagome stopped again, only this time her whole body was shaking, her eyes and heart were also in full movement of shock. _'N-No it can't be...this feeling...i know it is not real! NO! NO! NO!'_

"So you've noticed," added Ulquiorra. Kagome looked behind her shoulder, slowly. "The fool Nnoitra has already gotten impatient. I already knew why you were asking"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down. "You Espadas are monsters..."

"Nnoitra had orders to stay in his chambers," continued Ulquiorra. "But he didn't listen"

"Chad-kun isn't dead," whispered Kagome. Ulquiorra stayed silent. Kagome's eyes narrowed down more, even her eyebrows. "He isn't"

"Aizen has called you to eat dinner with him," Kagome looked away. "I will not"

"Your duties are to be alive right now," answered Ulquiorra. "So _you _are going to eat"

Ulquiorra appeared in front of Kagome. "Eat you will do"

"No!" yelled Kagome. Ulquiorra grabbed Kagome's chin, harshly. "Would you rather have the food forced down your throat?"

"Chad isn't dead!" exclaimed Kagome. "You can get really annoying sometimes," he replied. "It doesn't matter one way or another. What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry, I'm sure he is still alive'. Pathetic. I am not here to pamper you," his grip on Kagome tightened. "I don't understand you. Why do you care so much if he is alive or not?"

Kagome could almost feel his breath on her face, closer to her nose and mouth as he talked. His cold body touching her warm one.

"Before long, all of your friends will be dead," continued Ulquiorra. "Even the one you love. What does it matter if one got killed earlier than planned? They should of realized before they came here"

"S-Stop it..." spoke Kagome, trying to find her voice.

"If they didn't," Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "They are fools."

"Stop it..." repeated Kagome.

"I would be angry to know that they entered Hueco Mundo stupidly without knowing our and their strengths," he added. "They deserve to die"

Kagome's eyes widened with anger as she finally broke free from his hold. "STOP IT!" her hand came contact with a slap given to Ulquiorra's face. Kagome's breathing became hard seeing that Ulquiorra's face was turned to the side. "You are the one to deserve to die! To rot! To suffer pain! Don't ever talk about them that way! EVER! YOU BASTARD!"

Ulquiorra looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. "If only you were an Arrancar..."

Ulquiorra continued to walk, leaving Kagome speechless and tired. _'arrancar? What is he talking about?'_

Ulquiorra stopped in front of the doors and opened them seeing no one there. Gin came in the room from the other side. "Aizen said that he won't be coming. There is a meeting we have"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Fine." he looked at Kagome behind him, still glaring at him. "You will eat here alone. I will come back after an hour and if you haven't eaten by that time...I will tie you down and force it down your throat. Keep that in mind." Kagome went in the room, having Ulquiorra leave and Gin. The food was already on the table, ready, just for her.

All the doors closed, and locked. Tears gathered and streamed down her cheeks. "W-Why? Why...?" she whispered. She fell down on her to her knees, to weak to even walk. _'Ichigo...'_

* * *

**AND THAT IS THAT! Sorry for the late update! I AM SO SORRY! REALLY I AM! **

**Please review though please**

**I know that I skipped Chad's battle and Uryuu's by a lot but it is a long battle! **

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I have school now so it is harder for me to have social time at home! But I will try my best! **

**7-9 reviews to update before a week! **

**REVIEW! **

**And thank you for reading! **


	34. Thoughts

**HELLO! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Million hugs to everyone! **

**Wow! Sophomore Year really is more challenging than Freshmen Year haha XD Now I miss 9th grade :P **

**Oh Well, I will give it my best to every class. And Lately the drama I have been receiving in my life (friends or so called friends) but oh well, there are many more people out there that I could meet! **

**But drama doesn't stop me from doing what I love to do. Dancing, Singing and mainly Writing ha-ha**

**Again thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**So here is Chapter 34! Oh wow! Sorry if the story is really long -sigh- really sorry!**

**Just to let you know, the sequel will be when Soul Society joins in! **

**ENJOY! (I won't include all of Renji's battle against Szayel!)  
**

* * *

"Nnoitra-sama," said a voice. Nnoitra, who was sitting on a broken branch that was sticking out from the dirt was watching carefully Chad. Chad had fell unconscious immediately after he had wounded him. Nnoitra sighed as he sat up straight, without looking at who was behind him. "Tesla?"

"Yes, sir," an Arrancar with blond hair and very slim stood just a few away from Nnoitra. A small rectangular turquoise tattoo was on his right cheek along with him wearing a black eye patch on his right eye as well. Tesla moved his gaze down to Chad, were he laid. "You aren't going to deliver the final blow, are you?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Nnoitra.

Tesla placed his arm behind his back as he turned towards his 'master'. "Who is going to acknowledge me as being the strongest even if I kill a thousand weaklings?" Nnoitra sighed once again. "Their lives are worthless. The ones that matter are-" he looked closely at the dirt below him, stopping in mid sentence. "Huh?"

"Is something the matter?" asked Tesla. Nnoitra moved his sight to the buildings ahead. "That dumbass Aaroniero released his Zanpaktou already but even so, his opponent's reiatsu isn't even that special."

Nnoitra got up as he grabbed his Zanpaktou. "Let's go"

"Where to?" asked Tesla, still not moving.

"I sensed someone from the intruders with really high reiatsu," Nnoitra smirked. "I'm going to crush him"

Tesla sighed. "Just one question"

Nnoitra peeked at Tesla. "Hm?"

"Is it true you meet Kagome-sama?" asked Tesla. "Kagome-sama?" repeated Nnoitra. "Why so formal towards her? She is just a prisoner and a weapon to Aizen, nothing special, though her own energy vibes and reiatsu do feel soothing"

"Soothing?" questioned Tesla, which made Nnoitra smirk. "It's not like us Espadas don't talk to other Espadas," Nnoitra continued to walk. "The people that have actually talked to that girl have felt the same thing...excitement"

"W-Wait..." grunted Chad as he slowly got up, making Nnoitra stop. "W-Where is K-Kagome-chan?"

As he supported himself onto his one knee, a massive glob of blood from his chest fell down to the sand where the rest of his blood had stained.

"I won't...let you...leave," whispered Chad, keeping his eyes at the man that had attacked him.

Nnoitra looked to his other side of his shoulder. "Eh?" his usual creepy grin appeared. "You can still move?" Sparks appeared at the spike on Chad's Diablo arm. The moment that Chad felt confident he ran towards Nnoitra but both were surprised to see Tesla in between blocking Chad's attack with his own Zanpaktou.

"Your fists could never reach Nnoitra-sama in the condition you are in!" yelled Tesla, glaring at his opponent with his one eye. "Damn it..." whispered Chad under his breath. Chad fell back to the floor, feeling the energy in him slowly fading away and also his life...

Tesla sighed as he put away his Zanpaktou. "So? Nnoitra-sama, shall we leave?"

As Tesla was about to turn around and walk towards his master, he found himself having his neck next to Nnoitra's axe-like weapon against it. "Who told you to get involved?" asked Nnoitra. "I-I'm terribly sorry!" apologized Tesla. "B-But the enemy put all his left energy in that final attack! If something would of happen to you Nnoitra-sama-" he was cut off by Nnoitra himself. "Nothing was going to happen to me!"

"No one in this universe can destroy this body of mine," he explained, keeping his weapon still next to Tesla's neck. He moved it a little closer, making Tesla gasp, afraid that his own master would of really killed him. "Don't forget that I am the most powerful Espada here"

* * *

"This could get ugly..." whispered Chomumi as she saw and Rukia what the 9th Espada was turning into. It was way worse than the original form he had with the skulls in that weird red liquid.

Rukia's expression was unexplainable, seeing what the monster that had came out, giving her a clue that it was his released form. "Nice expression," whispered Kaien, looking down. "You are terrified, aren't you?"

"FEAR ME MORE!" yelled Kaien."Do you want to know how many hollows I have eaten?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "H-Hollows?"

Chomumi shook her head as she heard his answer. "I have eaten 33,650 Hollows in total."

Chomumi looked away. "So disgusting." Rukia narrowed down her eyes. "He ate the hollow that attacked Kaien..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji ran, still in the same hallway without any change in it. Dondochakka continued to follow him, but soon saw Renji ahead stopping. "What now, Renji?" asked Dondochakka.

"The path splits here," he answered as they looked ahead. Dondochakka saw what he was talking about. The path of this hallway now lead to a left or right. "Don't scare me like that!" yelled Dondochakka.

"What?" questioned Renji. "I just said that the path splits!"

"So what if the path splits! I am scared enough that we are even here where the Espadas are!" Renji shook his head but looked behind him after Dondochakka yelled. He saw him falling down a hole that had suddenly appeared below. "D-Dondochakka!"

Renji followed afterwards, another hole below him opening and taking him down, straight down to who knows where.

* * *

Renji fell down straight to a whole other different room, but Dondochakka was no where in sight. Renji stood up. "Ugh! What kind of trap was that? I don't see Dondochakka anywhere neither"

"I have to hurry and get out of here," whispered Renji, seeing that the smoke wasn't subsiding. Soon enough, Renji was caught surprised when he heard a certain laugh around the room. "This is wonderful!" said the mysterious person. It looked like _he _was talking onto a microphone of some sort.

Immediately, Renji put his hand on the handle of his Zanpaktou as the voice continued to speak. "I placed numerous traps around here and you fell into the simplest one," he chuckled, making Renji look around the room till he saw a sliding door open. "Oops, excuse me. I haven't introduced myself."

"I will only say it once," he continued as he slowly came out. "I hope someone with such a low intelligence can remember it"

From what Renji could see due to the smoke, he saw a man with bright pink hair and yellow-ish eyes wearing glasses starring right at him as he took off the mic from his ear.

Renji knew he had to be on guard, feeling that this was no ordinary Arrancar.

"I am Espada Number 8, Szayel Aporro Granz," he introduced.

"So you are one of the ten that supervise the other Arrancar, am I correct?" asked Renji, keeping a good eye on him. Before he knew it, Dondochakka came out from another hole, falling onto of Renji. "Ugh!"

"That was such a scary hole!" yelled Dondochakka, his tears running down. "So scary! I hate holes now!"

"Get off me _now!_" exclaimed Renji. Once Dondochakka had heard the familiar voice he turned his attention to the side after he had stopped crying. To his surprised he found himself starring directly at Szayel. "AH! You are Espada Number 8! Szayel Aporro-sama!" yelled Dondochakka, tears coming back to him.

Szayel's expression did not change from the serious one he had, just watching Dondochakka speak and freak out. "Szayel Aporro-sama! Hueco Mundo's greatest researcher and specialist at making spirit-based weapons!"

"GET OFF!" yelled Renji. Dondochakka blinked, looking under him. "Hey Renji. What are you doing under my bottom?"

Renji finally kicked him off with his leg, finally being able to get up. "Ouch! That hurt! Why did you kick me?" asked Dondochakka.

"Shut up!" yelled Renji. "I will kick you again if you keep whining!"

Renji soon heard a step behind him. He looked behind his shoulder to see Szayel even closer than before, but smirking. "So? How about we end this comedy routine, eh?"

Szayel saw Renji's expression on his face. Nothing but anger and kill in his eyes. "Oh?" replied Szayel. "Why the sudden scary face? Give me a break. Even though I am an Espada, I am not really good at fighting. That big guy over there told you didn't he?" his eye brow rose up. "I am a researcher. I am here to gather different spirit patterns and so on.

"Hold on," answered Renji, turning around fully. "I didn't come here to chat. I came here to kick your ass."He took out his full Zanpaktou, still with the sheath on it. "I don't care about your statics and I don't care about your so called research."

Slowly, Renji was unsheathing his sword. "I won't hold back!"

Right away, which was a stupid move to do, Renji had already called out his Bankai. "BANKAI!" his sword glowed red, until the usual Zanpaktou turned into the bamboo skeleton snake. "Bamboo King Zabimaru!"

With a first easy swing of his Zanpaktou, he left his Zabimaru go and attack Szayel, who was actually standing in the same position and expression. Zabimaru was soon stopped when a sort of barrier stopped him from getting any closer to the 8th Espada.

Renji's eyes widened as the sudden barrier looked to be like an explosion and had quickly destroyed Zabimaru into tiny pieces.

Szayel finally smirked once again, seeing the reaction from Renji's face.

* * *

Kagome slowly stood up. She sighed as she looked around what looked like the dining room. Her food was still there, alone. She slowly walked over to it and grabbed the whole plate with her two hands.

"When will all this be over?" she asked herself. She threw the plate over to the wall, making it brake and fall to the floor. Her attention changed to her chest, where she had hid the Hogyoku. Destroy, it needed to be destroyed. Though it would take half of her abilities it would be her sacrifice.

What made it worse was that there were two now. TWO! If she would destroy both that would mean that it would take all of her powers away. The Shinigami abilities were still unknown if they would be affected, who knows.

"I could try to destroy it right now. Ulquiorra left like thirty minutes ago, might as well," she gulped. "But I have a feeling that they are still watching me"

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She knew that she was only able to communicate with Chomumi, who was with Rukia, but she really wanted to talk to Yuu.

Mainly because of Ichigo being with him.

She sighed once again. The answer just wouldn't come to her. Why was she feeling this way when she thought about him? It was not love, a like? Brotherly? Friend way? or possibly more?

Kagome shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "Whatever happens I can't allow myself to. Besides Orihime likes him. It is not my right to barge in just like that. I just meet them..."

Before long, the doors opened immediately, startling Kagome. She saw Ulquiorra standing there, seriously more than ever. "I thought I had an hour?" she asked.

"You did," he answered. "But seems like Aizen-sama wants me to bring you back to your room for reasons of his and us, the Espadas." Kagome raised an eye brow. "And that would be?"

Ulquiorra looked over at the spilled food and broken plate. "You didn't eat," he replied.

"I told you I wouldn't," she answered. Ulquiorra glared at Kagome. "Just come."

She knew that if she wanted to destroy the Hogyoku she had to go to her room and be alone. Yes, she would follow orders without arguing now, no matter how much it annoyed her.

"Fine," she walked over to the exit.

* * *

_CRACK!_

Rukia's sword had broken in half the instant that she was in the air when Kaien aimed his triton and Chomumi was being trapped by the tentacles. "RUKIA!" called out Chomumi seeing the worst thing possible.

The sword's pieces went in opposite directions, but making the triton itself pierce right through her. Thoughts had been in her mind about her past memories with the real Kaien, saying it was her fault he had died since she had killed him.

Chomumi had tried to make her snap out of it, but it was just too impossible.

Rukia grunted in pain, feeling the sudden burn inside.

Kaien laughed harder as he raised his weapon even higher, having Rukia hang from it, with no weapon at hand. Her eyes slowly went emotionless, nothing but blood slowly coming out from her mouth.

Rukia grabbed the weapon with her hand, keeping it with a grip. On her other hand, she was still holding the last part of her broken Zanpaktou. Kaien shook his head, but smirked. "You are still conscious? So pitiful!"

"Struggle all you want," whispered Kaien. "You can't kill me no matter what. He pulled his weapon closer in order to make her body get near his. Small ice particles fell as Rukia's hand grabbing his weapon started to cover itself with ice.

"Hm?" glared Kaien. "You still have enough energy to grasp the hilt of my weapon?" She slowly raised her arms, both of them to where her broken Zanpaktou pointed at Kaien's forehead, very closely. "Eh?" whispered Kaien. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but are you going to fight me with a broken katana?"

His eyes narrowed. Chomumi saw that Rukia was trying her best to fight in this battle, by herself. It was something that Rukia herself needed to deal with. "G-Go..." whispered Rukia. "C-Chomumi, go to K-Kagome..."

Chomumi's eyes widened. "No! I can't leave you here like this!"

"G-Go..." she whispered once more. "Please, I will...be fine"

Chomumi looked over at Kaien and back to the Shinigami. "Fine," she answered. "But...Rukia, don't die"

Rukia slowly smiled, weakly. Rukia knew that something had been bothering Chomumi, she guessed that she sensed something wrong with Kagome. As Chomumi turned into a butterfly and suddenly disappeared, Kaien watched Rukia once again. "You do know you are going to die, right?"

"S..." she lifted her katana up, so it would to his forehead. "San no Mai," slowly, ice particles were creating a new sharp katana. "Shirafune!"

Kaien's eyes widened as his forehead had been stabbed by her blade. Rukia watched carefully as his mask of Kaien slowly drifted and once again showed its' true form.

With the last of her energy, she slashed it all the way down, both the cylindrical glass broke, freeing the red liquid and the purple glob disappearing.

Rukia fell to the ground, the skulls rolling down as they died slowly and quietly. Nothing but silence filled the room now. Rukia opened her eyes, releasing that Kaien's weapon was still in her. She slowly tried to rise up, remembering Kaien's words to her of not dying alone. The pictures and images of the people she cared about appeared in her mind.

Byakuya, Uyruu, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Byakuya...Ichigo and Kagome.

_'i know what solitude is and the feeling. I know the feeling of being locked away with no seeing the light,' _Kagome smiling appeared on her mind, along how Ichigo smiled at her. Even making Rukia smile herself. _'I know happiness, the happiness when your own friends come and rescue you. I know the terror of friends being wounded and almost killed while fighting.'_

She felt her last breath coming, slower and harder. The blood running down her mouth.

_'Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I'm on my way.'_

Her hand came down, letting go of her broken katana.

* * *

Szayel released a blue blast towards Renji, making his neck gain a cut. Renji fell on one knee. "Son of a..."

"Your strikes are incredibly slow, you know?" added Szayel. "You don't even compare to my data"

"Damn you..." whispered Renji. "You still haven't figured it out?" asked Szayel. "You are merely dancing on the palm of my hand"

"As I attacked you, you barely even moved," glared Renji. Szayel raised an eye brow. "I was testing how strong you were. I got my hopes up. Is that the best you got even without your Bankai?"

"Don't underestimate me!" yelled Renji. "HOWL ZABIMARU!"

Szayel soon brought his hand up to his ear, hearing from the reports he was getting. "Oh? One of our Espada, Aaroniero was killed. Bravo," clapped Szayel. "But it seems like one of your own got killed as well"

"What?" whispered Renji with a growl. "The Espada and the Shinigami killed each other"

"Stop bullshitting!" yelled Renji. "It's normal that you wouldn't believe me but, I can give you the name, if you want?" Renji's eyes widened. "I believe her name was, Kuchiki?"

* * *

Ichigo stopped in front of what looked like huge stairs going up to an opening. He looked behind his shoulder, still carrying Nel. "Rukia!"

Before long, Ulquiorra appeared above the stairs, surprising them both. "So you have noticed as well?" Ichigo turned around to see him above, wondering why he was there. "I was convinced that you were all brawl and no brains," he continued. "Surprisingly, you have great senses"

"Y-You're..." cursed Ichigo inside his head. Ulquiorra knew what his next question would be. He took a step down, slowly, taking his time. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "You're...Ulquiorra!"

"You know my name?" his expression never changed. "I don't recall telling you"

Once Ulquiorra had reached the last step he stood, straight without making another move. "At any rate. Kuchiki Rukia is dead"

"w-What did you say?" yelled Ichigo.

"To be more accurate, Espada number 9 and Kuchiki killed each other," he explained. "She was covered in wounds, and her body was run through by a spear. She couldn't possibly be alive"

* * *

Tears. Her eyes were closed, full of them. "Let me out!" yelled Kagome. she remembered well that Ulquiorra had taken her quickly and had locked the room immediately. Kagome asked him where he was going in such a hurry. The only answer he had given her was to see Ichigo Kurosaki. After he had left, Kagome felt the reiatsu of Rukia slowly fading away...like it had died.

"Let me out!" she yelled. "I-I can't stand it anymore...I'm stuck here, showing everyone that I am weak, not able to do anything..." she whispered. "Let...me out..."

"Rukia-chan, Chad-kun..." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked behind her. Chomumi was standing there, already in her original form. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Rukia sent me here," she answered. Kagome shook her head. "No, you are suppose to be with her! WITH HER! Go! PLEASE!" Chomumi closed her eyes. "You sensed it too, didn't you?"

"Why did you leave her? WHY?" she exclaimed. "I need to get out! Now!"

Chomumi sighed. "Kagome-sama, please calm down"

"Calm down? I have been calm enough already! I can't take it! I need to fight as well! Find them! Heal them! Anything! Just not locked up in this room!"

* * *

Ichigo continued to walk forward, ignoring Ulquiorra's words. "Where are you going?" he asked. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "I'm going to save Rukia, and Kagome"

"I believe I told you she is dead," repeated Ulquiorra. "As for Kagome, well, she locked up. Never coming out until Aizen is ready to use her"

"She isn't an object," he whispered back. "You are right, she is tool for us," added Ulquiorra. "I don't believe that," replied Ichigo, giving his back to Ulquiorra. "I believe Kagome is warm, kind person. A caring human that loves anybody. She is the strongest person I have ever meet, willing to risk her life for us even if she just meet us a few days ago"

"Are you sure you don't want to kill me before leaving?" asked Ulquiorra. "I have no reason to fight you"

Ulquiorra raised an eye brow. "Is that so? What if I told you that I was the one to bring Kagome here in the first place? That I have been her bodyguard, harming her with words..."

Ichigo stood still and quiet for a minute before dropping Nel and in a flash reappeared in front of Ulquiorra already with his Zanpaktou out. Ulquiorra blocked his attack with his bare hand.

"Because of you Soul Society has called her a traitor!" yelled Ichigo. "I won't forgive you for that!"

"That was part of the plan," whispered Ulquiorra.

Nel covered herself as Ichigo backed up from the Espada. "Nel," whispered Ichigo. "Get away from here. I'm going to go all out with him! BANKAI!"

A huge ring of red and black reiatsu filled the place and sprouting out was Ichigo, in his hollow mask. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. _'Why does he look like that? And his reiatsu...it's like ours!'_

"You're finished!" yelled Ichigo in his hollow voice. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

* * *

**Sucks? Yes? No? **

**Please review! SEE I UPDATED! I MAKE PROMISES AND ACTUALLY DO THEM! **

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**

**Next chapter: Rest of Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra! Surprise with Kagome in her room! (I think you people can guess what comes next if you have seen the episodes)and Renji vs. Szayel!**

**REVIEW! Hope to hear from you in the reviews and in the next chapter! **

**7-9 reviews to update Monday or Tuesday! It is up to you!  
**

**SEQUEL COMING SOON! **


	35. Trapped

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Really appreciate it! **

**Though I am sad that not every one reviews oh well :(**

**That kind of makes my inspiration slowly go away! But I still try to deliver the new chapters to all of you! **

**But please review if you have the time! It really makes me happy! **

**So here it is! **

**CHAPTER 35! (again sorry if the story seems to bore you now) **

**ENJOY! **

**(trust me, it has to go along with the story line so later on you can see what happens in Karakura Town!) **

**HERE is an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! SO please reviews please! You people are my inspiration and what gets me to write this story!  
**

* * *

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" He slashed his sword in the direction where Ulquiorra stood, surprising him with the amount of reiatsu he had. Ulquiorra's hand slowly took out his hand from his pocket and extended it to stop the blast. To his astonishment he saw Ichigo right in front of him, pushing in farther back.

"AH!" Ichigo finally found the advantage to push him back, way back, making Ulquiorra crash into pillars and destroying them.

Ulquiorra was able to gain his balance back as his feet pressed onto one of the pillars to push him back towards Ichigo. Once again, he was cut off guard when he saw Ichigo swinging his sword again.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ulquiorra landed on the his two feet and tried the same thing before, only using his bare hand to stop him. Little by little, Getsuga Tensho was pushing back but with Ulquiorra's strength trying to do the same. He had no choice but to use both of his hands. _'Impossible!' _To his surprise he saw the Getsuga Tensho's energy getting stronger and bigger until it came to it exploding to twenty feet.

Ichigo coughed, knowing he over used his energy. Slowly the mask's pieces came down to the ground. The limit of it's use was already over. He soon heard Nel calling over to him along with Yuu flying by her side.

"Itsygo!" she yelled. She came jumping up and crashed into his face. Nel's hands grabbed his collar of his robes and pushed and pulled him back and forth. "I thought you were going to die!"

"I-I still might..." he whispered.

"Y-You were using that crazy power again even though you were beaten up!" she cried. "It's too much! You are overdoing it!"

Ichigo's eyes softened at her words. His memories of Kagome came to him. The first time he had ever grabbed her hand, her warm hand.

-FLASHBACK-

_Kagome shook her head at Ichigo. "Don't take him out…"_

_"Why not?" asked Ichigo with a concern face. "That's why I chained him up in the first place…." she whispered back. Ichigo looked at Kagome with confusion now. "So you are saying that…I can't use him…?"_

_"Unless I unchain him…" she answered. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and closed his eyes. "Unchain him…"_

_"No!" she yelled. "PLEASE!" he yelled back. "Do it…"_

_"Let him," whispered Grimmjow, making Kagome and Ichigo to look at him. "Let him die"_

_"I am not that stupid!" she yelled back. Ichigo grabbed her hand. "I won't die…so please, unchain him"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Nel was super worried!" her tears ran down her cheeks, making Ichigo even more sorry. His small smile appeared across his face. "Y-You can't die...Itsygo! You can't!"

Ichigo's hand started to pat Nel's head. "Sorry, Nel. I worried you didn't I?" He gently set her down to the floor on her two feet as he was getting up. "Come on. Let's go," Yuu went closer to Ichigo. "Are you sure you can move?"

"Are you okay, Itsygo?" exclaimed Nel. "I'm fine," he settled. "We can't waste any time here"

Without warning, his eyes widened as he felt a familiar reiatsu coming back. Carefully, he turned his head to the back, seeing someone slowly coming back up on his feet. "W-What the hell?"

Nothing but the Espada standing there still. His clothes ripped and dirty. The smoke of the blast was everywhere. "My, my. Even with both of my hands, I couldn't stop it." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "I am little surprised."

His tone of voice changed. "Was that everything you had?" He could tell that Ichigo was surprised to see him up like he wasn't even hit. His mouth was open, his eyes full of shock. Yuu flew behind Nel, hiding in her hood, remembering that he shouldn't be seen by them. Ulquiorra chuckled as his eyes closed. "It seems it was," he patted off his shoulder to remove the dust and dirt from his clothing. Soon enough, his hand extended with only the index finger pointing at his opponent. Green eyes showed.

Ichigo took his defense stance, knowing that the Espada was ready to attack for his turn. Nel watched, just as astonished as Ichigo.

"What a pity," whispered Ulquiorra. A green sphere appeared on the tip of his finger, sparks flying around it. In a matter of minutes, a green blast came towards them two. Ichigo's eyes turned into glare.

* * *

Renji's tone of voice changed as he swung his Zanpaktou to attack Szayel. Szayel easily blocked it without moving with his wrist. "I knew that would be your reaction. You really are interesting," he watched Renji's body shake. From anger or sadness? Didn't matter, he knew he would kill him off easily. "But I have said this several times before. "A mere Shikai can't hurt an Espada-" he was cut off when he felt the sudden rise of Renji's reiatsu strengthen and actually going through his Zanpaktou. Soon enough a blast appeared, the smoke appearing afterwards.

"Shut your freaking trap!" yelled Renji. "And out of my way!"

As the smoke started to move to the side, it revealed Szayel's mere scratch on his head and the blood running down on the side of his cheek. The usual grin on his face appeared. Renji swung his Zanpaktou again as he yelled in anger. "This is also just like I anticipated," whispered Szayel.

Easily, he moved to the side, dodging the Zanpaktou. His smirk grew wider, thinking that he knew exactly Renji's moves. But to his surprise, Renji's Zanpaktou moved down, catching Szayel off guard but giving him enough time to jump and dodge again.

"How naive," Renji's expression was more serious than before. "I made you move," this time it was Renji's turn to smirk. "You hadn't noticed it yet? Who cares if I can't use my Bankai? Who cares about data? Zabimaru is an extension of my body, my arms and legs! You can't easily predict my moves!"

He took off his coat that Byakuya had given him. "The fight starts now!"

* * *

The cero went through the wall, showing the blast even from outside until it reached the desert sand. Ichigo came out, scratched, half of his top robes were off and ripped. Ichigo looked at Nel under his arm as he ran away noticing the bright blue sky above and the desert around. "Nel? Are you okay? NEL?" he cursed to himself. "Hang in there! I'll find a place for you to rest and-!" his words never came out as he looked to his siding, seeing the same person.

Ulquiorra.

Ichigo's eyes widened seeing Ulquiorra's foot kick him straight up, losing his grip on Nel. Ichigo crashed to yet another red building, the boulders over him and Nel lost along with Yuu.

Ichigo coughed as he tried getting the boulders off of him. Nothing but scratches and blood appeared on his body. He looked up to see Ulquiorra standing and looking down at him. "You brought out that mask of yours again to block my Cero, am I correct?"

Ichigo glared at him as he continued to talk. "You have impressive reflexes," he walked closer to him. "But this time, that mask of yours lasted less than a second. Meaning you won't be able to use it again," feet only a few inches away from Ichigo's body. His stare ready to kill. "Give up." He took two steps back, seeing Ichigo's Zanpaktou close to his neck.

He could hear his breathing becoming harder but the glare of determination. "You think I'm going to give up?"

He moved his Zanpaktou to stab Ulquiorra on the shoulder, his arm shaking. "You are the top Espada, aren't you?" Ichigo smirked. "If I defeat you, this entire war is as good as over."

"I see," replied Ulquiorra. "Sorry to disappoint you," he removed his Zanpaktou from his shoulder, not even wincing to the pain. Ichigo's eyes expanded as he saw he tattoo on his left side of his chest. "N-Number 4?"

"Yes, I am Espada Numebr 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer," he added. "The fourth most powerful member of the Espada"

In just a matter of seconds, Ulquiorra stabbed his hand right through Ichigo's chest. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you cannot defeat me. Even supposing you could, there are still three Espadas stronger than me," Ichigo's eyes slowly were fading of emotion. "No matter how many times you stand back up to continue to fight," Ulquiorra slowly took out his hand. The blood gushing out as Ichigo's body flew straight down to the floor. "Your side will never get the victory"

"It seems that I overestimated you," whispered Ulquiorra. "You didn't improve as I anticipated. You're done."

Ulquiorra turned around as he walked away. "If you can still stand after your condition like that, I suggest you leave. If you can't move, just die there. Either way, you path ends here, Shinigami"

Slowly, the bankai reiatsu went away, turning Ichigo back to his original robes and original Zanpaktou.

Nothing but a still body laying on the floor, no one to sense his reiatsu, at all.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as she slid down to the ground. Chomumi came next to her. "What's wrong Kagome-sama?"

"I-Ichigo..." she whispered. "What?" asked Chomumi. "What about him?" Kagome closed her eyes. "NO! First Chad, then Rukia...now...n-now..."

Chomumi sighed. "D-Do you want me to go and check...if he is okay? Yuu is with him you know"

Kagome nodded. "Please," she smiled. "He needs you more than I do right now," Chomumi nodded. "Okay, just call me when you need me." Kagome nodded once again. She felt Chomumi's presence slowly fade. Kagome looked back down at the ground. _'I-Ichigo...you idiot!' _

Before long, Kagome heard a few noises coming from behind the door cells. At first she thought it was Ulquiorra coming back to tell her about Ichigo but the two people she saw made her furious to even see them getting closer.

"See?" said the voice at the door. At least one of the voices. "The princess is all alone"

Kagome glared at the two different sets of eye colors in the shadows as she stood. A chuckle and laugh were heard next, making Kagome annoyed, knowing something was up. The door opened a bit more, revealing the girls that had yelled at her when she visited Aizen. "Kagome-chan," said Loly. "Let's play a game"

* * *

Renji looked up as one of Szayel's Arrancar experiments were ready to attack him. Soon enough a blue arrow appeared, attacking the Arrancar, surprising both Renji and Szayel. They looked to their side to see Uryuu with his bow, along with Orihime behind him and Pesche.

"What happened to you?" asked Uryuu. "It looks like they mopped the floor with you, Abarai Renji"

"Y-You're..." whispered Renji. "Ishida! Inoue! and the other weird Arrancar!"

* * *

Kagome eyed every move that Loly and Menoly gave. They had already entered the room and even turned on the lights. Loly and Menoly looked around. "Eh? You really do have a nice room," added Loly. "What do you want?" asked Kagome, not even the least afraid of them being there but more like annoyed by them.

"She does have a nice room," replied Menoly, still looking around. Loly touched the couch that was near and laid on it on her stomach. "A _very _nice room indeed," continued Loly. "Aizen-sama must really like you!" Kagome's hand formed fist at the words. Who the hell did she think she was to come in and actually insult her? Loly noticed her annoyed expression. She patted the couch. "Well, doesn't he? Everyone's all into you! You're super popular here!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Now get out"

"Don't you think it's amazing?" exclaimed Loly with her sarcasm. "Six people have come to rescue their little princess!" Kagome's head went straight to the feeling of the decrease of Rukia's, Chad's and Ichigo's reiatsu. Picturing their possible 'deaths'. Thought she really didn't like to admit it, she felt like she already had a strong connection with them. Too strong that their deaths would lead her to depression possibly. Not only that, she had sensed Uryuu's and even Renji's reiatsu already on the move.

"So, Kagome-chan, you think you are all hot stuff, huh?" continued Loly with her attitude. She stood up from the couch and walked over to Kagome, touching her shoulder. "Don't touch me," whispered Kagome. "Excuse me?" asked Loly. "But I don't remember letting you give me orders"

"It wasn't an order," answered Kagome. "Just don't do it. I am asking as politely as I can"

"So tell me? You take that for granted don't you?" asked Loly once again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Being liked like this, by Aizen-sama, your six friends, and even the Espadas...huh?" she explained. She started to push Kagome back until she was backed up against the wall. Kagome cursed herself for letting Chomumi go before they came. She didn't know how strong these two girls were but protection wasn't such a bad idea at this time. "I don't like it at all," answered Kagome with her usual serious tone.

"Oh?" started Loly. She turned to look at Menoly who had her arms crossed. "Did you hear that Menoly? She says she doesn't like it all!"

Menoly smirked. "She doesn't?"

Soon enough, Loly's hand smacked the wall where Kagome's head was near. "Let me tell you something good, okay? Ka-go-me-chan..." soon enough, Loly grabbed a handful of Kagome's ebony hair and pulled it to drop her to the ground where Menoly stood. "What the hell!" yelled Kagome as she slowly tried to sit up.

"Don't get cocky, wench!" yelled Loly. "Stay away from Aizen-sama, lowly human!" Kagome smirked. "Trust me, I want to! But he is the one coming to me!"

"SHUT UP WENCH!" Loly's hand came contact with Kagome's cheek. Kagome slowly raised her hand to touch her bruised cheek. "Ha! Menoly, want to beat her up to show her that she should respect us?" Menoly smirked. "I am okay with it."

Loly grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Are you too weak to fight back now?"

"S-Shut up..." whispered Kagome.

Loly smirked. "Oh I know why! Is it because three of your friends have died?"

Kagome's eyes turned into a glare. "SHUT UP!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!" Once again, Loly slapped her on the same side of her face, only this time with a small scratch of her nail. Blood slowly came out. "Let's show you a lesson"

* * *

Uryuu sighed as the Arrancar he had shot fell to the floor. He saw the rest of Szayel's experimental Arrancars. "There is a whole bunch of them," he looked over at Orihime and Pesche. "You two, stay here"

Uryuu's eyes meet Szayel's, noticing the smirk on his face. "Look's like our guest has something to say," whispered Szayel. "Let's hear it"

"I appreciate your consideration," added Uryuu. Szayel bowed down, making Renji raise an eye brow. "W-What the hell...?" Uryuu sighed. "Now, I'm sorry if I so abrupt, but I'd like to confirm something." His eyes narrowed down. "Are you an Espada?" Nothing but a clap he got a response from Szayel, plus a smirk. "Well discerned," answered Szayel as he stopped his hands. "Indeed. I am Espada Number 8, Szayel Aporro Granz."

Uryuu smirked. "Number 8, huh?" he chuckled beneath his breath. "Well, I am relieved to hear that you aren't in the high ranks of the Espada."

Szayel's eye lids closed. "That is true. Please be at ease, but regardless, I am still stronger than you. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ishida Uryuu, a Quincy."

Szayel gasped in excitement. "Ah! A Quincy! That rare specimen that fought with the whore Cirucci?" Szayel started to laugh, making Uryuu feel uneasy about him already. "Ha-ha! I don't only get a Bankai-user but also a Quincy now! I'm so lucky!"

Szayel sighed. "If Yammy where here, he would be repeating the phrase that he was lucky Espada right now!" Uryuu jumped behind Szayel, catching him by surprise. "Agreed," whispered Uryuu. Slowly, Szayel looked behind his shoulder to see Uryuu already speaking. "I don't know who this 'Yammy' person is, but I would also like to be bragging about my luck...at getting into a fight with so many wide openings!" He already positioned his Schneider already as his arrow.

He soon released it, stabbing it right through Szayel's stomach. Szayel's eyes widened as he felt the pain. He fell straight down to his knees making Pesche gasp. "Whoa! That easily!"

Uryuu noticed something strange as Szayel stood still on his knees. Soon enough, the Schneider disappeared from his body as he started to laugh. "Hm...you actually thought that something like that would kill me?"

"Why didn't you realize something was wrong?" Szayel stood up from his spot. "I already finished analyzing your data as well, Quincy." Uryuu's eyes narrowed down with annoyance.

* * *

Kagome pushed Loly away as she tried running to the open door. Once she was at least two feet away, Menoly created a Bala and fired it in front of Kagome, making her jump back. Kagome looked behind her shoulder in anger. "Huh?" whispered Loly. "It looks like you got something to say"

Loly crossed her arms as she watched Kagome. "If you got something to say, spit it out already. We will be nice and listen"

"I don't even know what you two are doing here, but if it's nothing important I will asking you nicely to leave," Kagome's eyes narrowed down. "It's bad enough I have to see Espadas!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Loly got closer until she was meet eye-to-eye with her. "Menoly?"

"I know," she answered as her Bala was appearing on her hand, forming. "If you don't behave, Kagome-chan, the Bala might be fired at you and _will _kill you...got it!" Loly touched the scratch on Kagome's face, making it deeper and longer. Kagome winced from the pain. "Get your dirty hands off of me!" Kagome's hand slapped Loly, marking it red. Loly grabbed Kagome's chin, forcefully and tightened her grip. "You think you are all that just because you get to speak with Aizen-sama so directly and actually trust you!" Kagome only starred at her, seeing how pathetic she was.

Loly growled under her breath. "What's with that look?"

Loly's hand grabbed the collar of Kagome's clothing and brought her up. "Stand up!" Kagome tried getting Loly's hand off of her clothing, but saw that Menoly was aiming the bala right at her. Kagome knew she was in trouble and being threatened. If only she had either Yuu or Chomumi near, then she would take care of this mess! Her miko powers...she needed to save them for later to destroy the Hogyoku. "STOP IT!" yelled Kagome. She felt the Hogyoku between her breast slowly moving. She couldn't let these two Arrancar notice it.

Once again, Kagome pushed Loly off, making her even more annoyed. "WENCH!" she yelled as her next slap became harder until Kagome's body came crashing to the couch. Loly walked up to her body and pulled her head up by her hairs.

"How pathetic. There is no way a mere human can stand up to an Arrancar's strength!" Kagome only glared at the woman, seeing that just by being silent it was annoying the hell out of her. "STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" yelled Loly.

"I will make sure you never see Aizen-sama nor your friends again!" she yelled.

"Loly!" interrupted Menoly. "Don't take it any further than this! If you overdo it..." she was cut off by her own kind. "Shut your trap! If you're chickening out, then leave!"

"Come on, Loly!" yelled Menoly. She was soon surprised to sense a different reiatsu along with a blast coming from behind on the wall. They both looked behind to see who had done it. "W-What?" exclaimed Loly. Kagome took Loly's hand off her hairs as she slowly stood up. Loly glared right back at her. "You wench! I didn't tell you to get up!"

A step was heard from behind, catching Loly's attention. Menoly's and Loly's eyes widened. "G-Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets as he watched the whole place almost ruined. "What's up?" He looked around again. "I see you two waltzed in here when Ulquiorra wasn't around. Looks like you are having a blast"

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, what a party," she whispered, catching his attention. He noticed the bruises appearing on her white flesh and the cut on her cheek with the dried up blood on it. Loly turned around. "H-How did you get in here?" Grimmjow sighed along with Kagome. "How?" he asked. "Through the wall of course"

"Q-Quit being a smartass!" yelled Loly. "Ah, relax," he added. "I don't know who did it, but the door just happened to be broken down for some reason"

He took his steps quicker to Loly, Menoly and where Kagome was being backed up against the wall. "Jerk!" yelled Loly. "Don't mess around with us!" Grimmjow walked past Menoly and stood in front of Loly, who had Kagome right behind her. "Beat it." he demanded as his hand came to slap Loly in the face and threw her back to the floor farther away. "Oh? It looks like I over did it"

Kagome watched, quietly as Loly slowly sat up and started to cough out blood. "GRIMMJOW!" yelled Menoly, with her Bala at hand. She ran towards him, making Kagome's eyes widened. "No! You'll killed!"

Easily, Grimmjow stopped her hand, having her Bala with his own. His smirk appeared on his face seeing the frightened look on Menoly. His cero began to appear within grabbing her hand. Kagome shook her head. "D-Don't do it...Grimmjow! DON'T!"

Menoly was blasted off with his Cero, making Loly yell. "MENOLY! Grimmjow! When Aizen-sama heard about this you will pay!"

"Hm?" he whispered. He walked over to Loly, who was still on the ground. "Hey! What are you going to do? No! No! Get away! NO!"

"Boo!" he yelled, making Loly yell from the scare. "Dumbass," he whispered in response. Loly glared at Grimmjow. "A-Aizen-sama will kill you!"

Grimmjow lifted his leg, and in just one kick he had wounded her to the point she was unable to move, her voice fading away. Kagome looked to her side, seeing the door open and the hole that Grimmjow had made. Maybe this was the perfect time to go. She should of gone when he was dealing with the two annoying Arrancars. Grimmjow sighed. "Ha, like Aizen would give a damn about you!" Kagome slowly walked over to the door, making sure she wouldn't get caught.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked, making Kagome halt. "For fresh air..." she whispered back. To her astonishment, she was caught off guard when she was lifted up by her collar by Grimmjow. Kagome winced at the tightness. "Don't be retarded, okay"

"I never said...I was," she answered back. "I only did this to repay for you getting my left arm back and my place!" he added. "Okay," she replied. "Now...we are even. Let me down and I will leave since I have no business with you right now!"

Grimmjow brought her closer to his body, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Oh but you do...you are going to help me with something, trust me, you won't say no to this!"

* * *

Uryuu saw one of Szayel's apprentices coming closer to him. He positioned himself as he was ready to let go of his arrow. The Arrancar's fist came down to the floor, making Uryuu's time vanish and dodging the attack by jumping to the side. The instant that his feet touched the ground, he jumped to the side again, releasing his arrows. Three arrows were able to hit the back of the Arrancar but Uryuu noticed something else. _'The strength of my arrows are weakening'_

Another one of Szayel's apprentices appeared above him, ready to take him down to the ground. Uryuu's back flip helped him dodge it and getting him back in balance. A third came to his side when he was in the air. He turned his bow towards it, releasing it's arrow. In just one take, the Arrancar was taken down to the ground but not defeated.

Uryuu gasped beneath his breath. _'What? That happened with my arrows before and with the Espada! It made no effect!'_

"Damn it!" yelled Uryuu, releasing more arrows. They were easily dodged with each that Uryuu released. Uryuu managed to destroy one but that didn't mean it was over with just one gone.

"Darn that Uryuu..." whispered Pesche. "What exactly is he doing?" Orihime watched as Uryuu was having a hard time battling all the Arrancars along with Renji unable to move. "Shouldn't his arrows be finishing them off already?" asked Pesche. Soon enough, Pesche noticed and sensed someone behind him. "O-Orihime-chan...?"

"Yes?" she looked behind her shoulder surprised to see the same thing.

* * *

Menoly's eyes snapped open, surprised that she even could. She found herself starring at the ceiling of Kagome's room. "I-I'm..." She remembered the past events of how Grimmjow had released his cero at her and immediately killed her without a second thought. Menoly's eyes widened. "H-How?"

"It was her," whispered a familiar voice. Menoly sat up, only to see Loly sitting against the wall. Her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped up around them as her head was down. "She did it..."

-FLASHBACK-

_Grimmjow set Kagome down on her two feet after Kagome had agreed to his deal of helping him with whatever he wanted. She didn't know what, but it was better than staying here. Grimmjow sighed as he saw the bruises on her face, along with the dried blood. "I know you can heal," said Grimmjow. "Heal your face. It isn't such a pretty sight" _

_"Then don't look at it," answered Kagome. She looked over at Loly, unconciously was her state right now. Kagome slowly walked over to her body. "Hey!" yelled Grimmjow. "Get back here!" _

_Kagome knelt down close to Loly's body. "I am only doing this because I have a heart. I know I do. I have found it back thanks to those people that are here for me...I can't turn into a cold heart person like you Arrancars. I am human, meaning I have heart and I chose on what to feel" _

_"What are you talking about?" growled Grimmjow with annoyance. "Meaning you were right," answered Kagome. "I do love him" _

_"Hm?" Grimmjow lifted an eye brow. "Who are you talking about now?" _

_Kagome chuckled as her hands started to glow pink. "I guess I can't destroy it now until later..." she whispered to herself. In just a matter of seconds, Loly came back to her senses and quickly rose to sat up. She saw Kagome starring right at her. "W-What did you do?" It seemed that it was good that she didn't heal her own face since Loly came up with yet another slap on Kagome's face. Kagome chuckled. "You really are pathetic..." _

_Kagome stood up and walked over to Menoly's ashes and started to heal her up as well. Loly gasped as her eyes widened. "There's no...way..." Menoly's body began to appear once again, completely like it was before without a single scratch. _

_Loly's eyes shook with fear along with her body. "What the hell are you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MONSTER!" _

_Kagome sighed as she finished up with Menoly. "Nope..." she replied. "Just a mere human that has the weirdest life in the whole universe..." _

-END of FLASHBACK-

Kagome walked over to Grimmjow. "I am amazed that you didn't talk back to them and beat them up," added Grimmjow. "You are such a smartass when you are around us and Aizen"

"Well," she started. "Some people just need more pity than actually being talked back"

Grimmjow smirked. "So you are going to help me with that face of yours?"

"Like I said, got a problem with it...don't look at it"

* * *

"Renji!" yelled Uryuu as Renji helped Uryuu block one of the Arrancar apprentice's fist. Renji smirked. "Don't worry...I'm fine! Let's kick some butt!"

Uryuu smirked afterwards. Renji scoffed. "Just don't screw it up!"

"No problem," answered Uryuu. "As long as you don't make any mistakes, that is if"

They watched carefully as Szayel's apprentices were behind him.

* * *

Orihime blinked. "You are that other Arrancar we meet with Nel and Pesche..."

"Dondochakka!" exclaimed Pesche. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well I saw you hiding, along with her when Uryuu had appeared," he explained. "Ah," whispered Pesche. "Well that is good! Now we can get out of here together and find Nel!" Orihime shook her head and stopped them. "Woah! You two can't just leave like that! It's dangerous! Mostly everyone in this palace already knows we are here! Any turns we make will lead us to danger!"

"B-But..." Pesche looked over at the battle with Uryuu and Renji. "They are losing..."

"You have to have faith in them," she replied. "Trust me. They will win. They have a goal...we all do. We can't die here yet!"

* * *

Renji swung his Zanpaktou above his head, faster with a rhythm that made a gust of wind. Szayel chuckled. "I was wondering on what you were doing by swinging that Zanpaktou of yours," his eyes locked on the Zanpaktou over Renji's head. "But it seems like you are going to be relying on brutal strength only, huh?"

Soon enough, Renji swung his Zanpaktou to go directly towards Szayel to attack. With just a simple counterattack of Szayel's sword, Renji's Zanpaktou moved to the side easily without making Szayel move from his usual spot. "How meaningless," he whispered with a grin.

In just a matter of seconds, Renji came running in, still holding his Zanpaktou. With his free hand, he grabbed the clothing on Szayel's chest. The movement of his wrist made his Zanpaktou wrap around both of them until every inch of the stretched Zabimaru was around them. The end piece of his Zanpaktou buried into the floor, holding it as a nail of some sort keeping it in place.

"What are you trying to pull?" asked Szayel. "I'm afraid you aren't my type"

He heard Renji murmuring something under his breath but wasn't able to hear it all. "Hello. Say someth-" he was cut off as soon as Renji laughed. "The only power difference between you and me with only my shikai is definitely a big one. I know I won't be able to get the upper hand in fighting you at close-range, either." The grip on Szayel's clothing tightened as a red spark appeared like fire. "Even with a huge gap in our strength, you will definitely feel it at the close point!"

Renji's smirk appeared as the red spark got larger in size. "I've always sucked at kido," he whispered. "I always got scolded for them exploding. So...let's see which one of takes the most punishment!"

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

As soon as the red kido blast appeared, the Zanpaktou wrapped around them blasted off as well, but it didn't brake at all. Szayel came out from the smoke, coughing as his clothes at the front of his chest were showing his bare skin. Renji stood behind as he slowly collapsed down to the floor.

"Curse you! A low Shinigami like you making a fool out of me!" yelled Szayel as he continued to cough. He looked behind to see another shadow appearing behind the gray smoke. "Just as predicted"

Szayel's eyes widened, recognizing the voice clearly. "I knew you would retreat the opposite direction," the voice continued. As the smoke subsided, it appeared to show Uryuu holding yet another Schneider in his right hand. Szayel smirked. "So what? You think you have won?"

"Yes, yes I do," whispered Uryuu with a smirk of his own. He stabbed his Schneider down to the floor, making a huge circle full of his blue reiatsu. Szayel's eyes widened as he realized he was in the center of five Schneider connected by the reiatsu. He was unable to move. "B-But how?"

"It's over, Szayel Aporro," added Uryuu. Szayel's eyes widened as he saw all five of the swords' reiatsu gathering and coming towards him, burning as well electrifying him. Szayel yelled in pain, this time for real.

After minutes had passed, Pesche carried Orihime down to the floor along with Dondochakka coming down as well. "That was awesome Uryuu!" praised Pesche.

"D-Damn you..." Uryuu's eyes widened as he heard Szayel's voice once again. He looked behind his shoulder to see his whole chest care and burned marks all over him. Renji got back to his senses and opened his eyes in time to see Szayel still alive. "S-Son of a bitch..."

"I am surprised you could still stand after that attack," replied Uryuu. "Of course...I can..." answered Szayel. His breathing was becoming harder and even heavier. Szayel found one of his own apprentices near and grabbed his head. Soon enough he made it transform into a purple and black sphere and started to eat it. Uryuu's, Renji's and even Orihime's eyes widened. "W-What?"

After Szayel had finished his little 'snack', they all came to notice that the damage they had done to him was actually healing up on it's own. "Damn him!" yelled Renji. Szayel smirked. "Don't look so surprised. The whole reason I have them here is for healing needs, that is why I created them in the first place"

"You monster." whispered Uryuu.

Szayel turned around. "Where are you going?" yelled Uryuu. Szayel looked behind his shoulder. "Going to change my clothes. It is embarrassing enough to be in these garments all ruined." Uryuu and Renji growled under their breaths as Szayel continued to speak. "While I change, think of another plan...while I think of mine to kill you both"

* * *

Nel finally made it over the boulders that were laying on the floor. Her fragile voice indicated that she was also hurt. "Itsygo...Itsygo..." She reached the highest boulder and looked down to see Ichigo's body stiff on the floor. His clothing ruined as well as his body. Her eyes softened at watching his state. "Itsygo..."

She tried focusing her vision at his face. A gasp passed her lips as she saw Ichigo's eyes with nothing but stillness and no emotions. Not even a blink. He was starring at dust practically. Tears gathered in her eyes once again and began to cry harder. She crawled closer to his body, repeating his name over and over again, reaching to him.

"You can't die, Itsygo! Itsygo!" she continued to cry, trying to get closer as she crawled. To her surprise she saw a foot stomp right in front of her, making her tears and cries stop immediately. She looked up to see another Arrancar standing only this time he had turquoise hair. "Take a hike, kid." he demanded.

Her body began to tremble. "E-Espada number 6...G-Grimmjow-sama..."

His attention turned to face Ichigo. He came closer towards him, looking down. He kicked him over to flip him the other way, not even caring knowing he was already dead. He noticed the hole on his chest, knowing it was Ulquiorra's doing.

"I knew it," he whispered as he scoffed. Nel noticed something was under his arm and was actually covered up by a white cloth. He soon removed it as he dropped a girl to her knees in front Ichigo. Her mouth was blocked by a piece of cloth as her hands were chained up. Nel's eyes widened. "K-Kagome-neechan?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo's dead body lying right in front of her. Grimmjow removed the cloth around her mouth as well as the chains. "Heal him," he ordered as he sat on a boulder. She looked behind her shoulder. "W-What?"

"Heal him!" he yelled.

She looked down at his body once again. "I-Ichigo..." she touched his face, gently. "I-Ichigo..."

* * *

Loly's eyes along with Menoly's widened as they saw Ulquiorra coming into the room where Kagome was in before. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. He already had his new clothing on and acted as he didn't even get into a fight. His hands were placed in his pockets, walking towards the two female Arrancars.

"Who did this?"

Loly gasped at the sudden tone of voice he had. "G-Grimmjow..." she was scared enough that the fourth Espada was there.

Ulquiorra turned around and left the room, knowing exactly what he was up to

* * *

THAT IS THAT!

PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER!

REVIEW! PLEASE

I will make the other chapter longer if I get enough reviews that is!

Next up some of you may know! Grimmjow vs. Ichigo, reunion once again! AND MORE!

REVIEW PLEASE!

8-9 reviews!

THANK YOU FOR READING! I promise to update by Tuesday or Wednesday if enough reviews!

THANK YOU! (As for Chomumi, you need to read next chapter to find out!)


	36. Hurting Love

**OMG! Thank you so much for all the reviews! SO MANY! **

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**Don't worry! the Sequel it is on it's way! **

**WOW! Passed 450 mark! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

**Thank you! **

**I promise the rest of the chapter will be a bit different now that there is more coming into it! And just to give you a little hint! **

**In the sequel Ichigo's hollow will be back but someone else! Big twist!(If you haven't read the chapters!) **

**Please keep reviewing and I will keep updating!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

**(Just to tell you...this chapter mainly consists of Ichigo vs. Grimmjow!)  
**

* * *

Her fingers touched his rough skin on his cheek. Nothing but his eyes wide opening without a blink in them or a movement from him. He was dead...good as gone. "Heal him." ordered Grimmjow. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. "Heal him? He is the enemy to you guys right?"

Grimmjow watched the hole in Ichigo's chest. He knew exactly where he had gotten it and who had given it to him. Kagome looked deeply into Grimmjow's eyes, not believing what he had asked for. Is this the help he wanted? To heal Ichigo? Kagome soon heard Nel's voice.

"Itsygo!" Kagome's attention turned towards her. "N-Nel...?"

"Itsygo was trying to protect me and he got hit by a Cero!" Kagome's eyes widened. _'A-A cero...?'_

Nel continued her explanation as she got closer to Kagome. "He tried really hard! But then he got kicked really hard! I kept getting into Itsygo's way! Itsygo would of been okay if I wasn't there!" Kagome's eyes softened as she turned her attention back to Ichigo. Her hands started to glow pink once again. She didn't care anymore if it would mean she had to destroy the Hogyoku later...she wanted to save Ichigo, she need to. She owed him, much more than healing him...much more...

She brought her hands down to his chest as her pink glow surrounded him. Slowly, his burn marks, scratches, wounds, everything were fading and closing. The blood drying away. She continued to hear Nel's cries getting louder. _'It's all my fault everyone is in this mess...if only...if only I had stayed back at the shrine...'_

"It's all my fault!" yelled Nel with her tears running down."Kagome-neechan! Please save Itsygo! Please!"

A tear ran down Kagome's cheek. She was actually having a hard time watching his body in this state, hearing Nel's tears, and she was having difficulty healing Ichigo. Yuu came out from Nel. "Yuu," whispered Kagome.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Grimmjow. Nel jumped at the sudden sound and demand. "Shut your mouth you stupid kid! Say another word and I will smash your head"

Nel gulped and nodded along with Yuu hiding back into her hood, just to make sure.

"He'll recover even if you're not screaming," added Grimmjow, watching Kagome's face of distress and guilt. He saw that she hadn't healed her own wounds from what Loly and Menoly had given her. "Just be quiet and watch"

"Please don't yell at her," whispered Kagome, catching his attention. "Did you just say please? To me?" he scoffed. "And I can yell at whoever I want"

"Yes you can," answered Kagome, still watching Ichigo. "But the reason I am being nice to you only this time is because you took me out from that room and brought me here"

"And let me guess," continued Grimmjow. "You are actually happy that I brought you here, to see him?" once again he scoffed at his own words. Kagome smiled slowly. "I wasn't hoping to see him in this state, but I am grateful I get to see him again. He is one of people I wanted to see again" She looked back at the hole in his chest, reminding her of Ulquiorra's hole. _'The reiatsu in his body is so powerful...it's hard to get it out!' _Kagome eyes narrowed down, finally realizing who it was.

"So you figured it out, huh?" questioned Grimmjow. "It was that damn Ulquiorra." Kagome looked behind her shoulder once again, listening to Grimmjow's words. "It is a quirk of his actually. I don't even know if he notices it or not, but it's a habit of his stabbing his enemy that catches his eye in the same spot where he has his own hole," Grimmjow slowly stood up. "I'll teach him what happens...when you try to get someone else's prey!"

Kagome closed her eyes. "So you brought me here to heal him, why?"

Before long, Ichigo's fingers twitched, catching Grimmjow's, Kagome's and even Nel's attention. Kagome noticed his eyes returning to normal, back to life. He blinked, thinking it was all a dream. "N-Nel...K-Kagome?"

Kagome smile weakly. "Ichigo..." Nel soon crawled up into Kagome's shoulders, trying to catch his attention as well. "Itsygo!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Grimmjow. Kagome slowly stood up as she looked at Grimmjow, surprising Ichigo himself. "If you got the time to whine, heal him faster!" Kagome's eyes narrowed down. Ichigo's eyes widened. "You're...Grimmjow! Wait! Why is Kagome with you?"

"You keep quiet and let her heal you!" exclaimed Grimmjow with his annoyed tone. "I want you at 100 percent so we can finish our battle once and for all!" Kagome looked back at Grimmjow ."That is why you wanted me to heal him? No! You aren't hurting him!"

"You don't get to decide these things princess," answered Grimmjow. "Now shut up! He had died and I let you save him! Quit your bitching! And hurry it up!" Kagome's eyes turned into a glare. "Don't yell at me!"

"If I were you I'd hurry things up! Ulquiorra will come here any minute after finding out what is going..." Kagome's eyes widened as her body started to shake, catching Ichigo's attention. "Kagome...?"

In just a matter of seconds, Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked behind his shoulder to see Espada number 4 behind him.

* * *

Renji slowly rose up from his spot seeing that Szayel and his little 'minions' were gone. He looked around the place seeing that everything was almost destroyed. As he turned around he was scared off by Dondochakka's face very near him and asking him if he was okay. Renji backed up a few a steps. "Ah!"

"What is it?" asked Dondochakka. "What's wrong?"

"You're way to close!" yelled Renji as he tried pushing Dondochakka away. Pesche sighed. "Good! Now that the Espada is gone we should get out of here!"

Orihime looked around the room. "I don't feel his reiatsu anywhere"

Uryuu nodded as he walked over to Renji. "You don't feel it neither, do you?" Renji scoffed as he turned to face Uryuu. "That bastard! Did he really go to change clothes?" Uryuu sighed. "Probably, who knows," his eye lids closed. "Renji? Can you run?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered. Orihime got closer to the two guys. "You two want me to heal you?" Renji nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea since we are going to make a run for it..."

* * *

Grimmjow kept his eyes locked onto Ulquiorra's not even blinking a bit. Grimmjow growled under his breath. "Ulquiorra..."

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" asked Ulquiorra. He took a step forward, getting closer and closer. "I asked you a question. Why are you intentionally healing an enemy I defeated?"

Grimmjow smirked, making Ulquiorra stop in his tracks. "No asnwer?" added Ulquiorra. Kagome gulped, noticing that Ichigo's body was fully healed. She knelt down once again and whispered. "I-Ichigo, are you okay?" Ichigo blinked as he saw Kagome near him, making it seem like a dream. Ulquiorra moved his gaze to Kagome, seeing she saw looking at Ichigo. "And you..." Kagome jumped, feeling his stare. She slowly made contact, afraid of what might happen next.

They only starred at each other but his words broke the silence. "Regardless of what any of you do, Aizen-sama has entrusted me with this girl. Hand her over."

"Fuck off," whispered Grimmjow.

"What did you say?" asked Ulquiorra.

"What's going on?" asked Grimmjow. "You're pretty talkative today, aren't you?"

Grimmjow appeared in front of Ulquiorra as he shot his cero, only it to be blocked by Ulquiorra's bare hand. "Don't think I know, Ulquiorra," added Grimmjow. "You're scared of fighting me. You're afraid I'll crush you!" In the instant, Grimmjow's same red cero appeared in his hand that was being halted by Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he jumped up to dodge it. Grimmjow smirked. "Deflecting it, huh? I guess I can't destroy you in one shot-" he was cut off once he saw Uqluiorra disappear and sensed him above.

His head went upwards to find Ulquiorra pointing his index fingers down at him. Nothing but a green cero appearing as he slowly went downwards. Grimmjow's smirk only grew wider as he easily blocked it with his own bare hand on his palm. Ichigo's eyes widened, already realizing what the outcome would come to. Ichigo pulled Kagome's body closer to his along with Nel's. He hugged them both tightly as a blast was soon created from Ulquiorra's cero.

In just seconds, smoke surrounded Ulquiorra until he found Grimmjow's hand over his hole. He looked behind him to see him with a serious expression. His green eyes landed down to his hand to see Grimmjow placing a small purple square in. Soon enough, Ulquiorra saw the purple stripes surrouding him into a box and suddenly vanishined into the air. Grimmjow landed on the floor, seeing that Ichigo had Kagome in his arms. Ichigo looked at Kagome asked her if she was okay.

Kagome looked at Ichigo's new made injuries. "ICHIGO!" she exclaimed. He slightly smiled. "I'm fine..."

Kagome shook her head as she stood up and saw Grimmjow walking towards her and Ichigo as Nel made sure that Ichigo was fine. "W-What did you do to him?"

"To Ulquiorra you ask?" asked Grimmjow. "Aizen gave each of us a 'Caja Negacion' to use and punish any of our subordinates," he explained. "I simply used mine."

"Caja Negacion?" repeated Kagome. "It's a powerful tool that can permanently seal away any Hollow in another dimension. But they weren't made for Espadas. Considering that Ulquiorra has a high reiatsu, we got at least two to three hours till he comes back and breaks free."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed down. "Got it? Now hurry up and heal him again!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as her hands formed fists and started to shake from the anger in her. She looked down to see Ichigo having a hard time ignore the burn in his back since he had his top robes ripped off and his bare skin was showing. "I am not going to," she whispered back.

Her eyes widened as soon as she felt Grimmjow's hand on her neck, slowly tightening his grip on her. "Ugh..."

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to or not!" he yelled. "NOW HEAL HIM!"

Kagome growled under her breath, trying her hardest to lift her arm to at least purify his hand away. Grimmjow scoffed. "Do you want me to ruin that face of your more? I know I don't want to but if force is what gets you motived...Now do it!"

"No..." she whispered back, feeling the oxygen in her slowly fading. Grimmjow's eyes widened at her answer. His grip got tighter, hearing her words coming out. "If I do, you will only hurt him more! I won't do it!"

"YOU WENCH!" he yelled as he brought her body closer to his, his face inches from hers. "You are lucky Aizen needs you! I would of killed you this instant if he didn't!"

Before long, Grimmjow felt a firm hand over his elbow. He looked to his side to see Ichigo standing up, looking down at the ground. Kagome's eyes widened, slowly shaking her head. Nel gasped, not realizing when he had gotten up.

"Let her go..." he demanded. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm, forcing to let go of Kagome's neck. Grimmjow let go as he took a few steps back. "I-Ichi-" she was cut off by him. "Kagome..." he whispered. "Please heal me," Kagome blinked in surprise. "Fix my injuries...and," he looked over at Grimmjow. "His too"

Kagome glared at the both men in front of her. "What do you two think I am? A god healer that uses unlimited powers! What the hell!"

"Don't do it," growled Grimmjow. "I don't need your pity"

"You wanted to fight equally, didn't you?" glared Ichigo. "Or do you want to save those wounds and scratches from Ulquiorra's battle as an excuse when you lose?"

Grimmjow's eyes turned even more into a demon's glare as he took out his Zanpaktou and collided swords with Ichigo. Nel slowly walked over to Kagome. "K-Kagome-neechan?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking down. "W-Where did you get those bruises on your face?" Kagome blinked as she brought her hand to her cheek where the scratch was made. "An accident happened"

Their conversation was cut short as they heard Grimmjow speak, showing his usual grin on his face. "Fine! Let us have a fair fight!"

"You're on," whispered Ichigo.

* * *

"You two are such bastards," whispered Kagome as she took a deep breath. "I don't know why I even wasted my own strength on healing you when you guys are gonna get all wounded again..." she sighed, seeing that she felt her energy slowly was leaving her body.

She looked over at Grimmjow who had his back turned to them. She had healed him first, seeing he had the least injuries on his body since Ulquiorra only left them on his arm. Her gaze turned back towards Ichigo. He was kneeling down, speaking to Nel as she cried her tears out. She heard Ichigo's words directly towards Nel. "Hey, don't be making that face, Nel."

"Itsy-Itsygo..." she whispered. Kagome looked away, catching Ichigo's attention. He carefully got up, walking towards Kagome. "Kagome...?"

"Don't be speaking to me so easily," she answered, telling Ichigo by the tone of her voice she was angry. He chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't blame me if you were angry at me"

"Were?" she repeated. "I am." Ichigo nodded. "Figures"

"You promised you would be careful and next thing you know...I see you dead. That is one of the things I never wanted to see from the close people I care about already, not again," she whispered. Ichigo walked closer to Kagome, only to have her sniffle, stopping Ichigo from touching her shoulder. "A-Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Just fine. Just get to your stupid battle," she answered, still giving her back to him. Ichigo came closer, his lips near her left ear. "Don't worry...I'll win..."

He walked off, towards Grimmjow who was waiting and watching the conversation between the two. Kagome's hand came up to touch her ear as she closed her eyes. For some reason she had a bad feeling that this battle would be worse than the first...way worse. Ichigo's robes were all back to normal, like they had never been ripped. Ichigo glared at his opponent. "Let's take this elsewhere, Grimmjow"

Grimmjow took a glance at Kagome. She wasn't looking at them but he knew exactly why Ichigo had demanded the difference of location for their battle. Why wouldn't he? "Sure," he answered.

In a flash they jumped up into the air, catching Kagome's attention. She watched as Ichigo flew up, just watching his back. _'Ichigo...he reminds me a lot of Inuyasha for some reason...' _

Kagome watched as Ichigo took out his Zanpaktou and firstly called out his Bankai. Kagome shook her head. _'Be careful.'_

Nel dropped to the ground, crying. "I-Itsygo..."

Kagome smiled as she knelt down beside her and tapped her head. "It's okay. I'm sure he will come back to us in one piece."

"H-How do you know that?" asked Nel. Kagome sighed. "He whispered to me he would win..." Nel shook her head. "But everyone says that! Everyone! And they always end up hurt! You can't tell who will win from that!" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "You think so?" Nel nodded. "Yes! He's probably even scared! When people say they will win it's because they are scared!"

Kagome closed her eyes as she watched Ichigo. "I only meet him a few days ago, but I can tell you he isn't one of the guys that tries to hide his fear. If he is scared he would show it and even tell someone. He wouldn't say he will win just to hide his fear. From what I have learned from him is that he is a kind person, brave, caring, sometimes can be a stupid guy who doesn't listen but he never gives up...never. When he tells you he will win, it's like he is making a promise to you, swearing an oath basically." Kagome opened her eyes. "I remember the day he first saved me...it was the same Arrancar versus Shinigami that night. The day that I thought my whole life would change...drastically."

"Do you r-regret it?" asked Nel.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, wouldn't change it at all."

"C-Can I ask you a question, Kagome-neechan?" asked Nel. Kagome looked at her and nodded. Nel gulped. "Do you love him?"

* * *

Ichigo landed on the ground on one knee, his eyes glaring up at Grimmjow who was on top of a pillar, his own Zanpaktou over his shoulder as he laughed. Their eyes never left each other, not one second. Once again, in a flash step, they both ended up in mid air colliding swords. They both tried to find an opening to attack but both knew exactly how to block each others' moves for now. Both of them ended on top of another pillar, colliding swords as Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo growled under his breath.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away, making his grin wider. Grimmjow brought his hand in front, the red cero forming once again.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "GETSUGA TENS-!" he was cut off when his sword hit Grimmjow's hand where the cero was appearing, which had suddenly faded. Grimmjow's hand that was holding his Zanpaktou let go it and that is where his cero had transferred. He aimed it to the side of Ichigo's head, his hand getting closer. In seconds, the red explosion extended, making Kagome and Nel watch in surprise. They saw the amount of smoke appearing and only Grimmjow jumping up from it, laughing.

"Great! I've been waiting for this!" he yelled. "That chance to crush you at your full strength! You feel the same way don't you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Grimmjow looked down, seeing nothing but a scratch on Ichigo's cheek. His usual glare on his face. "I'm not fighting to crush you," he answered back.

"Don't bullshit me!" yelled Grimmjow. "Say it! Say that you want to murder me for hurting your own friends! You want to tear me apart, don't you?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down, remembering the first night...the real night everything started.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Grimmjow smirked, "Now how about answering my question?"_

_Ichigo and Rukia went and tightened their grips on their Zanpaktous. Grimmjow's smirk grew wider, "Out the two of you, or should I say three…who is the strongest?"_

_"So?" repeated Grimmjow, having his hands in his pockets, "Who is the strongest out of all three of you?"_

_"Three?" whispered Ichigo, letting Grimmjow easily know what he just said. Grimmjow sighed, "That girl behind you, she is looking this way"_

_Rukia looked back at Grimmjow and yelled at Ichigo, "ICHIGO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"_

_Ichigo looked at Rukia in concern, "W-What?"_

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes at the scream of Rukia's voice. She looked at Ichigo, who seemed in shock of what Rukia had said._

_In just a matter of two seconds, Grimmjow extended his arm and with his hand, he had impaled Rukia right in her abdomen, making her eyes widened and her body feeling numb all of a sudden. Kagome gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She was already half done in healing Chad, just enough for him to breath and survive._

_Ichigo was also in shock to see Grimmjow being able to move that fast. Grimmjow chuckled, "Obviously I knew who was weak and who was strong"_

_Grimmjow looked at Kagome, making her spine shiver. Grimmjow moved his hand away and out of Rukia's abdomen and she fell unconsciously. Kagome rushes over to her body, giving Grimmjow and Ichigo hints that Kagome WAS able to see them now._

_Grimmjow smirked, and whispered, "Your next"_

_Kagome looked up from Rukia's body and looked up to see Grimmjow's hand about to grab her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, ready to feel the sudden stop of her breath, but it never came._

_She slowly opened her eyes to see the hand that was about to grab her blocking a sword with his bare hand. She trailed the sword to see it was orange haired guy trying to attack him._

_Grimmjow smirked, "Hmm…not bad" Kagome looked back at Ichigo. But their talk was interrupted by Grimmjow's threat, "Release your Bankai"_

_"What?" questioned Ichigo. Kagome looked at Grimmjow, and eyed him curiously. Grimmjow smirked, "RELEASE IT NOW! OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE HER!" Ichigo looked at Rukia as Grimmjow pointed at her. Ichigo looked back with a glare, "I don't care what happens to me." Grimmjow raised his eye brow, "Oh? So would you care if I did it," Grimmjow appeared behind Kagome and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. He adjusted his other hand to her stomach, making Kagome shake knowing what he was trying to do. Grimmjow added a bit of pressure into her stomach, "AH!" she yelled already feeling her stomach piercing and stretching at the same time. Ichigo's eyes widened, "Let her go!"_

_"Do you know her?" asked Grimmjow saying it next to Kagome's ear. Kagome shut her eyes down, 'If only I had my arrows and bow!'_

_Grimmjow was about to put more pressure into her stomach but Ichigo stopped him, "FINE! JUST STOP IT!"_

_Grimmjow halted his actions, and smirked. He saw Ichigo releasing his Bankai. Ichigo yelled as he got into position, "BANKAI!"_

_Grimmjow saw that Ichigo's robes had completely changed from the last. His sword had changed shape and color as well. Grimmjow smirked, "That's more like it" he threw Kagome to the side, making her fall on the ground and scrapping her elbows and knees. Ichigo growled under his breath, "I told you to not hurt her!"_

_"Oh sorry!" said Grimmjow, "My bad, now let's get on with our battle"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Ichigo's eyes' tightened more with the anger of the memories. "I won't forgive you..." he whispered. Grimmjow pointed at his scar on his chest. "I'll tell you exactly why I haven't had this scar fixed!" His own eyes narrowed down even more. "Our battles really are interesting don't you think? So how about continuing?" Grimmjow laughed out loud. "I'm going to choke the life out of you so you can finally see who is the strongest!"

Grimmjow landed a few feet away from Ichigo. Ichigo continued his glare at Grimmjow. "What's with that look? You don't look like you want to kill me at all!"

Nothing but silence he got as his answer. "You're so pathetic," whispered Grimmjow.

"Excuse me?" questioned Ichigo. As Ichigo's eyes blinked, he noticed Grimmjow gone from his spot. Ichigo jumped to the side as Grimmjow crushed the floor where Ichigo was standing before. Grimmjow didn't hesitate as he swung his Zanpaktou to slash Ichigo who was in the air. Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried blocking it with his own. He finally landed on his two feet, but Grimmjow continued to try to slash.

Once again, their same routine happened, their Zanpaktous connected, growling to each other. "Tell me, Kurosaki, why did you come here?" he asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down even more. "Isn't it obvious! I CAME TO SAVE KAGOME! THE ONE PERSON YOU STOLE FROM ME THAT I LOVED!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-What...?" She coughed. "I-I think I heard wrong...or I am suddenly hearing things..."

Nel looked at Kagome. "Did he just say love?"

"You heard it too?" she exclaimed. A sigh passed her lips. "S-So I am not hearing things...?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Then why didn't you run off with her the minute you had the chance! You could of run with the bitch from this place!" Ichigo's eyes widened. He had a point. Why didn't he run away when he had the chance? Grimmjow smirked. "You didn't even see the wounds clearly on her face, did you?" Ichigo remembered her face.

The bruises, the scratch, the dried up blood...she even looked pale and weak. "You are so naive," added Grimmjow. "Maybe she got even more hurt in the inside..."

Ichigo's eyes turned to it's usual glare. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO TO HER!"

"That's more like it, Ichigo," whispered Grimmjow, keeping his facial expression. They separated their swords from touching, but still kept their distance and guard. "You said you came to save the woman, right? I'll explain the situtation to you since you don't seem to get it"

Grimmjow looked up, with his grin. "You came here to fight as well, didn't you? Last man standing gets to go home!" Grimmjow charged after Ichigo, catching him by surprise. Grimmjow pushed him back, throwing him from the pillar into the air and going down. Soon enough, Ichigo saw Grimmjow land on one of his knees, the blood on Ichigo's chest suddenly coming out. _'W-When did he?'_

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened. "I-Ichigo...!" She suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu behind her. She looked behind her shoulder to see Chomumi's butterfly form. "Chomumi? Where have you been? I got here before you!"

Chomumi turned into her original form. "I tried looking for Chad and Rukia...but no luck"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? I'm sure they haven't moved from their spots!"

"I know," whispered Chomumi. "But I can't clearly sense their reiatsu's." Kagome shook her head. "This isn't good"

She looked back at the battle. "Chomumi?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" questioned Chomumi. Kagome gulped. "Please lend me your power," Chomumi blinked. "My power? For what?" Kagome closed her eyes. "To battle Grimmjow"

Before long, Kagome noticed something weird and more powerful Cero appearing on Grimmjow's hand. His cero's color was way different. IT WAS BLUE! The amount of spiritual energy in it was huge! To big! Ichigo tried to look for his balance in the air. He knew he had to dodge the cero. He moved to the side on the air but his eyes widened as he saw the Cero getting bigger. He looked behind his shoulder, seeing that if he dodged it, it would strike her easily. Kagome's eyes widened as Grimmjow's cero came closer.

"KAGOME-NEECHAN!" yelled Nel.

The blast was soon created, nothing but smoke everywhere.

Grimmjow scoffed as he saw Ichigo in front but his eyes soon widened, seeing the hollow mask on his face. "I-Ichigo..." whispered Kagome. She had grabbed Chomumi and transformed her into her sword. Yuu appeared once again making Nel wonder why he never appeared. "W-Where did you go?"

"No one ever called for my help," he whispered. "And Ichigo did say I shouldn't be getting into his battles, remember?"

"It's about damn time," whispered Grimmjow with a glare.

Kagome shook her head. "No...stop...Ichigo...NO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE HIM!"

Ichigo growled under his breath, ignoring her words. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "But this is the only way to get you back home safely"

* * *

**WOW! I wrote a lot! **

**Please review! PLEASE! **

**at least 10 reviews to update Thursday or Friday! **

**PLEASE! I have so much homework this week and I need the encouragement to keep typing faster ha-ha! **

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**Next chapter the rest of Grimmjow vs. Ichigo (release states), Ulquiorra comes back and Tia finally appearing! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE KEEP ON SUPPORTING ME! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	37. Hope

**WOW! Almost to 480 reviews! This is my longest story yet! **

**THE SEQUEL IS ALMOST HERE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! As for the next appearance of Shirosaki won't be until the sequel T^T **

**Sorry to tell you that but trust me he isn't appearing alone! **

**Please keep on supporting this fic with reviews! That is all that it needs! **

**As for my other two on going fics I will try to update those as soon as I can haha **

**School really becomes busy you know? UGH! I hate being a sophomore haha**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 37! (Almost to Chapter 40...maybe?) **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"Y-You promised..." whispered Kagome. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T USE HIM AGAIN!"

Nothing but silence took over the answer. Kagome's eyes shook, not wanting to see the mask, hoping he didn't have it on if he came to turn towards her. She hated to admit it to them but to herself, she knew she was frightened when seeing the hollow mask. Reminded her of the first time she ever saw the hollow self of Ichigo. He had no feelings, nor a heart. A few more seconds passed with nothing but the breeze passing by. Ichigo slowly turned his head to look at Kagome from his shoulder.

"Sorry..." he whispered. Kagome shook her head as Ichigo continued. "Are you scared of the mask? Or him?" Kagome looked down at the ground. She hated to see that mask, even when Inuyasha turned into full demon, it almost made her faint at the sight. She heard Ichigo's hollow voice continued to speak. "I guess telling you to relax won't help much if I am like this..." Kagome looked up. "But let me say it anyways." he continued.

"You can relax now," he whispered, catching Kagome by surprise. "I'll finish this quickly." Kagome soon heard Grimmjow laugh, it reminded her so much like the battle between Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"YES!" yelled Grimmjow. "This is exactly what I have been waiting for!" Grimmjow brought his Zanpaktou closer to his other hand, bringing that hand over it, making it glow blue. Nothing but sand moved in circular motions. "GRIND PANTERA!"

A huge hurricane made from sand appeared, making Grimmjow fall from sight. Kagome tried to take a closer look, only to be stopped by Ichigo himself.

"Kagome..." he whispered. "Please stay somewhere safe until this battle is over. I am afraid that Grimmjow and I will be going all-out on this battle. Take Nel with you," he sighed. "Don't you even think about getting in this battle because I know that is what you are thinking"

Kagome glared at him as she came closer. Ichigo felt her presence. "I SAID GO!" he yelled. Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs. "Chomumi?"

Chomumi appeared once again in her human form, as she left Kagome's hand. "Yes?"

"Go keep Nel safe," she looked at Ichigo's back. "And Yuu?"

Yuu came out from his hiding place, also in his original form. "Different orders now?" Kagome smirked. "What do you think?"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "YOU AREN'T GETTING IN THIS BATTLE!" Kagome grabbed Ichigo's arm, forcing him to look at her eyes. "I AM NOT WEAK!"

"I never said you were," answered Ichigo. "I don't want you to get hurt that is why!" Kagome and Ichigo were both soon caught by surprise when they heard a sudden growl coming from the huge sand hurricane. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw black claws, a white tail, ears popping out along with long turquoise hair. Ichigo was just as surprised as Kagome. Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she extended her arm out, making Yuu nod.

In just an instant, he turned into it's black sword, automatically into Kagome's hand.

"I told you to go somewhere safe," growled Ichigo.

"Sometimes I just hate it when guys think that they are strong enough," whispered Kagome. "Trust me I've been through battles too. This isn't new to me"

Grimmjow started to growl, loudly. The sand moving harshly by his spiritual pressure and his reiatsu. _'What the-?' _thought Ichigo. _'A sound wave? Just his scream is this strong?'_

Before they knew it, Grimmjow had appeared in front of Ichigo, kicking him a few feet away through the red pillars that were standing. Kagome looked at the direction that Ichigo had been thrown. "ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow smirked. "Sorry princess but this battle is between him and I!" Grimmjow grabbed Kagome by her neck, gripping it tightly. "I'll come back for you later..."

He pushed her down on the floor, Nel and Chomumi running to her.

"Kagome-sama!" yelled Chomumi. Yuu turned back into his normal self. "He's right you know," Kagome looked up. "If I were you I wouldn't waste my energy on someone like him. Trust me, I am sure there are more enemies there that Ichigo will need your help in..."

* * *

Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo, who was flyign through air from the kick. He kicked him up, higher into the sky. Ichigo growled under his breath, still having his hollow mask on. "WHAT THE-?" his eyes widened at feeling Grimmjow's presences above him. He slowly looked over his shoulder, seeing Grimmjow's claws sharp and pointing towards him. "SHIT!" yelled Ichigo, feeling he didn't have the time to dodge or even the power to block his attacks.

Grimmjow came down closer, swinging his claws at Ichigo. Thinking that he had thrown him down, Grimmjow stood in the air, looking at the amount of smoke he had made. His eyes shifted from left to right, up and down to look for his prey. His eyes focused at one place in the smoke.

"What's the matter?" asked Grimmjow. "You've got more fight in you than that. Now get out here!"

Grimmjow's eyes shifted behind him as Ichigo appeared in a flash. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Grimmjow easily destroyed. His laugh was heard once more. "HA! YES! THOSE EYES! I HATE THOSE HATRED EYES OF YOURS SO MUCH!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down even more.

* * *

"Look here. The atmosphere's becoming destabilized," said a voice. It was mainly a female voice speaking. "Those Ceros should never be used inside Las Noches."

Nothing but four woman standing on a balcony. They stood far away from the battle but at a good distance to see the action. A woman with one ice blue eye while her left was an amber color stopped her foot at the edge of the balcony, scoffing. She had blue jaw-line hair and pretty much looked like a tomboy Arrancar. "What? Are you afraid Mila Rose?"

A darker skin woman who looked well built looked towards the tomboyish Arrancar. Indicating that her name was Mila Rose. She had long wavy brown hair, complementing her green emerald eyes. "As if!" she responded. "You are the one that is trembling from fear Apache!"

Apache glared at the woman who had insulted her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me," replied Mila Rose. Behind them stood two more other woman. One of them had long black-olive colored hair along with lavender colored eyes that went along with her long eye lashes. "Stop it you two," she sighed from their yells. "You look weak when you two argue like that"

Mila Rose and Apache abruptly turned their attention from their argument to the woman who had insulted them a second time. "WHAT DID YOU SAY SUN-SUN? YOU BITCH!"

Sun-Sun yawned as she turned to look at the sky to the side. "Ah, how disgraceful"

Apache's nerve twitched in her forehead. "What? Look at me in the eyes you wench!"

Their sudden 'conversation' was interrupted feeling a huge wave of reiatsu and wind towards them. Mila Rose scoffed. "Damn Grimmjow! He is getting to carried away!"

"Don't worry about it," said the voice behind them. They all looked behind their shoulders to see their leader with a serious expression on her face, starring at the battle from their spot. Her dark, tone skin made her golden yellow hair stand out more as well as her sea foam eyes. Her mouth was covered with her Arrancar uniform, which she didn't mind. She walked forward, getting closer to the edge of the balcony. She continued to speak. "This battle is between an Espada at his full Resurrection Form. It's understandable that you would be afraid"

They felt another huge sudden reiatsu and wind pressure press up against them, forcefully.

"This is the most basic, primal type of fear," whispered the last Arrancar. "Remember the feeling"

Sun-Sun nodded. "Yes..."

The blonde Arrancar narrowed down her eyes, focusing them at the sudden movements on the battle. _'But...is he really just fighting a human? It's hard to believe that a human can have such huge reiatsu in them but it also has a huge dense, evil aura around it.' _Her eyes turned into a sudden glare. _'It almost feels as if...I'm watching two Espada fighting.'_

Her head turned towards where Kagome stood, angrily._ 'It reminds me of the first time I felt her spiritual pressure though it had a nice aura around it. Almost soothing. That human and hers are both strong...probably strong enough to defeat Aizen-sama...'_

* * *

"YOU'RE MINE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" yelled Grimmjow, jumping above him. He headed towards Ichigo in the air, bringing him down to crash against a pillar. Ichigo had the enough time to block his paw with his Zanpaktou. Grimmjow smirked. "I see you can keep that mask longer now," he raised an eye brow. "Have you been training since the last time we battled? Or did all the fights in between make you stronger without you realizing it? I don't care either way but it would suck if your mask shattered like that last time!"

With his free hand he extended it to the side as his fingers pressed together, ready to strike it in Ichigo's chest. Luckily, Ichigo caught his hand in time, surprising Grimmjow.

"It would suck if my mask broke?" repeated Ichigo. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Soon enough, the spiritual energy around them increased, sensing it was Ichigo's. Grimmjow tried to get away but as he backed up, Ichigo slashed him horizontally across his chest.

"That's my line...Grimmjow," whispered Ichigo, seeing the blood oozing out from Grimmjow's wound. "What would suck is that you actually released that form of yours"

In just a flash step, Ichigo and Grimmjow battled in the air, colliding their attacks one after another. Their glare never leaving their eyes along with their reiatsu increasing. Grimmjow jumped up high into the ground and twirled as he came back down and kicked Ichigo on his neck, throwing him down forcefully along with the gravity.

Grimmjow laughed out loud, seeing his body crash down to the sand. "Is that all you got, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Grimmjow came down, thinking that his next attack would finish him. His eyes widened, seeing Ichigo's Zanpaktou scrapping into his left arm until they went separate ways. They both returned to attack once again, only making an enormous explosion with their spiritual pressure and sand.

* * *

Nel's eyes shifted from looking at the explosion made earlier. "I-Itsygo...?"

Kagome took a step forward, quickly only to be stopped by Yuu. Kagome looked behind her shoulder seeing Yuu's hand on her shoulder. "He said not to get involved..."

"Which ever way you see it," stated Kagome. "I think I am involve enough. I am pretty much the cause of all this!"

"Then where do you think you are going?" asked Yuu. Chomumi stood next to Nel, also knowing the answer to Yuu's question. "You aren't fighting," answered Yuu.

"I can fight if I want," replied Kagome.

"We won't let you," he continued. "We won't help you." Kagome glared at Yuu. "Let me go."

"We don't want you to get hurt," whispered Chomumi. "Those are Ichigo's wishes." Kagome blinked, surprised to hear the answer coming from Chomumi's mouth. "His wishes? What about mine? Since when do you follow his orders? I am not saying like he shouldn't order your guys around but...why do you listen to him and not me!"

"Because what he wants," started Yuu. "Is what we want"

Kagome raised an eye brow. "I am not following"

"We want you safe," he answered. "From the time I spent with Ichigo...I can tell you one thing"

Kagome blinked once again as she heard Yuu's next words. "He does care for you"

Kagome looked back down at the battle. She saw them going back and forth, up and down. Punch, slashes, wind, everything was in there. She took her gaze to stare directly at Ichigo's...hollow mask. _'Now that I think about it...it was Ichigo's hollow side that brought me to this crazy life'_

She looked into Ichigo's eyes. The black around them, almost like tainting them with evil. The gold looked as if it was full of anger, anger that he had to unleash. Kagome closed her eyes.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Shirosaki smirked, "I came to tell you something"_

_Kagome's eye brow rose up. She was willing to listen to him. It wasn't like he would attack her! He had been chained up and she was the only one to undo that. She waited for him to answer. She knew he knew she was waiting for it. Shirosaki smirked as he looked down at the dark floor, unable to see the reflection, "Actually I came to tell you something and a warning"_

_"A warning?" repeated Kagome. Shirosaki looked up, "I will say this once. I do owe you"_

_Kagome's eyes widened. What? This guy that basically wanted to 'devour' her said that he owed her. Kagome shook her head, "What are you talking about?"_

_Shirosaki spoke, "If you hadn't put this chains around me when Ichigo was going to stab me," he chuckled. "I would have been dead"_

_Kagome looked away, "Well, that's why I did it"_

_"Why?" asked Shirosaki. Kagome's eyes snapped open. Well from what Midoriko had told her she could use that as an explanation but, this guy was asking her why SHE had done it. Kagome gave no answer back, making Shirosaki smirk, "I will wait for your answer later then…when you are ready"_

_Kagome closed her eyes, "You also said you wanted to warn me about something, I'm right?"_

_Shirosaki nodded, "Yes"_

_"And?" questioned Kagome, opening her eyes once again. Shirosaki smiled, not showing his teeth this time, "It had to do with you and Ichigo"_

_"What about him?" asked Kagome, not liking his smile at all._

_"You better not leave his side," he answered. Kagome raised an eye brow in confusion, "Leave? Why? I could leave if I want to!"_

_Shirosaki smirked, "If you do, don't be surprised if I try to control Ichigo again only ten times worse than last time. Thanks to you, it seems like my hunger for you lowers down knowing you are next to him, and next to me"_

_"So you are saying that if I don't want you to come out and control Ichigo's body," explained Kagome herself, "I might as well stay with him?"_

_Shirosaki smirked even wider at the sound of that, "But do keep in mind, I will come after you"_

_Kagome laughed sarcastically, "Then how do you expect me to stay by your side knowing you might come after me soon?"_

_"Trust me," answered Shirosaki. "It won't be painful"_

_Kagome kept looking into Shirosaki's eyes. He slowly started to blend into the darkness, not even able to see his hair little by little. Kagome was soon left alone again, not knowing what was going outside her dreams._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Kagome opened her eyes, looking back at Ichigo's mask. _'I have a feeling he's coming...' _she closed her eyes again. _  
_

* * *

Grimmjow pointed his elbow towards Ichigo, who was in the air. Grimmjow smirked. "EAT THIS!"

Five green thorns came out, flying across in the air towards Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down as he moved his head to the right, easily dodging them. But soon enough, his eyes widened, realizing something that moment. He looked behind his shoulder seeing the green thick thorns going towards Kagome, who had her eyes closed. Ichigo's eyes shook with fear. "KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, quickly. To her surprise she saw Grimmjow's attack directly towards her. Unlike most, she had no shield. She looked to her side, seeing Nel. Kagome looked at Chomumi. "CHOMUMI! TAKE NEL!"

"What?" she whispered.

"NOW!" she yelled back. Chomumi gulped as she grabbed Nel and took her behind a huge boulder above the pillar. Yuu rushed forward as he planned to have his body take the damage. Soon enough he felt something tugging. He looked down, seeing his own vines grabbing his ankles. "KAGOME!" he yelled. "What are you doing?" he realized that Kagome had now control of his basic powers and he wouldn't be the only one anymore on using them, meaning she also knew how to control Chomumi's.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down. _'I'm sorry...everyone...'_

She was about to create a barrier around herself with her miko powers. But due to all the healing she had done, it wouldn't be strong enough to hold Grimmjow's attack. Her eyes widened the second she saw Ichigo appear in front of her, his back taking the damage. Even through his mask he coughed out blood, staining it on Kagome's shoulder.

"I-Ichigo..." whispered Kagome.

He down at the petite woman in front of him. His usual hollow glare on, making Kagome easily shiver with fear. No matter how much she denied it or she didn't show it, she was...afraid of him. Just like she was afraid of the full demon Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head. "N-No..."

Ichigo's eyes jolted a bit at the sound of her tone. He knew exactly what she was referring to...

He just didn't know what to say to her...at all. He could tell her not to be afraid, but that wouldn't help. He felt the pain in his back tighten. "ugh...This is...nothing, nothing at all..." he whispered. Kagome shook her head as she was about to touch his mask only to have him jump down quickly, going to continue his battle. Kagome's hand stopped half way where Ichigo's face was. She didn't even follow his movements with her sight, only looking ahead.

* * *

Ichigo returned down to the battle field where Grimmjow was waiting. Ichigo took deep breaths as he finally got down, looking at Grimmjow's wounds closely. He was scratched up and mostly cut on his chest. Grimmjow smirked. "So you actually went to save her?" his smirk grew wider. "Well, wasn't that nice of you?"

Ichigo continued to catch his breath, making Grimmjow's eyes narrow down. "What's the matter? Are you out of breath?"

"If you've got the time to run your mouth, use it to worry about yourself," stated Ichigo.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Ha! Don't give me that bullshit!"

In just a matter of seconds, they ran towards each other making yet another explosion.

* * *

Kagome gulped as Chomumi came out and Yuu's ankles were freed. _'I can't be afraid...' _thought Kagome in her head, watching the battle. _'What happened to me? Just a few minutes ago I wasn't the least afraid of watching this battle nor actually join it. Just the minute I saw Ichigo's face again...it feels as if my body can't move...'_

The memories of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and everyone went in her mind. Remembering every battle they had. Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagura, and Naraku were people Inuyasha had battled before, sometimes even turned full demon and even full human. _'I can't...be afraid!'_

She sighed. _'When I look at his eyes...just his eyes it feels as if Ichigo isn't even there anymore but when I look at his full face it feels as if he was destroyed from the inside...by him. I know he recognizes me but the look he gives me makes me see myself as if he doesn't. ICHIGO!'_

She looked back to see the battle getting worse, their blood actually spilling. Pillars being destroyed.

Nel came forward, watching the same thing. "I-Itsygo...even with his mask he is getting beat up," she whispered to herself. "His fight with Dordonii...and then his fight with Ulquiorra-sama...Itsygo would always beat them when he put his mask on." Her hands shook. "He was invincible. But now," she watched as blood dripped down his face in the air. "He's getting beat up!"

Nel's attention turned towards Kagome, seeing her scared expression. "K-Kagome-neechan? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at Nel, quickly at the sound of her name. "N-Nel?"

"You look afraid," she whispered back. Kagome looked down. "I-I don't know what I am feeling..."

"Didn't you say that Itsygo is a nice person?" she asked. "Nel think he is too! When he heard that Ulquiorra took you here in the first place he abruptly charged right at him!" tears gathered in her eyes. "Remember Itsygo is human! But he also became a Shinigami and he got that mask! There is now way he is going to get hurt! And even if he looks like a frightful hollow he still has his human heart! The heart he has dedicated to you!" She looked at Kagome more painfully. "He must be suffering inside! Suffering because he feels that he isn't strong enough to protect you and to fight for you! TRUST HIM! BELIEVE IN HIM! CHEER HIM ON! HAVE HOPE FOR HIM!"

Kagome's widened, realizing that Nel was right. She looked back at Ichigo, his mask cracking, showing part of his skin.

_'She's right...' _she thought. _'When I first decided to come here, not knowing what laid ahead of me, not knowing who these guys where, not knowing the enemy nor the conflict between them and the Shinigamis I had come here to protect them, thinking that maybe if I listened no more problems would arise at the living world. But I was wrong. The problems just came here...Ulquiorra telling me that Ichigo and the others coming here to save me...and to be honest I was happy but at the same time desperate to just tell them to go and live! The moment I saw Ichigo's hollow mask on him once again...it suddenly scared me. Was it because Shirosaki's words came back to me?' _

She took a deep breath. _'At first I thought that when I sensed him that he wasn't coming to save me...I mean, why would he? He didn't really know me? I wasn't special to him...but I was wrong.' _Her right hand grabbed her left arm, gripping it. _'Not only him, but everyone that I meet came here to save me knowing that they would risk their lives! I can't be afraid of him! I CAN'T! I OWE HIM!' _

She closed her eyes. _'But I am afraid that...Ichigo will...' _she shook the thought out of her mind as she opened her eye lids. She turned to look back at the battle seeing Ichigo getting kicked in the face and throwing him against the pillar, actually crashing into it. She took a deep breath.

* * *

Grimmjow walked closer to the fallen Ichigo. "Looks like you're done for real this time," he said.

He soon saw Ichigo slowly raising up to his feet with a little bit of difficulty. Most of his mask was off, only leaving the right eye part on and a bit of the skeleton teeth on there. His eyes stayed the same, glaring with the same golden orbs.

Grimmjow sighed. "It's over, Kurosaki."

Grimmjow brought his claws up, running towards Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, not even feeling the bit of strength in him. Until...

* * *

"ICHIGO! DON'T DIE!"

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder, his eyes widened. He saw Kagome standing. Her tears running down her cheeks. He never thought he'd see her cry for the second time but this time for him. "Don't die..." she whispered. "You don't have to win. You don't have to get hurt for my account. Just please stop please. Seeing you in that state pains me! IT DOES! I DON'T KNOW WHY! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE! THE ONLY THOUGHT IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW IS TO ENCOURAGE YOU AND ACTUALLY...ask you...not to...die..."

Ichigo watched as more tears feel down. He never knew how it happened or when it did. Did it matter? Did it matter? Did it really matter?

All he knew is that he today he realized that he...loved her.

He sensed Grimmjow coming closer his hand ready to kill him and pierce him. Grimmjow's eyes widened the second that Ichigo's single hand stopped Grimmjow's attack. "W-What?" exclaimed Grimmjow. Ichigo slowly turned his attention to Grimmjow and smirked. "I'm sorry...Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he was slashed across his chest, ten times worse than before. Ichigo's eyes turned into a death glare. "I can't die...not yet." he slashed Grimmjow a second time on the same spot. "Someone is waiting for me...YOU'RE DONE!"

A third slash came down, making Kagome gasp as Grimmjow fell on his knees. "It's over..." whispered Ichigo.

Soon enough, he felt Grimmjow grabbed the blade form his Zanpaktou, to his astonishment that he was still able to move. "Screw...you..." growled Grimmjow. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON? YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEATEN ME?

"ICHIGO!" yelled Kagome as once again she grabbed Yuu as he transformed into a sword.

Nothing but blood spilling out came afterward along with the silence.

* * *

**Does it suck? Yes? No? **

**Please review! I know it came late! Sorry! I had so many projects! **

**Please forgive me! **

**Please review so the story will continue!**

**10 reviews at least to update Monday or Tuesday! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading XD **

**Hope to hear from all of you! **

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**Next chapter will have a bigger surprise! SOMEONE IS BACK!  
**


	38. Caught

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**I really appreciate it! Wow already 38 Chapter..sheesh this is my longest story yet! **

**It kinda of seemed as if Kagome (on the last chapter) seemed a little OOC but oh well, she needs to get her head straight about what is going around her. **

**The love between Ichigo and Kagome is slowly unwrapping...slowly! **

**Thank you again for all the reviews I hope you continue to support me by just writing feedback :)) that really makes me happy! **

**Please enjoy this chapter ^^ **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

* * *

Kagome's eyes shook along with Nel's gasp. "I-It..."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he did the same back. Grimmjow's hand slowly came back, the blood gushing out from Ichigo's stomach. They both jumped back, Ichigo grabbing the sudden wound that Grimmjow had given him after he himself had given Grimmjow three slashes on the chest.

Grimmjow studied Ichigo's eyes. Full of anger, hatred, sadness and practically loneliness. They were glaring right at him.

"Don't give me that look..." whispered Grimmjow. "It's like this every time! No matter how badly I beat you up, you always act like you're going to win at the end. You think you are actually stronger than me!" Grimmjow's legs soon rushed forward, his next claw strike coming afterwards. "I'm sick of it!"

He scratched Ichigo's face, pushing him farther back into the sand. Ichigo regained his balance but saw that his opponent was still in front of him. The claw and the sword collided as they each tried to push back. "Sick of what?" exclaimed Ichigo. "That you are being treated as an equal by a mere human?"

Soon enough, hearing those words, Grimmjow's other free hand plunged into Ichigo's stomach's side once again. Ichigo felt the blood coming out from his mouth, only letting it go. Without a second thought, Grimmjow let his right leg kick Ichigo away.

"I don't care about that!" yelled Grimmjow. "I don't care if you are a human! or a Shinigami or even an Arrancar! I'll crush every person who looks down on me!"

Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo who was flying on the air, losing his balance once again. Ichigo's eyes widened as he disappeared. His presences came back, signaling he reappeared behind. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo's back. "You'll be the first...to go Kurosaki!"

Soon enough, his claws started to glow as they extended to look like a light ray of claws coming out. Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Grimmjow words. "Desgarron. My greatest technique."

The ray of claws came down as Grimmjow commanded only for Ichigo to try to block it with his Zanpaktou. The amount of power that Grimmjow's attack had given Ichigo kept pushing him back without a doubt. Ichigo moved down, the claws going ahead and attacking the sand. Grimmjow started to laugh, watching the stress on Ichigo's part.

"Ha! You're finished, Kurosaki Ichigo!" he saw Ichigo's body falling down to the ground, without him moving. Grimmjow smirked. "You're going to lose to me!" As Grimmjow sent his other pair of claws to Ichigo, he was surprised to see Ichigo regain conscious so quickly as he stepped at the ground. Soon enough, Ichigo stabbed one of Grimmjow's ray claws and suddenly destroyed it with a single swing.

"You're not the only one that wants to win," replied Ichigo.

"What did you say?" asked Grimmjow with annoyance.

Ichigo jumped up, charging towards Grimmjow as he sent his strong claw rays right back.

"You were right!" yelled Ichigo. "I did come here to fight!" he easily destroyed the claws with his Zanpaktou. "I came here to defeat you and bring the person you took away from me!" He remembered the events that took place the first time he saw Kagome being taken away.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_Kagome opened her eyes half way. "If I go with you, will this stop?"_**

**_Grimmjow smirked. "I make no promises," he answered. Kagome looked at him from behind her shoulder. "I'm coming then, but please just let them live"_**

**_Grimmjow chuckled. Grimmjow was soon going to release his true form, and slice Kagome through but a hand covered his on his Zanpaktou. Everyone's eyes widened, even Kagome's. Ulquiorra has appeared behind him._**

**_Kagome turned around. "Y-Your that…Arrancar from today this morning!"_**

**_Grimmjow growled under his breath. "U-Ulquiorra!"_**

**_Ulquiorra looked at Kagome. "Our mission is complete. We are leaving…along with her"_**

**_Kagome took a step back, regretting what she had said earlier. Kagome saw that she left her Zanpaktou behind with Ichigo. She cursed herself. Soon enough she made her Zanpaktou turn into a pink butterfly and fly towards her. It hid behind her hair. Kagome had done it so that the Shikon no Tama would not be in the wrong hands._**

**_Grimmjow sighed. He walked towards Kagome. Ichigo was about to run after her and grab her, but Ulquiorra appeared in front of him and kicked him in his gut. Grimmjow grabbed Kagome by her wrist and punch her right in the stomach to make her faint._**

**_Kagome fell unconscious in his arms. Ichigo growled in pain. "K-KAGOME!"_**

**_Shinji saw that it was already to late as the portal opened again, making a ray of light hit both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Kagome was now being carried bridal style by Grimmjow as they floated up. Ulquiorra was last to go up as he looked at Ichigo._**

**_-End of FLASHBACK-_**

"I came here to defeat you Grimmjow!" yelled Ichigo, still charging right at him.

**_-ANOTHER FLASHBACK-_**

**_Ichigo continued to walk forward, ignoring Ulquiorra's words. "Where are you going?" he asked. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "I'm going to save Rukia, and Kagome"_**

**_"I believe I told you she is dead," repeated Ulquiorra. "As for Kagome, well, she locked up. Never coming out until Aizen is ready to use her"_**

**_"She isn't an object," he whispered back. "You are right, she is tool for us," added Ulquiorra. "I don't believe that," replied Ichigo, giving his back to Ulquiorra. "I believe Kagome is warm, kind person. A caring human that loves anybody. She is the strongest person I have ever meet, willing to risk her life for us even if she just meet us a few days ago"_**

**_"Are you sure you don't want to kill me before leaving?" asked Ulquiorra. "I have no reason to fight you"_**

**_Ulquiorra raised an eye brow. "Is that so? What if I told you that I was the one to bring Kagome here in the first place? That I have been her bodyguard, harming her with words..."_**

**_Ichigo stood still and quiet for a minute before dropping Nel and in a flash reappeared in front of Ulquiorra already with his Zanpaktou out. Ulquiorra blocked his attack with his bare hand._**

**_"Because of you Soul Society has called her a traitor!" yelled Ichigo. "I won't forgive you for that!"_**

**_"That was part of the plan," whispered Ulquiorra._**

**_-END-_**

"And Ulquiorra!" finished Ichigo. The images of people went into his mind. "And Aizen!"

He destroyed yet another claw ray. "And I came here to take Rukia...Chad...Ishida...Renji...Inoue..." the last image that he remembered were the tears he wanted to wipe off. "and Kagome to take back with me! I can't afford to lose to you!"

In just moments, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed down as he saw the sharp edge of Ichigo's Zanpaktou coming right at him. Nothing but blood dripping down to the sand as Ichigo slowly withdrew his Zanpaktou from Grimmjow's chest, below his heart. Grimmjow's eyes widened widened. "Damn...you..."

Kagome noticed that Grimmjow's body was slowly falling backwards. Kagome's eyes widened. "Ichigo! Catch him!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, surprised to hear the words coming from Kagome's mouth.

"Catch him!" she yelled.

Ichigo soon grabbed the wrist of Grimmjow's hand as he hanged. Ichigo's eyes slowly turning to normal as the last part of his mask cracked into pieces. They slowly went down to the ground, carefully. Once their feet had touched the ground, Ichigo carefully and gently laid Grimmjow down on his side...his eyes closed. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down from the pain. He didn't think seeing the death of his enemy would hurt as much. He sensed Kagome coming down by Yuu's help. Nel coming with Chomumi.

Kagome ran to Ichigo's side, gasping at the sight of Grimmjow.

"I-Ichi..." she was cut off at the sudden tone of Ichigo's voice and words. "Are you hurt," he asked. "Kagome?"

A small smile crept into her face. _'Thank goodness he is okay! He is back to his normal self!' _

Kagome slowly nodded. "I guess..." she looked down. "I should thank you for everything..."

Ichigo slowly smiled at her voice. He did miss everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her voice...

Their moment was soon ruined after Nel came charging in attacking her skull head into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo grunted in pain, surprising Kagome. Ichigo was pushed back in the air, along with him grabbing Nel on her waist. He had let go of his Zanpaktou in time, letting it drop in front of Kagome.

"Y-You stupid kid!" yelled Ichigo, seeing that Nel was grabbing onto his robes tightly. "What the hell were you thinking? You could of gotten hurt! For the love of-" he was cut off when he heard the sniffs coming from Nel.

"I'm so happy..." she whispered. Kagome smiled as she slowly knelt down to pick up Ichigo's sword. Nel continued to speak. "I'm so happy you didn't die!" Ichigo's expression changed the moment he heard her words. His smiled came back on his lips. "Yeah." he laid his much larger hand on her head, trying to calm her down. "Thanks, Nel." He slowly set her down on her feet, looking at her with a smile still.

Kagome sighed. "I guess you should go and try to find Rukia and Chad-" she was cut off the moment that Ichigo extended his hand, actually offering it. She blinked, realizing that he was asking for his sword. "Oh! Sorry!" she placed the handle of his sword on his palm, slowly retreating her hands.

They were soon grabbed by his, letting his Zanpaktou drop once again. Kagome blinked once again, surprised that his hand was grabbing her left. She slowly looked up, seeing his smile. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" she asked.

He pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his other arm around her waist. His head buried into her hair. "Don't ever leave me...never"

Kagome's eyes widened feeling his warmth. She slowly brought her hands to wrap around his much larger form. Her eye lids closed as Ichigo tightened his hold on her. "Everyone is waiting..." whispered Kagome. Ichigo nodded. "I know...just let me stay like this for awhile..."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm glad you aren't hurt"

Kagome gently pushed him off. "I am strong enough too you know!" She humphed as she crossed her arms. "I am not weak! I've been through battles too! This was actually one of the battles that I luckily didn't even get a scratch on me!"

Nel coughed. "But you have bruises and a scratch on your cheek..."

Kagome's eyes opened. "Oh...well that was before this huge battle!"

Before she knew it, she felt someone grabbing her. She found herself not even touching the floor anymore. She realized that Ichigo had picked her up bridal style. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you..." he answered. Yuu sighed as he and Chomumi turned back into their butterfly forms.

"Put me down!" she exclaimed. "I'm heavy enough alright!"

Ichigo blinked. "Don't worry about it. You aren't heavy as I thought you wer-" he was cut off as soon as Nel bit his leg. "AH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Nel glared at Ichigo. "That is no way to talk to her! You are suppose to say she is light!"

Ichigo lifted an eye brow. "Well she is! I didn't say she was heavy!" Kagome sighed. "Just put me down.."

* * *

As Ichigo placed Kagome back down. He sighed. "Now, I need to go and save Chad and Rukia now," Kagome nodded.

Nel blinked. "What about us?"

They both looked down, hearing Nel. "Are you going to leave us here?" Ichigo shook his head. "No way. You two come with me. Staying here would me mo-" His eyes widened, hearing the sound of dripping blood and a familiar presences. Kagome eyes widened, seeing the body she thought that had died.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down as Yuu turned back into his full form taking out his Zanpaktou.

"Grimmjow..."

His body was full and covered of wounds. His breathing becoming harder. He took a step forward, making Ichigo grabbed back his Zanpaktou and stand in front of the two girls behind him. They noticed that Grimmjow's released form was slowly fading away, back into his sword. Kagome, though she hated him for some reason, another part of her felt the same pain as him.

She heard him speak.

"I..don't lose..." he kept getting closer. "I'll never...go down...to someone like you...!"

Kagome walked around Ichigo, surprising him. "K-Kagome!"

She slowly walked towards Grimmjow, her hand reaching to his face. "Please stop...Grimmjow..."

His eyes snapped, hearing his name from her mouth. It was different from when others said his name. It was full of pain but at the same time sweet. Grimmjow growled under his breath as he raised his Zanpaktou, making Kagome take as step back. "I WON'T LET YOU!" he yelled.

Kagome closed her eyes, Chomumi gasping as she saw Yuu ready to attack. Ichigo appeared in between them, his Zanpaktou in the sand. His hand grabbing Grimmjow's wrist, tightly and angrily that he even raised his hand to Kagome.

"That's enough...Grimmjow," whispered Ichigo. "You've lost. To be more accurate I wouldn't care who lost...but I won't let you lay a hand on you loathe me so much...I will fight you somewhere else and whenever you want. So, let it go for now!"

"NEVER!" yelled Grimmjow. He was stopped by Kagome's sudden act. Her hand touching his left right cheek.

"G-Grimmjow..." she whispered. "Please stop. It's over." A tear ran down her cheek, surprising Grimmjow. "No one has to get hurt anymore. Both of you have enough wounds...just please stop. I am not only saying this so you will stop hurting Ichigo but...I don't even know why...but I don't want you to get hurt..."

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he hid his eyes behind his bangs. With his free hand he grabbed Kagome's hand that laid on his cheek, roughly, making Kagome wince. Ichigo extended his hand to grab Grimmjow's wrist.

"I never understood you..." whispered Grimmjow. "You are such a bitch...you know that?" Kagome chuckled, feeling the grip loosen. She took her hand away, along with Ichigo letting go of his wrist. Grimmjow smirked. "Kurosaki...you are such a lucky guy"

Ichigo was about to say something until a huge crescent moon ax came and buried itself into Grimmjow neck, the blood spilling out. Grimmjow found himself fall straight to the ground on his back. Kagome gasped as she saw the ax being attached to a chain. She saw it being returned to where it first came. To their surprise they saw someone already speaking as they turned.

"You're such a sore loser, Grimmjow," Kagome's eyes widened, recognizing the tall man. The ax returned back in to his hand, the huge weapon connected. "Just die already. That Shinigami is mine now!"

He took a step forward, getting closer and closer. Ichigo's eyes shook. "W-Who..are you?"

Kagome took a step back. "Y-You're that Espada..."

"An Espada?" exclaimed Ichigo. He saw the smile across the Espadas face. Grimmjow growled under his breath. "N-Nnoitra, you son of a-"

"Whoa, you're still alive?" asked Nnoitra. He jumped up, his ax coming down to Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down as he called out his Zanpaktou towards him and collided edges with Nnoitra by protecting Grimmjow.

"And what the hell are you doing?" asked Nnoitra.

"That's my line," whispered Ichigo. Nnoitra looked over at Kagome. "And you!"

Kagome jumped at the sudden tone, hearing Nnoitra speak. "I am amazed you even came to touch his face. Without fear that is"

"Why are you trying to attack someone that can't even move?" asked Kagome with her glare. Nnoitra pushed Ichigo away, landing on the ground. Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow. "What the hell is this shit, Grimmjow? First you let the enemy kick your ass and then they save it?" Nnoitra turned his attention back to Ichigo. "What is your name, Shinigami?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he answered. Nnoitra smirked. "Kurosaki, huh? I'll remember it for the short time you are alive"

Nnoitra attacked the ground to the place Ichigo stood. Nothing but crumbled pieces of the pillars came up, along with Ichigo avoiding them in the air. Nnoitra appeared in front, colliding Zanpaktous.

_'What the-? He's strong for a skinny guy! Too heavy!'_ he noticed that Nnoitra pushed him down to the ground, making Kagome to take a step forward. Nnoitra smirked. "TESLA!"

Kagome's eyes widened the second that Tesla appeared behind her and pinned her against the pillar near them. Kagome glared at the Arrancar in front of her. "Let me go!"

Grimmjow growled under his breath. "TESLA!" Kagome tried calling Yuu and Chomumi until she felt Tesla's hand on her neck, her breath shortening. Yuu took a step forward, only to be stopped by Tesla's bala and attacking him on his leg. "UGH!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she shook her head. "YUU!"

"KAGOME!" yelled Ichigo giving the opening to Nnoitra. Nnoitra smirked once again. "Where you looking at?" He swung his ax once again, making Ichigo turn his head to the side to dodge. Ichigo glared at the Espada in front of him. "Let go of Kagome!"

"Now that's funny," grinned Nnoitra. "You really think we will let her go that easily?" He took out his tongue, showing the number five tattoo on it. "Check this out"

Ichigo's eyes widened, noticing the five. Nnoitra withdrew his tongue back, continuing to speak. "That's my rank. Get it? You got the crap beaten out of you before actually beating that scum over there and let me tell you one thing...I'm strong than him obviously." His index finger came to point at the Shinigami. "You're dead." he started to laugh once again. "Oh sorry! It seems I forgot your name already!"

Nothing but the ax coming down and the vision going black.

* * *

Renji and Uryuu continued to run upstairs, along with Orihime, Dondochakka and Pesche following behind. Dondochakka took a deep breath. "Mind telling me why we are running away?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Uryuu, continuing on his path. "We came here to save Kagome-sama not here to fight the Espadas"

Renji nodded. "And we need to get out of that room if we want to use our full powers due to that stupid Espada's room locking them in!" Orihime looked ahead. "Hey! There's a door right ahead!" Uryuu nodded, opening the door quickly. All their eyes extended to their astonishment. Nothing but the same crumbled and destroyed room they were in before. "H-How?" exclaimed Pesche. "Didn't we go upstairs?"

"That is what I thought too," whispered Uryuu.

Orihime looked around. "Is it another trap?"

Before long, they noticed Szayel coming back, with new clothes on. Renji's and Uryuu's eyes narrowed down as Szayel smirked.

"So? Shall we start Act 2?"

* * *

**GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! **

**No more chapters in this story! **

**Want to read the continuation...read the sequel! **

**I changed the name to be called Remember! **

**That is the title to the sequel of Forget! Please read it if you are a fan! **

**10 reviews at least to post the sequel by Wednesday or Thursday! It's already written out! **

**Please review! Please**

**Thank you for reading this far! **

**Hope to hear from you and in the sequel! **

**Please don't give up on me! **


End file.
